


Forged in Fire

by TacosAreTasty33



Series: Forever in Love [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A dash of fire references, And for dessert we get a few helpings of smut, Because why not kids, But the jury's still out, F/F, I might put the burn in slow burn, Plenty of Fluff, That fire pun was unintentional I promise..., Then we get a heap of mutual pining, There's a side of hurt/comfort, We start with some tragic backstory, We've got ourselves a WayHaught artist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 109,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: An artist. Delicate and beautiful as glass.A gallery director. Captivating and loyal as a flame.A spark ignites between them, blazing into the most passionate kind of love.It's said that a bond forged in fire is unbreakable. But Waverly and Nicole find that even the strongest of hearts, the fiercest of promises, can crumble and shatter under pressure.A WayHaught Artist AU where Waverly Earp is an artist whose talent lies in fashioning handblown glass, and Nicole Haught is a gallery director who comes to her with a request, one that will change both of their lives forever.Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing world of Wynonna Earp! Once again, I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.





	1. Burning House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Earpers, I've missed you :)
> 
> Now I know I might have promised y'all a crime thriller AU but sometimes inspiration just strikes you know?
> 
> This one came together very fast, with a little nudge from Nora Roberts and her "Irish Born" series. So in my version of the classic Artist AU, Waverly Earp is a small town glass artist and Nicole Haught is a big city gallery director, keen on commissioning a piece of blown glass from Waverly. And who knows where it will go from there...*hint hint shenanigans ensue*
> 
> Anywho, it's good to be back. I can't wait to see what y'all think about this latest project of mine. It's much more nuanced and layered than anything I've done before, so I'm pretty jazzed about it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing world of Wynonna Earp! I cannot stake a claim to the genius ideas of Nora Roberts or the wonderful characters of Emily Andras. Once again, I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.
> 
> xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first time Waverly witnessed the destructive power of fire, she was six years old.
> 
> While she slept peacefully in her bed upstairs, the fire had started silently in the kitchen. A lone candle had been left on the table, it’s small flame burning innocently.
> 
> But soon…soon it turned ominous, having been knocked over by a strong gust of the prairie winds whistling through the open window."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> We start this journey with Waverly Earp, the fiesty glass artist who spends her days playing with fire. 
> 
> Then we meet Nicole Haught, the seemingly self-assured gallery director who shows up with a request for Waverly. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the introduction to this AU I'm working on and I hope beyond hope that a few of you will join me on this journey!
> 
> Huge shoutout to my beta/muse/BFF 'sanversinsane' for letting me nag her and annoy her with my constant drafts and ramblings. This story wouldn't exist if she didn’t put up with me! 
> 
> As I’ve done before, my plan is to update weekly, every WayHaught Wednesday! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Earpers!
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter One: Burning House **

The first time Waverly witnessed the destructive power of fire, she was six years old.

While she slept peacefully in her bed upstairs, the fire had started silently in the kitchen. A lone candle had been left on the table, its small flame burning innocently.

But soon…soon it turned ominous, having been knocked over by a strong gust of the prairie winds whistling through the open window.

The tablecloth quickly caught flame, the small flicker of fire rapidly spreading from chair to chair, floorboard to floorboard, until the entire kitchen was ablaze. Tendrils of smoke rose towards the ceiling as flames licked their way into the rest of the rooms, engulfing almost the entire bottom floor in a matter of moments…

Waverly doesn’t remember much from that night.

She vaguely recalled being carried out of the burning Homestead. Her older sister, Wynonna, struggling to hold her as she stumbled out of the fiery wreckage. Sometimes, she remembered the way the smoke had stung her eyes, had burned her lungs. The gray, hazy film that settled in the air. The suffocating thickness of it…

She remembered the heat, the smoldering scald of it. The temperature inside the burning house had been sweltering. Scorching. It had left her skin stinging for weeks…

And no matter how hard she tried not to, she always remembered the screams. The screams of those that had been left behind. Three of the five members of the Earp family had perished that night…their lives lost in the devastating fire. It was on that fateful night that Waverly learned about the raw power that fire held. It wasn’t just a collection of pretty orange and blue flames, dancing and twirling about, emanating an enchanting warmth.

Fire was a living act of entropy, reducing everything that crossed its path to ash. 

Fire was destructively formidable. 

Fire was calamitous.

Fire was _deadly_.

~~~

By the time she turned 21, Waverly had taken back control of her own life. She was no longer the little girl who had everything ripped away from her in a full, fiery, fated sweep.

No. 

Now, now she had learned how to tame fire, to make it bend to her will, to use it to make something beautiful.

When Wynonna had up and gone, leaving Purgatory without a word, she was left alone with her Aunt and Uncle. So she was barely through her teenage years when another person she loved left her. But the McCready’s were wonderful, truly the best sort of people. Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis had raised her in a house full of love. They had fostered her love for history, for science, and for art. They had let her spirit run free, encouraging her to attend one of the most prestigious art universities in all of Canada.

But what did Waverly do with that freedom?

She used it to learn how to manipulate the very element that haunted her. She spent years studying the art of hand blown glass, of using fire to heat and shape the fragile material. She learned, and excelled beyond anyone’s wildest dreams, at honing the intricacies and complexities of the craft. Waverly built upon the natural talent within her and became one of the most talented glass artists in the world…

And part of her hated it. Hated that her artistic abilities were dependent upon the very component, the very _thing_ , that had caused her so much pain. So much grief. 

But there was another part of her, the stronger part most days, that loved it. It didn’t take a psychologist, with their fancy degrees and leather lounge couches, to tell her the reasons for that.

Beyond her passion for creating exotically ornate pieces of blown glass, each infused with such emotion, such splendor...her love for this art form stemmed from the control she gained from it. Because when she sat behind the furnace, hands wielding the tools and shaping the glass, she got to _decide_ how fire worked. She got to bend it to her will, using it to create lamps and bowls, vases and sculptures, making it do what _she_ wanted.

For the first time in her life, Waverly got to _influence_  fire.

 _Manipulate_ it. 

By pursuing this career, she was able to control an element that was supposedly uncontrollable, which in turn, made her feel like she finally was in control of her own life. And beyond her Freudian motivations and fiery passion, Waverly was talented. Insanely talented. There was a raw, real energy to her art. An almost indescribable quality to it. The fluidity, the movement she was able to capture with the glass, it was as if Waverly personally infused each piece with a bit of her heart, with a sliver of her soul.

There were pieces that screamed rage and anger, all red-hot with sharp angles. There were pieces that whispered peace and tranquility, all muted creams and soft edges. And there were pieces that brokenly cried out in sadness, imbued with blues and blacks, the glass imitating teardrops. 

It was that energy, that ability to capture the most heartwarming and heartbreaking of emotions, that made everyone want a piece of hand-blown glass fashioned by Waverly Earp. 

By the age of 23, she was selling blown glass almost faster than she could make it. All of her pieces would sell within minutes, barely giving her time to upload them to her modest website before they were purchased, often for ridiculous amounts of money. But they always went for enough. Enough that she had been able to rebuild her family home, from the ground up. Once that was finished, she turned the rotting, downtrodden barn around the side into a state-of-the-art workshop, including top-of-the-line furnaces and the highest quality of materials.

And that’s where Waverly found herself this morning.

Sitting on a small stool in front of the furnace, waiting for the fire to get up to a workable temperature, waiting for the glass to liquefy. Her eyes tracked the flames as they twirled and twisted through the coals, mind wandering aimlessly until she was interrupted by a gruff voice from the door.

“I don’t think the fire’s got the answers you’re looking for, kiddo.”

Waverly blinked out of her daze and then slowly turned in her stool, spying Aunt Gus standing in the doorframe of her workshop, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I didn’t think you were coming by today,” Waverly replied, leaning her elbows on her knees, a small, surprised smile gracing her lips. 

“Wasn’t planning to…but then I remembered what tomorrow was.”

An almost unspeakable emotion flashed across Waverly’s face, anguish twisting her features momentarily. Her hazel eyes clouded as her expression turned stormy. But then the sorrow, the heartbreak, was quickly chased away, replaced with an almost faux-cheerfulness. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine! More importantly, how’s…how’s Uncle Curtis?”

Eyebrow quirking at the clear deflection, Gus pushed off the door frame and approached her niece with slow steps. 

“Tough as nails, that man. A little bout of the flu won’t slow him down.” 

Waverly released a long breath, not appeased by her aunt’s answer. 

“Still, I really think you should take him in-”

“Give it a rest, kiddo. Curtis won’t go to the hospital unless he’s lost a limb…and even then, only if it’s one of the important ones!” 

Huffing out a laugh that echoed her aunt’s, Waverly slowly rose from the stool. Wiping her hands on the front of her jeans, she made her way over to Gus and pulled the older woman into a fierce hug. She felt strong arms immediately wrap around her, a soft kiss pressed to her temple. 

“Oh, Waverly…don’t worry about him. Your Uncle's not gonna leave us anytime soon…not like they did.”

Burying her face into her aunt’s neck, drawing strength from the embrace, Waverly released a shuddery breath, an almost choked sob bubbling up in her chest. 

 _Like they did, twenty years ago. Tomorrow marked twenty years since-_  

_Since Daddy, Willa, and Mama died._

Allowing herself one small moment to breakdown, to truly _feel_ their loss, Waverly’s shoulders shook, her throat thick with tears as another sob wrenched itself from deep within her. Safe in her Aunt Gus’s arms, she let herself cry. For the ones she lost and for the one she hadn’t seen in almost a decade. 

_Wynonna._

“There, there, kiddo. I know, I know…I miss ‘em too.”

After a few more tear-filled moments, Waverly sniffled and backed away, hands rising to wipe her eyes, unwilling to let herself dwell too long on the ghosts of her past. Releasing a heavy sigh, she lifted her watery eyes to meet her aunt’s and forced a smile.

“Sorry about that—umm—how about some coffee before you go?”

Chuckling, Gus reached out to wipe away a lone tear from Waverly’s cheek, one the young woman had missed. 

“Since that offer usually comes with a heavy splash of whiskey, I think I’ll pass. Gotta get back.”

Waverly nodded, understanding Gus’s need to return home. “At least let me walk you out,” she offered, putting her arm around her aunt’s waist, feeling Gus’s arm land across her shoulders as they moved towards the door.

The two women walked out of the workshop into the chilly autumn morning, arm in arm, but soon stopped short when they saw a car parked next to Gus’s truck.

~~~

“Okay, breathe, remember to breathe…you can totally do this…” Nicole whispered to herself, fingers drumming along the steering wheel of the car. 

As she watched the door of Waverly Earp’s workshop swing open, revealing two women, Nicole took a deep breath and reached into her bag. Pulling out her Black aviators, she slid them on and straightened her shoulders, her features hardening.

Piece by piece, she built the persona, slid on the mask, of the cocky and cunning gallery director. The one who spent her days scouring the ends of the Earth, searching for the freshest and newest artistic talents. It wasn’t her favorite mask to don, but she did what she had to do. And damn it, she was _good_.

Nicole boasted an impeccable track record, signing the most difficult and tempestuous of artists with her family’s gallery. She was cunning and efficient, the perfect amounts of tempting and charming. But for the most part, it was an act, a part she had to play to ensure her family's success.

So as she sat in the idling car, eyes tracking across the features of her next target, she felt a flicker of fear in her stomach, the same one she always did before brokering a deal. The day she lost her nerves was the day she would throw in the towel. A healthy dose of them kept her grounded, kept her on her toes. Made her the success she was. 

Blowing out a long breath and adjusting the glasses, Nicole shut off the car and gave herself one final pep talk, a final assurance that this act would serve her well one more time.

“You got nothin’ to worry about, Haught…this works every time.”

~~~

“That a friend of yours?” Gus queried, grip tightening around Waverly’s shoulders, almost protectively, as they looked at the car.

“No friend of mine drives a car like _that_ ,” Waverly replied, curiosity lacing her words.

After a few moments, the driver’s side door opened, the sound reverberating through the quiet of the morning. The first thing Waverly saw was a flash of red hair, flawless pale skin, face half-obscured behind black Aviators. And then she watched as the woman stood up gracefully from the driver’s seat and shut the door, revealing herself completely. She was professionally dressed, sporting a black suit, the three pieces to it clearly tailored to fit her tall frame. The brilliant, blue button-up beneath stood out in stark contrast to the otherwise muted tones of her outfit. Her fiery red hair was cropped a little past chin-length and her mouth was drawn into a line.

She looked as if she had stepped right out of an _Armani_ catalog, even had the black, wing-tipped shoes and expensive-looking gold watch on her wrist to prove it. This woman was clearly far from home and Waverly couldn’t figure out for the life of her why she would be here. 

“Umm—why don’t you get going, Gus? I’ll make sure to swing by to grab you and Uncle Curtis tomorrow before heading into town,” Waverly said slowly, inquisitive gaze never leaving the woman. 

Gus narrowed her eyes and looked between her niece and this redheaded newcomer, feeling put off by the silent, charged stare-off the two women were currently engaged in. 

“Hmmm…well you remember how to use that shotgun, the one I saw propped up in the workshop?” 

Waverly nodded, tilting her head up to look at her aunt in amusement.

“Of course.” 

“Good girl…use it if you have to. I’ll see you tomorrow, kiddo.”

With that, her aunt gave her a tight, one-armed squeeze and began to stalk across the dewy grass towards her truck. As Gus got closer to the two cars and the mysterious woman, she saw the redhead remove her sunglasses and offer her a warm smile.

“Good mornin’, ma’am.”

“Ain't nothing good about it,” Gus replied brusquely, visibly sizing the redhead up, scrutinizing gaze taking in every bit of her.

The woman seemed to squirm uncomfortably under the gaze, much to Gus’s satisfaction. Finishing up her inspection and feeling like her niece wasn’t in any danger, Gus smirked at the redhead and rounded her truck, sliding into the driver’s seat.

The tires squealed as Gus peeled down the gravel path, finally leaving the two women alone.

Eyes drifting away from the back of Gus’s retreating truck, Waverly locked gazes with the redhead. A sudden bolt of _something_ shot through her at the smoldering look in the woman’s eyes. Her stomach clenched and her heart began to pound, the noise thundering in her ears.

It was as if those chocolate brown eyes were looking right _through_ her…past all of her walls…right into her soul.

Feeling incredibly uneasy at the feelings swirling around inside of her, Waverly narrowed her eyes and spun on her heel, heading back into the workshop. Whoever this woman was, whatever she wanted, it could wait. Her furnace had to be up to temperature by now and she was absolutely burning with inspiration for her next piece.

“ _Wait_! _Hold on a minute_!” came a melodic voice from behind her, a slight drawl coloring the words. 

But Waverly kept moving, grabbing her goggles from the workbench and sliding them on, rolling up the sleeves of her Uncle’s flannel as she went. As she dropped into the stool in front of the furnace, her steady hands snagged the now preheated blowpipe. She slowly slid the tube into the molten glass pooled within the furnace, gathering some on the end of it with smooth turns of the pipe, like honey collected on a honey dipper. 

The opening of her workshop door alerted her to the arrival of the redhead. Waverly tightened her grip on the pipe, eyes watching the molten glass drip from the end of it as annoyance flashed through her. Apparently, the woman hadn’t gotten the hint from the dismissive way Waverly had turned on her heel and slammed the door of her workshop. Her somewhat passive aggressive attempt at sending the redhead away clearly hadn’t worked. 

_Figures._

Hearing the door slam shut behind the redhead, Waverly couldn’t help but tense up. Besides Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis, no one else was allowed in here. This was _her_ workshop. As private as a writer’s notebook, as revealing as a painter’s self-portrait. This was where she was at her most authentic. Her most vulnerable. She didn’t take kindly to strangers waltzing in like they owned the place. Especially impeccably dressed, strikingly beautiful ones.

“Miss Earp, if I could just have a moment-” the woman began, sweet exasperation filling her voice.

“Did you _see_ the ‘No Trespassing’ sign on the gate, or were your windows just too tinted?” Waverly interrupted, eyes fixed on the fire.

“Ex-excuse me?”

“This is private property. I’m sure you know what those two little words mean.” 

“I…I do. But this is kind of important, so if I could just-” the redhead tried to say, only to be once again interrupted by Waverly.

“ _Look_! If you’ve got the nerve to come onto _my_ land and interrupt me while I’m _working_ , the least you can do is pass me the punty from the table to your right,” Waverly said, her voice hard.

Silence met her request as Waverly transferred the glass onto the marver next to the furnace, the heated material cooling as it hit the stainless steel. She slowly bent her head and gently blew air into the pipe, causing the glass to bubble out. Moving it back to the furnace, she draped a few more layers of liquefied glass over the bubble, increasing the size of what she planned to transform into a sculpture of some kind. 

Finally, she heard footsteps approach the table behind her, the metallic clanging telling her that the woman had picked up one of her tools. 

“Here.”

The single word was uttered with such soft wonder that it gave Waverly pause. Half-turning to look over her shoulder, she was momentarily floored by the sight of the redhead up close. From this distance, despite the obstacle of her bulky goggles, she could see the dusting of freckles across the redhead’s nose, the small beauty mark under her left eye, the swirls of dark caramel nestled within her brown irises. Her mouth was turned up in a small, almost awestruck, smile, a dimple popping up in one corner.

Swallowing thickly, Waverly’s eyes dropped to the tool that the redhead held in her outstretched hand. With an amused snort, she turned back to the furnace.

“That’s a jack, genius. Try the rod-shaped tool on the other side of the table, the one with a spike on the end of it.”

With that Waverly turned the blowpipe a few times, making sure her glass hadn’t overheated during her momentary distraction. Seeing nothing but perfection within its fiery depths, her mouth quirked up in a grin and she removed the glass from the furnace. She transferred it over to the marver once more, settling down onto the stool in front of it. 

Nicole, for her part, returned to the table with the tools, looking around for the one that Waverly described. Spying it tucked near the edge, she grabbed it and spun around, holding it proudly in front of her. She approached the seated figure of the artist, coming to a stop a few feet away from her. 

“How’d I do this time?” she asked, the tone of her voice almost playful.

But Nicole was woefully unprepared for the woman to pivot on the stool, pushing the goggles high up on her forehead as she angled towards Nicole. Nicole felt all the breath leave her lungs, felt her eyes widen marginally at the sight of the literal goddess seated on the stool.

This woman…she was stunning. Beautiful. Ethereal.

Nicole swallowed thickly, her eyes tracing across delicately striking features and sun-kissed skin, finally rising to meet Waverly’s hazel eyes. And just like that she was hooked, unable to tear her gaze away. Those eyes…they were captivating. Bewitching.

Those hazel pools were full of mysteries, swirling with secrets, brimming with _life_. They struck Nicole to her very core, pulling her in, tethering her to this moment. They were the roots of her willow tree. They were the lighthouse to her stormy sea. And Nicole couldn’t bring herself to do anything but breathe and gaze deeply into them.

But if she had been able to look away, Nicole might have seen the faintest of blushes coloring Waverly’s cheeks. 

See, the glass artist was fighting a losing battle against her own reaction to their proximity, struggling with a fierce blush that crept up her neck, much to her chagrin. Waverly couldn’t help but be equally enchanted, unable _not_ to notice the way the light of the fire danced across the redhead’s angular cheekbones, highlighted the red tint of her hair. This woman…she took Waverly’s breath away.

 _How incredibly inconvenient,_ Waverly thought.

Shaking herself out of it, Waverly didn’t offer the woman a reply to her question as she wrenched the punty away from the redhead, turning back around to begin to transform the glass on the marver into what she had envisioned. She retreated to what she knew, to what she was comfortable with. She returned to hand blown glass, turning her back on a woman who seemed to speak to her soul, to call out to her heart.

Waverly worked in relative silence, the crackle of the fire the only occasional sound echoing off the walls of the workshop. Waverly began to get lost in the process, humming softly under her breath as the piece she had imagined came to life before her eyes. She had honestly completely forgotten the other woman was there, deluded into thinking she was alone with her art until she felt a presence at her elbow.

“Wow…it’s beautiful,” the redhead whispered, looking down at the finished product with a gleam in her eye.

Waverly started at the suddenness of the interruption, almost dropping the punty and causing the blown glass sculpture to topple off the workbench. 

“ _Jesus_ , wear a bell or something,” she admonished, her tone causing the redhead to retreat a few paces. Abandoning her tools and pulling off her goggles, Waverly pushed an escaped piece of hair behind her ear and turned around on the stool to face the woman completely, raising a single, accusatory brow in her direction.

The redhead fixed her with a charming, dimpled grin, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

“My apologies, ma’am. I couldn’t bring myself to interrupt…you—you were mesmerizing to watch.”

“Don’t call me ma’am, makes me feel old,” Waverly shot back, irritation swirling within her. Giving Nicole a quick once over, she smirked and added, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m younger than you." Seeing the redhead's set her jaw, ready to respond, Waverly quickly continued, a single brow quirked in accusation. “And I would go so far as to call what you just did there incredibly intrusive.”

Pursing her lips, the woman’s eyes trailed across Waverly’s features for a moment before returning to her eyes.

“I—I think we got off on the wrong foot here…let me start over,” she began, holding a hand out, offering it to Waverly. “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught. From _Nedley Galleries_.”

“You’re from a gallery?” Waverly scoffed incredulously, leaning back against the workbench, not taking the woman’s offered hand. 

“A handful of galleries actually, I’m one of their senior directors,” Nicole replied, eyes twinkling.

Despite the small thrill of satisfaction, of pride, Waverly felt…this whole thing was incredibly disconcerting. Feeling her defenses go up, suddenly on high alert, she eyed this Nicole Haught warily.

“So…what brings a senior gallery director to my humble abode?”

Tongue darting out to wet her lips, the redhead slowly lowered her hand, her dimpled grin refusing to drop as she cocked her head to the side, fixing Waverly with an unreadable look. 

“ _I want you_.”

Those three simple words, uttered with such conviction, had Waverly’s insides twisting, her heart hammering in her chest. Ignoring her body’s reaction to the cleverly worded turn-of-phrase, Waverly went for casual and shrugged her shoulders.

“Get in line.” 

Nicole seemed taken aback, her eyes widening slightly, almost as if she hadn’t been expecting Waverly’s rebuff. 

“I’m sorry?”

With a well-timed eye roll, Waverly leaned back onto her elbows on the workbench.

“You think you’re the first bigwig from the big city to show up here, trying to tell me what’s best for _my_ artistic future?”

Nicole’s brow furrowed, confusion flashing across her face as her mouth turned down in a small frown.

“Umm—no?”

Annoyed that she found Nicole’s frown enticingly adorable, Waverly let her irritation carry her to safer shores, away from the unknown waters of the woman in front of her.

“You’re dang right ' _no_ '! And I don’t need any help from some hotshot gallery director, either!”

Mouth opening and closing, Nicole seemed to wrestle with her surprise at the outburst for a moment before her mask slid back in place, the cool air about her returning as she changed tactics, hands falling to her belt buckle. 

“Miss Earp, my boss, and I…we can pay you-”

Throwing her arms out and gesturing around her, Waverly smoothly replied, “And I don’t need the money! Got anything else to put on the table?”

The redhead clenched her jaw, eyes flashing with _something_ as she quickly closed the remaining distance between them, stopping when she towered over Waverly’s seated figure. Hands falling to the workbench on either side of the brunette, Nicole leaned down, bringing her face within inches of Waverly’s.

Waverly sucked in a breath, her eyes widening as she looked up at the redhead, trying her best to focus on the huskily whispered words coming out of Nicole’s parted lips.

“What if I told you that I could make your wildest dreams come true? Waverly, I can take your art and put it on display for the whole world to see. I can lift it up…put it where it _belongs_.” 

Waverly tried to listen, she really did. But she couldn’t help but be insanely distracted by the redhead, by the way Nicole’s words filled the space between them, by the puffs of breath hitting her lips, by the golden sparkles she saw nestled within those chocolate brown eyes. 

Throat bobbing as she swallowed, Waverly willed her eyes not to drop to Nicole’s lips, to give away how much the redhead was truly affecting her. Instead, she tried her best to harden her gaze, to sharpen her words.

“Wha—what makes you think I want that? Especially from _you_?”

“Oh darlin’," the redhead replied, a dimpled grin plastered on her face, "everybody wants that…especially from a woman like me.” 

Waverly narrowed her eyes at the insinuation lacing Nicole’s words, bristling at the borderline arrogance exuding from the woman still towering above her.

“Well—I’m—I’m not _everybody_! You—you can’t just win me over with a handful of compliments and some sultry bedroom eyes!”

Nicole laughed, honest to God laughed, as she leaned back, hands falling from the workbench. Rising to her full height, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head side-to-side, vaguely condescending. 

“Waverly Earp…I heard you were a feisty one, I just didn’t believe it. Clearly, I should have.” 

No longer comfortable with the power-dynamic behind their current positions, Waverly rose from the stool, hands falling to her hips. She got toe to toe with the redhead, head tilted up in a challenging manner. 

“Clearly! Now, if this was all you came here for, then I think it’s time for you to _leave_.”

Not backing down, the redhead’s eyes darted between Waverly’s, slightly leaning towards her.

“Oh, I’m just getting started. _You_ might be known for your sweet but spitfire nature…but _I’m_ known for my stubbornness.”

With a huff, Waverly shook her head. “Sorry, Haught, but you’re wasting your time. I’m perfectly happy where I am.”

Uncrossing her arms, Nicole's expression momentarily softened as she slowly lifted a hand towards Waverly’s face. With a delicate swipe of her thumb, she wiped a bit of dirt off of the brunette’s cheek, some that had been left behind by the goggles.

Waverly felt her breath catch in her throat at the intimacy lacing the gesture, at the emotions swirling in the eyes of the woman standing in front of her, at the soft seduction dripping from her next few words.

“That’s because you don’t know any different…let me show you…let me show you a world where your art will be _revered_. Where you will be _treasured_ ,” Nicole whispered, dropping her hand to her side, eyes never leaving Waverly’s.

Letting out a shaky breath, Waverly slightly shook her head, dropping her eyes to the floor. She was too overwhelmed…too distracted to really consider what Nicole was offering. She needed time to mull over her options…she needed to think clearly, which she wouldn’t be able to when she stood mere inches from a woman like _this_.

“Co—come back on Monday. I’ll have an answer for you by then,” Waverly managed, slightly embarrassed by the stutter of her words.

Victory flashed across the redhead’s face, causing her dimpled grin to deepen. 

“Perfect. I’ll be back at 9 o’clock sharp.”

With that, the redhead flashed her one more smile before spinning on her heel and swaggering confidently away. As she watched the retreating form of Nicole Haught exit her workshop, Waverly tried to make sense of the emotions swirling within her. 

Uncertainty. Fear. Excitement. Pride. Nervousness. Desire.

_Desire._

That last one, it had Waverly worried. This immediate and intense attraction to Nicole Haught…it could only serve to seriously complicate things.

And Waverly didn’t do complicated...

...or so she thought.

~~ End Chapter One~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we hooked? Are we loving it? Are we not? What's the vibe kids? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter gives us some Nicole backstory, some familiar faces from around Purgatory, and a kind gesture that may or may not go unnoticed. It will be up in a week :)
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the song by Cam, "Burning House". I have a playlist on Spotify for this fic, find it here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/anichol33/playlist/3tBdKMwvUwCXCVxLy4Q5i0?si=eV9-odHfQA-wZKujHAg0og
> 
> Until Wednesday, xoxo


	2. Fire and the Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first time Nicole was subjected to her mother’s disappointed fury, she was barely six years old.
> 
> She was outside on the wrap-around porch of her family’s house, the warm summer breeze tickling her face. She had donned a pair of grungy overalls and a bandana, all in an effort to look the part.
> 
> See, today was an important day. It was the day Nicole was going to be the artist she had always dreamed of being.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does a week always feel this long? Because I swear it feels like it's been FOREVER since Chapter One!
> 
> Anywhoo, this chapter gives us some Nicole Haught backstory and helps us understand what exactly led her to Waverly's doorstep! We also get some friendly faces popping up...like Gus and Curtis and Shorty! And wait Chrissy too? As in Chrissy Nedley, aka one of my favs? You bet your ass she's here and she's here to stay!
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song "Fire and the Flood" by Vance Joy. It's featured on the Spotify playlist my wonderful beta 'sanversinsane' made for this fic! Go check it out here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/anichol33/playlist/3tBdKMwvUwCXCVxLy4Q5i0?si=5HfDQFBPS6GbjgbYX0Sj0w
> 
> Enjoy this latest addition, Earpers!

** Chapter Two: Fire and the Flood **

The first time Nicole was subjected to her mother’s disappointed fury, she was barely six years old.

She was outside on the wrap-around porch of her family’s house, the warm summer breeze tickling her face. She had donned a pair of grungy overalls and a bandanna, all in an effort to look the part.

See, today was an important day. It was the day Nicole was going to be the artist she had always dreamed of being.

It was going to be her first foray into the art world and she wanted everything to be perfect. She sat cross-legged on the wooden porch, a piece of cardboard in front of her, some paint next to her, a paintbrush in her hand, and inspiration in her heart. But Nicole had barely managed to dip the brush into the watercolor palette at her side before her mother was smacking the paintbrush from her hand and wrenching her to her feet. She was then forcefully dragged inside the house, her mother’s angry words echoing in her ears.

“ ** _No_** _daughter of mine will engage in such frivolity! You know how I feel about the **art**! It is beneath you, Nicole Haught, and you will **never** do it again_!”

Nicole’s brown eyes stung with tears as her mother continued to berate her, unable to shake the feeling that she had done something far worse than try and paint a picture of the wildflowers that grew outside her bedroom window.

It was on that fateful day that Nicole realized how deeply her mother’s hatred ran for any sort of artistic expression. It confused her, why her mother held such anger, such disdain, for art. For something that was so light, and imaginative, and _fun_. But instead of speaking up, Nicole stayed silent, chin tucked to her chest, feeling her dream of being an artist slowly slip through her fingers.

From that day on, Nicole knew that if she wanted to paint, or draw, or create _anything_ , she had to do it in secret.

Her mother didn’t take kindly to being disobeyed.

~~~

It was a few days before her 16th birthday when Nicole’s parents had discovered her box of art, hidden in the depths of her closet.

She had come home from school to find her mother and father sitting on her bed, her drawings, paintings, and doodles scattered on the sheets between them.

“Nicole...what’s this?” her father asked in that stern way of his.

He was giving her a look full of disappointment, one that was reflected on her mother’s face as well. Feeling embarrassment and a vague sense of shame burn through her, Nicole dropped her eyes to the floor, shuffling her feet in discomfort.

“Oh those...well—umm—they’re nothing. I promise!”

Her mother raised a perfectly shaped brow in her direction and scolded coolly, “I thought we discussed this, Nicole. When I said _‘no art’_ , I meant it! It’s beneath you, darling.” 

Flinching, Nicole shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. “I know, but I actually—umm—I think I’m pretty good,” she replied, eyes lifting to look between her parents, an open, hopeful expression on her face. 

“Sweetheart…” her father began, pity flashing across his previously stoic expression.

Nicole felt that single word, that tone of voice, hit her square in the chest, the blow leaving her breathless. With every bit of disbelief, every speck of sympathy she saw on her parent’s faces, Nicole felt cold tendrils of uncertainty began to take hold of her heart. 

“Nicole, you’re under some fanciful delusion if you think this is _art_ ,” her mother added, derision dripping from her words. 

Nicole blinked away the hot tears that sprang to her eyes, feeling those whispers of doubt, the ones that had always been in the back of her mind, grow louder and louder. Now, they had morphed into ear-splitting screams. Looking down at her art scattered across the bed, Nicole felt whatever pride, whatever confidence she had begin to fade away. The abstract curves to her drawings suddenly looked like sloppy mistakes. The lines and shapes looked unfinished, almost juvenile.

She slowly began to see her art as her parents did, slowly began to believe that maybe what she was creating…

Wasn’t good. Wasn’t even _art_.

And just like that, with a few choice words and disappointed looks, her parents had broken Nicole’s artistic spirit. Had clipped her creative wings.

After that day, Nicole never touched a paintbrush, a canvas, a piece of charcoal, or her sketchbook again.

~~~

But she couldn’t resist the call of art forever.

During her junior year at NYU, Nicole decided to make a switch, to get as close to majoring in art as she could that late in the game. And so she went from studying Business to Art History, and she couldn’t have been happier.

But her happiness what short lived. 

When her parents had found out that she had switched majors to pursue a degree in the Fine Arts, she had been all but cut off from the Haught family and fortune. She was barely 21 years old when the monthly allowance stopped coming, when her letters home were turned back, stamped ‘Return to Sender’. And so she struggled, barely making ends meet. While her schooling was paid for through scholarships, she had to work the night shift for Campus Security just to put Ramen and room temperature water on the table of her dingy apartment.

But thankfully, Nicole wasn’t alone. Not for long. She had this professor, a kind but somewhat brusque man, who had taken her under his wing. He helped her catch up on the curriculum she had missed, helped her become one of the top Art History students at the school.

Over time, Randy Nedley became more than just her favorite professor and mentor. He gradually became the father Nicole needed. The one she deserved. His daughter, Chrissy, was the same age as Nicole and a fellow Art History major. It took those two less than an hour to become fast friends and less than a few weeks to become like sisters. They just clicked, forming an inseparable bond. And so, the Nedley father-daughter pair became the family Nicole had been denied, the kind of family who didn’t scold her for dreaming. They were the kind of family who bolstered her, who supported her, who _loved_ her.

Those two ended up changing Nicole’s life forever.

Randy Nedley opened his home to her, his life to her. With a stiff hug and a gruff ‘welcome’, he took Nicole in and treated her like one of his own. And beyond that, he mentored both Nicole and Chrissy as they looked to break into the tumultuous world of managing art.

Nedley owned a modest gallery in New York City, which featured respectable pieces of work from talented artists. Through years of hard work, he had sown the seeds, laid the best of plans for a truly successful company. But he needed someone with vision to take over, someone who could take the gallery he had built and turn it into something great.

Luckily, he ended up with two visionaries, two _daughters_ , who would prove worthy of the task. Nicole and Chrissy worked tirelessly, for years and _years_ after graduation, building up an empire from the humble beginnings of their father. By the time the two of them had ascended to the positions of gallery directors, _Nedley Galleries_ had been put on the map.

They had 10 locations in the United States, spread out from one corner of the country to the other, popping up in all of the major cities. New York. Boston. Chicago. Austin. Phoenix. Washington D.C. Seattle. Portland. San Francisco. Los Angeles.

The dynamic Nedley & Haught duo had taken their father’s modest company and turned it into something spectacular.

Nicole was a naturally ambitious woman, going after what she wanted, unwilling to wait. Even if she still believed that she lacked artistic talent, that she couldn’t create art of the level of quality that could hang on the walls of _Nedley Galleries_ , she could do her very best to acquire it. And that’s what she did, with the help of Chrissy of course. They two of them created a place where new, fresh, and different artists were featured. They built up a reputation in the art world for featuring the most stunning and the most daring of pieces.

But Nicole wasn’t satisfied with those successes.

So, with Randy Nedley’s permission, she began to undertake a project that could move _Nedley Galleries_ up to the international level, making those in Paris, Rome, and Barcelona take _notice_ of the ever-growing, ever-prosperous American gallery. And to do so, she needed something special…

No.

_Someone special._

Someone that had brought her all the way up to Purgatory.

~~~

“Yup, you heard me right! I have, in fact, gotten _the_ Waverly Earp to agree to a second meeting!” Nicole beamed, settling down on the bed in her motel room. Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, Nicole fluffed the pillows behind her back, trying to get comfortable in her position propped up against the headboard.

 _“Dude, while that’s so cool, it’s also so **not** cool!” _ came the voice from the other end of the phone.

Nicole chuckled, a smile tugging at her lips as she crossed her legs at the ankles.

_“You are **officially** trying to unseat me as the favorite daughter!”_

With another giggle, Nicole just shook her head at the teasing complaints.

“Chrissy, I’m already the favorite, there’s no point in denyin' it!” Nicole replied, laughing freely at the incredulous huff she heard from the other end.

“ _Whatever gets you to sleep at night, Nic…but seriously, I gotta ask. How’d you get her to agree to it? She’s got quite the rep, you know! Unwilling to work with galleries, unwilling to do commissions-”_

“Honestly, Chris, I’ve got no clue…you warned me she’d be feisty and you were totally right! Waverly, she’s…she’s got this…this spark inside of her,” Nicole hummed, tucking a bent arm behind her head and gazing dreamily out the window, completely lost in the memory of the morning.

“ _Oh, no_ _…_ _”_ Chrissy trailed off, a warning lilt to her words.

“What?” Nicole shot back, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest, immediately defensive at the knowing tone of Chrissy’s voice.

“ _You like her!”_

Scoffing, Nicole turned and put her feet on the ground, pushing up off the bed as she began to move around the small room, her stocking feet padding softly across the worn carpet.

“I do not! You’ve—you’ve got to stop assumin' that I instantly fall for every pretty girl I talk to!”

“ _Whoa, there…who said anything about Waverly being pretty?”_ came Chrissy’s teasing reply, evoking a groan from Nicole. She didn’t even need to see Chrissy right now to know that there was a smug smile on the blonde’s face. Willing away the blush that threatened to color her cheeks, Nicole hung her head in defeat.

“Aw nuts…can we just drop this? Please?”

The silence that met her request had her thinking Chrissy might not be too keen to do just that…but then came her answer.

 _“Fine, fine_ _…_ _but are you gonna be able to handle this come Monday?”_

Pausing at the window, Nicole parted the curtains and looked out at the streets of Purgatory, biting her bottom lip as she weighed Chrissy’s words.

“Yeah…I’ll be fine. _This_ will be the least of my worries if I can’t get her to sign on the dotted line.”

 _“You’re a pretty persuasive person, Nic, you’ve got this. But in the meantime_ _…_ _how are you liking that little Canadian, cow town?”_  

Nicole felt her lips quirk up at the question as she took in the small snapshot of Purgatory she was afforded through her motel window. She had to admit…she actually liked the place. With its quaint little shops and tree-lined streets, with its family atmosphere and slow pace of life. There were always handfuls of people milling about, enjoying the last of the warm season before the brief fall descended into winter.

“It’s actually really nice here,” Nicole replied with a blissful sigh, watching as two parents swung their little girl by the arms between them as they walked down the sidewalk. She could practically hear their joyful laughter through the window.

“ _I’m sorry, the connection must be spotty, because there’s no way you just described a town called Purgatory as ‘nice’.”_

“I’m serious! I might be a city girl at heart, but there’s just somethin' about this place…” 

“ _Or someone,”_ Chrissy muttered under her breath, almost so quietly Nicole didn’t catch it.

“Chrissy-” she tried to warn, getting cut off by a pointed phrase from the woman on the other end of the phone.

“ _All I’m saying is…don’t get too distracted by the view. Keep your eye on the prize, Nic.”_

At that exact moment, Nicole saw a red Jeep amble slowly down the road, a familiar-looking brunette behind the wheel. Feeling her heart begin to beat just a little faster in her chest, she kept her eyes on the driver and replied softly, “Don’t worry…I always do. I’ll call you Monday, Chris.”

 _“Alright, bye, Nic! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”_

With that, the blonde hung up the phone, leaving Nicole with an amused grin on her face, her eyes following the vehicle until it turned down a side road and out of sight.

~~~

The following day, Nicole found herself strolling down the streets of Purgatory, hands stuffed deep into her jean pockets. 

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and she had nowhere to be and nothing to do for the first time in a long time. So, she had decided to go for a walk, to go explore the small town that was slowly but surely capturing her heart.

Turning onto one of the main roads, Nicole took in a deep lungful of crisp, fall air and burrowed deeper into her coat. Fighting off a shiver, she let her eyes wander, jumping from building to building, street to street.

She saw a mural on the side of a brick wall, the colorful swirls of it standing out in stark contrast to the dark red brick. Moving her eyes to the other side of the road, she saw a woman adjusting the potted flowers outside of her antique shop, making sure they were trimmed and pruned to perfection.

And then she happened to look down the block as a man was unlocking the doors to a place called _Shorty’s Saloon_ , which by the looks of the small, folded sign in front of it, boasted the best burgers in town. Glancing down at her watch and seeing that it was nearly lunchtime, Nicole shrugged her shoulders and sauntered over, crossing the street with long strides. Following the path the man had just taken, she pushed open the saloon-like doors and walked through them. 

Nicole was instantly assaulted by the scent of stale beer, the smell of it making her nose wrinkle in vague distaste. Looking around curiously, she saw tables and booths littered haphazardly around the place. The bar itself took up most of the room, with a handful of stools in front of it. Every bit of furniture was made of the same dark cherry wood, a slight sheen of polish across the surfaces of every table and chair, all an attempt to make them look new. But no amount of window dressings could make a dent in the withered, worn atmosphere of the place. 

The wagon-wheel ceiling light, the framed black and white photographs cluttering the walls, the faded piano whose ivories probably hadn’t been tickled in ages, all added to the ancient feel of the place, making it seem as if it belonged in another time altogether.

“Can I help you?” a booming voice came from the back of the room, snapping Nicole out of her daze. 

Blinking her eyes, Nicole let her gaze move to the source of the interruption. She saw the man from outside leaning against the wall near the staircase in the back of the room, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. 

“Umm—actually yes, are y’ all open for lunch?” 

Nodding, the man replied, “We are. How many?”

Adjusting the ball cap on her head, Nicole offered him a shrug.

“Just me.” 

Motioning around with his arms, the man gave her a small smile, deepening the wrinkles on his face.

“Alright then, it’s lady's choice. Find yourself a place to cool your heels and I’ll come by with a menu.”

Offering the man a smile of her own, Nicole descended the handful of stairs and started towards a table in the back. It gave her a perfect view of the whole place, while partially obscuring her from any future patrons who may decide they had a taste for the best burger in town. As she sat down, Nicole’s attention was drawn to a booth on the opposite end of the saloon, one with a small piece of folded white paper on top of it, the word ‘Reserved’ written in thick, block letters.

Her inquisitive gaze was momentarily obscured by a menu being thrust into her face. Shaking her head, Nicole looked up at the man who had offered it, smiling tightly at him in gratitude as she took the menu. But before she dropped her eyes to the laminated page, she flicked her head in the direction of the booth across the room.

“You expectin’ someone important?” she asked him, arching her brow in question.

The man turned and looked over his shoulder. She saw him stiffen when he realized it was the ‘Reserved’ table she was asking about. Spinning back around, he looked down at Nicole with clouded eyes, a harrowed expression on his face. 

“Yeah…they’ll be here soon enough. So—umm—while you think about what you might want, could I get you something to drink?” 

“Got any cider on tap?”

The man’s face instantly brightened as he guffawed, clapping Nicole firmly on the shoulder.

“You’re not from around here are you?” 

Pulling off her hat and rustling her wavy, red hair, Nicole swallowed the sting of pain in her shoulder. 

“What gave me away?” she asked, dropping her hat onto the table and leaning back in the chair.

The older man tucked his thumbs into his pockets, his grin deepening. 

“You practically scream ‘city’, kid. And then you went ahead and asked me if we have any cider and just about sealed your fate. There ain’t nothin’ here but cheap beer and hard liquor.” 

Mouth twisting into a small smile, Nicole replied, “In that case, I’ll take a whiskey. Neat.”

With another loud guffaw and hard clap to her shoulder, the man turned and retreated behind the bar. Nicole watched him go for a moment before dropping her gaze to the menu, unable to shake the feeling that she had walked into the right place.

~~~

It only took one of _Shorty’s_ famous burgers and some whiskey shared between the two of them for Nicole and the man to be chatting away like they were old friends.

“So you’ve been here how long, Shorty?”

After taking a small sip of the liquor, the older man gave her an almost sad smile. “My whole life, kid. See Nicole, the thing is…people don’t really get out of Purgatory. Whether that’s by choice or what, it’s hard to say.”

Nodding her head, Nicole lifted her glass and tilted it in his direction, sensing the opening she had been waiting for.

“Even extremely talented glass artists?” she asked, swirling her whiskey around, fixing Shorty with a questioning look.

Narrowing his eyes, realization washed over his features. 

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Nicole could only nod before knocking back what was left of the amber liquid, feeling it burn the entire way down her throat, pooling warmly in her belly as she dropped the glass down onto the table.

“Waverly…she’s the best person in this whole damn town,” Shorty said, a warning lilt lacing in his gruffly spoken words. “Everybody loves that girl, especially me. So I would tread carefully, Nicole. Very carefully.”

Putting her hands up in a sign of surrender, Nicole fixed him with a sincere look, letting her guard down a bit. 

“My intentions are honorable, Shorty, I promise. I just—I’m here to ask her for her help. That’s all.”

The older man eyed her cautiously, seeming to chew on her words. Finally, after a few moments, his posture relaxed and he nodded.

“Alright…can I get you another?” he asked, pointing at her now empty glass. 

Nicole shook her head. “I better not…it’s not even two yet.” 

With a shrug, Shorty grabbed her now empty plate and their glasses and moved to get up from the table.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere, kid. I’m gonna bust these. You stay put…we’re not done here.”

Releasing a long breath, Nicole tried not to let that vaguely threatening statement sit heavily on her chest as she pulled out her phone. She began to scroll mindlessly through her mountain of emails, the sounds of clattering dishes and clinking glasses in the background.

Suddenly, she heard the front doors open for the first time since she’d arrived. Head snapping up, Nicole watched, wide-eyed, as three people, two familiar and one not, entered the bar.

There was an older couple, walking in arm in arm. The woman she recognized as the same one who had been at Waverly’s workshop yesterday. The one with the blue and white truck and the judgmental, watchful eyes. But the man…the man was a mystery. 

Eyes moving past them, she saw the woman trailing close behind the pair…and felt her breath catch when she realized it was none other than Waverly Earp.

She saw the three of them make their way to the ‘Reserved’ table, dropping heavily into their respective chairs. Nicole’s view of them was partially obscured by the bar, but even so, she could see the gloom that clung to them, see the flashes of sadness behind Waverly’s eyes. 

Nicole watched them curiously, trying to comprehend the sorrow that seemed thick in the air around them. She could practically see the burden they bore, the heaviness in their limbs as they adjusted in their seats, as they turned their attention to the approaching form of Shorty.

She couldn’t hear what they said, as their tones were hushed. Muted. But then she saw Shorty turn and head for the kitchen, returning moments later with a tray of food, three glasses, and an unopened bottle of whiskey.

Nicole continued to observe them from afar, watching them eat in relative silence, nothing more than despondent looks passing between them. And then once they had all finished eating, all three of them raised their recently poured glasses of whiskey high in the air, clinking them together in a toast.

More than a little surprised, Nicole watched Waverly shoot her entire glass, completely draining it dry before immediately reaching out to pour herself another. A look passed between the older couple at the action, but neither made a move to stop her. Unable to rid herself of her curiosity, she caught Shorty’s eye and beckoned him over.

“What’re they doin' here?” she asked quietly, eyes flicking between the barkeep and the three seated at the far table.

Shorty sighed heavily, giving her an almost apologetic look.

“You’ll have to ask Waverly. It’s not my story to tell.”

“But Shorty…they look so _sad_. I mean, Waverly, she looks…” Nicole trailed off, eyes drifting over to the brunette. She took in the almost glassy haze behind those tear-filled eyes, the anguish nestled in every curve and detail of her features. “… _broken_ ,” Nicole finished with a whisper, feeling her heart clench painfully in her chest. 

“Bent’s not the same as broken, kid.”

Nicole nodded solemnly, recognizing the truth of those words. Eyes still fixed on the brunette in the corner, she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from Waverly. She watched as a single tear escaped the corner of Waverly’s eye, tracking slowly down her cheek towards her jaw, leaving behind it a wet trail that caught the glow of the ceiling light overhead.

Her hand twitched at her side, moving as if it wanted nothing more than to wipe away the tear stain from Waverly’s skin. But knowing she couldn’t, Nicole simply curled her hand into a fist and asked softly, “What can I do?”

Shorty took one look at the fierce protectiveness etched on Nicole’s face, at the empathetic tears glistening in her eyes and realized there was more to this gallery director than met the eye.

“Just…be as patient as you can with her. And don’t treat her like she’s fragile, like she’s something that’ll break. Waverly Earp has walked through fire and come out stronger for it.”

Swallowing thickly, Nicole nodded, feeling resolve begin to fill her, to settle deep in her bones. As she sat in _Shorty’s_ , eyes trained on Waverly, she vowed right then and there to do just that. To give the brunette the time she needed.

To treat her the way she deserved. To protect her.  _At all costs_.

“I will…” Nicole trailed off, moving her gaze back over to meet Shorty’s, “and I’ll start by coverin' their tab.” 

Shorty blinked his eyes in surprise at her words, at the conviction in her voice.

“Nicole, that’s my most expensive bottle of whiskey over there. It’s just about the only thing Gus lets her Curtis splurge on.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Nicole replied, head tilted up as she looked at Shorty with the strength of certainty in her eyes. “They…they shouldn’t be burdened with somethin' like a price tag on a day that’s clearly difficult for them.”

Shorty gave Nicole a warm smile, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening. “You’re a good egg, kid. I’ll make sure to tell them-”

“No!” Nicole whispered forcefully, shaking her head as fear flashed across her face.

The last thing she wanted to do was to have Waverly think she pitied her. That…that was wrong. Reductive. Unfounded. The reality, the hard truth of it, ran much deeper than that.

“Please don’t. I—I wouldn’t want to make Waverly uncomfortable or anythin'. Just…it’ll be our little secret, okay?”

Dropping a hand to her shoulder, Shorty gave it a squeeze before backing away.

“Alright, Nicole. You can come and settle your tab when you’re ready.”

~~~

Nicole didn’t know how long she sat there, moving her focus from her phone to the three people at the other end of the room.

Gradually _Shorty’s_ had filled up, had come to life. Laughter and voices echoed off the walls of the saloon, the merriment contradicting the darkness Nicole still saw looming in the eyes of those at the corner table.

Their emotions had come in waves, as if each person at the table took a turn succumbing to their grief, ensuring that there were two others to help shoulder the burden. 

She had first watched the older man, whose Shorty informed her was named Curtis, weep with his head in his arms, the eyes of his relatives looking on in barely masked concern. Then she watched as Gus stoically and silently shed tears, gripping tightly onto the hands of her niece and husband.

And now Nicole eyed Waverly struggling through her own heartache.

She could see the battle being waged within the brunette, the emotional war clearly broadcast across her features. After a few moments where Waverly appeared to try and fight it, there was a great shiver that wracked her small frame with its ferocity. And just like that, it was as if the final piece of the wall had come crumbling down.

Curtis was out of his chair in a flash, hurrying to kneel next to Waverly’s chair and pull her into a tight embrace, slowly rocking her as tears fell from behind her tightly shut eyes. Each tear that fell, each sob that escaped Waverly’s lips, was like a dagger to Nicole’s heart. She couldn’t bear to keep watching…their grief was too much to witness. Too much to be privy to.

Nicole suddenly realized she’d been intruding on something incredibly personal. An uninvited guest to a melancholic moment, one clearly not meant for her to see. Replacing her cap on her head and pulling it low over her eyes, Nicole flicked the collar of her jacket up as she rose from her chair. She hurried up to the crowded bar, flagging Shorty down.

“All set?” he asked, eyes shining with sympathy as he took in her red-rimmed eyes, the haggard look on her face. 

Nicole just nodded, sliding her credit card across the dented wood of the bar. Shorty quickly picked it up and walked over to the register. As he settled her tab, Nicole’s attention was drawn away from the older man, pulled back to the group in the corner. She was completely unable _not_ to look one last time…so she tilted her head to the side, eyes quickly finding Waverly in the crowded bar.

She saw Curtis wiping away Waverly’s tears, saw the makings of a smile tugging at her lips as the older man said something to make her chuckle. Despite the light slowly making its way back into those hazel eyes, Nicole didn’t think she’d be able to forget the tortured look on Waverly’s face as the brunette had surrendered to her sorrow. 

Whatever had happened to her…happened to them…it was clearly something of unspeakable agony.

“Don’t be a stranger, kid. I expect to see you back in here someday,” Shorty said softly, bringing Nicole’s attention back to him.

Taking her card and the receipt, Nicole managed a tight smile and nod for the older man. 

“You can count on it, Shorty. And thank you…for everything.” 

With that, Nicole tucked her hands into her jean pockets and hurried towards the door, trying her best to leave unseen. But right as she opened the doors to leave, a flash of sunlight streamed through it, catching the strands of red hair that peeked out from beneath her ball cap. 

At that moment, Waverly’s eyes were inexplicably drawn away from her uncle and towards the flash of fire near the front doors. She watched as a familiar-looking woman left the bar, her fiery halo of red hair disappearing behind the closing doors.

_Wait, was that…_

Shaking her head, Waverly pushed the thought from her mind. There was no way in hell that Nicole Haught had been here, in _Shorty’s_ , on today of all days. The whiskey was just playing a trick on her.

And a cruel one at that.

~~End Chapter Two~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early days yet, Earpers. Embrace the fact that you have literally no clue where this might be going and enjoy the ride :)
> 
> But if you must...think of it this way: this story is like a game of chess. These past two chapters merely set up the board and added some big pieces to it...but my board is nowhere near complete and I haven't even started to play yet ;) There's so so SO much more to go!
> 
> Next chapter we get Nicole's return to the Homestead, more Gus & Curtis & Waverly interactions, and a rather interesting but unsettling dream...
> 
> See ya in a week, Earpers! xoxo


	3. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Monday morning arrived, whether Waverly wanted it to or not. 
> 
> She awoke groggily, feeling the aftereffects from the copious amounts of whiskey she had consumed the day before, all in an effort to numb the pain. Shielding her eyes from the light that streamed through her bedroom window, she slowly pushed herself up in bed, her four blankets pooling around her waist with the movement.
> 
> A casual glance at the clock on her bedside table had her eyes widening comically and her hands furiously pushing the blankets from her body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wayhaught Wednesday!!
> 
> This chapter, which gets its title from the song by Kina Grannis, is a fun one! 
> 
> Will our glass artist agree to commission a piece for Nicole? How will Gus and Curtis react to her decision? And how does Waverly get herself out of her artistic block?
> 
> Find out below!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Earpers :)
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Three: The Fire **

Monday morning arrived, whether Waverly wanted it to or not. 

She awoke groggily, feeling the aftereffects from the copious amounts of whiskey she had consumed the day before, all in an effort to numb the pain. Shielding her eyes from the light that streamed through her bedroom window, she slowly pushed herself up in bed, her four blankets pooling around her waist with the movement.

A casual glance at the clock on her bedside table had her eyes widening comically and her hands furiously pushing the blankets from her body.

_8:51 A.M._

“Shit, shit, shit!” Waverly hissed, jumping from the bed and rushing into the bathroom. She had less than ten minutes before Nicole Haught showed up, which gave her no time at all to attempt to scrub away her looming hangover _and_ look somewhat presentable.

A few minutes later, she had scarcely managed to throw a towel around her shower-warmed body when three loud knocks echoed through the house. Another quick glance at the clock told Waverly that it was still five minutes to nine. 

“Of course she’s early,” Waverly grumbled, drying off and moving towards her closet. She quickly threw on the essentials before grabbing a bulky, gray turtleneck sweater and some worn blue jeans. Slipping them on and then snagging a pair of fuzzy red socks, she made her way out of the bedroom. 

Waverly gracefully hopped down the stairs, pulling on one sock after the other. She was almost to the door when she heard three more knocks. Feeling her annoyance grow, Waverly tousled her sleep-crimped waves and groused, “Alright, _alright_! I’m coming!” 

Wrenching the door open, her eyes immediately found the now-familiar, dimpled grin of Nicole Haught. Gaze trailing down the redhead’s form, she noted the different, but no less elegant, three-piece suit of the day. This one was heather gray, finished off with a silk black button up that hugged Nicole’s slim figure. 

The last things Waverly noticed were the folder tucked under one arm and a to-go carrier with two coffee cups, which the redhead held in front of her.

“Good mornin’, Waverly Earp,” Nicole greeted, cheer filling her tone.

Narrowing her eyes, Waverly gestured to the coffee. 

“Trying a different bribery tactic today?” 

With a small shrug, Nicole grabbed one of the cups from the holder and held it out. 

“Thought I would do my best to start off on the right foot this time,” she replied with a bashful half-smile. 

Waverly looked between the offered cup and Nicole’s open, almost vulnerable, expression a few times before begrudgingly reaching out and grabbing the coffee.

“So far, so good, Haught.” 

With that, Waverly spun on her heel and started walking down the hall towards the kitchen. She heard Nicole scramble to follow, closing the front door behind her before making her way down the hall and joining Waverly at the kitchen table. 

“You have a beautiful home, Miss Earp,” Nicole began, getting comfortable in the chair opposite from Waverly, one hand setting the file folder face up on the table, the other gesturing around her with the to-go coffee carrier.

Waverly couldn’t contain her unladylike snort or stop her unimpressed eye roll. 

“Flattery won’t get you very far, Haught. The only reason I haven’t kicked you out yet is that this coffee is delicious…and much needed this morning,” Waverly said, adding that last thought almost to herself, words whispered somberly. 

That comment…Waverly’s words…her tone…it all gave Nicole pause. 

“Everythin’ okay?” Nicole asked, knowing full well it wasn’t, not after what she’d seen yesterday.

Waverly felt her brow quirk at the sudden shift in the redhead. Gone was the almost saleswoman-like charm, the unreadable eyes. Now, Nicole was relaxed, her face softening as concern flashed across her features. Waverly hadn’t expected this…especially not after the way their conversation in the workshop went a few days ago.

“Just peachy,” Waverly replied, going for nonchalant despite the swarm of unsettled and tumultuous feelings churning within her. 

Nicole tilted her head to the side and leaned her arms onto the table in front of her, fixing Waverly with a disarming look. 

“Now why do I get the feelin’ you’re lyin’ to me?” 

Now it might have been the softness of her brown eyes, or the emotions coloring her words, but Waverly found herself wanting to tell Nicole the truth.

Something about the way Nicole was looking at her made her feel _seen_. 

Feel _heard_. 

For some reason, she felt the desire to open up to this woman…so that’s what she did. 

“My family died in a fire when I was just a kid. Yesterday was the anniversary of their—of their-” Waverly broke off, shaking her head as if she were trying to will the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes not to fall. Dropping her eyes to study the coffee cup in her hands, Waverly worried her bottom lip as she all but folded in on herself, gradually looking smaller and smaller in the kitchen chair.

“Oh, Waverly…” Nicole breathed, her exhaled words filled with empathy.

She hadn’t been expecting this.

When Shorty had said it wasn’t his story to tell…had told her to ask Waverly...Nicole hadn’t been expecting this kind of answer. From the look of things yesterday, she knew it had to be something terrible. But this…this was unimaginable. 

Nicole felt her throat constrict painfully, her emotions welling up within her, making it almost difficult to breathe. She felt the cracks in her heart, the ones that had started to form yesterday in _Shorty’s_ , widen into chasms. Blinking away her own tears, Nicole took in the sight of the shrunken woman before her and was reminded of Shorty’s other words. 

That Waverly wasn’t broken. Wasn’t fragile. 

And then she remembered the promises she had made. That she would leave her pity behind. That she wouldn’t treat Waverly like she was something breakable simply because of the tragedies of her past. That she would help Waverly _heal_. 

Swallowing thickly, Nicole tentatively reached out and ever so gently laid her hand on top of Waverly’s, giving it a small squeeze. At the touch, Waverly sniffled and looked over at where Nicole’s hand had fallen on her own. The redhead’s silent offer of comfort, of support…it was surprising and not altogether unpleasant. 

In fact, the feel of Nicole’s skin on hers, it was like a soothing balm to the scars on her heart, a healing remedy for the ever-present pain in her chest. 

It was beautifully terrifying what a simple touch from the right person could do. Waverly looked up and met Nicole’s gaze, her breath catching at the depth of understanding swirling in those eyes. 

“I…” Nicole trailed off, trying to find the right words. “Waverly, I’m _so sorry_ …I didn’t—I didn’t know.” 

Letting out a wet exhale, a cross between a chuckle and a scoff, Waverly stiffly slid her hand out from underneath Nicole’s grasp, putting some distance between them. Waverly felt the loss immediately and had to bite back a sigh, had to fight the urge to go back and put her hand under Nicole’s once more.

No matter how good it felt...she didn’t have it in her right now to process what Nicole’s delicate touch had done to her…it wasn’t the time or the place. 

“Yeah, well how could you?” Waverly replied eyebrows pinched together, mouth drawn into a small frown. “Besides…it was a long time ago and it has nothing to do with you or why you’re here, so…” 

“Right…of course,” Nicole said softly. Forehead furrowing, she slowly retracted her hand and wrapped it around her cup. “Umm—well look, Waverly I...I wish I could come back another day…but this is all kinda time sensitive.” 

“What is?” Waverly asked, fixing the redhead with a questioning look. 

Releasing a long breath, Nicole’s eyes darted between Waverly’s for a beat before she replied, “I want to commission a piece of blown glass from you.” 

With a firm shake of her head, Waverly dropped her eyes to her coffee. 

“I _don’t_ do commissions. I make the pieces that I want to make,” Waverly said firmly. Looking back up at Nicole, she jutted her chin in the redhead’s direction and added, “I won’t have some _stiff_ in a tailored suit telling _me_ what to do.” 

Nicole’s eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled accusation. 

“I think you've got the wrong idea about me.” 

“Oh do I?” Waverly mocked, pushing her hair back from her face, an air of frustration about her. “Well then enlighten me, Haught. What kind of _‘idea’_ should I have about a gallery director who waltzes in here and demands that I make her whatever she wants?” 

Nicole bristled at the tone, knuckles whitening as she gripped tightly onto the coffee cup in her hands. Rolling her shoulders back, Nicole attempted to keep her calm. 

“Waverly, the piece isn’t even for me…it’s for somethin' bigger. I’m putting together a collection that will travel between all of my family’s galleries, featurin' and showcasin' the most brilliant artists of our time…but right now, it’s incomplete. It lacks a centerpiece, somethin' that ties it all together.”

Waverly mulled over Nicole’s words, feeling her frustration with the redhead recede for the moment, replaced with unbridled curiosity.

“So you came all the way out here because…” 

“I need a star,” Nicole said simply. 

“And you think I’m it?” Waverly clarified, voice losing its hard edge, moving towards gentle surprise. 

Nodding her head, Nicole visibly relaxed now that their apparent verbal volleying was put on hold. For the time being anyway. 

“Waverly, I _know_ you’re it. Your glasswork…it’s remarkable…completely unique…you’ve got somethin’ no one else does.” 

Unable to bear looking into those hypnotizing eyes any longer, Waverly moved her gaze towards the kitchen window, looking through it at the large willow tree in the backyard. As she watched nature take its course, the gusts of wind forcing the branches and leaves to dance and twirl about, she silently weighed her options. 

On the one hand, she could flat out say _no_. 

Given everything that had happened the last time…there was no way she should even be considering this. Besides, there was something about the offer, and the woman making it, that seemed…dangerous. 

It felt as if she was running towards a cliff, terrified of jumping because she had no clue what would happen if she did.

But…she also was extremely tempted to say _yes_.

She could try and justify it with the knowledge that this would do wonders for her career…but there was more to it than that. 

Much, much more. 

Eyes drifting back to meet Nicole’s, Waverly felt the same pull in her abdomen, the same prickle across her skin that she did anytime she looked deep enough into those big, brown eyes. She wanted nothing more than to say yes to Nicole. In fact, every fiber of her being practically _screamed_ at her to do just that.

But this was a dangerous game to play…to accept an offer of this level of prestige and importance from such an _intriguing_ woman. A woman who sent shivers down her spine, who made her feel more alive than she had in a long time. 

To accept this offer from Nicole Haught would be very dangerous indeed. But…Waverly Earp loved to play with fire. And it seemed as if she wasn’t going to stop doing so anytime soon. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

Triumph flashed across Nicole’s face as a grin tugged at her lips, the corners of her eyes crinkling in delight. 

“I want you to make a piece of glass, unlike anything you’ve ever made before. I want you to create something that will make people stop and _stare_.” 

Feeling a matching smile make its way onto her face, Waverly replied smoothly, “Alright, anything else?” 

The almost teasing lilt to the brunette’s voice made Nicole’s grin deepen. 

“Just one more thing…it’s gotta impress _me_.” 

~~~ 

Waverly stood at the sink of the McCready house, elbows deep in sudsy water, trying her best to get the bits of burnt casserole off the edges of the pan while Gus and Curtis sat at the dinner table. 

“And she’s paying you _how much_?” Aunt Gus asked, astonished at the number Waverly had just thrown out.

“A lot…it’s—it’s too much,” Waverly replied, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, some bubbles dropping onto the tip of her nose with the motion.

“It sounds like you don’t think you’re worth the price she’s paying,” came her Uncle Curtis’s reply, his voice gravelly, rough and hardened with age. 

Pausing, Waverly grabbed a towel from the edge of the sink and turned to lean back against the counter. Drying her hands, she shrugged, eyes looking between the two seated at the table. 

“I just think it’s too much for a piece of glass.” 

Her aunt and uncle shared a look with each other before Gus moved her gaze back to Waverly, surprise nestled within her eyes. 

“Waverly…you make more than just pieces of glass. And I know that _you know that_.” 

“What’s really going on, peanut?” Curtis added, worry written across his features.                 

Wrinkling her nose at the use of the pet name, Waverly flashed them both a small smile before dropping her eyes to the floor, beginning to wring the towel between her hands. 

“I—I don’t know. I feel…weird.” 

“Weird?” Gus clarified. 

“Mhm…and for the first time I’m…nervous?” 

Before either one of them could answer, Uncle Curtis let out a sickeningly loud cough, one that sounded as if it rattled through his entire chest. Waverly’s head snapped up, forehead creasing in concern. 

Noting his niece’s distress, Curtis waved it off, preferring to focus on her problems for the time being. 

“What do you have to be nervous about, peanut?” he forced out, voice raspy. Clearing his throat, he continued, “You’re the most talented glass artist in the country! Hell, you’re the most talented one in the whole _world_!" 

Waverly huffed out a laugh, pausing her anxious movements and dropping the towel onto the counter to her left. 

“Maybe so, Uncle Curtis…but right now I’m just the glass artist who has no flipping clue what she’s going to make for that _annoyingly charming_ gallery director.” 

Rising from the table, Gus walked over to where Waverly stood, dropping her hands to her niece’s shoulders. Fixing her with a stern, but loving, look, she said, “Waverly, this director-”

“Nicole Haught, that’s what Waverly said her name was!” Curtis interrupted, a small, knowing smile on his face as he watched his niece fight off a blush at the mere mention of the gallery director.

With an endearing sigh, Gus continued, “Right…well, this _Nicole Haught_ seems to have faith in you. And she’s not alone there, kiddo. We’ve always believed in you…and we always will.” 

Giving her aunt a tight nod, Waverly sought comfort in her words, trying her best to ignore the turbulent storm of nerves brewing inside of her. 

~~~ 

Nicole had given her two weeks. 

Two weeks to craft an exquisite piece of hand blown glass and then send it to the first stop on the tour, the Nedley family gallery in New York City.

At first, it felt as if she had all the time in the world…but now, with two days left and nothing to show for it, Waverly was worried. And more than that, she was disappointed. Mainly in herself. 

Alright, exclusively in herself. 

Typically, her ideas came from everywhere and nowhere, from the outside world and from the one within her. She couldn’t explain it, couldn’t put into words how the art flowed from her fingertips. But right now, her inspiration had run dry. 

She had never before been so creatively blocked like this, so unable to produce. The cardinal rule she lived by was that art either happened or it didn’t, you couldn’t force it. Which, given the approaching deadline…was exactly what she was trying to do. To no avail. 

Letting out a frustrated growl, Waverly picked up her latest attempt from the workbench and chucked it into the growing pile of rejects in the corner, the sharp sound of shattering glass echoing off the walls of the workshop. 

Chest heaving with frustrated breaths, Waverly eyed the colorful shards littered across the workshop floor, the evidence of her many failings. 

 _I need to take a break_ , she thought, pulling off her goggles and tossing them and her apron aggressively onto the bench. Stalking out of the workshop, she headed for the house, her quick strides carrying her across the dew-covered grass. 

She had just finished slamming the door with a dramatic huff when her cell phone began to ring. Rushing into the living room, Waverly looked down at the phone sitting atop the coffee table. Instantly recognizing the American number on the screen, Waverly let out another growl. 

 _Of course, Nicole Haught’s calling right now,_ she thought, annoyance swirling within her. 

Waverly hadn’t spoken with the redhead since that day in her kitchen. The day she had signed onto this project, the day she had, for some reason or another, let Nicole Haught into her life, sharing with her one of her darkest and most painful memories. She still wasn't sure what possessed her to do so, and no amount of wondering about it had given her an answer.

Shaking those thoughts away, Waverly grabbed the phone and put it to her ear, barking out a greeting.

“What?!” 

“ _Whoa…that’s quite a bit of pent up anger you got there, Earp. Forget your daily dose of caffeine this morning?”_

Rolling her eyes, Waverly found that she wasn’t in the mood for their typical, flirtatiously charged banter. She was too damn tired and too damn worked up. 

“No, I’m perfectly fine, thank you! Now did you call for a reason, Haught? Or have you just made it your mission to annoy me?” 

A hearty chuckle reached her ears, furthering her exasperation. 

“ _Not yet, Waverly, but the day’s still young! So—umm—I’m actually just callin’ to make sure you’re okay? I haven’t heard from you and I guess I’m gettin’ a lil’ worried over here.”_

Waverly’s free hand curled into a fist, her body stiffening up as her pacing continued at a feverish pace. 

“Everything’s fine,” she managed from between clenched teeth, unwilling to admit defeat, especially to Nicole Haught of all people. 

“ _You know if you want this thing to work between us, you’re gonna have to stop lyin’ to me_ ,” Nicole replied, her voice a mix of teasing warmth and hesitant concern. 

Almost without her permission, Waverly’s anger exploded from within her, making her words sharp, her tone harsh. 

“You want the truth? Fine! Did you know that I haven’t managed to make jack shit, for _two whole weeks_? That for the first time since I picked up a blowpipe, I feel like I have absolutely _no idea_ what I’m doing?!” 

Silence met her outburst as Waverly greedily sucked air back into her lungs, trying to recover from her outpouring of rage. The dead air stretched so long between them that Waverly began to worry that Nicole had ended the call, but then Nicole’s reply reached her ears, voice honey-sweet, her tone apologetic. 

“ _I’m sorry, Waverly…I never-”_ Nicole broke off, letting out a heavy sigh. “ _Is…is there any way that I can help you? Make this easier on you?”_

Waverly felt herself deflate with every kind word from the redhead, with every offer of support. 

“No, thank you…I just need to wait for inspiration to strike.” 

She heard Nicole hum in reply, the redhead sounding as if she wasn’t convinced.

“ _Are you sure? Because I can try to find a way to give you some more time-”_

“I won’t need it,” Waverly interrupted, infusing her voice with as much conviction as she could muster. 

“ _Alright…I guess I’ll leave you to it and hope for the best then_.”

“I really appreciate the vote of confidence there, Haught,” Waverly shot back, words laced with dry sarcasm, the amount of which she could only blame on her current high-strung state. 

“ _I didn’t know you needed it, especially from someone like me,”_ came Nicole’s reply, tone a shade bitter as she parroted Waverly’s own words back at her.

Closing her eyes, Waverly felt a flash of guilt rip through her. “Wait, I-” she tried, only to be interrupted by the redhead. 

“ _Waverly…you are one of the most talented artists I have ever met. You shouldn’t need anyone to tell you how amazin' you are. But in case the message got lost somewhere…you are **extraordinary**. And I look forward to seein' what you come up with.”_

With that Nicole hung up the phone with an audible click, leaving Waverly extremely flustered, a light blush creeping up her neck.

~~~ 

After a trip to the store and a passing attempt at dinner, Waverly was still waiting for that spark of inspiration.

To pass the time, she decided to curl up in front of the fire, book in hand, set on doing some light reading. Relaxing into her worn, leather armchair, she threw a thick knitted blanket across her lap and grabbed her copy of _Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Café_ from the coffee table. 

As she opened it up to a random page, her eyes trying to focus on the words she knew by heart, Waverly found her thoughts drifting to a certain redheaded gallery director.

Nicole Haught was many things, some of which Waverly had been able to learn in an extremely short amount of time. She was smart as a whip and insanely savvy. She was confident and self-assured, almost borderline cocky. She was incredibly complex and layered, her still waters running deep. Nicole was truly one of the most beautiful women Waverly had ever seen, as exquisite as any piece of art. 

So, Nicole Haught was many things.

But above all else, she was absolutely, positively, _infuriating_.

With those damn dimples and warm brown eyes…Nicole had gotten under her skin, wormed her way past Waverly’s defenses. It was _maddening_ , because goddammit, Waverly didn’t want to like her. Didn’t want to feel like _this_.

But despite her every effort, Waverly was powerless to resist the temptation. She was a mere moth to Nicole’s flame, too enraptured with her beauty to worry about the danger.

As her eyelids grew heavy and her head began to droop, forgotten book dangling from her fingertips, Waverly couldn’t stop thinking about the woman with the flaming red hair and piercing, yet soft, brown eyes…

_A pair of lips brushed gently across her bare shoulder, the arm encircling her waist tightening its hold. With a sleepy smile, Waverly tangled her fingers with the hand pressed against her stomach._

_“Good morning, baby,” she whispered, feeling completely at peace._

_“Mornin’,” came the muffled reply, the single word whispered into her skin as the gentle mouth of her lover continued its path, lips moving up her shoulder to the crook of her neck._

_With a soft giggle, Waverly drowsily blinked her eyes open, angling her head back. She barely caught sight of a fiery halo of hair before she felt those warm lips, which had previously been preoccupied with mapping her every delicate dip and curve, now suddenly land on her own._

_Releasing a blissful sigh, Waverly melted into the embrace and began to kiss back. She brought one of her hands up to cup the woman’s cheek, the other tangling in those red locks, unable to resist the temptation to twirl a few strands between her fingers._

_The two traded lazy kisses, mouths moving against each other with unhurried ease, the scents of lavender and vanilla overwhelming Waverly’s senses._

_But then Waverly felt the woman’s fingertips begin to move up and down her side with purpose, ghosting up towards the swell of her breast and then trailing back down to the curve of her hipbone._

_With that touch, something ignited between them._

_Waverly felt fire dance beneath her skin, the flames of their passion, once reduced to cooling embers, now stoked up to a sweltering blaze._

_Giving a sharp tug on the fistful of red hair in her hand, Waverly pressed her tongue eagerly past parted lips and pulled the woman fully on top of her, the long legs of her lover now bracketing her hips._

_She felt more than heard the woman’s moan at the simultaneous sensations. Swallowing the sound, Waverly felt the mattress sink beside her head as the woman dropped one hand there, the other one ghosting across her lower abdomen, nearing the apex of her thighs._

_With each movement, Waverly felt their bodies align from head to toe, fitting together as if they were meant to. Like they were two pieces of a puzzle, coming together in the most intimate act of kismet._

_But suddenly the pressure of the woman’s lips was gone, the comfortable weight of her body going with it._ _Eyes flying open in surprise, Waverly looked up into a pair of now-familiar chocolate brown eyes…_

With a startled gasp, Waverly forcefully woke up from the dream, promptly falling out of the armchair with the suddenness of it. She landed hard on the floor, her limbs tangled up in the blanket. Breathing heavily, Waverly pushed at the constricting material, feeling as if she were burning up from the inside out, needing to get the blanket off of her right _now_. 

Throwing it far across the room, Waverly leaned back against the base of the armchair and ran a hand through her sweaty hair, flushed chest heaving as she began to process exactly what had just happened.

She had just had a dream. A very _sexy_ dream. About Nicole Haught. A woman who, for all intents and purposes, was her _boss_. A woman she loathed to admit that she _liked_.

 _Oh…fudgenuggets_ , Waverly thought, blowing out a frustrated breath. _It’s officially complicated._

Even though she was now awake, the scene continued to play itself out in Waverly’s head. She could feel the ghost of Nicole’s lips on her skin, feel the silky tresses of red hair between her fingertips, feel the _arousal_ burning within her… 

And with a sudden jolt, Waverly realized she’d found what she’d been looking for, had happened upon what she’d been lacking. Her creative block was officially ceased thanks to the inspiration sparked by the dream she’d just had. The very one featuring a certain gallery director...tangled up in her sheets...moving her to the precipice of pleasure...

Suppressing a shudder at the thought, Waverly scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the house.

Throwing on her flannel, she all but ran to her workshop, images of Nicole Haught swimming before her eyes, ideas for _the_ piece that had previously eluded her flashing through her mind. 

~~End Chapter Three~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our artist has unstuck her wings and found her inspiration...but how will she handle seeing Nicole again after THAT^^^?
> 
> Find out in Chapter Four! We get to see Waverly arrive in New York City (yay!), more fun conversations with Chrissy (double yay!), AND Nicole doing some physical labor in a tank top (a million bajillion yay's!)!!
> 
> Until next Wednesday, xoxo


	4. She Sets The City on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“It’s here, it’s here, it’s here!”
> 
> Nicole’s head snapped up at the interruption, her eyes finding Chrissy proudly striding into her office, pushing a cart with a medium-sized box on top of it, the word ‘FRAGILE’ stamped on its side in large, red ink. Rising slowly from her chair, Nicole abandoned her stress ball on the desk, the object rolling across the dark mahogany, coming perilously close to falling off the edge.
> 
> “What’s here?” Nicole questioned, a slight furrow in her brow as she rounded the desk, stuffing her fidgeting hands deep into her trouser pockets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we've made it to the final week of WES3...I'm not ready. Like at all. So instead of dwelling on it, I've lost myself in the world of glass artists and gallery directors. Hope you don't mind!
> 
> In this chapter (which gets its title from the song by Gavin DeGraw), we see some Chrissy and Waverly bonding, Nicole doing some physical labor, and a spark-filled, face-to-face meeting of our glass artist and the gallery director.
> 
> Chapter artwork done by the amazing 2BeBrazen! :)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! I'm having a blast writing this. As always, comments and feedback are welcome! I appreciate each and every one of you who has taken the time to read, leave kudos, and/or leave a comment! Means the world :)
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Four: She Sets The City on Fire **

“It’s here, it’s here, it’s here!”

Nicole’s head snapped up at the interruption, her eyes finding Chrissy proudly striding into her office, pushing a cart with a medium-sized box on top of it, the word ‘FRAGILE’ stamped on its side in large, red ink. Rising slowly from her chair, Nicole abandoned her stress ball on the desk, the object rolling across the dark mahogany, coming perilously close to falling off the edge.

“What’s here?” Nicole questioned, a slight furrow in her brow as she rounded the desk, stuffing her fidgeting hands deep into her trouser pockets.

“Waverly Earp’s piece!” Chrissy exclaimed excitedly, bringing the cart to a halt a few feet from where Nicole stood. “It got here just in time!”

With a deep sigh of relief, Nicole felt all the tension seep from her bones, the stress she had been carrying in her shoulders melt away. _Waverly came through_ , she thought with a flicker of pride. _I knew she would_.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s open it!” she replied, grinning at the blonde’s enthusiasm.

Nicole reached into her back pocket and pulled out her pocketknife, flicking the blade open as she approached the box. Kneeling in front of it, she carefully cut the tape and opened the top flaps. Nicole began to delicately unpack the box, setting aside bubble wrap and packing peanuts, eager to get to the treasure that lay within. Catching a flash of gold, Nicole paused and lifted her wide eyes to meet Chrissy’s, seeing the same level of anticipation she felt reflected back at her.

Dropping her attention back to the box, Nicole ever so gently reached in and grabbed the piece by the base, slowly lifting it from the box. The packing material fell away layer by layer, slowly revealing the entire piece for the first time to the two gallery directors. Chrissy sucked in an audible breath at the sight, dropping to her knees at Nicole’s side. “Holy crap,” she whispered, an awed reverence to her words. 

But Nicole couldn’t even form a response, too enraptured with the art she held in her hands. Waverly Earp had sent them a true masterpiece. It was all fluid shapes and layers, twisting and turning with grace. She had imbued it with vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow, each one flowing through the piece seamlessly. The colors seemed to dance within the sculpture, appearing like ribbons spiraling down from the top of the piece. And then somehow…somehow Waverly had found a way to infuse gold flakes inside of the glass, each one catching the light and all but making it _shine_. The piece Nicole held in her hands was more captivating, more stunning, just _more_ than anything she could have ever imagined.

“It’s incredible,” Nicole whispered, turning to gently set the piece on top of the coffee table with slightly trembling hands.

“I wonder what she meant by the name?”

“Hmm?” Nicole asked, unwillingly looking away from the glass and back at Chrissy, who held a small notecard in her hand. With a small shrug of her shoulders, the blonde passed the card over to her. Nicole’s brow furrowed as she dropped her eyes to the phrase printed neatly on the paper.

**_You are the fire that consumes me._ **

Nicole sucked in a breath, her stomach clenching at the words. It felt…personal, the name of the piece. Almost like Waverly was saying those words directly to _her_. Whispering them quietly in her ear, singing them softly to her heart. And the piece of the glass itself…Nicole lifted her gaze to it and found herself unable to shake this feeling of deep-seated _recognition_.

The intimacy, the desire, the passion entombed in this piece...

The form of it, appearing like entangled limbs, lost in the throes of passion…

It was all incredibly familiar. It felt as if the piece, with its every soft curve and sensual edge, was calling out to her. As if something hidden deep within the intertwined, colorful depths spoke to her. Struck a chord within her. Connected with her. Her soul felt tethered to the piece of art before her and she couldn’t quite explain why. Blinking her eyes, she looked over at Chrissy and felt a wonder-filled smile tug at her lips.

“I don’t know Chris…but this is it. _This_ is the piece we needed.”

With a nod and a huge smile in response, Chrissy scooted across the carpet and pulled Nicole in for a hug, communicating the depth of her pride with the ferocity of the embrace.

“You picked a good one, Nic. You did _good_.”

Feeling her heart soar from the praise, Nicole’s smile deepened as she angled her head to get one more look at the piece sitting on the coffee table. She might not know what to make of her confusion about the name or the feelings swirling within her, but she had a feeling Waverly Earp might know a thing or two.

~~~

A few days later and Waverly was airborne on her way to New York City.

Looking out the oval-shaped window, Waverly tilted her forehead against the cool plexiglass and watched as the plane broke through the quilt of blue and grey clouds, revealing a sprawling concrete jungle beneath it.

 _From so fluffy to so…not_ , Waverly thought, wrinkling her nose slightly.

As they hovered over the city, she saw the hundreds of taillights illuminated on the cars stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic, the almost grid-like layout of it. New York, or what she could see of it, was much different than Purgatory, much different than any place she’d ever been.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we are in our final descent into JFK airport. We ask you to return your seatbacks and tray tables to the full upright and locked position. And may I be the first to say: welcome to New York.”_

As the last static-y sounds of the loudspeaker faded out, Waverly released a long breath and shut her eyes, hands gripping tightly onto the armrests. She wasn’t sure if she was sold on this whole ‘flying’ thing. Despite the newness of this experience, Waverly had a feeling she was one of those people who wasn’t meant to be 10,000 feet up in the air, hurtling through the sky in a glorified tin can, with clouds dancing beneath her feet.

Her jaw didn’t unclench and her grip didn’t loosen until she felt the plane dip and hover, the wheels landing somewhat gently onto the Tarmac. A relieved sigh escaped Waverly’s parted lips as she slowly blinked her eyes open, the remaining tension seeping from her body now that they were safely on the ground. As she turned her head and looked back out the window, watching as buildings and planes and people moved from blurry shapes to distinct objects, she realized that this was furthest she had ever been from home.

The thought made the butterflies in her stomach erupt anew, her anxious energy building with every movement that brought them closer to the arrival gate. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Waverly leaned her head back against the seat.

_Deep breath in. Deep breath out. It’s going to be fine, everything’s going to be just fine._

With a sudden lurch, the plane came to a shuddering stop, causing Waverly to immediately sit up and undo her seatbelt. As fast as she could, Waverly slung her backpack over her shoulder and jumped up from her seat, passing the two empty seats in her row. Grabbing her duffel bag from the overhead bin, she all but rushed off the plane as soon as she could, feeling the need to get her feet on solid ground like _now_.

Slowly but surely, she made her way up the jet bridge and into the International terminal. She began to navigate the twists and turns, pushing past the masses of people all milling about the JFK arrivals hall, trying her best to follow the signs for Customs. Once she got through that headache, she made her way towards ‘Baggage Claim,’ as that was where Nicole said she would meet her.

_Nicole._

At the thought, Waverly felt a fierce blush heat her cheeks and a flush creep up her neck as those butterflies fluttered around in her stomach once more. Running a hand through her hair, Waverly desperately hoped she didn’t look as ‘I just spent hours upon hours in a gross plane’ as she felt.

Not that she cared what Nicole Haught thought about her or anything.

 _I just want to make a good impression. Look somewhat presentable_ , Waverly thought, the heels of her boots clicking across the linoleum tile as she made her way closer and closer to where Nicole waited. But as she scanned the faces of the crowd gathered in the waiting area, Waverly realized those thoughts were just about the furthest from the truth as she could get. Because like it or not, she did _care_. And like it or not, she was _woefully_ unprepared to see Nicole after…well, after the whole ‘I had a sexy dream about you and it got me out of my creative block’ thing.

With a frustrated huff at coming up short in her search for fiery red hair and piercing brown eyes, Waverly moved off to the side, trying to get a better angle on the crowd. After another moment or two, she saw a taller blonde woman approaching her, exuding excitement with her quick steps and a wide smile.

“You must be Waverly Earp! I’m Chrissy Nedley, the other gallery director!” the woman introduced herself, stopping just short of where Waverly stood, hand outstretched between them. Quickly making the connection between her last name and the name of the gallery, Waverly relaxed and took the woman’s offered hand, giving it a firm shake.

“That’s me! It’s really nice to meet you, Miss Nedley.”

Letting out an amused breath, Chrissy dropped Waverly’s hand and leaned forward to loop her arm through the brunette’s before tugging her through the crowd.

“ _Please_ , call me Chrissy! We’re going to be spending _a lot_ of time together in the next month or so and that’s way too long for formalities!”

Feeling completely at ease, Waverly couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up in her chest. Leaning conspiratorially towards Chrissy, she tightened her hold on the blonde’s arm and replied, “I can do that! But only if you call me Waverly. That whole ‘Miss Earp’ thing makes me feel ancient.”

Chrissy let out a loud laugh as she pulled Waverly through the sliding doors and towards a small black car idling on the curb.

“Talented _and_ funny? I can see why Nicole likes you!”

Waverly’s heart rate picked up dramatically at the casually offered statement. Chrissy just said Nicole likes her… _likes her_. But what did that mean? Was it an off-the-cuff observation of a coworker? The insight of a friend? A commentary on the true feelings that lay within Nicole’s heart?

She couldn’t be sure. But despite the prickles of uncertainty swirling around her mind, Waverly couldn’t help the fierce blush that seemed to find a home in her cheeks whenever anyone mentioned Nicole.

“Umm—speaking of, where is she? I thought Nicole was picking me up?”

Chrissy tugged them a stop near the car, unlooping her arm from Waverly’s as she turned to face the brunette. Raising a brow at Waverly, her mouth twisted into a teasing smirk.

“Already trying to get rid of me? And here I thought this was the start of a beautiful friendship!”

Huffing out a laugh, Waverly tilted her head up to look at Chrissy, hoping that the blush in her cheeks, betraying her true motivation for asking about the redhead, went unnoticed.

“No, I’m not! I’m sorry! I was just…curious is all.”

Chrissy eyed the brunette, noting the dusting of pink coloring her cheeks, the slight shine of interest in her hazel eyes.  _I bet curious is just the tip of the iceberg_ , Chrissy thought with a smile, realizing that Waverly might be as intrigued by Nicole as the redhead was by the artist.

“Well, we’re going to pick her up right now than spend the day exploring the city! Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds totally amazeballs to me!” Waverly replied, unable to deny that the prospect of seeing Nicole soon made her body hum with anticipation.

~~~

Soon was a bit generous.

Waverly and Chrissy had gotten stuck in typical, New York City traffic the minute they left the airport. It had taken them an hour to get anywhere near the city, giving the women plenty of time for small talk. The two fell into easy conversation, chatting as if they’d been friends for years.

But when the driver informed them they were within a few blocks of the gallery, Waverly began to nervously bounce her leg, trying her best to pay attention to the story Chrissy was telling but failing miserably.

“You okay, Waverly?”

Flashing the blonde a hopefully reassuring smile, Waverly nodded.

“Yeah, totally! Why—why wouldn’t I be?”

Giving the brunette a knowing look, Chrissy replied, “Alright, I just wanted to check…”

Waverly swallowed her nerves and gestured for Chrissy to continue her story.

“I’m good! So…you were saying?”

“Oh, the ‘Fine Art Honors Society’ initiation ritual!” the blonde replied, excitedly turning in her seat to fully face Waverly. “So I was locked in this porta potty, right? And everyone’s outside cheering and banging on the walls, going _crazy_. But then I hear this commotion, some yelling, and then what sounds like a fist-fight gone bad.”

Waverly gasped, bending her knee and tucking her leg beneath the other, mirroring the blonde’s position by turning to face her.

“Oh my actual God, what _happened_?”

Mouth twitching up in a smile at the eagerness with which Waverly asked the question, Chrissy finished off her story with a flourish.

“Well my sister didn’t take kindly to me being locked in a portable toilet, so she came to my rescue, thank God for that! I’ll never forget how Nicole just wrenched open that porta potty door, sporting a fat lip and a black eye, but with the stupidest, the proudest grin on her face!”

Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, Nicole as in Nicole Haught?”

“Yup! She beat up the guys who put me in there and even helped me get them kicked off the Honors Society Board for the whole thing!”

“But…you called Nicole your sister?” Waverly asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

“Oh, that…we might not have the same parents, but Nicole and I are definitely family. How that all went down though is quite a story. You’ll have to ask Nicole about it some time.”

Letting out a soft snort, Waverly shook her head, running her fingers through her long hair.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do. ”

“Now why do I get the feeling you’re lying?” Chrissy asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Hearing such similar words to the ones Nicole had said to her just a few weeks ago, Waverly raised a brow at Chrissy, an amused half-smile tugging at her lips.

“You and Nicole are _definitely_ sisters. She asked me the exact same thing the day I signed on to all _this_ ,” Waverly replied, gesturing around her with her free hand with her last word.

Throwing her head back, Chrissy let out a warm laugh. “That doesn’t surprise me _at all_! Dad’s always saying that we share a brain!”

Waverly couldn’t help but join in on the laughter, feeling completely comfortable with _this_ gallery director. Chrissy was one of the most genuine people she had ever met. She was funny and energetic, her bubbly personality putting Waverly at ease. Waverly had gotten a read on her right away. It was Chrissy’s fellow gallery director that seemed much more complicated. 

“So—umm—I actually had some questions for you about the schedule for the next few days?” Waverly asked, transitioning topics as thoughts of the redhead danced through her mind.

“Did Nicole send you an electronic copy?”

Seeing Waverly flush and then give a slight nod, Chrissy smiled. “Good, she mentioned she was going to, with you being a planner and all!”

Eyebrows knitting together at Chrissy’s words, Waverly replied, “She said that?”

“Sure did! Something about you wanting to know what you’re doing at least two or three days in advance?”

“Huh…” Waverly trailed off, reaching to grab her phone from her backpack. She hadn’t realized Nicole caught that, something she’d casually thrown out as Nicole was leaving the Homestead all those weeks ago. Unsure what to make of her feeling on the matter, Waverly dropped her attention to her phone, pulling up the email Nicole had sent her a few days ago.

In it was their detailed itinerary for the next month, complete with flight details, hotel confirmations, and gallery locations. They would be spending two days in New York City, with the exhibit opening tomorrow night. Then they would hop on a plane and head for the gallery in Chicago. They would follow that basic itinerary for the most part. Rinse and repeat at all five gallery locations, throw in a sprinkle of days off here and there and that would be that. Puffing out an astounded breath, Waverly locked her phone and looked over at Chrissy.

“Well, I guess she’s a better listener than I thought.”

Chrissy’s eyes narrowed and she angled her head a bit, surprise nestled in her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

Shrugging, Waverly leaned back in the seat, arms crossing over her chest.

“I just—I didn’t expect someone like her to remember that.”

Letting out a humorless laugh, Chrissy shook her head.

“Wow, you really don’t know her at all, do you?”

Mouth opening in surprise at the accusatory tone of Chrissy’s voice, Waverly spluttered, “I—well—I-”

“Look, Waverly,” Chrissy interrupted, “there’s—there’s so much more to her than meets the eye…just give Nicole a chance to show you.”

Embarrassment flashed through Waverly as she processed Chrissy’s words, hearing the echo of something Nicole had said to her before…

_I think you have the wrong idea about me._

Wincing, Waverly shot an apologetic grimace in Chrissy’s direction.

“I’m sorry, Chrissy…I—I don’t quite know how or why…but Nicole Haught has found a way to push _all_ my buttons. _But_ …I promise I’ll give her a chance.”

Getting only a tight nod in response from the blonde, Waverly sighed and turned around, her eyes drifting to look out the window. As she heard the driver announce their arrival at the gallery a few minutes later, Waverly tried to get a handle on the sudden knots twisting and coiling in her chest, the sudden pounding of her heart, the sudden heat pooling low in her stomach.

~~~

“Keep Rosita’s painting here but go ahead and move Jeremy’s marble sculpture to that corner,” Nicole directed, pointing at the far end of the room.

Getting twin nods from her two employees, Nicole released a breath, eyes moving around the room, taking in what they’d accomplished this morning.

Most of the pieces were on display in various parts of the room. The gallery had an open floor plan, allowing visitors to see every piece of art from any place on the bottom floor.

This was especially important for the collection of pieces Nicole had gathered. Each and every one was stunning on their own. But weave the individual threads together and they became a beautiful tapestry celebrating the uniqueness, but connectedness, of humanity. And at the heart of it all was Waverly’s piece of blown glass.

Nicole had purposefully placed it in the very center of the room beneath a circle of spotlights. Each one could be illuminated to hit the glass at a particular angle, bringing out the colors and making them shine, revealing those golden flecks and making them sparkle. It was the centerpiece. The one that would catch everyone’s eye. Make them stop and-

Hearing a shout, Nicole snapped out of her thoughts and found her employees struggling to move Jeremy’s marble sculpture.  _Never send men to do a woman’s job,_ Nicole thought with a sigh. Rolling the sleeves of her shirt past her elbows, Nicole undid the buttons of her vest and made her way over to the two men.

“Here, I’ll push the cart. John Henry, you pull and Xavier you steady it from the other side.”

“Yes ma’am,” came their replies, the two of them moving to do as they were told.

Nicole gripped firmly onto the cart handle, dropped her shoulder, and began to push. But while she might have been ready to help, her current outfit wasn’t exactly conducive to hard labor. With a frustrated huff, Nicole called out for them to stop so she could remedy the clothing situation. Shedding her vest, Nicole unrolled the sleeves of her button up and pulled them down her arms, yanking the shirt completely off and leaving her clad in a simple blue tank top. Now somewhat more prepared, Nicole once again grabbed onto the handle and dropped her shoulder, starting to push the cart, feeling her muscles straining against the weight.

They had only moved a few feet towards the back corner, barely long enough for the muscles in Nicole’s arms and legs to begin to burn, when a loud crash from near the door made her, John Henry, and Xavier pause their movements. Turning towards the door, Nicole’s eyes widened and her eyebrows rose high on her forehead when she realized what, well _who_ , had caused such a commotion. Waverly Earp stood inside of the gallery, a recently dropped duffel bag at her feet, her mouth hanging open. She looked, well, _stunned_ …and… _aroused_?

Shaking her head at that absurd thought, Nicole flicked her eyes to Chrissy, who stood at the brunette’s elbow, hand covering her mouth as if she were trying to stifle her laughter. Eyes moving back to Waverly, Nicole noted the flush creeping up Waverly’s neck as those hazel eyes hungrily tracked over her exposed skin. She couldn’t stop herself from crossing her arms, flexing a little bit more than entirely necessary, suddenly very thankful she had chosen to shed her button-up in favor of the tank top she wore underneath.

Nicole found that she just _loved_ the way Waverly was looking at her, with unabashed interest, unbridled curiosity. She _adored_ the way Waverly’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, the way her throat bobbed as she gulped. And she was absolutely _captivated_ by those hazel eyes that now were locked with hers, swimming with warmth, with desire. They stoked a fire beneath her skin, made her shudder with want, made arousal prickle across her skin.

But then the moment was shattered as Waverly visibly shook herself out of it, breaking their eye contact by turning her head to say something to Chrissy. The blonde erupted in a fit of giggles, bowing her head close to Waverly’s to say something in response.  _Huh, well those two look as thick as thieves,_ Nicole thought, making her way over towards them, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a grin.

“Didn’t Dad teach you that secrets don’t make friends, Chris?” Nicole scolded as she came to a stop a few feet from the two, her arms crossed over her chest once more, her words lacking any real bite.

“No secrets! Waverly here was just saying-” Chrissy began, only to be interrupted by the brunette, drawing Nicole’s focus.

“-that you three are going to a lot of trouble to move that sculpture when there’s a perfectly good automatic cart in the corner over there,” Waverly finished, eyes twinkling with teasing amusement as she pointed to the opposite side of the gallery floor.

Nicole narrowed her eyes and flicked her gaze to where Waverly was pointing. Seeing the automatic cart that would significantly aid in their attempt at moving Jeremy’s marble sculpture, Nicole clenched her jaw to suppress a groan. Turning back to meet Waverly’s gaze, Nicole instantly disliked the sparkle of victory she saw swimming in those hazel pools. Wanting to pull even with Waverly again, Nicole poked the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and flexed her arms. Seeing Waverly’s eyes glance briefly down at her biceps and then back up to meet her eyes, blush still coloring her cheeks, Nicole felt a smug smirk make its way onto her face.

“Thanks for the tip, but I’m not one to shy away from a challenge.”

Waverly arched her brow defiantly, her lips pursed. “Sounds reckless,” she observed, taking a small step towards Nicole. The redhead responded in kind, bringing them mere inches from each other as her dimpled grin deepened, her brown eyes darting between Waverly’s.

“I prefer stubborn, as I’m sure you remember.”

Waverly’s eyes narrowed minutely, gaze never leaving Nicole’s as a small huff escaping her parted lips. The two continued to stare at each other, unwilling to back down, to be the first to cave. The air between them grew heavy, full of tension, of unspoken desires.

“Are you two always like this?” Chrissy asked after a few moments, dragging both Waverly’s and Nicole’s attention to her, her words full of amusement.

“Yes,” Nicole replied with a smirk, while at the same time Waverly firmly replied, “No.”

Chrissy just shook her head and chuckled, sensing the underlying tension between the two women. Beneath the snarky banter, there was clear interest and barely-restrained longing. _Oh, this is going to be fun_ , Chrissy thought, a plan already forming in her mind.

“Nic, why don’t you go finish helping John Henry and Xavier move that thing and try not to hurt yourself, okay? I’ll show Waverly where she can drop her bags upstairs and then we can _finally_ go!”

Giving Chrissy a nod, Nicole turned back towards Waverly. Shooting the brunette a saucy wink, Nicole spun and jogged over to where the two men were waiting for her.

Letting out an exasperated huff at the redhead’s antics, Waverly reached down to grab the handles of her duffel bag, lifting it and swinging it over her shoulder. At the sounds of grunts and encouraging comments coming from the other side of the room, Waverly looked back up and found herself once again captivated by how _good_ Nicole looked pushing that damn cart. It wasn’t even fair, no one should look that _good_ as they strained to push a piece of marble from one place to another.

But Nicole found a way.

The muscles in her back rippled as she changed positions, her shoulders and biceps in a constant state of flexion, the muscles in her forearms jumping with each push of the cart. And her hands…those deft, delicate hands were gripping tightly onto the handle, betraying the strength that simmered beneath the surface.

Almost without permission, Waverly was taken back to the dream she’d had, the same one that had continued to plague her for the past few nights. Nicole naked and wanting. Skin smooth to the touch, mouth warm and wet. Always hovering over her, their legs tangled together. Always with a hand poised and ready to touch her where she wanted it most-

“You alright, Waverly? You look a little flushed,” came Chrissy’s voice, breaking Waverly out of her reverie, bringing her back to the present moment.

Releasing a shaky breath, Waverly nodded her assent, still unable to tear her gaze away from the redhead. Noting the brunette’s focus was elsewhere, Chrissy smiled and said, “Nicole’s worked hard for it, you know? Putting in the time, doing the extra work.”

Not thinking twice about the possible meaning behind Chrissy’s words, Waverly let out a hum, tongue darting out to wet her lips as she remained enraptured with the sight before her.

“I can see that…she’s very—umm—fit.”

Barking out a loud laugh, Chrissy nudged Waverly with her hip, bringing the brunette’s eyes away from Nicole and onto her.

“I was talking about the collection she’s gathered, Waverly,” the blonde replied, lips puckered in an amusement.

Cheeks immediately flaming, Waverly opened and closed her mouth, stuttering out a response.

“Oh—uhh—right…me—me too!”

Chrissy had the decency not to comment on the blatant lie and instead gestured to the staircase to their right.

“Mhm…well let’s go put your bags upstairs, that way you won’t be tempted to continue ogling.”

Waverly just shook her head, nudging Chrissy with her elbow for that comment. “I’m not ogling I’m…observing,” she corrected, turning her back on Nicole so that she wouldn’t be tempted to continue _observing_.

Chrissy’s delighted laughter filled the air as the blonde led a still blushing Waverly up the stairs. 

~~End Chapter Four~~

 

This is kinda sorta what I was envisioning as Waverly's piece. My beta, 'sanversinsane' found it, so bless her! Just picture this with fewer greens and purples, more reds and oranges, and GOLD. All the GOLD!!

Source: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/72972456438687155/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's in store for our lovely ladies...well, let me give you some hints.
> 
> Chapter Five has fights, lunch dates, heart to hearts, and a walk through Central Park. It also takes us to the night before the first exhibit opening at Nedley Galleries! YAY!
> 
> Can't wait to see y'all next Wednesday for one of my fav chapters :)
> 
> xoxo


	5. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nicole wiped the sweat from her brow and then placed her hands on her hips, looking proudly at the recently moved sculpture.
> 
> “Well, we did it boys! Think you got it from here?” she asked, turning to face John Henry and Xavier. Getting twin nods in response, Nicole spun on her heel and walked back over to where she’d dropped her clothes.
> 
> She had just finished sliding in the last button on her vest when she heard Waverly and Chrissy make their way downstairs from the lofted office space."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nicole and Waverly to have some conversations (finally!!). We have tough but necessary ones, good ones, and some fun ones as well! Chapter Five gives us all that, plus a walk through Central Park and a flashback to Nicole's childhood!
> 
> Chapter title refers to the song by Amber Run. I would also listen to I Like Me Better by Lauv because it's totally perfect for this chapter as well!
> 
> Like I said, this has been one of my fav chapters to write. It's dialogue heavy, so that's probably why! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> P.S. Shoutout to user 2BeBrazen for continually blowing my mind with the brilliant art she comes up with! Check it out at the top of the chapter!
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Five: Spark **

Nicole wiped the sweat from her brow and then placed her hands on her hips, looking proudly at the recently moved sculpture.

“Well, we did it, boys! Think you got it from here?” she asked, turning to face John Henry and Xavier. Getting twin nods in response, Nicole spun on her heel and walked back over to where she’d dropped her clothes.

She had just finished sliding in the last button on her vest when she heard Waverly and Chrissy make their way downstairs from the lofted office space.

“Hey guys!” she called out, walking over to meet them at the foot of the stairs. Eyes jumping to the retreating forms of the two, Nicole immediately noted Waverly’s changed outfit.

The brunette had donned a floral crop top and a long, billowing sleeveless sweater. Nicole’s eyes widened at the sight of exposed, tanned skin, at the flexing of Waverly’s arms and abdominal muscles as she walked down the stairs.

Gulping, Nicole forced her eyes up to meet Waverly’s gaze, a weak grin on her face.

“You—uhh—you ready to go?”

“Yup!” Waverly replied, smiling tightly as she slid on a pair of circular-framed sunglasses.

“Yeah sorry, I think I’m gonna stay here actually! Can’t completely abandon those two over there!” Chrissy said, gesturing at the two men in the corner.

“Chris-”

“Wait what-”

Holding a hand up to stop their objections, Chrissy walked down the final two steps and winked as she passed Nicole, putting herself between the two women and the rest of the room.

“You two go have a great time now and try not to kill each other!”

Not listening to any of Waverly’s protestations or Nicole’s pleas, Chrissy effectively shooed the pair out of the gallery and sent them on their way, locking the door securely behind them.

The two came to a stop on the sidewalk in front of the gallery, with Waverly nervously fiddling with the strap of her purse and Nicole pausing to roll up her sleeves. After looking around at the groups of people milling about, Nicole turned to face Waverly, one hand rubbing at the back of her neck.

“So the—uhh—the restaurant’s only a few blocks away, would it alright if we walked?”

Waverly shrugged, motioning for Nicole to lead the way. Pivoting to her right, Nicole began to lead Waverly down the tree-lined side street.

“So…how was your flight in?” she asked after a beat or two of silence, shooting a quick glance over at the brunette as they ambled, their pace slow.

Waverly cringed at the question, her nose wrinkling as she adjusted her sunglasses.

“It wasn’t _great_ …I don’t think I’m a fan of flying.”

Nicole chuckled, winding her thumbs through her belt loops and stuffing her hands into her front pockets.

“You know we’re gonna be on, like, five flights in the next month right?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Waverly grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

Chewing her bottom lip, Nicole shot another look over at Waverly. Beneath the insanely adorable pout currently tugging at her lips, Nicole noted the stiffness in the brunette’s shoulders, the tension in her frame.

It dawned on Nicole that _this_ was all because of her…something _she_ had put into motion. She was the reason Waverly had been subjected to spending many uncomfortable hours on that plane, the reason she would have to do so again, and again, and again.

So it was her job, no her _duty_ , to help. To try and make it right.

“If you want—I mean—I can see if someone can sit with you? Maybe Chrissy…or even I could, just so you’re not alone and-”

“I’m not a _child_ , Nicole!” Waverly interrupted harshly, her sudden explosion of anger surprising Nicole. The brunette’s steps hastened her pace quickening, causing Nicole to have to hurry to keep up with her. “I don’t need a _babysitter_!”

“Whoa, that’s—that’s _so_ not what I meant!” Nicole replied, still trying to catch up to the brunette who was quickly outpacing her.

“Sure sounded like it!” Waverly called out over her shoulder.

Just about fed up with the way this was going, Nicole reached out and pulled Waverly to a stop, whirling the brunette around and bringing them face-to-face.

“Okay, time out, Waverly! I—I was just tryin’ to be nice, I was tryin’ to help!”

Wrenching out of Nicole’s grasp, Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, her expression growing clouded, her words coming out clipped.

“Well, I don’t _need_ it or _want_ it. And if I’ve learned anything in my life, it’s that nice is never the whole story.”

Nicole felt her brow furrow in confusion as she took a small step closer to the brunette.

That last phrase…it sounded much too jaded, much too _pained_ , to be just a casual observation. Nicole thought she could read between the lines…could see that something bigger was going on here.

“What do you mean?” she asked softly, eyes searching Waverly’s features.

“That’s—that’s not important!” came Waverly’s quick reply, the brunette easily deflecting the question. With her jaw clenched, she added through gritted teeth, “Besides, me fielding these personal questions sure as hell wasn’t part of that contract you made me sign!”

“ _Jesus_ , Waverly, forget the contract!” Nicole all but shouted in exasperation, hands flying wildly about as she continued. “Forget the fact that I’m the gallery director and you’re the glass artist for one second! Right now, it’s just _you_ and _me_ …and I’m tryin’ to get to know you, Waverly…if you’ll let me,” she added quietly, eyes dropping with those final words.

Waverly fixed Nicole with a look, her eyes narrowed as she mulled over the redhead’s words, silence stretching between them. After a few moments of seeing nothing but apprehension and sincerity written on Nicole’s face, Waverly realized with a soft intake of breath that Chrissy had been right. 

Nicole _would_ show her who she was deep down inside, _would_ drop her guard and let Waverly see her

_The real her._

As the two of them stood there, the sunlight filtering through the trees and dancing across Nicole’s soft features, Waverly managed to catch a glimpse of the woman beneath the armor.

She saw the warmth of Nicole’s heart. The depths of her selflessness. Of her compassion.

For the first time, Waverly _saw_ Nicole.

And she was the most beautiful sight in the whole world.

With a defeated sigh, Waverly let her shoulders droop, feeling her own walls begin to crumble. If Nicole could be honest, be _genuine_ …then so could she. At least try to be.

Taking a small step towards the redhead and bending down to catch her eye, Waverly looked up at Nicole with a small apologetic smile on her face.

“I’m sorry…I—I don’t know what is about you that just makes me so-”

“Defensive? Annoyed? Flustered?” Nicole offered, shifting from foot to foot as she threw out option after option, explanation after explanation.

“More like _frustrated_.”

Corner of her mouth twitching up in the ghost of a grin, Nicole replied, “I hear there are great ways to fix that.”

Eyes lighting up, Waverly reached out and gently smacked Nicole on the arm, lips quirking up into a full, radiant smile at the return to their typical banter.

“ _Nicole_!”

The redhead simply laughed, the joyous sound easily escaping her as she held her hands up in mock surrender. Waverly couldn’t help but join in, feeling the air between them lighten, the gravity of the situation lift.

But soon her laughter died down and Waverly gradually sobered, running a hand restlessly through her hair. She still had amends to make.

“Look, Nicole…I want to apologize one more time…I—I don’t think I’ve been exactly fair to you.”

The redhead waved a hand dismissively between them, seemingly unconcerned.

“That’s alright, it’s…it’s in the past now. Hopefully?”

Getting a nod from the brunette, she continued. “So what do you say we move forward, huh? Spend the day actually gettin’ to know each other?”

Nicole accompanied that final question with a gallant offer of her arm, those damn dimples popping as she grinned down at Waverly.

Ducking her head, Waverly chewed on her bottom lip and fought off a charmed smile as she slid her arm under Nicole’s, her hand wrapping securely around the redhead’s bicep.

“I’d love to.”

~~~

“So what stops are on this tour you’re taking me on?” Waverly asked, sipping her water as she gazed across the table at Nicole.

At first, the redhead didn’t even look like she had heard her, her expression neutral as she looked at the menu in her hands. But then a small, devilish smirk began to make its way onto her face, giving Waverly the answer to her question.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?” she deduced, arching her brow in Nicole’s direction.

Nicole simply shook her head, dimpled grin deepening as her eyes scanned the lunch menu. Annoyed at the things that cocky grin did to her, Waverly huffed and moved to look everywhere _but_ Nicole.

She took in the small terrace they sat on, the handful of tables scattered around, the strings of twinkly lights draped from one corner of the outdoor space to the other. The restaurant was extremely small, intimate almost. The two of them were some of the only patrons there, and the only ones on the terrace.

She and Nicole were out here all alone...lost, adrift in a world of their own.

Moving her eyes back to the redhead, Waverly took a quiet moment to observe her. She noticed the auburn streaks nestled within Nicole’s fiery strands, the small birthmark under her left eye, the slight crinkle between her brows as she focused.

As Waverly looked across the table at Nicole...she found herself unable to shake this deep seeded feeling of nervousness. It was silly, but she felt like a teenager out on a date with the girl she was crushing on. Hard.  

 _But, this isn’t a date_ , Waverly corrected herself. _This is just two people sharing a meal together. I’m just casually sitting across from an insanely attractive woman who I might kind of actually like. No big deal...totally not a date..._

“Why don’t you take a picture? Tends to last longer,” Nicole quipped, her eyes remaining on the menu, smirk still firmly in place.

Waverly instantly flushed, completely embarrassed at having been caught staring. Mouth opening and closing a few times, she tried to formulate some semblance of a response.

“Well...why—why don’t you…mind your own business!” she finished with a triumphant flourish. Pleased with herself, Waverly sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other, fixing the redhead with a smug yet sweet smile. 

At that response, Nicole finally looked up from the menu, her warm brown eyes meeting hazel ones. Amusement flashing across her face, the redhead dropped the menu and mirrored Waverly’s position, relaxing back into her chair.

“I was tryin’ to, but _someone_ was gettin’ impatient and then started creepily starin’ at me,” she replied cheekily.

“I wasn’t-”

Nicole simply pursed her lips and lifted her brow, almost challenging Waverly to continue her protests, her attempts at denying the truth. Releasing an annoyed huff, Waverly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Whatever…”

With a chuckle, Nicole leaned forward, resting her weight onto her forearms atop the table.

“Are you goin’ to be this much fun all day?”

“I just—I don’t like _not_ knowing what we’re doing!”

Shaking her head, the movement tousling her red hair, Nicole replied, “Oh right, you’re a planner. So not a big fan of surprises?”

With a shrug, Waverly uncrossed her arms, dropping her hands into her lap to fidget with her napkin.

“Not usually, which just about drives my aunt up the wall. She’s always saying ‘sometimes the best things in life are the surprises it throws at us’.”

“She sounds like a smart woman,” Nicole observed, eyes holding Waverly’s as a small smile crept onto her face.

Waverly looked down at her lap and let out a sigh, one full of melancholic longing.

“She’s…the smartest woman I know.”

“You miss her.”

It wasn’t a question. The way Nicole seemed to whisper those words into the space between them…it was more of an observation. One full of the deepest levels of understanding, one usually reserved for those more familiar than they were.

Blinking her eyes, Waverly tilted her head up and felt her breath catch at the way Nicole was looking at her. The redhead was gazing at her with rapt attention, looking at her like she was the only woman in the world.

Waverly blushed under the gaze, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering something fierce.

“More—more than I realized I would,” she replied softly.

Nicole’s forehead furrowed, her mouth drawing into a thin line at Waverly’s words.

“Is it…is it hard, being away from home like this?”

“Yeah, I haven’t left in…well since I got back from school, really.”

Growing contemplative, Nicole seemed to mull over what to say next.

“And school, that’s where you learned everythin' you know? Blown glass and that pesky life lesson of ‘nice not being the whole story’?”

“Well, yes and no…actually, I—wait, I see what you’re doing!”

Mouth twitching up into a grin at the sudden change in the brunette, Nicole arched her brow in question.

“And what is it that I’m doin'?”

“You keep peppering me with questions! And keeping the spotlight firmly away from yourself and on _me_ ,” Waverly replied, pointing at Nicole and then at herself.

Letting out a laugh, Nicole leaned back in her chair.

“Bad habit of mine, sorry. I don’t really like talkin’ about myself…besides, you’re much more interestin’ than I am,” she replied, eyes twinkling.

Waverly shook her head, not satisfied with that answer. Couldn’t Nicole see that she _was_ interesting? That she was the woman Waverly was dying to get to know?

“Nicole…this whole ‘getting to know each other’ thing goes both ways.”

The redhead pressed her lips together, eyes narrowed playfully.

“Fair enough…go ahead, ask me anythin' you want.”

Waverly chewed on her lower lip, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Nicole. The redhead gave off the impression of an open book, willing to answer anything she asked. So Waverly decided to go for all the marbles.

“Tell me about your parents?”

Nicole’s face blanched, her features hardening. “Not today,” she replied quickly, words leaving almost no room for argument.

“But you just said-”

“ _Not today_ , _Waverly_!” Nicole said forcefully. Seeing Waverly flinch at the harshness of her tone, Nicole’s shoulders dropped, regret flashing across her face. “I’m sorry…I just—I don’t wanna spoil today with that story…well, more than I already have.”

“Nicole, you haven’t…but maybe some other time?” Waverly asked with a hopeful lilt to her voice.

“Definitely,” Nicole assured with a grin, a single dimple popping in her cheek.

“Alright well…how about you tell me one of your favorite memories then, from when you were a kid? Something…happy.”

Nicole lifted a hand and rubbed her chin before a small smile broke out across her face and she leaned forward, dropping her arms onto the tabletop. Eyes growing wistful, Nicole got lost in a memory, one of the few good ones from her childhood.

“Okay, so there was this one time…”

~~~

_A loud clap of thunder woke Nicole up, forcefully rousing her from her peaceful slumber._

_Eyes shooting open at the sound, she turned her head towards the window and looked outside. She saw torrents of rain coming down from the skies, illuminated by the occasional burst of lightning._

_A terrible shudder ran through her at the sights and the sounds of the storm raging outside her window. Another sudden flash of lightning lit up her room, causing her to whimper and burrow beneath the covers, all but trembling in fear._

_A few moments later, Nicole heard a soft knock at the door. Peeking out from beneath the comforter, she turned her watery brown eyes to the doorway to find her grandfather standing there, concern written across his features._

_“Everythin’ okay in here?” he asked, closing the door behind him and making his way over to the bed._

_“I’m alrigh’, grampa,” Nicole assured, trying to suppress her tremors at the sounds of the rain pelting the window, the wind howling across the southern plains._

_But then a loud boom echoed through the air, causing her to squeak and pull the covers back over her head again._

_Letting out a warm chuckle, her grandfather sat down on the bed and pulled the comforter away._

_“Doesn’t seem like you are, darlin’. Come here,” he replied, pulling her into his lap, softly rocking her as she trembled. “Is it the storm?”_

_“Yeah,” Nicole replied in a quiet voice, sniffling and burrowing deeper into her grandfather’s safe embrace. “Why does it have to be so scary, grampa?”_

_“Aw darlin’, it’s not meant to be scary. Have I ever told you the story about the thunder and the lightnin’?”_

_With a firm shake of her head, Nicole sat up straighter in his arms and wiped her eyes._

_“Nu-uh...can you?”_

_Chuckling, he answered, “Of course. So a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away-”_

_At Nicole’s giggling, he broke off and stroked his chin._

_“Wait, wrong one! This one I’ve got is a bit different, no lightsabers or Jedis. Our story begins with thunder and lightnin’. See, they didn’t exactly like each other, didn’t quite get along. They were always bickerin’ and banterin’, and that’s where the storms used to come from.”_

_“So they hatred each other?”_

_“Hate, darlin’, the word’s hate. But no, they didn’t hate each other. They just didn’t understand each other. And then one day, things started changing. The thunder started to look at the lightnin’ just a little differently, started to see-”_

_“Aw grampa,” Nicole interrupted, face scrunching up in distaste, “is this gonna be some dumb love story? That’s so icky!”_

_“Hmm what makes you say that?” he asked curiously._

_“Well boys are gross, grampa,” Nicole replied thoughtfully as if that simple statement explained everything._

_“Did I say one of them was a boy?”_

_Nicole tilted her head to the side, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she contemplated that. Finally, she shook her head._

_“Nu-uh.”_

_“Well if you would’ve let me finish, I was going to tell you that the thunder started to like the lightnin’, started to see **her** differently. And the lightnin’ started to fall for the thunder too, which just about scared the light outta **her**.”_

_“That’s—that’s possible?” Nicole asked, wide-eyed._

_“Darlin’, anything’s possible. Love is love, doesn’t matter who it’s between.”_

_With a sparkle of interest nestled in her brown eyes, she said with a smile, “Cool...so what happened with ‘em? The girl thunder and the girl lightnin’?”_

_“Well, they went from not getting’ along to fallin’ in love. Once they realized they had more things in common than not, it was all over from there. So now when we hear thunder and see lightnin’ during a storm, it’s just them trying to prove to each other that they love the other one more.”_

_Brow furrowing, Nicole said, “So...the storm is just them sayin’ ‘I love you’ back and forth?”_

_“Mhm,” her grandfather replied with a smile, happy to see that Nicole’s tears had dried, her trembling had ceased._

_With a tilt of her head, she fixed her grandfather with an inquisitive look._

_“Why do they gotta be so loud an’ bright an’ scary about it?”_

_“Well Nic, love is loud and bright and scary. But it’s also the most beautiful thing in the world.”_

_Nicole nodded and then beamed up at her grandfather, not feeling so scared anymore._

_“I liked that story, grampa!”_

_“I’m glad, darlin’. Now, why don’t you try and get some sleep.”_

_With that, he tucked Nicole in under the covers and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He had just reached the door when Nicole’s soft voice stopped him._

_“Will I find someone like that someday? Like thunder found lightnin’?”_

_Turning, he gave his granddaughter a reassuring smile, knowing that even if her search for love would be full of difficulty and hardship, if his inklings were correct, she would also one day find her happiness. Find her lightning._

_“You betcha, kiddo. And when you do, don’t let **her** go. I love you, Nic.”_

_Nicole beamed. “I love you more, grampa!”_

_“And I love **you** more because I’ve loved you longer. Good night, darlin’,” came her grandfather’s reply, the door shutting quietly behind him. _

~~~

“So from then on, whenever there was a storm, I would think of my grampa and his silly lil’ story,” Nicole finished, eyes a tad misty, a smile tugging at her lips.

Waverly found herself smiling back, her heart almost bursting in her chest at the sweetness of the story.

“Wow…he—he sounds like a smart man himself.”

“He was,” Nicole corrected, face falling as she looked away from the brunette and out at the skyline, hands balling loosely into fists on top of the table.

With a soft exhale, Waverly felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she understood Nicole’s use of the past tense. Reaching across the table, she laid a hand on top of Nicole’s, her actions similar to those of the redhead’s that day at the Homestead.

“I’m so sorry, Nicole. When did he...?”

“A couple of years after that,” Nicole replied, eyes drifting back over to meet Waverly’s, a grateful expression on her face.

The two continued to look at each other, almost forgetting that their hands were layered, forgetting that anything else in the world existed beside them…in this moment…together.

“I have a chicken Caesar salad and a tomato bisque soup?”

The server arriving with their food broke Nicole and Waverly out of their moment, the two retracting their hands quickly, twin blushes coloring their cheeks.

“Yes, thank you. And can we each get a whiskey?” Nicole asked, smiling at the waiter.

Getting a nod in response, the redhead looked across the table at Waverly and found the brunette raising a single brow at her.

“What?”

“Whiskey?”

Nicole just waggled her eyebrows, a dimpled grin growing on her face.

“A woman after my own heart,” Waverly said, a coy smile breaking out across her face.

The redhead found that her laughter came easy, despite the turn that their conversation had taken.

And as she gazed over at Waverly, Nicole found herself wishing her grandfather could meet this beautiful glass artist.

He would definitely love the lightning she’d found.

~~~

After a stop by _The Metropolitan Museum of Art_ , some more sightseeing, and a quick bite to eat for dinner, the two of them strolled through Central Park.

Waverly’s hand was loosely wrapped around Nicole’s arm, their pace leisurely as they made their way back towards the gallery.

“So…now can I ask about that ‘nice not being the whole story’ thing?”

Waverly’s grip tightened, her breath catching at Nicole’s question.

“Not gonna let that drop, huh?” she asked, turning her head away from Nicole as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“No…but I don’t want to push it and have you go back to hatin’ me again,” Nicole chuckled tensely, her tone half-teasing, half-serious.

Waverly angled her head to the side to look up at her, bottom lip pulled between her front teeth. Seeing the questions written across Waverly’s face, Nicole forced a smile onto her face, trying not to let the threat of that possibility dampen her good mood.

“What?”

“I—I never hated you…” Waverly replied softly, turning to look at the path before them once more.

Biting back a smile at the gentle way in which Waverly spoke those words, Nicole couldn’t help but tease the brunette, feeling the need to lighten the moment.

“Aww, you gettin’ soft on me?”

Whipping her head back around, Waverly used her free hand to push her sunglasses up, fixing Nicole with an adorably incredulous look.

“Pshh no! I just—well, I just don’t _hate_ you.”

Chuckling, Nicole steered them over to a shaded area, trajectory bringing them towards a park bench. With a gesture of her hand, Nicole motioned for Waverly to sit down before plopping down next to her, keeping a respectable amount of space between them.

After a beat, Nicole turned to face the brunette.

“Alright let’s table your ‘lack of loathing’ for the time being…” she said, lifting her hands up to gently remove Waverly’s sunglasses, folding them and dropping them onto the bench beside her. “Right now, I’m more interested in the story behind the sadness I see here,” she added quietly, tracing the pad of her thumb along the smooth skin beneath Waverly’s left eye for a moment before pulling away.

Inhaling sharply, eyes fluttering closed at the touch, Waverly replied unsteadily, “You—you already know that one, remember?”

With a small shake of her head, Nicole inched closer, draping her arm along the back of the bench.

“I don’t mean your family, Wave. I’m talkin' about the other thing…the one behind your comment earlier, the one that had you so ready to believe the worst in me.”

The brunette eyed her warily for a moment, fear flashing across her face as she seemed to weigh Nicole’s words. But after a beat, Waverly gave a quick nod and dropped her eyes, her hands fidgeting restlessly.

“Umm—well you…you aren’t the first gallery director to show up at my door, Nicole.”

“Okay,” Nicole breathed, tucking a leg underneath her as she scooted even closer, her expression open, her eyes soft. She gave off an aura of warmth, all but inviting Waverly to share only what she wanted, making the brunette feel safe enough to open up old wounds.

Waverly seemed to unconsciously scoot closer as well, pressing her leg against Nicole’s, finding comfort in the feeling.

“He…he asked for a commission. He wanted a piece of glass for his small gallery in Toronto…told me he could make me famous. And I was young and riding the high of a recent sale…so I believed him and I agreed. Long story short, the lines between business and pleasure got a bit blurry.”

Nicole tensed at Waverly’s words, her free hand drifting over to Waverly’s knee, giving it a small squeeze in a show of support.

“But—but things cooled off, as they do. And it was, like, when he stopped caring about me…he stopped caring about my art too, you know? He got all he could outta me, some of my best art and some of the best years of my life…and then basically just used me up and threw me away.”

Releasing a long breath, Nicole tilted her head to try and catch Waverly’s eye, understanding washing through her.

“That’s why you don’t do commissions…why you don’t work with galleries…”

With a forced smile, Waverly met Nicole’s gaze, unshed tears making her hazel eyes glisten in the midday light.

“Why I _didn’t_ …I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Yeah…you are. You’re _here_ ,” Nicole replied breathily, forcing a smile on her face.

This information was a lot to process, and it made her angry, impossibly angry. At this unnamed man who made Waverly doubt herself, doubt her art. Who hurt her more than he would ever know. But knowing what she did now...it all made sense. Why Waverly had acted the way she had, why she had that reputation.  It all made _perfect_ sense.

Slowly rubbing her thumb in small circles over Waverly’s knee, Nicole looked into those hazel eyes and spoke the words from deep within, the ones just about bursting from her heart.

“I...I can’t go back and change what happened, even though I wish like hell I could. _But_ , I can say with absolute certainty that I will never do that to you. I won’t ever use you for your art, Waverly, and I won’t use your art to get to you either.”

A flicker of trepidation dashed through those hazel eyes as Waverly chewed mercilessly on her lower lip.

“Promise?” she whispered after a moment, her voice full of childlike innocence.

Nodding, Nicole gave her a small smile, communicating the conviction of her words with the ferocity of her gaze.

“I promise.” 

~~~

Arriving back at the gallery, Nicole reached into her pocket and took out the keys, unlocking the door to the now dark building. With a gallant gesture, she tugged open the door and motioned for Waverly to enter.

She heard the brunette snort softly, almost endearingly, at the gesture before Waverly released her hold on her arm and moved through the door. Once inside, Waverly turned to face her, a small smile playing at her lips.

“I’m just gonna grab my bags, I’ll be right back,” she said, hooking her thumb over her shoulder and gesturing at the stairs.

Nicole nodded, dimpled grin in place as she continued to hold Waverly’s gaze. The two once again found themselves simply staring at each other, no words said between them but unspoken messages passing back and forth with every moment of charged eye contact.

After a few beats, Waverly let out a soft little giggle and shook her head, starting to back away and head for the stairs. But she didn’t turn around, almost unwilling to stop looking at Nicole.

Nicole watched, lip tugged between her front teeth as Waverly moved through the dark gallery. But then she saw the stone pedestal where they would be displaying one of the artists works and realize Waverly was heading right for it.

“Waves, watch out for the-”

Smacking the corner of her hip against the stand, Waverly let out a little yelp.

“Oops,” she whispered, grimacing and shooting the redhead a sheepish half-smile. Nicole just laughed breathily, watching as Waverly now turned around and made her way up the stairs, throwing the occasional glance over her shoulder.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Nicole sighed and looked at the place where Waverly had disappeared, a dreamy little grin on her face.

“Did you have fun?” came an amused voice from the back corner, startling the redhead.

“Chrissy?”

Suddenly the overhead lights were turned on causing Nicole to shield her eyes, squinting as she spotted the blonde leaning against the far wall near the light switches.

“ _Jesus_ , you scared me! I didn’t see you there!”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised, seeing how you and Waverly were kinda in your own little world. I was just locking up when you two waltzed in here… _hours_ late by the way!”

Shrugging, Nicole replied with a bashful grin, “We got…caught up. After the Met, Waves wanted to stop in some little boutiques and then she told me she’s never had authentic New York pizza, so I had to make sure we grabbed a slice. And then we just got to talking and kinda moseyed through Central Park and…lost track of time.”

Pushing off the wall, Chrissy started walking towards Nicole, shaking her head and smiling as she remained silent.

“What…” Nicole asked eyes narrowed at the lack of response from the blonde.

“Nothing…just seems like you two had a good time.”

Dropping her head, Nicole ran a hand through her hair, a soft noise of confirmation escaping her lips.

“We did…Waverly, she’s…she’s somethin’, Chrissy.”

“Still gonna pretend you don’t have feelings for the ‘beautiful glass artist from Purgatory’?” Chrissy teased, coming to stop a few feet from where Nicole stood. 

“Still gonna bug me about this?” Nicole shot back.

“I’m your sister it’s, like, what I do! So come on, _spill_! Does she like you? Did you guys hold hands? Oh my gosh, did you _kiss_? Are you _in looooove_ yet?”

Reaching out to shove Chrissy’s arm, Nicole fought off a blush as she chuckled.

“Alright, alright, _calm down_! Nothin’ happened!”

Chrissy’s hard-hitting questioning was interrupted by Waverly returning with bags in tow, much to Nicole’s relief.

The brunette all but floated down the stairs, humming softly to herself, a dreamy smile on her face. Stopping short when she saw Nicole was no longer alone, her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth forming a little ‘o’.

“Oh, hey Chrissy! I didn’t know you were here!”

The blonde grinned and nodded, before looking back over at Nicole and raising a single brow in her direction, almost as if to say ‘sure, nothing happened’.

Squirming under Chrissy’s knowing look, Nicole turned to look at Waverly.

“Ready to go, Waves?” Nicole asked, pointing towards the exit with a tilt of her head. The brunette nodded and met the redhead by the door, turning to wave at Chrissy.

“Bye Chrissy, see you tomorrow!”

“Bye Waverly,” Chrissy replied, waving back. “And Nic, we’re not done talking about this!” she called after their retreating forms, amusement coloring her words.

Nicole simply threw up her middle finger as they walked out of the gallery and towards a cab waiting for them on the side of the road.

“What was that about?” Waverly asked, tilting her head to the side and fixing Nicole with a curious look.

“Just—uhh—just gallery stuff,” Nicole rushed to reply, taking Waverly’s bags from her to throw them in the trunk. Getting into the cab and sliding in next to the brunette, she gave the driver the name of the hotel.

The two didn’t speak on the way to the hotel, preferring to exist in companionable, comfortable silence.

When they finally arrived, pulling up to the curb outside of a fancy looking hotel, Waverly raised her brows in Nicole’s direction, pointing out the window at the place. Nicole just laughed and paid the driver before getting out and grabbing Waverly’s bags for her.

After checking Waverly in, Nicole handed the room keys to the brunette and started to walk towards the elevators, bags still in hand.

“What’re you doing?” Waverly asked, scrambling to follow.

“I’m walkin’ you to your door like the gentlewoman that I am,” Nicole replied with a wink.

Waverly just shook her head, fighting the charmed feeling that always seemed to accompany Nicole’s words.

“I’m not a child, Nicole, I can walk myself to my door…and carry my own bags,” she teased as they got into the elevator, hoping to change the meaning of the words she’d said so harshly earlier in the day. Her plan seemed to work as Nicole chuckled and bumped her shoulder against Waverly’s.

“Trust me, I know. You do can anythin’, Waverly Earp.”

The ding of the elevator announced their arrival and spared Waverly from having to come up with a response to that statement, one infused with such wonder that it sent her heart aflutter. 

“Today was fun…” Waverly said slowly as they made their way down the hall.

“It was,” Nicole replied, dropping the bags next to Waverly’s room and leaning against the wall. As she crossed her arms over her chest, Nicole fixed the brunette with a dimpled grin. “I had a great time, Waves.”

“I did too…so I’ll—umm—I’ll see you tomorrow?” Waverly asked, twisting the room key around in her hands.

“Of course, I’ll be the one in-” 

“Let me guess, a three-piece suit?”

Throwing her head back in laughter, Nicole replied, “Wow…beautiful, talented, funny, _and_ brilliant. Waverly, you’re going to absolutely _wow_ the biggest names of the New York City art world tomorrow.”

Waverly blushed and tucked her chin to her chest.

“Thank you…for everything,” she whispered, looking up at Nicole through her lashes.

Nicole simply grinned and nodded, pushing off the wall and starting to back away from the brunette, putting some distance between them before she did anything foolish. Like, give in to the desire to kiss the brunette good night, to bid her adieu in the way she wanted to most.

“G’night, Waves…see you tomorrow.”

Spinning on her heel, Nicole made her way down the carpeted hallway. She was almost to the elevator when she heard Waverly call out softly to her.

“Nicole?” 

Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw Waverly leaning out of her room. 

“Yeah?”

“It was really nice getting to know you today,” the brunette said, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a half-smile.

Nicole melted at the sweetness of Waverly’s words, feeling a matching smile make its way onto her face as she backed away slowly towards the elevator.

“Ditto…let’s do it again sometime,” Nicole replied, winking at Waverly before turning the corner, disappearing from sight.

~~End Chapter Five~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer all your burning ?'s (FIRE PUN FOR THE WIN): 
> 
> YES, I made that thunder and lightning story up (and based the flashback on interactions I had with my own grandpa!).
> 
> YES, next chapter has a bit more Chrissy in it (plus some more of the Purgatory gang!).
> 
> And YES, Nicole and Waverly are finally being honest and talking with each other (can I get a f*ck yeah?!).
> 
> BUT...we're only on chapter five! *cackles evilly* 
> 
> Now onto the next: in Chapter Six, we get a look at some of the other artists featured at Nedley Galleries, a situation where protective Nicole has to swoop in, and the copious consumption of champagne which leads to some confessions (check out that accidental alliteration)!
> 
> Until next Wednesday, Earpers :)
> 
> xoxo


	6. Smoke Filled Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soft jazz filtered through the mounted speakers, barely more than background noise as the biggest names of the New York art world gathered in Nedley Galleries.
> 
> But despite the ease with which conversation flowed and champagne was consumed, Nicole knew something was missing.
> 
> The night wasn’t complete without Waverly Earp…who was uncharacteristically late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my favorite day of the week, finally!
> 
> In this chapter, which gets its title from the silky smooth song by Mako, Waverly makes some new friends, Nicole swoops in and rescues a certain brunette, and the two of them share some bubbly and some secrets by the fire!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this newest chapter! Today's going to be quite busy for me, doing some super fun things that I can't wait to share with you all very soon, but I promise I will respond to all your lovely comments when I can! 
> 
> xoxo

 

**Chapter Six: Smoke Filled Room**

Soft jazz filtered through the mounted speakers, barely more than background noise as the biggest names of the New York art world gathered in _Nedley Galleries_.

But despite the ease with which conversation flowed and champagne was consumed, Nicole knew something was missing.

The night wasn’t complete without Waverly Earp…who was uncharacteristically _late_.

Nicole stood stiffly by the staircase, eyes trained on the door, willing for the brunette to walk through it. She slowly spun the stem of the champagne flute between her fingertips, mouth working into a frown as her mind ran rampant with the possibilities of why Waverly hadn’t shown up yet.

She was staring so hard at the door, her laser-focus so unflinching, that she didn’t notice someone approaching her.

“How’s the saying go? A watched pot never boils?”

Blinking her eyes and jumping at the sudden interruption, Nicole turned her head to see Chrissy standing near her elbow, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Nicole replied, leaning back against the railing of the stairs, eyes shifting defiantly between Chrissy’s.

“Mhm…look, all I’m saying is…” the blonde said, bowing her head close to Nicole’s, “…you staring at the front door isn’t going to make Waverly come through it any sooner.”

Nicole just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her champagne, feeling the bubbly liquid deliciously tickle her taste buds.

“I know that,” she grumbled.

“Clearly not, Nic, because you’ve been standing over here ever since the event started,” Chrissy said matter-of-factly.

“I just…I want to make sure she gets here safe and everythin’…” Nicole trailed off, eyes falling to the glass in her hands, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Mhm...well, you can relax now. Your girl just walked through the front door,” Chrissy whispered, poking Nicole in the arm and gesturing at the door with a slight tilt of her head.

Nicole’s eyes widened and she whipped her head around, tendrils of anticipation swirling within her.

_Waverly was here._

Her gaze immediately jumped to the woman who had just walked through the door…and the moment she laid eyes on Waverly Earp...it’s as if everything just _stopped_.

The people, The party. Everything. It all just stopped and melted away…leaving Waverly.

Only Waverly.

Nicole wanted to memorize everything, every single thing about this moment and about the woman standing before her. She wanted to take it all in and never forget it.

So, she slowly, _intimately_ , let her eyes take in the dusting of makeup accentuating Waverly’s striking features before dancing across the sharp edge of her jaw, tracing the delicate curve of her neck. Down went her gaze, across the swell of Waverly’s breasts, across the velvet material of the dress clinging to her lithe frame, before moving back up to the brunette’s eyes. Those golden, honey-brown eyes that seemed to speak to her very soul.

With her heartbeat thundering in her ears, Nicole looked deep into those eyes and knew with 100% certainty...without a shadow a doubt...that Waverly Earp was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Waverly just seemed to _shine_.

Her strapless black dress was simple yet elegant, her brunette waves cascading loosely around her bare shoulders. Her mile-long, tan legs seemed to go on forever, her stilettos red-hot and inches high.

Waverly was an absolute vision, the most breathtaking piece of art in the gallery.

And Nicole couldn’t look away.

She was absolutely enamored with the giddy enthusiasm flashing across Waverly’s face, by the small smile tugging at her red-stained lips.

And then Waverly’s eyes flicked over to meet her own and Nicole’s breath caught in her throat. Subconsciously running the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip, Nicole swore she could detect the sweet taste of promise in the air.

Waverly’s gaze flicked down to her lips and then back up to meet hers, wide eyes swimming with _something_.

Nicole couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw the same level of curiosity, of sheer _want_ , that she felt reflected on Waverly’s face. Emboldened by that, Nicole prepared herself to march right up to Waverly and _do_ something about all these feelings swirling around within her…

...and then a cocktail napkin suddenly obscured her view, all but breaking her and Waverly out of their moment.

“For your drool,” Chrissy whispered, dangling the napkin teasingly in front of Nicole’s face.

Shaking herself out of it, Nicole reached out and grabbed the napkin, crumpling it up as she shot daggers in Chrissy’s direction through narrowed eyes. The blonde simply smiled sweetly at her and quickly waltzed away, her laughter echoing through the air as she made her way towards Waverly.

Nicole could do nothing more than watch as Chrissy breezed through the crowd and greeted the brunette, pulling Waverly in for a hug. The two seemed to speak for a moment before Chrissy gestured in her direction, pointing over at Nicole with her free hand.

Nicole flushed and dropped her eyes to the floor, fighting the urge to fidget with her tie, her free hand furling and unfurling at her side. Swallowing nervously, she tucked a strand of flaming red hair behind her ear and released a long breath before lifting her gaze, almost shyly.

When she met Waverly’s eyes once more, Nicole realized she had nothing to be nervous about. Looking into those eyes of smoky quartz, Nicole felt like she was _home_. It was a soothing feeling, a safe feeling. A feeling that shouldn’t have been there quite so fast…quite so soon. But it was there nonetheless. And it was both terrifying and comforting, all at the same time. It was the sweetest of enigmas, the most wonderful of paradoxes.

But before the two could get lost in each other’s eyes again, their moment was broken by Chrissy tugging a slightly blushing Waverly over towards the corner where the other artists’ were gathered, each step taking her further and further from the redhead.

Nicole saw Waverly shoot her a few looks over her shoulder, a smile gracing her lips with every glance.

She let her eyes linger on the retreating form of the glass artist for a beat longer, relishing in the prickling of heat that ignited beneath her skin, the quickening of her heart in her chest.

There was something slightly intoxicating about the way Waverly Earp looked tonight…by the way, Waverly Earp was looking at _her_ …and Nicole had a feeling she would be hard pressed to stay away.

~~~

“Waves, I’d like you to meet Rosita Bustillos and Jeremy Chetri, two of your fellow _artistes_!” Chrissy said, pulling Waverly to a stop.

After greetings and handshakes were exchanged, and champagne flutes were passed around, Chrissy excused herself, citing the ‘gallery director duty’ of schmoozing it up with some donors. Now alone, the three artists all stood around awkwardly, each fidgeting and shifting in place, until Waverly broke the silence.

“So…Jeremy, you did the marble statue right?” she asked, smiling at him over the rim of her glass as she took a sip of the bubbly.

“Yup, that bad boy’s all mine!” Jeremy replied with a hint of pride as he nodded.

Turning her attention to the woman, Waverly continued, “And Rosita, which one’s yours?”

“Oh, I did the canvas on the far wall,” she said, pointing in the direction of the other end of the gallery.

Turning around and squinting her eyes, Waverly craned her neck to catch a glimpse of Rosita’s work, but a certain redhead was standing directly in the way...completely distracting Waverly from the task at hand.

And just like that, Waverly forgot all about Rosita’s painting, getting lost in watching Nicole from afar.

She saw Nicole throw her head back in laughter, watched those damn dimples pop in the warm glow of the overhead lights as the redhead grinned. She let her eyes linger on the form-fitting, tailored suit Nicole wore, spending an extra second on the silk, navy tie around her neck.

Suppressing a shiver, Waverly cleared her throat and angled her head to look past Nicole, doing her best to fight off a blush.

“Is—umm—is yours the painting of _Cassiopeia_?” she asked, thankful her voice didn’t crack. Turning back to the group, she raised a brow in Rosita’s direction, enjoying the disbelief she saw written across the other woman’s features.

“You know constellations?” Rosita clarified, clearly impressed.

With a humble shrug, Waverly replied, “I know a little, mostly self-taught from books and nights spent under the stars.”

“Wow...color me impressed,” Rosita replied, holding up her champagne flute to clink it against Waverly’s. After the two had toasted, Jeremy looked around the room and then back at Waverly curiously.

“Wait, which one’s yours, Waverly?”

“That one,” she replied with a small smile, gesturing at the piece of glass in the center of the room, the one with the crowds of people milling around it.

Rosita and Jeremy looked at where she pointed, mouths flopping open in shock before quickly looking at each other and then back at Waverly.

“Holy shit, that’s _yours_?” Rosita said, eyebrows climbing high on her head.

Waverly giggled at the reaction and then nodded in reply.

“Yup!”

“Oh my gosh!  _You’re_ the glass artist!” Jeremy exclaimed, smacking Rosita’s arm in barely-restrained excitement. “Nicole’s told us about you!”

At the slight furrowing of Waverly’s brow, Rosita rushed to add, “Yeah, Nic’s mentioned you a few times since she got you to sign on.”

Scoffing, Jeremy took a step closer to Waverly and said with a grin, “More than mentioned! She called you a real diamond in the rough!”

Waverly couldn’t contain her surprised little gasp, eyes drifting away from Jeremy’s to find Nicole. Quickly spotting her, she saw the redhead now standing with an elderly couple, seemingly regaling them with a tale or two. She had a big grin on her face and was gesturing wildly with her hands, clearly entertaining the two men.

“She…she said that?” Waverly asked at no more than a whisper, words laced with amazement.

“Yeah, she wouldn’t shut up about you actually,” Rosita added, smirking into her glass of champagne.

When she didn’t get a response from the brunette, who still stood there staring at Nicole, Rosita laughed quietly to herself. Nudging Jeremy, she gestured in Nicole’s direction with her head and then back at Waverly, raising her eyebrows at him when his eyes lit up with understanding.

They both looked at Waverly expectantly, waiting for her to break out of her daze so they could ask the question on the tips of their tongues. Finally, the brunette dragged her eyes away from Nicole, fully facing the two artists once more. Seeing the looks on their faces, Waverly flushed.

“What?” she asked, knowing full well what their answer would be.

“You tell us,” Jeremy quipped, causing Rosita to chuckle.

“There’s—there’s nothing to tell,” Waverly deflected, eyes shifting around as she tugged on her bottom lip.

Looking around at the other artists gathered in the corner where they stood, she brightened at the idea for a change in topic.

“So—umm—do you guys know any of the other artists here?”

Neither fooled by the sudden deviation from the path their conversation had been heading down, Rosita and Jeremy both shook their heads.

“Nope, but they’re all friendly enough,” Rosita replied with a small shrug.

“Especially the painter, Robin,” Jeremy added dreamily, gazing over at someone to Waverly’s right. Pivoting to get a glimpse of the person Jeremy was clearly smitten with, Waverly spotted a guy who looked around their age, dressed in a black button up and mustard yellow sweater, sipping champagne, standing alone.

“He’s cute,” Waverly commented, looking back over at Jeremy.

“Yeah…but I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Jeremy sighed, looking down at the glass he held in in his hand.

Rosita snorted. “Well, there’s one, foolproof way to find out!”

At the confused look Jeremy gave her, Rosita smirked and then called out, “Hey Robin!”

Jeremy flushed, spluttering at Rosita’s actions. “What are you doing?!” he hissed, wide eyes glaring in her direction.

The Latina ignored him and simply waved in Robin’s direction, getting his attention. The painter looked over at them, brow furrowed. His eyes lingered on Jeremy and gave him a small smile before moving to Rosita, confusion flashing across his face.

Rosita shot Robin a flirty look and wink, to which he grimaced uncomfortably and waved back, movement awkward and stinted. Waverly hid her giggles behind her champagne flute at the clear gay panic happening before her eyes.

“He’s gay,” Rosita whispered with a cheeky grin, nudging Jeremy with her shoulder to get his attention.

Jeremy looked up from he had been staring intently at the ground and turned his head, meeting Robin’s gaze. Offering a small wave, he saw the painter blush and enthusiastically wave back.

“ _Definitely_ gay and _clearly_ interested,” Waverly confirmed, smiling at her new friends before slightly turning to try and find Nicole amongst the crowd once more. Spotting the redhead now talking to a handful of younger gentlemen, Waverly watched Nicole sink further into her element, all charm, and gallantry as she worked the room.

It was almost as if she were drawn to Nicole like there was this _pull_ that existed between them, something that kept bringing her attention back to her. She couldn’t fight it, this attraction…and her eyes must have betrayed her interest because Rosita was quick to comment on it.

“You sure there’s nothing to tell?”

“Yeah, I mean we—we just met,” Waverly replied hastily, a rosy tint to her cheeks as she looked back at the two other artists.

“Aww, that’s how all the fairytales start!” Jeremy replied, earning an eye roll from Rosita.

“Jer, that’s how everything starts,” Rosita shot back.

“Alright you two…” the brunette said, interrupting Rosita and Jeremy before they could start to bicker. “Nicole and I are…” Waverly trailed off, eyes getting a far off look in them as she gazed in the redhead’s direction once more, “…friends,” she finished.

“Mhm, ‘just friends'  _totally_ look at each other like that!” Jeremy replied teasingly.

Whipping her head around, Waverly narrowed her eyes at the two clearly amused artists.

“Wha-” she tried to say, only to be interrupted by Rosita laughing and shaking her head.

“Don’t worry, Waverly, there’s a very thin line between friendly and _friendlier_ ,” Rosita said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the brunette.

“You two are incorrigible!” Waverly replied, feeling a familiar warmth creep up her neck at the insinuation behind Jeremy and Rosita’s words. “I just…I don’t want to make a fool of myself, do something stupid. She’s kinda like our boss, you know?”

“I mean…technically she is,” Jeremy said, almost deflating at the reality check. But Rosita was undeterred, squaring her shoulders and fixing Waverly with a pointed look.

“Screw that! Life’s full of imperfect situations and it’s too short to worry about the reasons not to go for what you want.”

Waverly shot a half-smile at her two new friends, feeling nothing but grateful for them.

“Thanks, guys, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Getting twin smiles in return, Waverly felt like it was time to move away from the whole ‘her and Nicole’ thing and back to safer topics.

“Alright, Jer, I think it’s time I asked how the heck you managed to carve that thing over there!”

Eyes lighting up at the question, Jeremy launched into a story about the latest marble-sculpting, laser technology.     

~~~

An hour or so later, Waverly still hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to Nicole.

They were constantly missing each other, no more than ships passing in the night. Nicole would be caught up in conversation when Waverly was free, and Waverly would find herself equally tied up when Nicole was free.

So they resorted to simply exchanging looks across the room as they danced around each other, coming so close to crossing paths before being pulled apart once more.

Now Waverly stood alone near her glasswork, fingers fiddling with her empty flute of champagne, staring intently at her piece.

She hadn’t properly looked at it since she’d crafted it and she had to admit, it was stunning. Truly some of her best work. And to think it had been inspired by the woman who organized this whole evening, who had waltzed into her life and changed it with a simple commission.

This was all new to her, the concept of a _muse_. It was incredibly disconcerting to have someone be able to inspire you in such a way, to unknowingly have a hold on your talent…on your heart.

“Seems like the piece is trying a bit too hard, don’t you think?” came an icy voice from her left, dragging Waverly’s attention away from the glass, moving her thoughts away from Nicole.

Angling her head to the side, Waverly found the person who has just asked that rather rude question standing close by, just on the other side of her work. It was an older blonde woman with a judgmental air about her, an almost frigid demeanor. She stared calculatingly at the piece of glass, mouth pulled into a thin line.

Waverly immediately disliked her, and not just because she had all but insulted her work.

“What do you mean?”

“Well blown glass is a very complex, complicated craft. This artist clearly doesn’t have a grasp for the finer nuances of it,” said the blonde casually, like she was commenting on the weather and not the artistic quality of one of Waverly’s best pieces.

“Finer nuances?” Waverly parroted, almost taken aback. “What do you call the delicate layering of the colors and the infusion of the gold flecks?”

Waving her hand dismissively, the woman fixed Waverly with a taciturn look.

“Amateurish. It looks like a kindergartener mixed a bunch of things together, threw it inside of some glass, and had the audacity to call it art.”

Fully turning to face the woman, Waverly prepared herself to defend her piece against this unwarranted and rather uncouth attack. But before she could, she felt a warm hand caress her lower back, a strong presence at her side.

“There a problem over here?”

Recognizing the voice despite the hard edge to it, Waverly tilted her head a bit and saw a flash of familiar flaming red hair, a pair of familiar brown eyes. But when she got a better look at Nicole, what she saw there wasn’t familiar. Never before had she seen such a steely expression on Nicole’s face, seen such anger clouding her features.

Nicole looked ready to stand between her and anyone who dared to threaten her. And that protectiveness…that strength Nicole exuded…it just about made Waverly shiver.

Leaning into the redhead subconsciously, Waverly looked back at the blonde and arched a brow, daring her to reply.

“Nice of you to join us, Nicole,” the woman said after a beat, saccharin smile plastered on her face.

“Thought I would stop by, check on my star. Make sure the _guests_ are treatin' her and her masterpiece with the respect they deserve,” Nicole replied coolly, fingers flexing against Waverly’s back.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and dropped her gaze to Waverly.

“Your star?”

Nodding, Nicole pulled Waverly just a bit closer to her.

“Jeanie, I’d like you to meet Waverly Earp, the glass artist from Purgatory.”

The blonde woman’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“Wait, she’s-” the woman broke off, gesturing vaguely in Waverly’s direction.

“S _he’s_ the reason we’re here tonight, so I suggest you apologize.”

Huffing, the blonde woman narrowed her eyes in Nicole’s direction. “I’m sorry,” she all but spat, annoyance rolling off of her in waves.

“Not to _me_ ,” Nicole snapped.

The woman clenched her jaw and then moved her gaze to Waverly, a fake smile on her face.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated evenly before spinning on her heel and stalking away, melting into the crowd.

The moment she was gone, Nicole turned to Waverly, her anger quickly replaced with concern. She dropped her hand away from Waverly’s back, letting it drift to hang at her side.

She itched to reach and hold the brunette, to take Waverly’s face between her hands, to trace her thumbs along those angular cheekbones and make sure she was okay. But she couldn’t...so Nicole stuffed her fidgeting hands deep into her pockets.

“Are you—are you alright?”

Waverly absentmindedly nodded, eyes still focused on the retreating form of the blonde woman.

“Yeah…” she trailed off. After a beat, she blinked her eyes a few times as if to drag herself out of her daze. Rotating, she looked into Nicole’s warm brown eyes and softened. “I’m just a little miffed it took a run in with the big, bad, blondie to finally get you over here. I was starting to think we weren’t even going to see each other tonight.”

Chuckling at Waverly’s soft, teasing tone, Nicole replied, “I’m sorry about that, it’s been a little crazy. But, I’m free now so…what do ya say we get you a refill?”

“Lead the way.”

~~~

For the remainder of the evening, Waverly and Nicole didn’t stray from each other’s sides.

It was like a beautifully choreographed dance, a delicate ebb, and flow. One would move and then the other, constantly remaining close by.

But as the night wound down and everyone began to disperse, Nicole excused herself after a long, lingering look in Waverly’s direction and retreated upstairs into her office.

Shutting the door securely behind her, Nicole passed behind the sofa and made her way to her desk, pulling out her cell phone as she walked. As she sank into her chair, she quickly dialed a number she knew by heart.

“ _Hello?_ ” came a gruff voice from the other end of the phone.

“Hey, it’s me,” she replied, a smile making its way onto her face.

“ _Nicole! I’ve been waiting to hear from you. How did it go tonight?_ ” Randy Nedley asked, muted excitement coloring his words.

“It went pretty well, I think. Everyone loved the pieces and all the artists got good face time with the bigwigs who showed up. Plus, Chrissy and I made sure to schmooze it up with the donors, which I’m sure you’re happy to hear.”

“ _That all sounds great, kid. And what about that artist from up North? The glass blower?”_

Eyes narrowing in suspicion at the oddly specific question, Nicole said, “What about her?”

“ _Oh nothing...Chrissy just tells me she’s caught someone’s eye is all_.”

Nicole all but groaned at the knowing inflection in Randy Nedley’s voice.

“She told you? Stupid ‘no secrets in the family’ rule,” she groused, hearing brusque laughter from the other end of the phone at her grumblings.

“ _I would have figured it out sooner or later, kid. So are you gonna tell me about her? Or do I have to wait and hear it from you in person tomorrow?_ ”

Nicole opened her mouth to reply but a soft knock startled her. Eyes flicking towards the sound, she saw her office door slowly swing open and Waverly popped her head in. Waverly took one look at her on the phone and grimaced apologetically, moving like she was about to shut the door and leave Nicole alone.

“Waverly, wait!” she called out, stopping the brunette. Rising from her chair, she turned her attention back to her phone momentarily. “Sorry, gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“ _You bet, travel safely. See you in Chicago._ ”

“Love you,” Nicole whispered, feeling that all-too-familiar ache in her chest when she said those words to Nedley, to the man she considered a father to her.

“ _Love you too, kid.”_

Hearing the telltale beeping signifying the end of the call, Nicole dropped her phone onto her desk and looked back towards the door, motioning for Waverly to come in.

With an acquiescent nod, Waverly walked the rest of the way into the office, arms full of an unopened bottle of champagne and two glasses. With a kick, she closed the door and then made her way towards the couch, meeting Nicole behind it.

“Did I already miss the after-party?” Nicole wondered aloud, corner of her mouth pulled up in a grin.

“Yeah, Chrissy took the other artists out for drinks at _Bobo’s_ , but I thought someone deserved to be kept in the loop,” Waverly said with a small shrug.

“In the loop meanin’, we skip the club and stay here to drink that bottle of bubbly instead?” Nicole clarified with a quirked brow, pointing at the item in Waverly’s arms.

“Exactly!” the brunette replied excitedly, moving around the back of the couch to set the glasses and bottle on the coffee table. Sinking gracefully onto the cushion, Waverly quickly kicked off her heels and tucked her legs beneath her, reaching behind her to grab one of the blankets Nicole kept draped on the back of the couch.

“Cold?” Nicole asked, moving to take a seat next to the brunette, dropping onto the cushion near Waverly’s now covered legs.

“Always am,” Waverly replied with a small shiver.

Without giving it a second thought, Nicole took off her suit jacket and reached forward to wrap it around Waverly’s bare shoulders. But the chivalrous action did more than just help Waverly stay warm. It brought their faces within inches of each other, something neither of them was exactly prepared for.

Nicole had been so focused on making sure the jacket was wrapped tightly around Waverly that she hadn’t quite noticed their proximity. But then she heard the brunette’s breath catch and she lifted her eyes to meet Waverly’s.

They were incredibly close, close enough that she could feel Waverly’s small, almost nervous, puffs of breath hit her lips, could see the handful of golden flecks nestled within those hazel eyes.

Throat bobbing as she swallowed thickly, Nicole’s eyes darted between Waverly’s, searching for _something_. Some sign that whatever existed between them wasn’t just in her head, wasn’t some fanciful delusion she had cooked up.

That it was _real_.

But while those eyes were still swimming with simmering desire, with unbridled curiosity, they were also full of hesitation…and a small flicker of fear.

Suddenly, Nicole realized Waverly wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to explore this undeniable _pull_ between them. The connection that was big and scary and _serious_ , like ‘written in the stars, fated to be together’ serious.

So for the moment, Nicole bowed out and backed off, leaning out of Waverly’s space.

_There was no rush..they had time...all the time in the world._

“Isn’t that a tad ironic for a woman who makes a living playin’ with fire?” she said finally, hands falling to her lap.

Confusion and disappointment flashed across Waverly’s face quickly, so quickly that Nicole wasn’t sure if she had really seen them. But then they were gone, hidden behind an amused half-smile.

“Well, I guess I’m just a conundrum, inside of a riddle, wrapped in a borrowed suit jacket,” Waverly replied, voice just a tad shaky as she recovered from their recent proximity.

“Borrowed jacket, clever,” Nicole replied, amused. “But yeah, I’m startin’ to get that…you—uhh—you want me to flip that on?” she asked after a beat, gesturing to the fireplace in front of the coffee table.

“ _Please_ ,” Waverly said, nodding her head eagerly as she burrowed deeper into Nicole’s jacket.

As she watched the redhead get up from the couch, reaching up to loosen her tie and roll up her sleeves, Waverly couldn’t help but tuck her nose beneath the flap of the jacket and take a deep breath, letting the calming scents of lavender and vanilla settle over her.

Eyes fluttering open, Waverly turned her attention back to the redhead who was now standing near the wall. Curious as to the delay, Waverly cocked her head to the side and was about to ask, but then Nicole reached up and literally flipped a switch to turn on the fireplace.

“That’s not a real fire,” Waverly snorted, watching the gas fireplace erupt in faux-flames.

“‘Bout the best I can do in the Big Apple,” came Nicole’s quick reply as she crossed the plush carpet and moved around the coffee table, sinking back onto the couch.

Nicole tucked one leg beneath the other, slightly angling her body towards the brunette. She grabbed the extra blanket and laid it over both her and Waverly’s laps, before casually dropping her arm along the back of the couch.

“We’ll have to get a real one going at some point, maybe later in the tour?” Waverly asked, leaning forward to open the bottle, hands busy unwrapping the foil as she looked at Nicole over her shoulder.

Nodding, Nicole replied, “Won't let you go home without it.”

Beaming at the response, Waverly turned her attention back to the champagne. With practiced ease, she opened the bottle, giggling when the cork popped.

Nicole looked on, completely charmed, as Waverly poured them each a large glass and then handed one over to her. The brunette then settled back into the cushions, pulling Nicole’s jacket tighter around her shoulders as she got comfortable once more.

“How about a toast?” Nicole asked, catching Waverly before she could take her first sip of the champagne.

Getting an enthusiastic nod in response, Nicole bit back a laugh before raising her glass, eyes holding Waverly’s.

“To a successful opening…and to you, Waverly Earp. This night…all of it, really…it wouldn’t have been possible without _you_.”

Waverly ducked her head, bashful flush heating her cheeks.

“Well, I wouldn’t be here without _you_ so…here’s to you too, Nicole Haught,” she replied after a beat, head slightly lifting so that her eyes could meet Nicole’s, their glasses clinking together.

From there, the two sipped their champagne in comfortable silence, both of their attention focused on the fire, entranced by the dancing flames.

~~~

At some point, they finished the bottle.

And then at some point, in their slightly-more-than-tipsy-state, they decided to build a pillow fort on the ground, laying down there instead of on the perfectly fine couch.

In front of the fire’s glow, with layers of blankets on top of them, Nicole and Waverly lay facing one another, barely a few inches of space between them.

“I don’ even like champagne,” Nicole slurred slightly, unable to refrain from giggling just a little bit. “Makes me feel al’ floaty.”

“I looove it…it’s like—like drinkin’ the stars,” Waverly replied, eyes closing as she hummed contentedly.

At the sight of such a blissful expression on Waverly’s face, Nicole felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest, felt her breathing start to quicken.

Right now, she was lying across from this woman, this ethereal goddess, whose angelic features were highlighted by the glow from the flames, softened and a bit blurred by the alcohol flowing through her.

Nicole couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe that _this_ was happening. Couldn’t believe that Waverly was _here_.

“Did I…did I tell you how amazin’ you look tonight?” Nicole whispered with her slight Southern drawl, words leaving her lips before she could stop them.

Waverly’s eyes leisurely blinked open, her mouth breaking into a slow smile.

“Looked,” she corrected. “How I _looked_.”

Nicole simply shook her head, knowing in her heart that Waverly's addendum was wrong. Despite the fact that she had all but _glowed_ tonight in her dress and heels, with her long wavy hair and her smoky eyes, Waverly was simply _radiant_ now, with her hair pulled up in a loose bun, suit jacket hiding her dress, her makeup faded.

“No… _look_ , Waves. You’re—you’re more beautiful now than you were when you walked through those doors tonight.”

Waverly released a shuddery breath, eyes widening at Nicole’s words. “Tha—thank you,” she whispered, voice trembling ever so slightly.

“Anytime,” Nicole hummed, rolling over onto her back, pleased little grin on her face.

Waverly looked on, feeling her stomach flutter at the sight of Nicole looking so peaceful, so relaxed. But she wasn’t quite ready to stop talking to Nicole. In fact, she found that she never wanted this conversation, this _night_ , to end.

“Will you tell me a secret?” she whispered after a minute or so, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

“If I said the carpet matches the drapes right now, wouldya hit me?” Nicole asked sleepily, eyes completely shut. Feeling a pillow land on her face, Nicole laughed and pulled it off of her, dropping it on the floor as she replied, “I’ll take that as a yes!”

Rolling over to face Waverly once more, Nicole dropped her hand on the edge of her pillow, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Alright, since that one didn’t count…umm…I really hate scary movies...really can't stand 'em. Now you tell me one.”

Chewing on her bottom lip, Waverly seemed to think deeply on that for a bit until her eyes lit up.

“Hmm...oh I know! I’ve read every book I could find on Ruth Bader Ginsburg. She’s kinda like my idol.”

“Nerd,” Nicole scoffed teasingly.

“Jerk,” Waverly tossed back, the single word lacking any real bite. “Your turn again.”

“Okay…I ate Lucky Charms every morning for a year thinking it would give me actual luck.”

“I’ll do you one better, I think unicorns are real!”

The two dissolved into a fit of giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, especially that last comment.

“You do not!” Nicole said between laughs.

“I do! Now, it's your turn again!” Waverly sing-song, smiling over at the redhead, finding her laughter infectious.

A secret immediately jumped into Nicole's mind, one she wasn't sure she should share, knowing it would break the hilarity and the lightness of the moment.

But one look at the woman lying across from her and Nicole realized she would tell Waverly anything she wanted to know. She would do anything for her...be anything for her.

Growing serious, Nicole ever so slowly reached out and traced her finger along Waverly’s cheek, the touch ghosting across her jaw, her eyes losing their cloudy haze for a moment.

“I…I was there that day, you know, in _Shorty’s_.”

Waverly released a shaky breath, feeling fire in the wake of Nicole's touch.

“It was _you_ …” she whispered, eyes widening at the revelation.

“Are you—are you mad?” Nicole asked quietly, eyes flitting between Waverly’s, hand dropping back down.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know, I…I don’t want it to feel like I was invadin’ your privacy or anythin’…” the redhead murmured, eyes falling to look at where her fingers were toying with the corner of her pillow.

It was silent for a beat before Waverly spoke up, voice honey-sweet, tone impossibly gentle.

“Nicole, look at me.”

Tentatively, Nicole’s gaze lifted, uncertainty flashing across her features. But at the softness, the sheer wonder, she saw on Waverly’s face, she relaxed.

“I don’t mind that you were there…in fact, I have a feeling I should be thanking you,” Waverly continued, corners of her mouth lifting into a smile.

Flushing at the knowing lilt to Waverly’s voice, Nicole replied, “You found out about that?”

Waverly nodded. “Yeah…took hungover me a little bit longer than I’d care to admit to realize we’d never paid our tab. But when I called Shorty to settle it…he’d said it was taken care of.”

“Yeah, I—uhh—I didn’t want you to have to worry about somethin’ like that.”

“That’s really sweet…thank you,” Waverly whispered.

At the disbelief, the adoration, shining in Waverly’s eyes, Nicole shook her head, trying to play it off.

“It was nothin’.”

“No, Nicole…” Waverly quickly replied, reaching out and placing her hand next to Nicole’s, pinky interlocking with the redhead’s in a simple yet sweet gesture, “...it was everything.”

Blushing once again, Nicole felt a goofy grin break out on her face, her eyelids growing heavy as the champagne and the warmth of the fire lulled her into a relaxed state.

With a yawn, Nicole scooted impossibly closer to Waverly, keeping their interlocked fingers between them. Gradually succumbing to the temptation of sleep, the last thing Nicole heard was Waverly repeat those three words, voice full of reverence.

“ _It was everything.”_

~~End Chapter Six~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who doesn't love a good cliff-hanger with some not-so-platonic pinky holding? Thought I would butter you up with that before I drop this bomb on ya...
> 
> Remember that angst I was talking about? The angst 'AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind' specifically asked for? Well it's coming...so, oops?
> 
> In Chapter Seven we get some demons from the past coming back to haunt our two lovely ladies, a heated airport spat, and the long-awaited arrival of Randy Nedley! Next time Earpers, we're off to the Windy City, so buckle up because we're in for a bumpy ride!
> 
> Until next Wednesday, xoxo
> 
> P.S. This weekend I am going to Earpapalooza and I'm literally so excited!! So if you see me and wanna say hi or wanna have a chat about anything Wayhaught, Wynonna Earp, fanfic, or literally anything else, please do so! I love meeting fellow Earpers. Don't be afraid to look me up on twitter or tumblr, I have the same handle as my ao3 name! :)


	7. Lost Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first thing Waverly noticed when she woke up the next morning was how incredibly safe she felt.
> 
> It was as if that ever-present weight on her chest, the one she’d been carrying around for so long, had suddenly gone. Disappeared. Chased away by something…or someone.
> 
> The second thing she noticed was how comfortable she was, nestled inside of a warm embrace, enveloped by two, strong arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday Earpers!
> 
> It's been far too long, I've missed you! In fact, I missed you so much I decided to up my game and make this a tad more angsty than I was going to *muahaha*
> 
> In this chapter, which gets its title from the song Lost Sparks by Canyon City, Waverly douses the flames of her and Nicole's budding relationship. Once Waverly realizes she's lost control of the situation between them, she panics and flees, leaving a confused and hurting Nicole in her wake. Can Wayhaught recover from this? Or will their choices forever drive them apart?
> 
> Find out in Chapter Seven below!!
> 
> xoxo

 

 

**Chapter Seven: Lost Sparks**

The first thing Waverly noticed when she woke up the next morning was how incredibly _safe_ she felt.

It was as if that ever-present weight on her chest, the one she’d been carrying around for so long, had suddenly gone. Disappeared. Chased away by something…or someone.

The second thing she noticed was how comfortable she was, nestled inside of a warm embrace, enveloped by two, strong arms.

It took her a moment to truly process that last part, her brain sluggishly moving towards conscious, rational thought. But as she blearily blinked her eyes open, gradually becoming more and more alert, Waverly suddenly realized why she felt so warm, so safe.

She was currently the little spoon to Nicole’s big one, her back fitting perfectly against the redhead’s front, the two of them completely cuddled up on the floor, a tangled mess of limbs and blankets and pillows.

Freezing at the realization, Waverly had to remind herself to breathe, her lungs burning in protest at the sudden lack of oxygen.

_Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out._

As she lie there…the feeling of the steady rising and falling of Nicole’s chest moving them both ever so slightly, of the redhead’s small huffs of breath tickling the back of her neck, of Nicole pulling her closer by their linked hands…Waverly had one question bouncing around in her head.

_How did I get here?_

Fighting the urge to roll out of Nicole’s arms, Waverly took another long breath in through her nose and then released it soundlessly from between her parted lips, beginning to piece together the somewhat hazy memories from last night.

_Champagne…a pillow fort…secrets…a lot of secrets…Shorty’s…_

The last thing she really remembered was sliding her pinky underneath Nicole’s, interlocking them as she softly whispered that it had been everything, that what Nicole had done for her and her family had been everything.

And then there was a huge blank.

But somehow, someway, something had happened. And that something had led to them entwined, all but snuggled up together on the floor.

 _This is bad. So so so bad_ , Waverly thought, feeling her heartbeat start to quicken, panic building in her chest.  

Safety turned to suffocation, and the tenuous control she had slipped away…leaving her flailing, thoughts circling and spiraling down the rabbit hole…

It was clear that what Nicole felt for her went beyond just attraction.

The depths of Nicole’s feelings had been evident in her words, in the adoration and wonder that seemed ever-present in her voice. It had been evident in those brown eyes, in the way they softened whenever Nicole looked at her. It had been evident in her touch, in the delicate fire that danced beneath her fingertips.

And despite everything…Waverly felt something for Nicole too.

She didn’t want to, had tried her best to fight it. But…there was this undeniable draw…this raw chemistry between them that couldn’t be ignored. And it went beyond the instantaneous spark that ignited between them that first day in her workshop. It went beyond desire and want and need.

Whatever existed between her and Nicole was bigger than that. _More_ than that.

And that’s what she’d been afraid of the most. That this would turn into something she couldn’t control.

These emotions…these feelings…they were intangible. Intense. Irrepressible.

They were the very things that could send her hurtling over the edge…and Waverly _never_ wanted to feel like that again. Feel out of control again.

After making a career, a _life_ , controlling the uncontrollable, forcing the element that destroyed her bend to her will, she vowed to never again feel helpless. And after the lesson she had learned early on in her career, to never mix business and pleasure, she had also vowed to never again fall victim to the fleeting whims and desires of her heart.

But now she had gone and broken that, had gone and followed her heart once more.

It would be much simpler if this were purely about attraction. See, attraction was easy. Predictable. Not to be crass, but when it came down to it, Waverly knew you just needed to knock boots, get it out of your system, and be done with it.

But when feelings were involved…it got messy. And when feelings were involved, it turned into something unpredictable. Volatile. Out of her control.

With Nicole, she didn’t feel in control.

She was sprinting towards that cliff’s edge, completely unsure what would happen when she jumped. She couldn’t plan for it, couldn’t predict it…so she couldn’t control it.

That lack of control terrified her. More than anything.

So…she ran. Away from this…away from _Nicole_.

She ran as far and as fast as she could.

Waverly gently untangled her fingers from Nicole’s, moving the redhead’s hand off from where it had been resting against her stomach, then lifting Nicole’s arm the rest of the way up. She slowly scooted away from the redhead, putting some space between them, setting Nicole’s arm back down once she was far enough away.

Hearing a slight whimper, Waverly froze and chanced a look over her shoulder. She saw Nicole’s face was scrunched up adorably, a small pout tugging at her lips. She looked incredibly disappointed at having lost her little spoon, but she was, thankfully, still asleep.

Breathing out a small sigh of relief, Waverly allowed herself a moment to simply look at Nicole, one final, small, weak moment before she would have to put her walls back up before she would have to bury these feelings and these wants and these desires deep, _deep_ within her.

She reached out and smoothed the pad of her thumb over the birthmark under Nicole’s eye, melting at the way the redhead visibly relaxed at the touch, the crinkle between her brows softening, a blissful sigh escaping her lips.

With a heavy heart, Waverly pulled her hand back, feeling the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the floor, shedding the suit jacket as she did so.

Without letting herself look at Nicole one last time, for she knew if she did her resolve would crumble, Waverly grabbed her heels and tiptoed towards the door.

Despite every fiber of her being practically _screaming_ at her to turn around and fall back into Nicole’s open arms, Waverly trudged onwards. _This is a good decision. The right decision_ , she thought, convincing herself of the truth of those words with every step she took away from Nicole.

Waverly couldn’t let history repeat itself. She had gone down this road before and had been burned. _Badly_. So she knew how this would end…Nicole would tire of her, or of her art. Whichever one came first. And then, despite her promise…Nicole would leave her. Abandon her.

So, she couldn’t let it get that far.

Honestly, Waverly had let the flame between them burn for far too long…it was high time she snuffed it out. It was the only way...the only way to save her heart.

Waverly had to step back, had to revert to cold professionalism. She had to go hard, frigid, firm. She had to stick to her guns, stand by her choice. Even if her heart cried out in protest…she had to put a stop to this _thing_ with Nicole. She had to do it before she got hurt.

Before she shattered like glass.

With her hand on the doorknob, Waverly took a final deep, watery breath and left Nicole’s office, knowing that things between them would never be the same.

Only when she’d gotten into a cab and was on her way to the hotel did Waverly let her tears start to fall.

~~~

“Chrissy, she’s _gone_ and not answering any of my calls!” Nicole cried, pacing around the ground floor of the gallery, still dressed in yesterday’s outfit, albeit a bit more crumpled and wrinkled than it was the night before.

As Nicole paced she panicked, and as she panicked she pondered.

In the recesses of her mind, Nicole had a vague recollection of falling asleep with Waverly, of holding the brunette in her arms. But when she had woken up, she was alone, the blankets and cushions beside her cold.

And so she thought that maybe it had been a figment of her imagination, something cooked up in the corners of her mind, something brought upon by the wishes from within her heart.

But then she had woken fully and spotted her suit jacket lying on the coffee table, the same jacket she had loaned the brunette.

Picking it up, Nicole caught a whiff of wildflowers and rain and something distinctly _Waverly_ , something slightly resembling burning firewood, and just like she _knew_ in her heart that last night had happened. That Waverly had been here, had slept in her arms.

But now the question dancing on the tip of her tongue was, _If Waverly was here, then why did she leave?_

Letting out another exasperated groan, Nicole gestured to Xavier and John Henry to pick up the pace, needing to get these pieces packed up and shipped in the next hour.

“What do I do?” she asked Chrissy, tone a painful mix of confusion and frustration.

_“Well, you just make sure the art gets shipped out safe and sound. I’ll run by the apartment, grab your bag, and call Waverly. Maybe she’ll answer me?”_

“Yeah…maybe…” Nicole replied, unable to shake the heavy feeling deep inside of her that something was **_wrong_**.

_“Focus, sis! The art’s gotta get out ASAP or else it won’t be in Chicago tomorrow! Let me worry about Waverly.”_

“Fine, fine…just let me know if you hear from her?”

She heard Chrissy sigh. _“Of course, I’ll be by to pick you up in 30.”_

Ending the call, Nicole slipped her phone back into her pocket and ran a hand through her hair. Chrissy was right, she could worry about Waverly later. Right now, she needed to do her job.

But as she began to help the two men pack up Waverly’s piece of blown glass, covering it in layers and layers of bubble wrap, the sinking feeling in her gut only worsened.

~~~

True to her word, Chrissy was there in less than half an hour, Nicole’s bag and a fresh change of clothes in hand.

“Go change, you stink. I’ll finish up here,” the blonde said, handing Nicole her suitcase.

Taking the offered bag, Nicole raised her brows at Chrissy, pointedly ignoring the comment about her disheveled appearance, eyes communicating the questions running through her mind.

Chrissy relaxed and took a small step towards Nicole, hand rising to squeeze her shoulder.

“I got ahold of her, Nic. We’re gonna swing by the hotel and grab her on the way to the airport.”

“Did she say-”

Chrissy quickly interrupted her, an apologetic expression on her face.

“No, she didn’t say and I didn’t ask. It seems like something you two need to talk about…” she trailed off, mouth lifting into a small, teasing smirk as she continued, “…maybe while we’re a mile high on our way to the windy city?”

Nicole forced out a small laugh at Chrissy’s light-hearted attempt at making her feel better. But still, the weak humor did nothing to quell the heaviness that threatened her heart, that threatened to completely overwhelm her.

“Right…I’ll be back,” Nicole replied, shooting the blonde a tight-lipped grimace before turning around and heading back upstairs.

Not ten minutes later Nicole returned, dressed down in a pair of jeans and plain, black t-shirt. Looking around, she saw that the floor was devoid of both art and people.

Blowing out a breath in relief, she gave one final look around before exiting the building. She locked the gallery up tight and then made her way towards the black car sitting on the curb. Tossing her bag into the trunk, Nicole closed it with a tad more force than necessary before sliding into the backseat next to Chrissy.

“We’re good to go,” she said to the driver, sliding on her black aviators.

Getting a thumbs-up in response, Nicole felt the car jerk and pull out into city traffic.

“So…you wanna talk about it?” Chrissy asked after a beat, turning to face the redhead.

Nicole just shook her head, looking out the window, forehead pressed against the cool glass.

“There’s—there’s nothing to talk about. I have no idea why Waverly left…but I can only assume the worst since she didn’t answer any of my calls…but then when _you_ call, she suddenly picks up,” Nicole grumbled, tone more downhearted than angry.

“Hey, I bet it’s nothing,” Chrissy replied, infusing her tone with as much positivity as she could. “She probably just realized she didn’t pack and rushed back to her hotel…and then put her phone on silent so she could focus or something!”

Nicole didn’t even bother to respond, closing her eyes and letting the chill from the window ground her. She let the cool glass keep her here, in the moment, instead of allowing herself to spiral, to dissect every moment from last night, looking for the place where this had gone awry.

Chrissy eyed the redhead miserably staring out the window and felt her heart clench in her chest. She didn’t like seeing her sister like this…so she had to do something.

Squaring her shoulders, Chrissy turned back around to look out the front window, resolve building within her. She would get to the bottom of this, would figure out why Waverly left and then went radio silent.

If she didn’t…well, this would be a very long, painfully uncomfortable cross-country tour.

~~~

The air in the car was awkward. Strained. Heavy.

With Waverly on the right and Nicole on the left, Chrissy sat between two stubbornly silent women, both unwilling to do much more than haw and hum in response to her attempts at conversation.

Waverly was staring out the window, chin propped up on her fist, eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. Her shoulders were tense, her jaw firmly clenched, giving off an air of frigidity.

Nicole, on the other hand, had her bottom lip pulled mercilessly between her teeth, brow furrowed as she looked down at her fidgeting hands in her lap. Occasionally, she would shoot glances over at Waverly, face full of forlorn longing each and every time.

But Waverly never looked back.

And so the pit in Nicole’s stomach grew, the anxious energy building within her with each passing moment.

The tense air followed them from the car to the airport.

Nicole’s every attempt to get Waverly to talk to her was in vain. Whether it be by Waverly actively avoiding her or giving her the silent treatment, Nicole would get shut down every single time.

The brunette was evasive, unresponsive, keeping her distance as they went from the ticketing counter and through security. And then once they arrived at the gate, Waverly plopped down into a seat, immediately pulling her book from her bag and dropping her attention to it, without so much as a glance at the redhead.

With that final rebuff, Nicole realized she was getting nowhere.

Swallowing the sting of Waverly’s constant avoidances and slights, Nicole stalked off, leaving Waverly sitting by the gate and Chrissy at the customer service counter.

She needed some space, some distance, to help her figure out what the hell was going on.

Apparently, the freeze out went further than just ignoring her phone calls. Waverly was now actively avoiding her. The brunette wouldn’t look at her, let alone talk to her.

It was a complete and utter reversal of last night. See, last night, Waverly hadn’t been able to get close enough. She had hung on Nicole’s every word, had gazed deeply into her eyes and hadn’t looked away.

But now…now Waverly was cold. Distant. She had turned into someone Nicole didn’t recognize. Her usual energy, her _light_ …they were gone.

And Nicole wanted to know why. _Needed_ to know why. She’d had enough of the silent treatment. It was time for answers.

So much like she had done a few weeks ago, Nicole bought two coffees and returned to Waverly’s side with them in hand. Dropping into the seat across from Waverly, she held out the cup to the brunette, a silent peace offering.

Waverly flicked her eyes up from the page and looked between Nicole’s face and the cup for a moment before taking the coffee, thanks mumbled into the space between them.

It was more than Nicole had gotten all day…that brief look, those faint words. While they did nothing to loosen the knotted worry lodged deep in her chest, they were the foot in the door she’d been looking for, the chance she needed to get Waverly to talk to her.

“Waves…are you—I mean, are you okay?”

Waverly simply hummed, eyes not lifting from the book in her hands. Something about that dismissive response set Nicole on edge, tendrils of fear licking at her heart.

“So this cold shoulder has nothin’ to do with last night?”

She saw Waverly stiffen, knuckles tightening around the coffee cup.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied, tone clipped.

“Really?” Nicole asked, a single humorless chuckle escaping her. “Because you can’t even look at me.”

At that comment, hazel eyes lifted to meet her own…but they didn’t hold their usual honeyed warmth. They were frosty. Narrowed. Detached.

“Fine, I’m looking at you. Happy now?” Waverly quipped, arching a brow.

Nicole huffed incredulously, eyes widening in surprise.

“Are you really askin’ me that?”

The brunette shrugged, almost challengingly, in affirmation.

Anger rising within her at the gesture, so quickly it almost choked her, Nicole dropped her eyes and took a few steadying breaths to dispel the unwanted emotion.

What this situation needed was not rage or frustration, but calm and clarity.

“Waverly…how can I be happy when you’re sittin’ there, actin’ like last night never even happened?” Nicole asked softly, eyes still downcast, willing the brunette to explain this to her, to help her understand.

“Last night was…was a mistake. We should just forget about it and move on.”

Head snapping up, Nicole fixed Waverly with a look, one full of shock, of disappointment.

“Wha—what’re you sayin’?”

“I’m _saying_ that we should go back to a more…professional relationship. This is just—just business, after all,” Waverly replied, mouth twisting into a thin line, eyes unreadable.

Nicole felt her breath catch in her throat, her eyes widening in surprise. She couldn’t believe the words coming out of Waverly’s mouth. This had never been ‘just business’ between them…from day one there was something there, something deeper.

See, Nicole only believed in a handful of things.

She believed that the best sip of coffee was the very first one in the morning.

She believed that you should always be the last one to let go in a hug because you never know how much that other person needed it.

She believed in found family, that the ones you choose are often more important than the ones you're given.

She believed that no matter how bad the day got, no matter how low life dragged you down, that tomorrow the sun would rise and bring with it a fresh start, a clean slate.

And above all else, she believed that some things in life were simply fated to happen, completely out of her control, written in the stars.

So, she believed in her heart that she was _meant_ to walk into Waverly’s workshop. That she was _meant_ to meet her and fall for her the way she did.

But this…this didn’t feel right. This didn’t feel fated. This complete shift felt _wrong_.

“You think...you think this is just…business?” Nicole repeated almost numbly, still unable to comprehend that Waverly had just said those words.

Waverly gave a weak nod, emotions flashing so fast across her face that Nicole might have missed them if she weren’t paying attention. But she had managed to catch a glimpse of the pained regret, of the _fear_ , behind the front Waverly was putting up.

That gave Nicole the smallest sliver of hope that _maybe_ she could turn this thing around, maybe she still had a chance.

“Waverly…you can’t seriously believe that’s all there is between us?” she asked, eyes imploring, practically pleading.

But the second those words left her lips, the mask was back in place as Waverly’s features hardened. Hazel eyes alighting with fury, Waverly stood abruptly, grabbing her bag from the ground with one hand, her book and coffee in the other.

Taking a small step towards Nicole, she said, “Don’t you dare try and tell me what to _think_ or _feel_. I...I never should have let it get this far…not again. I’ll see you on the plane.”

With that, Waverly trudged towards the boarding area, leaving a stunned, confused, and slightly hurting Nicole in her wake.

~~~

“So…”

“Don’t,” Waverly warned, not bothering to open her eyes and look at the woman seated next to her on the plane.

“What?” Chrissy asked innocently.

At the genuine curiosity in the blonde’s voice, Waverly sighed and opened her eyes, twisting her head across the headrest to look over at Chrissy.

“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to talk about it.”

Chrissy pursed her lips. “Oh, so you _know_ that I was going to ask for your peanuts?”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly grabbed the small bag off of her tray table and handed it over to the blonde.

Chrissy grinned in thanks, tearing off the corner of it as she added casually, “Now that I’ve got you talking…what the heck happened? I think I’ve got whiplash from how quick it went from red hot to ice cold between you and Nicole!”

Waverly crossed her arms and angled her head back around to look at the seatback in front of her.

“Nothing happened,” she replied simply, almost sadly.

“Come on, Waves! My sister’s got that kicked puppy look on her face…she only gets that when she’s worried she’s really messed up.”

Waverly felt a flash of guilt rip through her. Nicole hadn’t messed up...she had. She’d messed this all up by letting her heart rule her actions, rule her words.

“She…she didn’t do anything wrong. It’s—it’s not her, it’s-”

“ _Oh my God_!” Chrissy interrupted, voice no louder than a harsh whisper. “You’re about to pull that ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ crap, aren’t you?”

At the accusation lacing her words, Waverly recoiled, turning to face the blonde fully.

Which probably wasn’t her best idea as she now had an almost unobstructed view of Nicole. Gazing past Chrissy, Waverly got the chance to look at Nicole,  _really_ look at her, for the first time since their little spat in the terminal.

Nicole _did_ look like a kicked puppy, all sad eyes and downturned mouth. She looked so beaten, so dejected…and it was all because of her.

“It’s—it’s not _crap_ ,” Waverly corrected, swallowing thickly. “It’s the truth…it’s not Nicole, it’s... _me_.”

Chrissy tilted her head to the side, empathy washing over her face.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just-” Waverly broke off, visibly shaking herself. Plastering a smile on her face, she looked at Chrissy and added, “-I’m fine.”

Chrissy just shook her head.

“I’ll pretend I believe that…Waves, you know if you wanted to talk about it, I’m here for you?”

With a sad smile, Waverly replied, “Chrissy, you’re her sister.”

“True…but I’m also your friend,” Chrissy pointed out, hand falling to give a reassuring squeeze to Waverly’s arm.

Tears pricked the corners of Waverly’s eyes at the kindness behind those words. She knew Chrissy had no hidden agenda here. She was simply being herself, offering support in a time of need. Despite the hurt that Waverly had clearly caused, Chrissy hadn’t turned her back on her. She was willing to listen, to help.

“Thank you, Chrissy, I—I think I needed to hear that.”

Shooting the brunette a smile, Chrissy nodded in that understanding way of hers.

“Anytime...and I’ll only say this once more and then I promise I’ll shut up and never ask again…but are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Waverly opened her mouth to reply but found that the ‘yes’ was caught in her throat, her affirmative answer almost unwilling to be said. As she sat there, looking over at Chrissy, at her _friend_ , she realized she did want to talk about it. She had kept all of this bottled up for so long…and now it was time to let it out.

And so the words came pouring from her lips as she took Chrissy through some of her darkest days, helping the blonde understand just why she had done what she did.

~~~

When they arrived in Chicago, they all split up.

Chrissy sent Waverly and the luggage to the hotel, telling the brunette to take the rest of the day to relax. Order some room service, maybe watch a movie, just basically cool her heels. Meanwhile, she and Nicole would head to the gallery and start planning the displays for tomorrow night.

The car ride there was mostly silent, with the exception of a few despondent sighs that came from Nicole’s side of the backseat. But by the time they arrived at the gallery, Chrissy could tell her sister was about to burst. She was antsy and fidgety, her movements around the empty gallery floor almost robotic, strained.

Her brown eyes moved around the space, blank and unseeing. Nicole was too caught up in her own thoughts, in her own mind, to do much more than walk around aimlessly.

Finally, Chrissy couldn’t take it anymore.

“Just ask already!” she called out, leaning against the interior brick wall, arms folded across her chest.

Nicole paused mid-step and turned to face her, tucking her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans as she shot the blonde a confused, slightly startled, look.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nic...I know you’re dying to ask me about her…so just do it already.”

Nicole deflated, walking over to where Chrissy stood, leaning against the wall by her side.

“How—how is she?” she asked quietly, still feeling the bewilderment about the turn of events swirling around within her.

“Well, you were right, she’s a nervous flyer. But getting her to talk was a good idea,” Chrissy replied, bumping her shoulder against Nicole’s, shooting her a smile.

Nicole nodded meekly, corners of her mouth turned down.

“Thanks…at least she’s talkin’ to one of us.”

Chrissy didn’t quite know what to say to that, so she shot Nicole an apologetic grimace. They were both silent for a beat, the air in the gallery growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Finally, after a bit, Chrissy spoke up again.

“She—uhh—she told me about him, you know. About the reason she didn’t work with galleries and all that.”

Nicole felt her brows climb high on her forehead, casting a sidelong glance at the blonde.

“Waverly told you about that?” she asked, voice filled with mild surprise.

“Yeah…I mean, God…I can see why she’s still so messed up about it. That douche canoe really did a number on her.”

Nicole gritted her teeth at her immediate reaction, at the anger that threatened to consume her. She would never be able to forget the story that Waverly told her…about the man who almost snuffed out her light, who almost destroyed her.

“I swear if I ever meet the guy-”

Chrissy quickly turned to face Nicole, waving her hands around.

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. We don’t need you to go traipsing through Toronto looking for this asshole.”

Nicole huffed in annoyance, the fury raging inside of her making her skin itch. She wanted to _do_ something about it...and no matter how right Chrissy was…she still wanted to give this guy a piece of her mind. This intense desire to defend Waverly, to _protect_ her, still burned inside of her.

Maybe it always would.

“But…it kinda makes sense why she pulled a 180 on you, given the shit she’s gone through, right?” Chrissy asked, bringing Nicole’s attention back to her.

Nicole nodded solemnly and then tilted her head back against the brick, processing Chrissy’s words.

If she thought about it, truly _considered_ everything, it made sense.

Waverly was just scared. She was terrified that Nicole would turn out to be just like him, someone who would use her for selfish reasons and then cast her aside when they were done.

That knowledge didn’t quite take away the pain of seeing Waverly grow cold and distant, of hearing her say there was nothing between them but business…but it made sense.

“I get what you’re sayin’…and I know you’re right…but I—I’m not _him_ , Chris,” Nicole said faintly, lifting her brown eyes to meet her sister’s.

“ _I_ know that...but how does Waverly?” Chrissy asked, not with malice but in an effort to help.

“I—I promised her,” Nicole replied simply as if that were enough.

Shaking her head, Chrissy took in the redhead’s soft eyes, her vulnerable expression, and realized Nicole needed just a little bit more of a push.

“You’ve got to do more than that, Nic. You’ve got to _prove_ it to her. Actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words.”

Nicole’s eyes widened, a sparkle of inspiration flashing across her face. Chrissy’s words sent her mind racing a mile a minute, running amuck with possibilities.

_Actions speak louder than words…_

But before she could get carried away, Chrissy brought her back down to Earth with some more advice.

“But you’ve also gotta respect her boundaries. What is it that she said to you again?”

“She said...well, she said she wanted to keep this strictly professional…just business,” Nicole responded, seeming to minutely deflate with the reminder of Waverly’s wishes.

“So respect that. Show her you can listen,” Chrissy replied, smiling reassuringly at the redhead, hoping to fill her sails with the wind once more. “But don’t go anywhere. Show her you’re here to stay, too.”

Nodding, Nicole worried her bottom lip, hesitantly shifting her eyes between Chrissy’s.

“What if—well, what if it’s not enough? What if she never-” Nicole broke off, her throat constricting with the emotion that welled up within her at the thought.

Chrissy was silent for a beat, weighing her words carefully.

“Well…there’s a chance of that, yeah…but what if she does come around?” she replied, reaching out to lay a hand on Nicole’s arm.

But Nicole pushed off the wall, moving away from Chrissy and her show of support. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, her face full of uncertainty.

“Yeah but what if she _doesn’t_? What if I wait around for somethin' that’s never going to be there? For someone who will never want me?”

Seeing the downward spiral Nicole was edging closer and closer to, Chrissy stepped away from the brick and put a stop to the redhead’s pacing by pulling her in for a tight hug, her arms wrapping around Nicole’s shoulders.

Gradually she felt Nicole’s arms wrap loosely around her middle, noticed the tension slowly leave Nicole’s frame, heard her breathing slow and even out. After a few moments, Chrissy pulled back, hands falling to Nicole’s shoulders. With a squeeze, she forced the redhead to look up at her.

“Nic…you’ve just gotta figure out if you’re willing to take that chance, to risk all of that, for her.”

At the sudden flicker of steely determination in those brown eyes, Chrissy knew Nicole had figured the answer to that out already. And above all else, she knew her sister. Nicole didn’t fall easily, didn’t open her heart to just anyone. But when she did, she fell hard, and she fell fast.

Before Nicole could respond and confirm Chrissy’s suspicions, a voice drifted over to them from the front door.

“Looks like you’ll be playing the long game, kid.”

Both of their heads whipped around at the interruption, twin smiles breaking out across their faces when they realized who it was.

“Dad!” Chrissy cried, taking off for the door. Nicole stood back and watched as Chrissy all but flung herself into Randy Nedley’s arms, tightly hugging him, slightly rocking from side to side.

And then she saw Nedley open his eyes and look right at her, releasing his hold on Chrissy to beckon her over. Smiling sheepishly, she made her way to the pair and joined in on the group hug.

After the three got reacquainted, and a few more hugs were passed around, Nedley fixed Nicole with a questioning look.

“So it sounds like you’ve hit a snag with your glass artist?”

Nicole ducked her head, a blush rising to heat her face.

“She’s—uhh—she’s not _my_ glass artist…and her name’s Waverly.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Nedley replied, “Ah…I see. So what’s going on with Waverly?”

Before Nicole could respond, Chrissy jumped in, answering Nedley’s question before the redhead had a chance to speak up.

“Long story short, Waverly is still nursing old wounds and wants to keep things professional, but Nicole here is totally smitten and thinks there’s still a chance for something between them,” the blonde finished with a teasing, smug smile, hazel eyes dancing with amusement.

“Thanks for that,” Nicole deadpanned before looking over at Nedley, curious as to what his reaction would be.

Lifting a hand to rub at the scruff dusting his chin, the older man seemed to think long and hard for a moment before meeting Nicole’s gaze.

As he looked at Nicole, really looked at her, Nedley didn’t see a grown woman struggling with matters of the heart. Nedley saw a little girl, scared of what the future held for her and her burgeoning love. So he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her brown eyes.

“Kid…I just have one question. Is she worth it?”

“Yes,” Nicole replied automatically, not even needing to take a second to think about her answer. She felt the truth of it settle deep within her heart, anchoring her to this moment. To this woman. “Yes, she is.”

“Well then, if she’s worth the wait, the wait will be worth it. You got a game plan?” Nedley asked, pride shining in his eyes, the ghost of a smile breaking out across his hardened features.

“I’ve got somethin’…” Nicole said slowly, the makings of an idea tickling the edges of her mind. “I don’t know if it will be any good…but I guess we’ll see tomorrow night.”

Chrissy clapped her hands together happily and pulled her sister and Dad back in for another hug, unable to shake her excitement.

 _This_ was the Nicole she knew. The woman who went down swinging, the one who stayed true to her heart, who fought for what she wanted, for who she loved. Whatever Nicole had thought of, was going to be perfect. Chrissy had no doubt.

After another moment or two, Nicole pulled away, smiling first at Chrissy and then at Nedley, her eyes ablaze with adoration, with inspiration.

“I love you guys, but I gotta run. I’ve—uhh—I’ve got some calls to make.”

~~End Chapter Seven~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I always say when it comes to angsty chapters, I try to write what I feel is real. Maybe you don't agree with the choices I made, and maybe you do. Feel free to let me know! But always remember to be kind when doing so, whether it's with me or another writer!
> 
> Anyways, next chapter gives us some more Rosita&Jeremy&Waverly shenanigans, a look at the Chicago gallery, and a surprise for Waverly that might make her reconsider her decision to push Nicole away... *giggles excitedly*
> 
> See you next week, Earpers <3
> 
> xoxo


	8. Dust to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly had just gotten settled beneath the covers of her hotel bed when a handful of knocks startled her.
> 
> Throwing off the comforter, Waverly huffed and padded to the door, confused as to who would be at her hotel room right now. She knew that Chrissy and…well, and Nicole…were both at the gallery.
> 
> Even thinking the redhead’s name caused her stomach to clench uncomfortably, put the bitter taste of regret in her mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter Eight, which gets its title from the song by The Civil Wars, there is a deep discussion about the power of art, the arrival of a surprise guest, and Randy Nedley dropping some wisdom!
> 
> I just wanted to take a second to thank every single one of you for giving this story a chance, for leaving kudos and/or a comment, and for continually showing me how wonderful Earpers truly are. I am eternally grateful for all of you! Also, special shoutout to 2BeBrazen for the art for this fic <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this latest addition!
> 
> xoxo

 

**Chapter Eight: Dust to Dust**

Waverly had just gotten settled beneath the covers of her hotel bed when a handful of knocks startled her.

Throwing off the comforter, Waverly huffed and padded to the door, confused as to who would be at her hotel room right now. She knew that Chrissy and…well, and _Nicole_ …were both at the gallery.

Even thinking the redhead’s name caused her stomach to clench uncomfortably, put the bitter taste of regret in her mouth.

Shaking thoughts of Nicole from her mind, Waverly opened the door and felt her eyebrows rise. Rosita and Jeremy were standing there, holding cartons of ice cream and two bottles of wine.

“We’re coming in!” Rosita announced happily, pushing past the brunette.

Waverly’s mouth flopped open, confusion evident on her face as she backed up, letting Rosita brush by her. Turning her head back around, she lifted a brow at Jeremy who still stood outside, an apologetic but hopeful half-smile on his face.

Shoulders falling in defeat, Waverly waved him into the room, feeling an amused chuckle rise in her chest at the giddiness of his skip as he entered. Closing the door and flicking the lock, Waverly walked back into the room and found Jeremy and Rosita already sitting on the bottom corners of her bed, legs tucked beneath them, twin smiles on their faces.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Waverly asked, looking between the two artists, arms crossed over her chest. As much as she loved seeing them, she really just wanted to wallow in self-pity, drown her sorrows in romcoms and chocolate, and go to bed.

“Well…someone called us and said you were just sitting here all by your lonesome, sulking, in need of some vino therapy,” Rosita replied, holding the two bottles of wine up and shaking them around.

Narrowing her eyes, Waverly thought for a moment and realized just who would have done that.

“Chrissy?”

Rosita grinned before dropping her focus to the bottles of wine in hand, determined to get them open.

“Yup! And then another—umm— _someone_ asked us to check on you and see if you were doing okay. So here we are!” Jeremy added.

“Who…” Waverly began to wonder aloud, before sighing. She knew _exactly_ who would have asked Jeremy and Rosita to come here, to make sure she was alright. “Nicole?” she said, breathing out her name, a clear question aimed at the two others in the room.

Jeremy grinned sheepishly and nodded as Rosita lifted her gaze, eyes twinkling.

At the confirmation of her suspicions, Waverly felt a small flicker of happiness, of pure, unadulterated, adoration alight within her.

Nicole still cared…still worried about her.

But as quickly as the feeling came, Waverly did her best to douse it.  It wouldn’t do her any favors to dwell on that. She needed to stick to her decision. Keep her space, keep her distance, and bury these feelings. Box them up and never let them out…because it never ended well if she didn’t.

But…

Nicole made it so hard when she did something like this. _Damn her._

Hating her heart for betraying her, Waverly swallowed that warm, tingly feeling, the tenderness threatening her heart, and did her best to return to that neutral ground.

“Huh…well you guys didn’t have to come, I’m not—I’m not _sulking_.”

Both Rosita and Jeremy shot her pointed looks, ones full of disbelief.

“Girl, you’ve got _Imagine Me & You _queued up.”

“And that box over there looks suspiciously full of chocolate,” Jeremy added.

“ _Fine_!” Waverly said, a small chuckle leaving her lips. “Maybe I _am_ sulking! Is that a crime?”

“Only if you do it alone!” Jeremy quipped, patting the bed next to him and beckoning her over.

Waverly softened, grabbing three cups from the desk and then sinking down onto the bed, shooting the two artists small smiles.

As Rosita poured the wine and Jeremy made quick work of the ice cream carton seals, Waverly found herself unable _not_ to feel the faintest whisper of gratitude echo within her for the woman who made this happen, who made sure she wasn’t alone tonight.

~~~

The three artists all lay on their backs, shoulder to shoulder on the bed, feeling more than a little tipsy off the alcohol and more than a little full from all the ice cream.

“So…how did you get into hand-blown glass, Waves?” Jeremy asked, his cheeks flushed from the wine. “It’s a bit…out there, even in the art world. Super—umm—what’s the word I’m looking for Rosie?”

“Niche, it’s very _niche_ ,” she replied, eyes completely shut.

“Yes, niche!”

Waverly eyed the ceiling above her, taking her lower lip between her teeth, pondering the best way to answer this.

“Umm—well, it’s not exactly a happy story guys. Why don’t we…talk about something else! Like maybe a certain painter with a fowl first name?”

Jeremy blushed furiously at her words.

“You mean Robin?”

“No, the _other_ aviary-named artist!” Rosita retorted, elbowing Waverly as the two dissolved into laughter.

“Why am I friends with you guys again?” Jeremy grumbled good-naturedly, a smile evident in his voice.

“Umm—limited options?” Waverly giggled, turning to face Rosita, arching a brow in her direction.

“Nah, it’s our dazzling personalities,” the Latina replied, causing the two women to fall into a fit of laughter once more.

Soon enough Jeremy joined in, unable to resist the infectious merriment of the situation. After a few moments, their chuckles died down, leaving them in comfortable silence…until Jeremy broke it once more.

“So...back to that unhappy story…”

Waverly sighed, raising her arms and laying them on the bed above her.  

“Why would you guys even want to hear it?” she asked softly, interlocking her fingers behind her head and then propping herself up on them.

“Well…none of our stories are exactly happy, right? I got into sculpting after my mom died in a car accident, and Rosie here-”

“Let’s just say painting got me out of a bad place and we’ll leave it at that,” Rosita interrupted, voice going hard.

Everyone got quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts before Waverly spoke again.

“That’s the beauty of art, though, dontcha think?” she whispered, her heart feeling the truth of her words. “The power it has…it can give us a way to understand the darkest corners of ourselves…lift us up when we need it most…carry us towards the light. That’s at least what it did for me.”

Jeremy and Rosita both hummed in agreement and then flipped over onto their stomachs to look up at Waverly, eyes communicating their willingness to listen. The open looks on their faces prompted Waverly to continue, unable to stop the words pouring from her lips.

“I…I got into blown glass because my family died in a fire when I was a kid...”

“Oh, Waves,” Jeremy breathed, eyes shining with compassion.

”I’m so sorry,” Rosita added gently, a small, understanding smile on her face.

Waverly looked down and shot them both a watery smile before lifting her gaze back to the ceiling above them.

“I guess I got into it because I—I wanted to take control back, you know? So I bested the beast, I made fire _mine_.”

“Hardcore,” Jeremy whispered, causing Waverly to giggle, momentarily forgetting the heaviness that had descended upon them. But soon she sobered once more, eyes glazing over as she got lost in her thoughts.

“And it’s more than that…there’s something about glass that just speaks to me. It’s, like, it’s got this hidden message, this undiscovered depth…that only I can let out. It whispers to me, calls to me. And then I see this image in my mind of what the sculpture will be…and I sit in front of my furnace and make it real. It’s this delicate dance between the molten glass in the furnace and my breath...” Waverly trailed off, voice holding a hint of wonder.

“Where do your ideas come from?” Rosita asked curiously.

“Honestly? I have no idea…these abstract images just pop into my head and won’t go away until I do something about them.”

“But what about this one?” Jeremy wondered, head slightly tilted to the side.

“What do you mean?” Waverly replied, releasing her hands and rising onto her elbows to look between her two friends.

“‘You are the fire that consumes me’…”

The mention of her piece sent Waverly’s thoughts to the one place she had been trying her best to avoid. Without her permission, her thoughts turned to a certain redhead…to the dream she’d had about Nicole…the one that inspired said piece.

“…it feels a little-” Jeremy broke off, looking for the right word.

“Feels a little _what_?” she clarified, fighting off both a fierce blush and a shudder.

“Less abstract?”

“Might I say even _personal_ ,” Rosita added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the brunette.

With a groan, Waverly collapsed back down onto the bed and covered her face with her hands.

“You two…always snooping around, looking for secrets! Such sneaky, sneaky squirrels!”

The room was quiet for a beat as the two other artists processed the absurdity of Wavery's words.

“Did you just-” Rosita guffawed, dropping her head onto the bed and hitting the mattress with her open palm as she laughed loudly.

“Well, I for one have always wanted to be a squirrel!” Jeremy interrupted, a luminous grin on his face. “Or maybe a hedgehog. They just seem like they got it all figured out!”

The three friends were overcome with laughter once more, tears leaking out of the corners of their eyes, their stomachs hurting from the fit of giggles that had befallen them.

~~~

Waverly wasn’t sure what she expected from the second stop on the exhibit tour, but it surely wasn’t this.

If New York had been glitz and glamor, Chicago was homey and relaxed.

This gallery just had a completely different feel to it, with its exposed brick walls and low lighting. It felt like…well it felt like _Nicole_.

The observation confused her at first, but the more she walked around, taking in this gallery’s every facet and feature, the truer it felt.

The atmosphere just felt so welcoming. Warm. Almost like you stepped into a room where it didn’t matter who you were or what you did. All that mattered was that you were there for art, to enjoy the eccentricities and complexities of sculpture, painting, and hand-blown glass.

It was this immediate ease, this instant comfort. Being there, with the glow from the exposed light bulbs hanging from the ceilings, the sound of folk and bluegrass music bouncing off the walls, Waverly felt how she felt that morning in Nicole’s office.

She felt safe. Warm. Protected.

It was as if this gallery was a reflection of Nicole…a personification of who she was, of all those beautiful qualities she held within her. The ones Waverly was doing her best to ignore.

But no matter how hard she tried, it was all just so incredibly unsettling to be surrounded by everything _Nicole_ not long after she had decided to move on.

Drifting over to the back corner, Waverly pushed those thoughts from her mind and leaned against the brick wall, eyes moving around the room.

Chrissy was talking with most of the other artists, keeping them entertained by the pop-up bar on the other side of the room. Rosita, Jeremy, and Robin were congregated near her, all chatting amongst themselves gaily. Most of the other guests and donors who had shown up that evening were milling about, talking amongst each other as they observed the handful of art exhibits displayed in the gallery.

The one person Waverly didn’t see was Nicole…not that she was looking for her or anything.

With a small sigh, Waverly pulled out her cellphone, opening up her messages from last night, looking for some sort of distraction. See, she had done her best to keep in touch with those she had left behind in Purgatory. But a text here, a phone call there, wasn’t the same.

She missed the way Curtis’s eyes would light up when he talked about his tomatoes or is love for Gus.

She missed the way Gus would soften around Curtis, would smile easier, would laugh louder.  

She missed the way Shorty could always tell when she was having a hard day and would either give her an extra shot of whiskey or an extra hug, whichever he felt she needed more.

Conversations over the phone couldn’t hold a flame to the feeling of being with them. Of talking with them. Of being _home_.

Sniffling, Waverly shook her head to rid herself of those melancholic musings. Eyes falling shut, she released a shaky breath and tucked her chin to her chest.

“Seems to me like you’re not in the mood for a party?”

Eyes snapping open, Waverly looked up to find the owner of that rough, leathery voice.

Before her stood an older gentleman. His face was drawn into a pensive expression, his hands held loosely on his belt buckle. Something about the keenness of his gaze, the kindness behind his eyes, immediately put Waverly at ease.

“Oh no, I am! I love parties! I just…needed a minute,” Waverly replied, fixing a beaming smile onto her face in an attempt to convince the man.

“Understandable, it can all get a touch overwhelming.”

Nodding, Waverly felt a prickle of recognition at the back of her mind. There was something familiar about this man…only she couldn’t put her finger on it. So she stuck her hand out, her smile never dropping.

“I’m Waverly Earp, it’s so nice to meet you, Mister-”

“Randy, you can call me Randy,” the man replied, a ghost of a smile on his face as he took her hand in a firm grip, giving it a shake or two before dropping it.

“Well, Randy, what brings you here tonight?”

Taking a step to the side, the man settled against the brick wall next to her, turning his attention to the rest of the gallery.

“Does an old-timer like me need a reason to do anything?” Randy said, tone teasing.

Waverly chuckled warmly at that, turning to face the man and leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

“No, I—I guess not,” she replied, breathy laughter escaping her at the grin on the man’s face.

The two were silent for a moment before Randy spoke up, tilting his head to look over at Waverly.

“So…why are you here, Waverly Earp?”

Waverly’s stomach clenched at the question, her insides squirming at the disarming look in his eyes.

It was as if…well as if he had asked her a question he already knew the answer to. One with an answer she hadn’t quite figured out, one she hadn’t admitted to herself just yet.

 _Why am I here?_ Waverly thought, brow furrowing, as she truly considered it all for the first time.

She had started this journey for a lot of reasons.

She got the chance to get out, to see the world. She got the chance to promote her art, to get face time with the ‘who’s who’ of the art world. And she got the chance to get to know an enchanting, alluring woman, one who sparked her interest from day one.

But now that she was here…why did she stay?

The answer was immediate, a single word whispered within her heart, the shortest, sweetest name spoken from the depths of her soul.

_Nicole._

Blanching at the realization, Waverly immediately shook herself out of it. She shouldn’t…she couldn’t. Pushing the thought away, burying it deep within her once more, Waverly gazed back at the man.

One look at the twinkle in Randy’s eyes and Waverly felt like he had looked right through her and found the truth, found her answer. It felt like she was looking into the eyes of someone she had known her whole life….someone who knew her, really _knew_ her.

“I…I don’t know,” Waverly whispered, eyes darting between the man’s as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Randy smiled warmly, face full of understanding, of something almost paternal, that it brought tears to Waverly’s eyes.

“Oh, I think you do. You’ll figure it out, Waverly…just give it time.”

Before Waverly could answer, she was interrupted by a voice, a honey-sweet, melodic voice she hadn’t realized she’d missed until that very moment.

“And here’s our champion, the artist who brought this all together!” 

Waverly felt her breath catch as she turned to find Nicole standing there, a hesitant smile on her face, a swirling mix of tender apprehension in her eyes. Realizing Nicole wasn’t alone, Waverly dropped her attention to the woman at Nicole’s side and felt her mouth flop open in shock.

“Aunt Gus?”

Her aunt grinned, holding her arms open.

“Hey, kiddo.”

Letting out a shuddery breath, Waverly crossed the distance between them quickly and all but fell into Gus’s arms, wrapping hers tightly around her aunt’s middle. Tucking her face into the crook of Gus’s neck, Waverly let a choked sob escape from her parted lips.

“I can’t—I can’t believe you’re here,” she whispered, clinging tightly onto the older woman. Gus simply held her and rocked her gently, smoothing her hand over Waverly’s hair, whispering words of comfort.

Nicole looked on, eyes wet with her own tears. After a moment or two, she started to feel like an intruder on an incredibly private moment. So she slowly backed away, nodding at Randy Nedley and gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb.

Getting the hint, Nedley also backed away, coming to a stop at Nicole’s side. The two gave one final look at the reuniting pair before turning around and heading back into the crowd.

~~~

A few minutes later, armed with drinks, Gus and Waverly were back in their corner of the world, both huddled near the brick wall.

“Tell me about everything so far? How was New York?” Gus asked, sipping from the wine glass in her hand.

Waverly’s eyes lit up and she launched into a story about the city and the gallery and the exhibit opening. She raved about every little thing but remained oddly silent about the gallery director who’d brought Gus here.

Before Gus could ask about that, Waverly was jumping topics, almost bouncing up and down in her excitement.

“Now tell me how things are at home! Did Shorty ever get those taps fixed? How’s Uncle Curtis holding up? Wait, who’s watching him if you’re here?”

Gus softened at the rapid-fire questions leaving Waverly’s lips, at the clear longing in her voice, the wistful expression on her face.

“Everyone’s good, Waverly. We all miss you something fierce. And don’t worry, Curtis is staying with Shorty tonight…Nicole set it all up so I could come down here.”

Waverly stiffened, eyes dropping from where they had been holding Gus’s.

“That’s…great. How nice of her,” she managed.

Gus took notice of the immediate change in her niece, in the tension rolling off of her. Maybe the avoidance of the topic of ‘Nicole Haught’ had been more intentional than she thought.

“Mhm, extremely kind…how are things going with her, by the way?”

Rolling the stem of the wine glass between her fingers, Waverly opened and closed her mouth a few times before replying, “Fine. Just fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Yes, _just fine_. Well…until she did _this,_ ” Waverly said, eyes rising once more, now full of obstinate annoyance. “You know, Gus, I have half a mind to go over there and-”

Gus put a hand on her arm and fixed her with a stern look.

“Waverly Earp, you will do no such thing! I raised you better than that. Nicole brought me here, out of the kindness of her heart, just for _you_. She…she’s worried about you, kiddo.”

Feeling the sharp sting that always accompanied Gus’s scolding, Waverly wrapped her free arm around her middle, eyes darting away, watching a familiar redhead make her way through the crowd.

“ _Professional_ _my ass_ ,” she grumbled almost to herself.

But Gus picked up on the comment, heard the almost childlike stubbornness in Waverly’s voice, and her eyebrows rose high on her head.

“Seems to me like you’re mixing some things up in that head of yours. Just because someone does something nice for you, doesn’t mean there are strings attached.”

Waverly gave her a look full of disbelief.

“There always are, Gus. I learned that all too well, remember?” she said, eyes flashing with pain, the one she had experienced oh so long ago, the one that still haunted her.

“Oh, Waverly…I didn’t know you still—well I didn’t _know_ ,” her aunt said softly, placing a hand on the arm wrapped around her middle and giving it a small squeeze.

“And I don’t like to talk about it…so it’s not your fault,” Waverly replied with a half-hearted shrug, watery hazel eyes fixed on her aunt’s.

With a small, understanding smile, Gus added, “It’s not Nicole’s either. Don’t make her pay for sins she didn’t commit.”

Waverly recoiled at Gus’s words.

“I’m not-”

But one look from Gus stopped her weak attempt at refuting that statement.

If Waverly were being honest…that’s exactly what she was doing. She _was_ punishing Nicole for someone else’s mistakes and wrongdoings. But it had to be that way…it was the _only_ way.

“So what if I am? I’m not…I’m not _ready_ to take that risk again…” Waverly started to say, gaze flitting away from Gus and over to the other side of the gallery. Her hazel eyes found Nicole talking with Chrissy and that man from earlier, Randy.

Her brows pinched together in confusion when she saw Chrissy press a kiss to the man’s cheek, saw Nicole smile warmly at him.

But then it all clicked, all came together. Her visitor from earlier had been Randy _Nedley_.

Huffing out an amused breath, Waverly shook her head. That was a conversation and revelation to unpack later…

Coming back to the moment, Waverly let her eyes linger on Nicole, taking in her latest three-piece suit, her dimpled grin, her fiery locks that framed her elegant features.

She looked effortlessly beautiful. As always.

Heart tightening in her chest, Waverly dragged her gaze back over to Gus, hazel eyes stormy and filled to the brim with emotion.

“Aunt Gus, my heart can’t take much more breaking. It’s been through enough,” she added gently, her tone just a shade imploring.

“I won’t argue with you there…but hearts can be mended too. Sometimes by the very people we’re most afraid will break them. Waverly, you’ve always been an honest kid…don’t stop now.”

With that Gus pressed a kiss to her forehead and then made her way towards the bar, desiring a refill for her wine glass.

Waverly watched her aunt go, mulling over her words, wondering, not for the first time, if she’d made a huge, colossal, unfixable mistake.

~~~

“Does she look pissed?” Nicole asked Chrissy quietly, conscious of Nedley standing near them, speaking with a donor.

Chrissy looked past Nicole’s shoulder towards the back corner, eyes finding Waverly standing alone, her aunt walking away from her, aimed for the bar.

“Hmm well I wouldn’t say pissed…she’s got this contemplative pout going on.”

Nicole made a move to turn around and get a look at Waverly, feeling a burning desire to see with her own two eyes just how Waverly was reacting to her grand gesture. But Chrissy smacking her arm had her turning her head back around, hand rising to rub at the tender area.

“Ow!” Nicole hissed from between clenched teeth.

“Such a baby! Now keep your eyes averted, Nic. I’ll look for you,” Chrissy said with a fakely sweet smile.

“You playing nice girls?” Nedley asked, drawing both of their attention. He now stood alone and was looking at them with a mix of adoration and exasperation.

“Yes!” they both replied at the same time, causing the older man to shake his head.

“You two…well, I'm going to find a snack, have fun spying on the glass artist from Purgatory,” Nedley said, a ghost of a smile on his lips at the subsequent deer-in-headlights expression on Nicole’s face.

Before the redhead could reply, Nedley dropped a hand on her shoulder and added, “You did good here, kid. I’m proud of you.”

Melting at the expression of paternal pride, Nicole covered the hand on her shoulder with her own and gave it a squeeze, smiling at Nedley.

“Thanks, Dad.”

With that Nedley turned and headed into the crowd, needing to make his rounds. With him gone, Nicole turned her attention back to Chrissy and raised her brows expectantly. Rolling her eyes in amusement, Chrissy moved her gaze to the back corner once more.

“Okay, so she looks deep in thought over there…and now she’s smiling a little bit…that’s good, right?” she asked, eyes meeting Nicole’s worried ones. “Must mean she’s happy and that she definitely doesn’t hate you!” Chrissy added, grinning eagerly up at the redhead.

But instead of the excitement she expected in response, Chrissy saw Nicole’s eyes narrow, her mouth turning down into a small frown.

“She never hated me…” Nicole found herself replying, heart constricting in her chest with the words, “…but now I’m not so sure.”

Chrissy softened, blowing out a long breath.

“Nic, she doesn’t hate you. She’s just—she’s just-”

“Scared,” Nicole supplied, grimacing tightly at the blonde, “I scare her.”

“Exactly, but that’s not a bad thing,” Chrissy said, doing her best to quell the anxiety she could read on Nicole’s face. “Besides, this thing you did with her aunt was a good way to show her that you’re a woman of your word.”

Worrying her bottom lip, Nicole fixed Chrissy with an apprehensive look, one swimming with self-consciousness and nerves.

“You think?”

“I _know_. She looks…” Chrissy trailed off, eyes going back to where Waverly now stood with her aunt once more, her smile practically lighting up the room. “…happy. Insanely happy. _You_ did that, Nic.”

 _If only_ **_I_ ** _could be the one to make her happy_ , Nicole thought. _Maybe one day…if she’ll let me_.

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, Nicole fixed Chrissy with a troubled look.

“Chris…are you sure I didn’t overstep?”

“Not at all, you worrywart!”

Nicole let out a strained chuckle, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her trousers, still itching to turn around and look at Waverly. Noting her sister’s fidgeting, Chrissy decided to distract her.

“So what’s next? Hold a boombox over your head? Drive away together on a lawnmower?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, a small grin tugging at her lips.

“This isn’t a John Hughes movie.”

“A tiny, insignificant detail! Come on, Nic, what’s the game plan here, what’s next?!”

Any hilarity to the situation was soon lost, a haunted look taking over Nicole’s features as her eyes dropped to the floor.

“Well…I don’t know. Our next stop is Austin.”

Chrissy immediately deflated, concern flashing across her face.

“Shit…”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Nicole said, the joke falling flat as her voice was thick with hurt, words dripping with agony.

“Are you ready to go back?”

“I have to be, right? Can’t exactly avoid it…”

Chrissy nodded, eyes darting to look at Waverly before jumping back to Nicole’s.

“Does she know?”

Nicole furiously shook her head, fear swirling in her eyes.

“No! I—I never got around to tellin’ her. I thought I had time…thought we had time,” she replied, her brow furrowed.

“You still do. You’ll get to tell her, Nic.”

At the pained grimace on Nicole’s face, Chrissy reached out and laid a hand on her upper arm, rubbing it up and down in an effort to comfort the redhead.

“But until you do…this seems to me like the perfect time to take a step back and-”

Nicole flinched, eyes flashing with confusion as she interrupted Chrissy.

“A step back? But I thought you said not to go anywhere!”

Chrissy nodded and said, “I did, but I also said you gotta prove to her that you’re nothing like that grade A jerk and-”

Nicole narrowed her eyes, her lips pursing as she sank further into perplexity.

“I’m still not seein’ how takin’ a step back helps me do that,” she said, interrupting once more.

Squeezing Nicole’s arm, Chrissy let her hand fall, a small smile breaking out on her face.

“Alright, smartass, let me finish. My point is that you made a big gesture, dare I say one equivalent to boomboxes and lawnmowers. But now you have to be patient, see if this changes anything for her. And while you do…give her space. This next leg of the trip is going to be rough without you worrying about Waverly on top of it.”

Nicole’s features clouded, her eyes darkening as her shoulders slumped.

“You’re right…goin’ home is hard enough as it is.”

“Austin’s not home, Nic,” Chrissy corrected softly.

 _She’s right_ , Nicole thought. _Austin hasn’t been home in a long time. But that doesn’t matter, I’ve got a family now…and someone who might one day be my home_.

Shooting Chrissy a grateful smile, Nicole threw her arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

“When’d you get so smart, huh?”

“Always been smart, you just lacked the necessary intelligence to recognize it!” Chrissy replied smoothly, loosely draping her arm across Nicole’s back. “Now, I think you need a drink!”

Nicole’s laughter filled the air around them as she started to drag them towards the bar. But quick as a flash, Nicole turned her attention to the back corner, eyes searching for Waverly.

She needed one look. Just one.

Nicole found the brunette with a radiant smile on her face, her head tossed back in laughter, lighter than she’d seen her in a while. Nicole felt a smile grace her lips at the sight, felt her heart soar in her chest.

She knew she’d need to hold onto this, onto the feelings swirling around inside of her at the sight of Waverly Earp _happy_ , because this next stop…well, it would be full of nothing but difficulty and discomfort, torture and torment. She would need to bottle this feeling up and save it for the days to come.

With a sigh, Nicole looked back over at Chrissy and smiled tightly at her.

“I think I’ll need a few.”

~~End Chapter Eight~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we like Nicole's surprise? Do we think Waverly is going to rethink her decision? And will the memories that Austin brings up for Nicole prove to be a hurdle Wayhaught can't overcome?
> 
> Come back next week to find out in Chapter Nine: Give Me Your Fire, Give Me Your Rain!
> 
> xoxo


	9. Give Me Your Fire, Give Me Your Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was something stale about the air in Texas.
> 
> It lacked the crispness and lightness of New York City, the moisture and humidity of Chicago.
> 
> It was thick and heavy and dry and Nicole hated it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, Earpers!!
> 
> A very special, spooky treat for you today is this fluff/angst/hurt/comfort jam-packed chapter! We get to see Nicole wrestle with the demons from her past, a tension-filled dinner conversation, and then Waverly coming to some realizations (finally!)!
> 
> Hope everyone has a fun day. Be safe, eat lots of candy, and don't hate me for the tiny little angsty cliffhanger at the end ;)
> 
> The song for this chapter is "Give Me Your Fire, Give Me Your Rain" by the Paper Kites! And the new art is from user 2BeBrazen and it shows 'what could have been by the fireplace' from Chapter Six! I’m in love with the art, hope you are too :)
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Nine: Give Me Your Fire, Give Me Your Rain **

There was something stale about the air in Texas.

It lacked the crispness and lightness of New York City, the moisture and humidity of Chicago.

It was thick and heavy and _dry_ and Nicole hated it.

To be honest, she hated everything about this place, just hated being back here. The few good memories she had of Austin, of the time spent with her grandparents in their cabin, those Saturday night sleepovers complete with warm snickerdoodle cookies and hot cocoa, couldn’t erase the years of hurt, of pain.

The years of hiding what she loved, of pretending to be someone she wasn’t, of trying to win her parent’s love and affection.

So Nicole tried her best to never come back here. In fact, she’d made Chrissy get this particular gallery location up and on its feet by herself, unable to even entertain the thought of stepping foot on this soil. 

But now she was back. 

A little older…a little wiser…and a little bit in love with a woman who drove her absolutely crazy.

Nicole huffed at the thought, adjusting the aviators shielding her eyes from the scorching Texas sun. 

_I’m not in love with Waverly Earp._

But…Nicole’s attempt at denying it fell flat, left much to be desired. It was feeble, flimsy, _false_. 

While she might not be totally there yet…not completely _in love_...she was well on her way. Nicole had been well on her way from the very beginning. She had fallen fast and she had fallen _hard_ for the glass artist from Purgatory. 

The very one who still wasn’t exactly speaking to her…not really, anyways.

But last night, Nicole had gotten a handful of delicately phrased words, a small smile, a tiny laugh…she’d gotten more than she had since that fateful conversation in the airport. 

And it had been lovely, despite its brevity... 

~~~

 _“Nicole?”_

_Blinking her eyes, Nicole brought herself out of her thoughts, gaze focusing on the woman in front of her. She sucked in a small breath when she realized just who had interrupted her._

_“Waves—I mean, Waverly. What’s—umm—what’s up?” she managed to stutter, fixing a small smile on her face, doing her best to swallow her surprise._

_“I—umm—I just wanted to say thank you,” Waverly began, fidgeting hands twisting in front of her as she continued, “for bringing Gus here. She—I—well, just thank you.”_

_“It was…no trouble at all,” Nicole replied, feeling nothing but thankful that Waverly was finally speaking to her, finally_ looking _at her._

 _Waverly let out a soft giggle and shook her head, a single brow rising in Nicole’s direction._

_“I’m sure that’s a lie, flights from Purgatory aren’t exactly cheap or easy to book.”_

_With the ghost of a dimpled grin on her face, Nicole shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets, hands balling loosely into fists._

_“It was worth it,” she replied easily, eyes moving between Waverly’s, the unspoken words hanging between them, tethering them together like a lifeline…_

You’re worth it. 

 _Waverly’s lips parted, a soft exhale leaving her as she simply gazed back at Nicole, hazel eyes unsettled, swirling with a storm of emotions._

_After a few beats, which felt more like a lifetime and an instant all at once, a gentle clearing of a throat shook the two women out of their moment. Nicole blinked her eyes and looked to Waverly’s, noticing Aunt Gus standing there, an amused half-smile on her face._

_“If you two are about done staring at each other, I think Waverly and I will head out.”_

_Feeling a blush heat her cheeks, Nicole grinned weakly at the older woman and nodded. Eyes darting to Waverly, Nicole took in her steely look of determination, the hard set of her jaw and realized whatever progress they had made was halted._

_But tonight was a small step in the right direction if the twin pink circles in Waverly’s cheeks were anything to go by. The brunette might still be scared, might still believe that things were just business between them…but maybe she wouldn’t forever._

_And that feeling of possibility, of_ hope _,_ _had Nicole’s dimpled grin deepening as she waved at the two women, sending them on their way._  

~~~

That small interaction between them...it had been enough. Enough to fan the flame still stubbornly flickering within Nicole’s heart. 

But…Nicole couldn’t think about that right now…couldn’t think about Waverly right now. These next few days would be hard enough. 

The last thing she needed was to add worrying about Waverly to this mess. 

As the private car pulled up to the hotel and Chrissy began talking to the driver, Nicole closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. 

She just had to survive a few days in Austin. Just three days and then they were off to the Pacific Northwest, where she could take her time to lick her wounds and come back stronger. Come back ready to continue her fight for the woman who held her heart. 

 _It’s just three days…just three days. How hard could it be?_ Nicole thought. 

But as she opened her eyes and caught sight of Waverly walking into the hotel, arm in arm with Jeremy, smiling freely, Nicole realized this could potentially be the hardest thing she’d ever have to do. 

~~~ 

That night, the Nedley family decided to treat all of the artists to a nice dinner. 

Chrissy reserved a room in one of the high-end steakhouses, ensuring some privacy for their group. 

The thirteen of them, the ten artists and the three gallery personnel, all sat around a large, banquet-like table, a smattering of appetizers and hors d'oeuvres between them. 

Nicole sat at the head of the table, head bowed as she spoke quietly with Chrissy, the two discussing the upcoming exhibit. Nedley sat across from Chrissy and at Nicole’s left, completely engrossed in the menu, muttering quietly under his breath about the price of a good steak nowadays. Waverly sat next to Chrissy and Rosita, with Jeremy and Robin across from her. 

Looking around the table, Waverly felt a small smile tug at her lips.

There was just something about being surrounded by fellow artists that was pure _magic_. There was a natural comfort among them, with acceptance and understanding underlying their every interaction. It felt like this group was lightning in a bottle, a group full of an almost indescribable quality. It was special. Unique. And so much more than that. 

Attention moving back around to the pair across the table, Waverly felt her smile grow. Jeremy and Robin were just too stinking cute together! They had scooted their chairs incredibly close to one another, their shoulders brushing against each other with every laugh, every happy moment. 

Jeremy looked completely smitten as he propped his chin up in his hand, listening to Robin’s impassioned speech about the multifaceted nature of potatoes. The rest of their little artist group looked equally enthralled with the story. 

But while she was trying her best to listen…Waverly found herself distracted. 

Eyes surreptitiously darting to where Nicole sat to her right, Waverly felt her stomach sink. She quickly noticed the semi-masked haunted look on redhead’s face, saw the muted pain dancing within those usually warm chocolate brown pools.

This was a whole different side to Nicole, one she’d never seen before. 

Over the past week, Waverly had gotten to know, gotten to see, the many sides and qualities of Nicole. 

Her confident swagger Waverly was loathed to admit she found attractive. Her protective instincts, the ones that had come out when Waverly needed them most. Her ability to listen, to make a person feel as if they were the only one who mattered in the world. Her incredibly giving heart. Her fierce loyalty. 

There was only one brief moment when Waverly had seen the whispers of the hurt she saw now. 

It had been in Nicole’s eyes, had been written across her face, that day in New York. That day when Nicole had quickly shut down Waverly’s efforts to get her to talk about her family. That day when Nicole had decided to share with her a happy childhood memory. That day when she had gotten to see the real Nicole, the one who hid beneath the layers of cocky charm and self-assured bravado. 

Those demons from her past had come back to haunt Nicole briefly, gone in an instant, the redhead returning to her usual self not a few seconds later. That hurt had only been temporary…but then they’d boarded the plane to Texas. 

From that moment on, Nicole had descended into the depths of whatever it was she was battling. She’d become withdrawn. Quiet. A mix of stress, anger, and raw pain that caused Waverly’s stomach to clench uncomfortably, caused her heart to constrict in her chest- 

“Did your aunt make it out alright?” 

The softly phrased question brought Waverly out of her thoughts, causing her to shift her attention away from Nicole and onto the older man seated across the table. 

Randy Nedley had a small smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye. The same one that made Waverly feel like she could tell him anything…because he would listen. 

 _Like father, like daughter._  

Waverly found herself nodding, concern for the redhead shifted to the back burner as she smiled at the man. 

“She did! Back safe and sound in Purgatory already. I…I can’t thank you enough for that, Sir.” 

“None of that Sir stuff. It’s Randy,” he replied gruffly, waving a hand in the air dismissively. 

Waverly chuckled, smiling at his correction. 

“I remember that…but what I don’t quite remember is why you avoided a proper introduction the first time? I had no clue I was meeting my _boss_!” Waverly said in an almost teasing tone, giggling slightly. 

Nedley huffed in amusement, eyes crinkling in delight as he grinned at her. 

“Oh, well, you know. Wanted the chance to meet ya without all that business bullshit getting in the way.” 

Waverly let out another laugh and was set to respond when the woman seated to her right spoke up, bringing her into the conversation but leaving Nicole out, the redhead’s attention curiously fixed on the menu in her hands. 

“Did you just call our business ‘bullshit’, Dad?” Chrissy goaded, smirking at the older man. 

“Of course not. I’m calling all this-” he broke off, gesturing around them as if to refer to the situation they found themselves in, “- _bullshit._ I never understood why it had to be like this, all fancy dinners and contracts."

“Well…I think there’s a place for it,” Waverly observed, doing her best to avoid looking at the oddly silent woman at the head of the table while she spoke, instead, focusing on Nedley across from her. “It keeps things professional and organized. Planned. In control.”

“Not everything’s meant to be controlled,” Nicole muttered fiercely, eyes still fixed on the menu. 

When silence met her observation, Nicole glanced up, noticing that Chrissy and Nedley were looking at her curiously. Brow furrowing, Nicole moved her gaze to the brunette and immediately sucked in a breath at what she saw on Waverly’s face. 

Mild surprise. A hint of anger. An almost deadly defiance. And curiosity, always unbridled curiosity. 

“That’s…an odd observation, Nic,” Chrissy commented, feeling the tension growing to a somewhat uncomfortable level as the two women looked at each other. 

Blinking a few times, Nicole quickly moved her gaze to Chrissy, unable to manage to look at Waverly any longer. She needed a respite from the charged bout of eye contact they’d just had. 

“I just meant that…well, some things in life are meant to be enjoyed for what they are. Messy, imperfect. You—you can’t plan for every moment of every day, can’t control everything. If you could, what kinda life would that be?” 

“Boring?” Nedley offered.

“Lonely?” Chrissy added, causing Nicole to purse her lips, a small flicker of victory igniting within her. 

Even without knowing, without trying, her family had her back, had picked her side in this quasi-debate. 

But Waverly was not so easily swayed. 

“I disagree!” Waverly said, drawing Nedley’s and Chrissy’s attention to her, while Nicole looked uncomfortably down at the tabletop. “I think control’s important, necessary even. Without it, we’d all go mad, descend into chaos! Now _that life_ would be pure insanity. I’d take boredom, hell I’d take loneliness, over that.” 

The other three were silent for a beat before Nedley spoke up. 

“Hmm…Waverly here makes some good points,” he conceded, sitting back in his chair, steepling his hands in front of him thoughtfully. 

Nicole’s mouth flopped open in shock as Waverly let out a triumphant exhale, a smile growing on her face as she raised a brow in Nicole’s direction. 

“I don’t know…” Chrissy spoke up, leaning her arms onto the table. “I still feel like Nic’s got a point too. We can’t control everything!” 

The redhead smirked at Waverly before looking over at Chrissy, shooting her a grateful smile. 

“Exactly! We can’t and we shouldn’t, especially the things that aren’t meant to be controlled.” 

“Like what?” Waverly quipped challengingly, looking at Nicole directly and arching her brow. 

Nicole’s gaze shot back over to meet Waverly’s and she felt her breath catch at the emotions swirling within those hazel pools. There was such fire, such boldness, churning in their depths. 

Releasing a shaky exhale, Nicole wet her lips and looked right back at Waverly, feeling this urge, feeling this strong desire, to say the words dancing on the tip of her tongue. 

She wanted to tell Waverly that this thing between them, that matters of the heart, that _love_ , weren’t things meant to be controlled or contained. 

They were meant to be freely felt. Enjoyed. Explored. 

Love couldn’t be reduced to facts and figures, to things you could sit down and plan. Love was intangible. It was like the wind, never seen but always felt. It was like the moonlight, a beacon of hope in the darkest of times.

Love was like fire, full of warmth and passion. It was like rain, full of cool, cleansing comforts. 

Love was all this and more.

But...Nicole didn’t say any of those things. 

Instead, she simply cleared her throat and said all she could, giving Waverly a reply and a question all in one. 

“That’s not an answer I can give you…it’s somethin’ you gotta figure out for yourself.” 

Waverly’s eyes widened marginally at her response, her lips parting as she sat back in her chair, flashes of uncertainty and confusion darting across her features. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, almost as if she were going to reply, but no words escaped her.

Gaze dropping from where it had been holding Nicole’s, Waverly looked down at the table and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. 

Chrissy and Nedley were similarly silent, both unsure what had just happened, both unsure what to say.

As her stomach twisted and rolled, as cold spikes of fear pierced her heart, Nicole worried she had said too much. She watched the brunette chew on her words, watched as Waverly rebuilt her walls once again, probably stronger and higher than the last time. 

Realizing she had done exactly what she’d set out not to, had become singularly focused on Waverly like always, Nicole jerkily pushed her chair back from the table and tossed her napkin onto her plate. 

Waverly’s head shot up at the abrupt noise, the screech of the chair legs across the floor drawing everyone else’s attention to Nicole as well. 

The redhead smiled weakly at the now silent room. 

“I’m not feelin’ well so I’m goin’ to head back. Enjoy the rest of the dinner and make sure to order the pie, it’s to die for.” 

With that, Nicole avoided looking anywhere near Waverly and promptly marched out of the room. 

A deadly silent room was left in her wake, each person somewhat confused by the unexpected departure of the redhead. Thankfully the waiters came into the room at that exact moment to gather everyone’s orders, thus breaking the ice and propelling the majority of them back into the prior merriment of the evening. 

But the three near the head of the table still couldn’t shake their confusion, their concern. 

Turning to face the blonde, eyes full of questions, Waverly asked quietly, “Is she okay?” 

It felt silly to ask such a question. Nicole _clearly_ wasn’t okay...but Waverly couldn’t seem to find the words to say much else. 

Chrissy narrowed her eyes, seeming to wrestle with the best way to answer the brunette. She seemed to be between a rock and a hard place, between her loyalty to her sister and her loyalty to her friend.

Finally, the blonde shrugged, almost dejectedly. 

“Honestly, Waves, no she’s not.” 

Waverly’s face fell at the admission, at the verbal confirmations of her worst fears, of her worries. 

“I’m only making this worse for her,” she whispered, voice catching as tears filled her eyes.

Chrissy softened at the clear war being waged within the brunette. “Not worse…but not better, either. Sorry to be blunt, but she’s-” 

“Your sister,” Waverly interrupted, watery smile aimed at the blonde. “I get it and I…I appreciate your honesty. It was something I needed to hear, I guess.” 

Getting an understanding look from Chrissy, Waverly dropped her eyes to the table, the guilt within her almost all-consuming. 

It ate away at her the rest of the dinner and all the way back to the hotel. It haunted her as she walked back to her room and as she got ready for bed. It whispered to her as she lay awake, chasing sleep but unable to catch it.

Whatever Nicole was going through…she was only making it harder. 

And why? For what? 

 _To protect **myself**_ , Waverly thought, feeling shame burn through her at the selfish thought. 

This whole time she had been worried about  _her own_ feelings, _her own_ past, and demons, _her own_ scarred heart. She’d never allowed herself to really think about how this would affect Nicole, how her abrupt decision to pull back, to revert to professionalism, had hurt the redhead. 

In all honesty, she hadn’t _wanted_ to think about it. 

Because she knew if she did…it would throw open the flimsy cover she had put on the situation. It would force her to grapple with the big, strong, _scary_ feelings in her heart. 

The ones she still had. The ones she had tried to forget. The ones she couldn’t fight anymore. 

Rolling over onto her side, Waverly sighed and grabbed a pillow, pulling it tightly to her chest, knowing that sleep wasn’t in her future. Her mind was going too fast, moving too quickly through _everything_ , for her to get even a wink of shuteye. 

Waverly’s thoughts inadvertently turned to dinner, to the changes she had started to notice. The chinks in Nicole’s armor were showing, clear as day, and Waverly couldn’t ignore them any longer. 

She couldn’t ignore Nicole any longer. 

 _Has she been struggling with this the whole time?_ Waverly wondered, knowing in her heart that whatever plagued Nicole had everything to do with her family and everything to do with being back in Texas. 

Maybe she’d missed it, hadn’t seen the signs. Which wasn’t altogether surprising, given that she’d been so caught up in the ghosts of her past, so stuck on the phantom pain from her old heartbreak that she’d failed to see the woman standing right in front of her. 

A woman who brought her aunt Gus to Chicago, simply because she knew how much Waverly missed her. Who had given them space to catch up. Who had watched from afar, with a small smile on her face and eyes full of hope. 

And Waverly hadn’t noticed. 

A woman who had bought her coffee in the New York airport, because sharing coffee had become something almost _theirs_. Who had passed her the cup, fingertips brushing against her own, almost like she was yearning for the smallest bit of contact, the smallest, briefest of touches. Who was practically begging Waverly to open up to her, to tell her what was going on. 

And Waverly hadn’t noticed.

A woman who had gone out of her way to do something nice for her and her family, before she’d even really known them. Who had confessed to her purchase that day in _Shorty’s_ as they lie together in front of the fireplace. Who had a look of wonder in her eyes as Waverly interlocked their pinkies. Who had made her feel safe and desired and cherished.

And Waverly _had_ noticed. 

But…she had pushed it away, out of fear and uncertainty. 

She hadn’t noticed what a grave mistake that was…until now.

Sitting up in bed, Waverly pushed her hair back and sucked in a deep lungful of air, her heart hammering in her chest.

She was making a mistake. A huge, gigantic, colossal mistake.

And she was the last to realize it. Chrissy…Nedley...Gus. They had all noticed. Had all tried to help her, giving her gentle nudges in the right direction.

_There’s so much more to her than meets the eye…just give Nicole a chance to show you._

_I think you do…you’ll figure it out, Waverly…just give it time._

_Don’t make her pay for sins she didn’t commit._

All those moments, all those words of wisdom, had been them trying to make her see the error of her ways. Help her realize that pulling back and denying her true feelings was the wrong thing to do.

_Hearts can be mended too. Sometimes by the very people we’re most afraid will break them. Waverly, you’ve always been an honest kid…don’t stop now._

Her aunt’s words flitted through her mind, causing a small, elated giggle to escape Waverly’s lips. 

She was ready to be honest…to be honest with herself.

Nicole had been nothing but loyal. Steadfast. A constant, reassuring presence. Even when she wanted space and distance and professionalism, Nicole had obliged, showing she could listen. Could respect her wishes. 

But she hadn’t strayed far. 

Nicole had remained, had cared for her from afar, had proven herself to be nothing like the man who had hurt Waverly all those years ago.

And Waverly was a little bit in love with her for it.

Letting out another giggle, Waverly fell back onto the bed and hugged the pillow once more, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. 

_I think I really like Nicole…actually, I think I could love her._

_I think I already do._

Blowing out a long breath, Waverly let this feeling of freedom fill her. She was finally honest with herself, finally pushing past all of her reservations and fears to not only admit that she cared for Nicole, but that she wanted to be with her.

But did Nicole still want _her_? 

Brow furrowing, Waverly quickly came back to reality, sinking into the mattress as the weight of the situation descended upon her. 

Nicole was now the one pulling back, the one distancing herself.

So…Waverly needed to be everything Nicole had been for her. She needed to be loyal and steadfast, a constant reassuring presence. She needed to show Nicole that she cared. That she had made a mistake in her desire to pull away. That she was here for her. She was here and she stayed for _her_.

Waverly would be whatever Nicole needed her to be right now...and she knew just how to go about figuring out what that was.

Pushing off her covers, stomach aflutter with nerves, Waverly padded over to her suitcase and threw on her uncle’s worn flannel. It smelled of fire, of cinnamon, of home. She took a deep breath in, let the comforting scents wash over her.

She was a trembling, nervous mess, but she wasn’t about to let that stop her. Despite her uncertainty about what awaited her, she had to try.

~~~

Walking down the hallway, in the early hours of the morning, Waverly fidgeted with the sleeves of the shirt, eyes trained on the room numbers.

_506…508…510…_

Reaching room 512, Waverly released a deep breath.

 _This is it_ , she thought, preparing herself. _Time to take a chance. To jump off that cliff…and hopefully, fly._

Raising a hand, she knocked softly three times, teeth worrying her bottom lip. She knew it was extremely late, that Nicole probably wouldn’t even be awake right, that she maybe should have waited until a somewhat reasonable hour to show up and pour her heart out-

Waverly’s inner thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching the door. Swallowing her nerves, she looked at the peephole and raised a hand in a wave, a small, sheepish smile on her face.

Soon enough she heard the telltale rattling of locks being undone. The door then swung open to reveal Nicole clad only in a tank top and a pair of boxers, an extremely confused and concerned expression on her face. 

“Everythin’ alright Waves?” she asked quietly, running a hand tiredly over her face.

“Yeah, everything’s fine! Great, even!” Waverly replied, probably a little too loudly for the time of the morning it was.

“That’s…good. Happy to hear it,” Nicole said softly, blinking the sleep from her eyes, confusion still etched on her face.

Waverly forced a tight smile on her face, doing her best to fight the nerves whirling about within her. After clearing her throat anxiously, she looked deep into Nicole’s eyes and let the familiar brown pools ground her.

“So—umm—I couldn’t sleep. And I just got to thinking about stuff and then I couldn’t _stop_ thinking about…stuff.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes at Waverly, disbelief flashing across her features.

“You came here…to my room…at 2:03 AM to tell me you’ve been _thinkin_ ’?”

Waverly furiously shook her head, trying to find the right words to say.

“No! Well…yes, but there’s a point to the thinking!” 

“Okay…are you gonna get to it?” Nicole asked, arms crossing over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe. 

Gaze dropping to Nicole’s arms, Waverly’s eyes widened before immediately shooting back up to meet Nicole’s, a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Ye—yes,” Waverly stuttered. “I—I was thinking about how—well it’s kinda funny actually, I was thinking _a lot_ and had all these things to say but now I…I can’t seem to find-” 

Nicole held up a hand, causing the rest of Waverly’s words to die in her throat. 

“Waverly, I’m exhausted, so if this rambling could wait-” 

“It can’t!” Waverly interjected quickly, causing Nicole to recoil a bit in surprise. 

“Then say it! Say what you came here to say,” Nicole said, exasperation bleeding into her tone. 

Waverly opened her mouth to speak, to finally tell Nicole that she was sorry for pulling back, to tell her that she wanted to give them a shot, to tell her that she was ready to be there for Nicole in whatever capacity she needed. 

But nothing came out. 

So after a few moments of Waverly wrestling with the words within her, Nicole sighed and pushed off the doorframe. 

“I don’t have time to waste playin’ games. That would be _unprofessional_ ,” Nicole said, causing Waverly to shrink away from the pointed comment. “When you’ve figured out what you wanna say, come find me. Until then…goodnight Waverly.” 

With that, Nicole gave her one last look, completely unreadable, before firmly closing the door, leaving Waverly on the other side of it, a little stunned and more than a little lost.

~~End of Chapter Nine~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I love a good angsty, quasi-cliffhanger, don't you?
> 
> *muahahaha*
> 
> Come back next week to find out how Waverly deals with this minor setback! Can she find the strength to be there for Nicole and to finally tell the gallery director how she feels? (hint: maybe!) 
> 
> Next up is Chapter Ten: Illuminate, where a storm rolls through Austin, prompting some confessions and some content worthy of a mature (maybe explicit TBD on that one) rating...hehehe. 
> 
> Ta-ta for now, have a fun, earp-tastic Halloween!
> 
> xoxo


	10. Illuminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly Earp wasn’t in the habit of quitting.
> 
> The first few times she sat in front of the furnace, blowpipe in hand, she had struggled. The fire was too hot. Her breath was too forceful one minute and too gentle the next. She accidentally dropped the molten glass on the floor in front of the marver. Her attempts at rolling colored granulars into the glass failed miserably.
> 
> But…she never let that stop her, and now she was one of the most talented glass artists in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never right guys?
> 
> Sorry everyone! Life has been a little crazy...been completely wrapped up in writing my first script EVER and it's definitely the most challenging thing I have ever done. But, it's so worth it!
> 
> Anywho, Chapter Ten! The title comes from the song by The Kite String Tangle. This chapter is full of things that are lost and things that are found. Hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter Ten: Illuminate**

Waverly Earp wasn’t in the habit of quitting.

The first few times she sat in front of the furnace, blowpipe in hand, she had struggled. The fire was too hot. Her breath was too forceful one minute and too gentle the next. She accidentally dropped the molten glass on the floor in front of the marver. Her attempts at rolling colored granulars into the glass failed miserably.

But…she never let that stop her, and now she was one of the most talented glass artists in the world.

Over the years, she continued to face hardships and struggles, like wrestling with the finicky beer taps at Shorty’s and grappling with watching her sister Wynonna walk away. But no matter how big or small the struggle, she never let it stop her. Never let it hold her back.

Waverly Earp never gave up and she wasn’t about to start doing that now.

Despite last night’s embarrassing, dare she say _failed_ , attempt at telling Nicole how she felt, Waverly wasn’t going to give up.

After she’d returned to her room, Waverly had spent the better part of the early morning stressing over both her inability to articulate the emotions in her heart and the fact that Nicole thought this was just some game to her.

The redhead’s tired, almost broken, voice bounced around in her head, keeping her from a restless slumber.

 _I don’t have time to waste playin’ games…that would be_ _unprofessional._

Hearing her callous comment flung back at her…hearing her own words uttered so bitterly by Nicole…it had stung. Rightfully so.

But Nicole was mistaken about one thing. This wasn’t some game to her. She didn’t want _just business_ or _only professional_.

Waverly wanted Nicole.

Waverly wanted Nicole more than she thought possible, more than she thought someone could want another person. The amount of sheer desire swimming through her was completely unsettling, totally unnerving.

But in the most terrifyingly beautiful way.

It was the kind of flustered feeling that came right before you parachute out of a plane at 15,000 feet. That came from swimming far, far out into the ocean so that you couldn’t see the bottom anymore. That came from finally being honest about the truth in your heart and trying your best to live that truth.

The desire, the longing, the _craving_ within her…it inspired a wonderful kind of fear. Of anticipation.

And Waverly was done denying it.

So when she awoke later that morning, after only a few hours of sleep, Waverly was tired but filled to the brim with determination. One failed attempt at telling Nicole how she felt now behind her, Waverly was ready to get up and try again.

Just maybe with a bit more pre-planning this time around.

~~~

About an hour or so later, Waverly marched towards room 512, feeling much more prepared than she had the last time.

Waverly had spent the better part of her waking hours planning the entire conversation down to the last detail, practicing and rehearsing what she would say. She had gone over it in the shower, as she got dressed, as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She knew exactly what words she would use to fully capture the multitude of feelings swirling and twirling around within her. The only thing she didn’t know was how Nicole was going to react.

It could go one of two ways. Either Nicole would slam the door in her face again, or…

Or…

 _She would take me in her arms, hold me tight, and tell me she felt the same way_ , Waverly thought with a flash of hope, a light blush heating her cheeks.

Squaring her shoulders and releasing a long breath, Waverly knocked loudly on the door to Nicole’s hotel room, shaking off the sense of déjà vu that accompanied the action. After rapping her knuckles against the wood, Waverly took a slight step back and rocked on the balls of her feet, a nervous kind of hope stirring within her.

When she got no response, heard no shuffling or movement from within the room, Waverly knocked again, a little louder this time.

Again, no answer.

Huffing in annoyance, Waverly set her jaw. “So much for not playing games,” she grumbled, irritation igniting within her at the clear brush off.

Hand curling into a fist, Waverly pounded on the door and called out, “Ignoring me is _real_ mature, Nicole! Come on, open up!”

The sound of a door opening nearby startled her, bringing Waverly’s attention to the room next to Nicole’s and to the man now standing in the open doorway.

“Waverly?”

Swallowing her surprise, Waverly shot Robin a sheepish half-smile.

“Hi…sorry, did I wake you?” she asked, voice oddly high-pitched.

Robin opened his mouth to reply but then another person materialized in the doorway. Arms wrapping around Robin’s waist, Jeremy turned towards Waverly and gave her a smile, a happy flush creeping up his neck.

“Nope! We weren’t—umm— really sleeping over here,” he replied, tilting his head to look up at Robin.

Robin blushed and gazed down at Jeremy, unable to stop the dopey grin from breaking out across his face. The two got lost in looking at each other for a moment, almost forgetting Waverly was even there.

Waverly felt jealousy flare up within her, more than a little envious of the couple so clearly and effortlessly happy. But she quickly pushed that feeling down, knowing that she had no place to be resentful. The situation she and Nicole found themselves in was one of her own creation…one she was dead set on fixing.

Jeremy laughed a tad breathlessly and shook his head, bringing Waverly’s attention back to him. He gave her an inquisitive look, a raised brow aimed in her direction.

“Wait, why were you banging Nic—I mean, banging on Nicole’s door?”

Waverly ducked her head, fighting off a fierce blush at the insinuation behind the almost Freudian slip.

“I—well, umm—I was just looking for her. I need to talk to her about something.”

“Sounds ominous,” Robin commented, tone teasing.

“No! It’s a good thing—a—a great thing, actually! Well I…I hope it is anyways…” Waverly trailed off, brow furrowing a bit.

“Okay…if it helps, I think she left early. I heard her door open and close around 7,” Jeremy said, eyeing his friend curiously.

“I think it was closer to 8, babe,” Robin corrected, arm tightening around Jeremy’s shoulders.

Jeremy nodded in agreement and then fixed Waverly with a questioning look as he saw her shoulders sag and crumple under some unknown weight.

Waverly smiled tightly at the pair. “Thanks, guys…I’ll—I’ll see you later?” she asked, fake cheer infused in her voice.

“Yeah, Rosie wants to get dinner downtown tonight! She found this food truck that sells vegan tacos!”

“Sounds amazeballs, just text me when?” Waverly replied half-heartedly.

Getting twin nods from the couple, she waved at Jeremy and Robin before making her way towards the elevators, wandering aimlessly.

Her perfectly planned morning had just slipped through her fingers. Had all but gone up in flames.

Nicole was supposed to be _in_ her hotel room. That way she could talk to her and make things right. But the redhead was missing and Waverly had no clue where to even start looking.

So…it was back to the drawing board.

Getting to the lobby, Waverly wandered over to the restaurant, feeling like maybe she would think better with a full stomach. After settling into a small, corner table, with a coffee and a plate of fresh fruit, Waverly began to plan anew.

As she swirled sugar into her coffee, her eyes following the circular track of the spoon as it moved around the mug, Waverly tugged on her lower lip.

She had no idea where to even start looking for Nicole. Austin had a lot of places to go, dozens of restaurants and cafes and museums to hide in. That was if Nicole had even stuck around here. For all she knew, Nicole could be halfway across Texas right now, spending her day off somewhere far, _far_ away.

Waverly slouched down in her chair at the thought. Coffee now adequately sugared, she raised the cup to her lips and continued to think, spiraling down the proverbial rabbit hole…until a voice interrupted her.

“This seat taken?”

Blinking her eyes, Waverly lifted her gaze and focused on her brunch-time visitor. Seeing that it was none other than Randy Nedley, Waverly softened and shook her head, gesturing with her free hand at the empty chair across the table.

The corner of his mouth twitching up, Nedley settled into the seat. Placing his elbows on the table, he folded his hands together in front of his face and simply looked at Waverly, expression open.

He remained silent, seeming to sense Waverly’s struggle, the one simmering right beneath the surface. So he just patiently waited, allowing Waverly the time she needed to wrestle with it, a clear offering of help extended by the look on his face.

Finally, Waverly decided to ask the question burning within her, the one right on the tip of her tongue.

“Do you…do you know where Nicole is?”

While Nedley’s face remained neutral, his eyes took on a protective glint.

“I do.”

Gripping tightly onto the mug of coffee in her hands, Waverly replied, “Can you tell me?”

“I could…but Waverly, she’s—she’s a little bent outta shape today.”

Guilt twisted in Waverly’s gut like a knife causing her to hang her head, eyes sliding shut. “I see,” she breathed, unable to look at Nedley any longer.

The man seated across from her was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up.

“Why’d you ask?”

Head lifting, Waverly released a shaky breath and replied quietly, “I need to tell her that I…I figured out why I’m here.”

Nedley’s face transformed at her answer, a big smile firmly in place at the clear reference to the question he had asked her only a day or two ago.

“I’m glad to hear that…I knew you would.”

At the sight of a smile tugging at Waverly’s lips, Nedley grinned deeply in response and added, “As for Nicole, you’ll find her at our gallery. It’s just a few blocks away, off _Kismet Lane_.”

“ _Kismet Lane_?” Waverly clarified, an almost breathless giggle escaping her.

“Yup, the very one.”

Filled with a renewed sense of purpose, Waverly got up and shot Nedley one final smile before taking off. As she made her way out of the lobby and onto the street, Waverly had one thought running through her mind.

_The universe really does work in mysterious ways._

~~~

The wind whipped against her face as Waverly hurried towards the gallery, a sense of urgency in her steps as she followed the map on her phone.

Glancing up at the looming grey clouds, she suppressed a shudder. A storm was definitely brewing if the thick smell of rain in the air was anything to go by.

Waverly finally reached _Kismet Lane_ just as the first few drops began to descend from the sky, as the first clap of thunder boomed and echoed in the air around her.

Running the last few feet towards the gallery, Waverly tucked her phone into her jacket pocket and flung open the glass door, rushing inside as she wiped the rain from her face.

Looking around, the first thing she noticed was how similar this space was to the gallery in New York City. Taking in the almost sterile atmosphere, the clean-cut, white walls, the lofted office space, the light wooden floors, Waverly had one surprising thought.

_Nicole didn’t build this._

It was just something she knew, something deep within her that recognized that Nicole hadn’t played a part in making this space, in decorating it, in setting it up. It lacked the comfort, the warmth, dare she say, the _fire_ , that Chicago’s gallery held.

Speaking of Nicole…Waverly’s gaze immediately stopped taking in the finer details of the space and found the redhead standing near the back of the gallery, close to the staircase to the top floor, talking in hushed tones to an older woman.

Nicole’s shoulders were tense, her posture rigid. She was giving off an air of frustration, of exasperation.

Not wanting to intrude or interrupt, Waverly stuck by the door, working her slightly damp hair into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder to keep herself distracted, giving herself an outlet for her nervous energy.

But it seemed as if her presence was picked up on as suddenly the older woman gestured at her with a flick of her head. Nicole was quick to turn around, brows pinched together, her face an unreadable mask.

Waverly met her eyes and shuffled her feet, waving awkwardly as a tight-lipped smile made its way onto her face. Nicole merely gazed back at her for a moment, almost as if she couldn’t quite believe that Waverly was here.

After a few beats, Nicole visibly shook out of it and excused herself, making her way towards Waverly. As the space between them got smaller and smaller, Waverly’s nerves got stronger and stronger. They were a tumultuous sea within her, a turbulent storm she tried her best to quell.

Finally, Nicole was near, so very close, that Waverly could see the dark circles under her eyes, could catch the slightest hint of her lavender and vanilla lotion. Nicole looked completely demoralized. Beaten. Destroyed. The typical happy glint to her brown eyes had dulled, her dimpled grin long forgotten. She was a shell of the charismatic, confident woman she had been.

And Waverly’s heart all but broke in two at the sight.

When Nicole opened her mouth to speak, her voice came out scratchy and forced, miles away from her typical honey-sweet soprano.

“What is it, Waverly?”

“I don’t want to play games, Nicole. I…I know what I want to say to you…that is, if you’ll listen,” Waverly replied, eyes darting between Nicole’s guarded ones, her tone imploring.

Sighing deeply, Nicole ran a hand through her hair and looked back over her shoulder at the older woman. Eyes moving back to Waverly, Nicole mulled over her words for a bit, the silence stretching between them.

“I’m kinda in the middle of somethin’ right now,” she said finally.

Waverly’s face immediately fell, her shoulders slumping. But Nicole wasn’t finished.

“But if you’ll wait for me upstairs, I’ll—I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Brightening at Nicole’s words, Waverly grinned at the redhead in gratitude. She saw Nicole’s mouth twitch up into the ghost of a smile, saw a flash of light dance through those brown eyes, and Waverly felt her heart soar.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Nicole tilted her head over her shoulder and started to walk back into the gallery. Following close behind, Waverly made her way towards the staircase as Nicole went back over to the woman.

Waverly took the stairs quickly, eyes never leaving Nicole. She watched the redhead straighten her spine, adopting that commanding demeanor once more. The tension and frustration were still there if only slightly muted now. Taking the small victory for what it was, Waverly drifted over to the lounge chairs outside the closed office door.

Sinking into the cushion, Waverly let her mind begin to go over her practiced words once more, finding comfort in the repetition. But before she could get past her opening of _‘Nicole I’ve figured out what I want to say to you’_ she heard raised voices coming from downstairs.

Leaning forward in the chair, Waverly heard what sounded like the beginning of a heated argument.

 _“I don’t know how that’s even possible!”_ Nicole bellowed, anger making her voice hard. _“Her piece is_ **_always_ ** _the priority,_ **_always_ ** _the first one to arrive. I made that_ **_very_ ** _clear!”_

 _“Miss Haught, I assure that it will be here by tomorrow morning. Things just got a little mixed up,”_ came the other woman’s reply.

 _“A little mixed up? Her piece is in_ **_Tulsa_!** _”_

_“I…I don’t quite know how that happened, but I assure it will be here soon and no worse for the wear!”_

_“It better not be,”_ Nicole replied, her voice vaguely threatening. _“That piece is_ **_priceless_** _. It needs to be handled properly, you—you can’t just treat it like some run-of-the-mill thing!”_

_“I know, I-”_

_“No, you don’t_ **_know_** _!”_ Nicole bellowed, surprising Waverly so much so that her eyes widened and an astonished huff escaped her. _“This piece, it’s special. Extraordinary. It’s the reason everything works, the reason everything makes sense. It’s—it’s_ **_everything_ ** _to me! So I can’t lose her!”_

_“Lose…who?”_

_“What? Oh…I mean—uhh—lose it, lose_ **_it_** _,”_ Nicole quickly corrected herself, voice quieting down, turning the rest of the conversation into something Waverly couldn’t hear.

But Waverly found that she didn’t care.

She didn’t care that her piece was in Oklahoma or that it might not get here in time for the exhibit opening. She found that she had not a care in the world because Nicole though those things about _her_.

Nicole thought she was special and extraordinary and _everything_.

At least that’s what it sounded like.

Unable to stop her delighted, somewhat relieved, giggle, Waverly sank further into the cushions and crossed her legs, feeling some of her nerves melt away.

For what did she have to fear when the woman she wanted seemed to want her back?

~~~

Fifteen minutes later, full of distant conversations and intermittent silences, Waverly was in the same spot, getting antsier by the second.

Nicole still hadn’t come up here, still hadn’t shown.

She knew the redhead was busy and clearly stressed over the timely arrival of the art, but each passing moment only served to increase Waverly’s worries.

Finally, after Waverly was mere seconds away from just going down there to check on Nicole, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Heart jumping into her throat, Waverly sat up in the chair, fixing a small, nervous smile on her face.

But when Nicole got to the last step, she didn’t even glance in Waverly’s direction before storming past her into the office and slamming the door behind her.

Stifling her mild shock for the moment, Waverly focused on what she’d managed to see written on Nicole’s face. The quickest of glances had told her all she needed to know…the chinks in Nicole’s armor had expanded, breaking open into chasms that all but consumed her. There were tears gathered in her chocolate brown eyes, a burdensome weight on her heart.

And Waverly had seen that clear as day.

Rising to her feet, Waverly slowly crept towards the office door. Hand lifted, she softly knocked, unsure what was she would find behind it.

“Nicole?” she asked, keeping her voice as soothing as she could.

Instead of an answer, Waverly heard what unmistakably sounded like soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. Breath catching, Waverly quickly grabbed onto the door handle and opened the door.

Her eyes found Nicole straightaway. The redhead was sitting hunched over on the small couch, face in her hands, shoulders shaking with the ferocity of her sobs.

Melting, Waverly hurried over to the couch and sank down next to Nicole. Without thinking twice, she wrapped one arm around Nicole’s back, the other around her neck, hand falling to the side of the redhead’s face as she pulled Nicole to her.

The redhead stiffened for a brief instant, almost as if she were going to resist this, before she softened, going compliant in Waverly’s arms. Waverly felt Nicole release her hands from where they had been cradling her face, reaching out to grab tightly onto her arm, clinging onto her like a lifeline.

As Nicole’s weeping filled the air around them, Waverly tucked Nicole’s head beneath her chin, moving her other hand in circles across Nicole’s back as she whispered sweet nothings, simple words meant to comfort her.

Together they rode out the worst of it, as Nicole cried out her frustration and her pain. Together they weathered the storm full of ghosts and demons from her past, full of old wounds and old scars.

Soon enough sobs became sniffles, weeps became wobbly breaths, and Nicole seemed to calm down bit by bit. Slightly loosening her hold, Waverly moved to help Nicole sit up, the redhead pulling away from her embrace slowly.

A bit of space between them now, Waverly’s hands rose to frame Nicole’s face, sweeping away the tracks of her tears, erasing the years of pain with delicate swipes of her thumbs. She felt Nicole’s breathing slow, saw her face relax, seeming to find comfort in Waverly’s touch.

Eyes blinking open languidly, a few tears still caught in her lashes, watery brown eyes rose to meet hazel and for the briefest of moments, the world around them stopped turning. Nicole and Waverly were suspended in this moment together, where everything was _good_ and _right_ again.

But then in an instant, Nicole seemed to snap out of it.

Waverly’s stomach sank as she watched the dreamy, far-off look disappear from Nicole’s eyes, witnessed its replacement with confusion and detachment.

Quick as a flash, Nicole was jerking away from her and jumping to her feet, putting some distance between them.

“I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break down on you like that,” Nicole stuttered, eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at Waverly as her hands wiped away the last of her tears.

Unwilling to remain so far away from Nicole, Waverly got to her feet and cautiously approached the redhead. Coming to stand right in front of her, mere inches away, Waverly lifted a hand to Nicole’s cheek and used it to guide her head back around. Eyes meeting, Nicole’s dancing with confusion, Waverly’s with hope, the brunette smiled softly.

“You can break down on me anytime.”

Nicole released a faltering breath, her brows furrowing. Seeing the perplexity on the face of the woman she cared about more than anything, Waverly offered a sheepish grimace in reply.

“And that sounded so much more romantic in my head…”

Dropping her hand from Nicole’s face, Waverly reached forward and tangled her fingers with Nicole’s, gripping them tightly, letting the contact ground her.

“I’m sorry, I’m…I’m not very good at _this_ ,” she said, punctuating her final word with a squeeze of Nicole’s hands.

Nicole slightly shook her head at Waverly’s words, her expression guarded.

“What’s goin’ on here, Waverly? I’m…lost.”

Corner of her mouth lifting, Waverly looked deep into those brown eyes and replied, “I…I was too. Completely and utterly lost. Until I found _you_.”

Nicole’s face flashed first with anguish, an almost tormented, twisted expression before it was replaced with confusion. Yanking her hands away from Waverly’s, she backed up, shaking her head once more.

“This isn’t happenin’…I can’t—I can’t do this right now,” she whispered, haunted eyes boring into Waverly’s for a moment before she brushed past her and threw open the office door.

Waverly quickly pushed away from her momentary surprise and clicked her jaw shut, turning to take off after Nicole. She wasn’t about to let Nicole walk away, not before she got the chance to say everything she came here to.

“Wait! Nicole!”

Descending the stairs quickly, Waverly raced after the redhead, calling out for her, following Nicole as she left the safety of the gallery and entered the storm raging outside.

The wind had picked up greatly since Waverly had gone inside, and it almost knocked her over with its ferocity. The rain had increased in its intensity, falling from the heavens at a furious pace. The thunder and lightning added their noise and light to the mix as well, making the atmosphere around the two women almost otherworldly.

“Nicole!” Waverly called out again, fighting the elements as she continued to chase the redhead. “Nicole, stop! Goddammit, will you just listen to me, _please_!”

Her forceful, pleading tone seemed to give Nicole pause as the redhead quickly stopped and then spun on her heel, turning to face Waverly.

Water dripped from her chin and from the ends of her fiery locks, further dampening her rain-soaked clothes. Her expression was clouded, her brown eyes seeming to reflect the storm that roared around them, dancing with a dangerous defiance that seemed to be found only in nature.

The sight made Waverly’s heart pound erratically in her chest, had heat pooling low in her stomach.

It was clear that Nicole wasn’t going to make this easy and she honestly didn’t deserve easy. After everything she had done, she deserved to be put through the wringer, if only to prove to both Nicole and herself that this was _real_. That her wants and desires and feelings were _real_.

“What, Waverly?! What could be _so_ important that you followed me out into a _storm_?” Nicole cried, holding her arms out wide, begging for an answer.

Waverly paused, wondering briefly if there was any answer she could give that would suffice. After a fleeting debate, she quickly realized that words would not be enough.

So Waverly decided to do the one thing she’d been thinking of doing since Nicole walked into her workshop and turned her world upside down.

Erasing the space between them with hurried steps, Waverly marched right up to Nicole, wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down, crashing their lips together.

That kiss…it set off a spark in the world around them, set fire to the rain.

Nicole resisted for a mere instant before meeting Waverly step for step, matching her passion. Her lips began to move against Waverly’s, one hand rising to grab onto the brunette’s arm, the other falling into place on her lower back. Nicole pulled Waverly close to her, their hips bumping together as Nicole kissed her back with frenzied fervor, pouring everything she had into it.

Their mouths moved against each other gracelessly, with reckless abandon. There was no poetry in it, no elegance or delicate dance. There was only heat and desire, too long repressed and too long denied.

But like a blaze running out of fuel, their passion soon waned, tempering and cooling until Waverly had relaxed her hand fisted in Nicole’s wet hair, until Nicole had softened her kisses, her lips barely brushing against Waverly’s.

After another moment, Waverly leaned back and tilted her forehead against Nicole’s, sucking air greedily into her lungs.

But she dared not open her eyes, almost too afraid at what she would find.

_Refusal. Rejection. Denial._

So, she focused on something else. Anything else.

Waverly focused on the sounds rain falling around them, on the booming echo of thunder in the distance. She focused on the sound of Nicole’s heavy breathing, on the sensation of the warm puffs of Nicole’s breath hitting her lips, on the feeling of Nicole flexing her fingers against her arm and across her back.

But still, she dared not open her eyes.

Instead, she decided that now, at the moment when she felt most vulnerable and most exposed, was the time to speak the words in her heart.

It was now or never.

“Nicole…my whole life has been about control. I like to have all my ducks in a row, to have everything planned out, all nice and neat. And I...well, when things start to slip through my fingers, I panic. I run. Because if I don’t...I’ll get hurt, get—get burned. You know?”

Nicole was silent for a beat, her hand dropping away from Waverly’s arm, falling to grip onto her waist.

“Okay...but what does that have to do with me?” she asked finally, voice so quiet that Waverly almost failed to catch her words.

Eyes blinking open, Waverly leaned back slightly, a sweet smile playing at her lips. Hands moving to cup Nicole’s face, Waverly continued to speak, her words matched by her gentle strokes along the redhead’s cheekbones.

“Everything...you—you’re my fire, Nicole. You consume me, completely. And that scares the shit out of me because...I can’t control you. Can’t control how I feel about you. But I realize now that I don’t need to...because there’s freedom in surrender...in giving in to my feelings for you.”

“Wow...” Nicole exhaled, wonder filling her brown eyes. “Waves, I...what does this mean?”

“It means…” Waverly trailed off, releasing a breath before continuing, “it means I’m done being afraid of this. Of you. I want— _I want you, Nicole_.”

A beautiful smile broke out across Nicole’s face, eyes shining in the muted light.

“I want you too, Waves. So much…”

The way Nicole opened her mouth, only to screw it shut seconds later had Waverly feeling like there was an unspoken ‘but’ hanging in the air.

“But?”

Nicole softened at the sweet insecurity in Waverly’s voice, grinning down at the brunette and pulling her impossibly closer, all in an effort to quell her completely unnecessary fears.

“But…I still think we should talk about—well, about _this_.”

“About us?” Waverly questioned, a small, hopeful smile on her face.

Dimples popping in her cheeks as her grin deepened, Nicole leaned down and nuzzled Waverly’s nose with her own, her lips hovering a breath away from the brunette’s parted ones.

“About _us_ ,” Nicole confirmed, erasing the space between them, their lips meeting once more in a kiss, one tasting sweetly of promise. Of perfection.

~~End Chapter Ten~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that explicit rating? Defintely gonna pop up next time...probably...most likely... *blushes and hides under the covers*
> 
> Hope this culmination of 10 chapters worth of slow burn was worth it to everyone and I sincerely hope you liked it! I had such fun writing it :)
> 
> Chapter Eleven is quite...let's just say, fiery. We have officially boarded the fluff (and mature/explicit content!) train, so buckle up everyone!! We're going back to happy times!!
> 
> Until next week, I will be furiously writing my script and answering your lovely comments when I can. Much love to every reader who has left me a comment and/or kudos, it means the world to me <3
> 
> xoxo


	11. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“I figured it out.”
> 
> The boldly stated claim gave Nicole pause, bringing her attention away from the layers of whipped cream atop her milkshake and onto the woman seated in front of her. Waverly was grinning at her, a small twinkle evident in her eyes as she toyed with what was left of their heaping pile of French fries on the table between them.
> 
> “Is that so?” Nicole shot back, eyebrows climbing on her forehead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday Earpers!
> 
> I'm going to be honest...this chapter does nothing to further the plot. It's shameless, but I would say still tasteful, smut. So...feel free to skip it if this ain't you're thing. It truly is my first foray into this forum of fanfic so pretty please be kind, okay? Thanks a bunch.
> 
> The title of this chapter refers to the song "Slow Burn" by Leah Nobel. It's phenomenal so PLEASE go listen to it.
> 
> I have nothing more to say than I'm sorry ;)
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter Eleven: Slow Burn**

“I figured it out.”

The boldly stated claim gave Nicole pause, bringing her attention away from the layers of whipped cream atop her milkshake and onto the woman seated in front of her. Waverly was grinning at her, a small twinkle evident in her eyes as she toyed with what was left of their heaping pile of French fries on the table between them.

“Is that so?” Nicole shot back, eyebrows climbing on her forehead.

Now she might not have a damn clue what Waverly was talking about, but she knew, with absolute certainty, that Waverly had never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

It didn’t matter that her honey brown hair was slightly knotty and snarled from their traipsing in the rain. It didn’t matter that her clothes were soaking wet and most likely incredibly uncomfortable.

It didn’t matter because Waverly was holding her hand on top of the table, clever hazel eyes full of unabashed lust and adoration.

“Yup,” Waverly replied, proudly popping the ‘p’ as her grin deepened.

“What is it that you figured it?”

“What you meant at dinner last night…about the things that aren’t meant to be controlled.”

Nicole felt her breath catch, her thumb stilling on the back of Waverly’s hand. After a moment she resumed the mindless motion, the pad of her thumb sweeping back and forth across Waverly’s impossibly soft skin.

“And?” she asked, thankful her voice didn’t shake.

“ _And_ ,” Waverly replied, “I realized you were talking about us…about this _thing_ , this wonderful, beautiful, _thing_ that exists between us….”

Every word that left Waverly’s upturned mouth had Nicole relaxing, a small smile making its way onto her face.

“… _and_ I also wanted to apologize.”

Brow furrowing in confusion, Nicole slightly angled her head to the side.

“You have nothin’ to apologize for.”

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand and gave her an apologetic grimace, knowing that was the furthest thing from the truth.

“But I do…I’m sorry, Nicole. I’m sorry for… _everything_. From running away, to pushing you away. I—I did it to protect myself. Which is the worst excuse in the book, I know. But these—these _feelings_ I have for you…well they just about scare the bejesus out of me.”

“I…I scare you?” Nicole whispered, astonishment making her voice soft.

“Yes, yes you do,” Waverly replied, her smile evident in her words. “Nicole I…I’ve never been terrified of anything, the way I’m terrified of you.”

“Wow, you—uhh—you know just what to say to a girl, huh?” Nicole teased, but the weak tone of voice, the flicker of apprehension in her eyes, told Waverly she hadn’t said it completely in jest.

Lifting Nicole’s hand to her mouth, Waverly pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, apology written on her face.

“I told you I wasn’t very good at _this_ …” she said, holding their clasped hands against her cheek, her hazel eyes darting between Nicole’s. “…but let me try?”

At the subtle nod, Nicole gave her, at the trace of her signature, dimpled grin, Waverly all but glowed, feeling ready to continue.

“I didn’t mean that I was scared of _you_ , per se…more like I was scared of how fast I’d fallen for _you_ , scared of the hold _you_ had on my heart.”

At the raised brow aimed in her direction, Waverly realized her mistake and then corrected herself with a chuckle.

“Sorry, _have_ on my heart.”

Nicole melted at that, dimpled grin deepening as she nodded at Waverly to keep going.

“And…I guess I was worried you’d turn out to be just like him. Kind and charming before you got me…cruel and cold once I’d become just another notch on your bedpost,” Waverly muttered, a shade bitter as her eyes glazed over with the glimmers of the past.

Nicole’s face flashed with barely restrained fury, dusting with empathy and pain for what Waverly had gone through. Gently pulling her hand away from Waverly’s face, Nicole scooted out of her side of the booth and moved to join the brunette, needing to be closer to her for this.

Ignoring the way her rain-soaked jeans clung uncomfortably to her skin, Nicole slid in next to Waverly, laying an arm along the back of the booth. She got as close to Waverly as she could, pressing her leg against the brunette’s, bringing them hip-to-hip in the booth.

Ever so tenderly, Nicole lifted her hand to cup Waverly’s cheek, keeping them face-to-face, brown eyes locked with hazel.

“Waves…I could never do that you, I— _I_ _would never do that to you_. And I know it’s not easy to put faith in words, even though I mean them with everything I have. I’ll—I’ll just have to prove to you, day in and day out, that you’re worth so much more than that.”

Waverly’s lips pulled up into a small, awed smile, disbelief darting across her features.

“Oh Nicole, don’t you see? You already have. Sending Rosie and Jer to my room to check on me…flying my aunt out here…hell, bringing me coffee when I need it. You’re already proving it to me.”

Waverly turned and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s palm, silently punctuating her final impassioned words with that sweet gesture.

Nicole simply smiled at her, fingers moving away from Waverly’s cheek to tuck a wayward strand of damp hair behind her ear. As she trailed her touch back down the curve of Waverly’s jaw, Nicole leaned forward and pressed her lips against Waverly’s, going for chaste and brief.

But after so much time, so much tension, it would not stay that way.

See, their impassioned kiss in the rain hadn’t quelled their want, their need. Quite the opposite in fact.

It had added coals to the ever-burning fire. Had stoked the embers of their desire. And the kiss they shared now sent them hurtling headfirst towards that growing inferno, with no way to slow down or stop, no way to turn back or retreat.

Not like either of them would want to.

Pulling back, gasping for breath, Waverly blinked her eyes open, blown pupils focusing on the woman in front of her.

“Can we—can we get out of here?” Waverly murmured, hazel eyes dripping with such longing that it made Nicole’s stomach clench at the sight.

“Hotel?” the redhead replied breathlessly.

Waverly’s nose wrinkled at the suggestion.

“Your neighbor’s Robin and I think Jeremy now too. I would prefer not to have them next door when we-”

Waverly broke off quickly and ducked her head, a fierce flush heating her face at what she had almost said. Nicole chuckled warmly, a blush filling her cheeks as well.

“What about your room?”

Waverly grimaced and looked up through her lashes at the redhead.

“I’m fairly certain your sister is my next door neighbor.”

At that, Nicole shuddered and shook her head furiously, much to Waverly’s slight amusement.

“Nope, nope, _nope_. Definitely not your room then.”

The two women fell silent for a moment before Nicole’s eyes lit up with inspiration.

“I might have somewhere else we can go...do you trust me?”

Waverly nodded, taking her lower lip between her front teeth for a beat before replying softly, “Yeah…I do.”

~~~

When Nicole said ‘somewhere else’, Waverly hadn’t known exactly what she was expecting…but a cabin in the woods on the outskirts of town was _certainly_ _not it_.

“If you have a house here, why are you slumming it at the hotel with us?”

At the question, Nicole chuckled and turned off the car, pivoting in the drivers’ seat to face Waverly.

“First of all, that hotel’s got five stars, so you’re not _slumming_ it. And second of all…it’s not technically my house.”

Confusion darted across Waverly’s face as she mirrored Nicole’s position, undoing her seatbelt and tucking a leg beneath her.

“Then whose is it?”

Nicole released a shuddery breath and looked out the windshield at the modest cabin. As the rain fell from the heavens with no sign of stopping, obscuring her view of the house, Nicole was transported back in time. She was taken back to her childhood, back to _this_ place. The one that had been her safe haven, her sanctuary in hell.

“It was my grandparent’s house. They…well, when they passed, they left it to me. Which pissed off my parents to no end,” Nicole said, humorless laughter escaping her and echoing around them inside of the car. “But they couldn’t do shit about it. It was mine… _is_ mine.”

Hearing the struggle, the hint of pain, in Nicole’s voice, Waverly reached out for the hand lying on the armrest between them. Waverly laced her fingers with Nicole’s, her grip an enigmatic combination of gentle and firm, simultaneously communicating the depth of her empathy, the strength of her support.

And all the while, Waverly stayed silent, waiting with bated breath, unsure if Nicole would continue to share. This was the most she’d divulged about her parents and her past, beyond that sweet memory about the bedtime story in New York.

But as Nicole stared out the window, her face contorted in a grimace, Waverly realized this would be it. _For now._

“Thank you…for sharing that with me,” Waverly whispered, gratitude coloring her words.

“I’ll share it all with you, Wave...in time. Be patient with me?”

As Nicole asked the question, she turned to look at Waverly, her brown eyes soft, her expression guarded yet pleading.

“Of course, you tell me when you’re ready, Nicole. No sooner and no later, okay?”

Squeezing Waverly’s hand in thanks, Nicole let out a long breath. Looking back out the window, she eyed the deluge coming down around the car and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Looks like we’ll have to make a run for it,” she commented, glancing back at Waverly.

A playful smile broke out across Waverly’s face and before Nicole knew it, Waverly was loosening her grip and opening the car door, running out into the rain that still fell from the skies. She skipped around and dodged puddles on the ground, giggling the entire way up the path.

Finally, she made it to the overhang above the front door, her shelter from the storm. Turning back to look at Nicole, she beckoned for her to follow, her sheer delight palpable from the luminous smile on her face.

Nicole grinned and shook her head, realizing that at this moment, she’d fallen just a little bit more in love with Waverly, with the woman who danced in the rain.

As quickly as she could, she got out of the car and followed Waverly’s path, hopping and jumping over puddles. By the time Nicole reached the front door, she was drenched to bone, her clothes heavy and waterlogged.

But she couldn’t find it in her to care because Waverly was giving her that look…the one that made her toes curl inside of her Converse.

The one that made wet heat pool low in her abdomen.

The one that made her spine tingle with anticipation.  

~~~

After grabbing each of them a set of clothes from the handful of things she had shipped down here years ago, plus a few dry towels, Nicole sent Waverly into the master bedroom to change.

“I know these probably won’t fit, but-”

Waverly cut her rambling off with a quick peck, taking the t-shirt and sweatpants from Nicole’s outstretched hand.

“They’re dry, that’s all that matters. Be out in a sec!”

With one more quick kiss, Waverly swiped a towel from Nicole’s other hand and scurried off into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Letting out an enamored huff, Nicole shook her head in the direction of the recently departed brunette. She’d never fail to find Waverly Earp the most breathtaking combination of adorable and sexy.

After retreating into a separate bedroom and slipping on a pair of flannel pajamas, Nicole made her way back into the living room, looking for Waverly. She spied the brunette, all but swimming in her too large clothes, building a pillow and blanket for on the ground in front of the fireplace.

With a breathy chuckle, Nicole leaned against the wall and watched Waverly fuss with the fort, adding more and more layers to it.

“There’s a perfectly good couch right there,” she said finally, making Waverly jump at the sudden break in silence.

“Jeez, you scared the crap outta me, Nic!”

Laughing, Nicole gestured at the now-bare couch. “Sorry, Waves. But why is it that you’re always rearrangin’ my rooms?”

Waverly simply shrugged and smiled a tad ruefully. “I…I wanted to be closer to the fireplace.”

Seeing the slight shiver in Waverly’s frame, Nicole softened and made her way over to the brunette, pressing a ghost of a kiss to Waverly’s temple before moving around her to light the logs in the fireplace.

With the fire now lit, the two settled onto the floor, leaning back against the pillows propped up on the coffee table. Nicole’s arm had fallen across Waverly’s shoulders and Waverly’s hand had dropped onto Nicole’s thigh, thumb moving in small circles across the flannel pajama bottoms.

The two watched the fire grow in front of them, the flames licking through the firewood, the warmth emanating from it soothing, the familiar smell comforting.

Worrying her lower lip, Nicole chanced a look over at Waverly. Seeing nothing but utter relaxation and bliss on her face, Nicole hesitated to ask the thing that had been plaguing her since Waverly had said it earlier.

But she couldn’t hold it in any longer, her curiosity getting the better of her. Turning to look back at the fire, Nicole took a deep breath before voicing her query.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Waverly hummed in affirmation, turning to face Nicole, causing the redhead’s arm to drop from around her shoulders.

“You…you said somethin’ earlier…and I can’t get it out of my head,” Nicole began, eyes trained on the flames, pulling her hands into her lap.

Instinctively, Waverly reached out and covered Nicole’s fidgeting hands with one of her own, stilling the redhead’s nervous movements.

A ghost of a smile graced Nicole’s face at the touch and she continued.

“Wave, you—you called me your fire…”

The brunette blushed at the reminder, a small hum escaping her, encouraging Nicole to continue.

“…and I guess I’m wonderin’ if—well—if that’s at all related to your piece of glass?”

Waverly’s mouth flopped opened, an astonished huff escaping her. Completely misinterpreting the noise, thinking it was one of offense instead of surprise, Nicole quickly turned to face Waverly, worry flashing across her features.

“ _Shit_ , I’m sorry. I know it sounds crazy and more than a lil’ conceited but…there’s just somethin’ inside of me that almost recognizes it? Connects with it in a way? It’s—it’s the damndest thing,” Nicole finished, eyes dropping as she struggled to fully explain herself.

A soft touch beneath her chin had Nicole lifting her head, reconnecting her gaze with Waverly’s.

“It’s not crazy, Nicole…it actually makes perfect sense,” Waverly replied with a blushing smile.

Brows pinching together, Nicole cocked her head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

Moving her hand up, Waverly used her thumb to smooth out the crinkle between Nicole’s brows.

“Well…considering _you_ are the inspiration behind the piece…”

Face softening at the words and the touch, Nicole reached out and grabbed onto the hand Waverly had moved away from her face, lacing their fingers together.

“I am?” she asked, tone filled with wonder.

Waverly simply nodded, blush deepening into a darker shade of crimson.

“Yeah…you’re the fire that consumes me, Nicole.”

Unable to stop herself, Nicole surged forward and captured Waverly’s lips with her own. There were no words, no phrases, she could have said that would have adequately communicated the breadth of her feelings at hearing Waverly say that. So instead, she relied on the timeless expression of desire to offer Waverly the answer she longed to give.

The brunette moaned at the heat that simmered beneath the surface of the kiss, at the subtle force with which Nicole pressed her lips against her own. Needing to be closer to her, Waverly simultaneously pulled her hand from Nicole’s while gracefully swinging a leg over the redhead’s hips, all without breaking the kiss.

Waverly swallowed Nicole’s noise of approval at the change in their positions as she dropped her arms onto the redhead’s shoulders, burying one hand in slightly tangled locks, using the other to cup Nicole’s jaw, keeping her in place.

The redhead smiled into the kiss, enjoying the slight sting that accompanied Waverly’s firm grip on her hair. Reaching out, she tugged on the backs of the brunette’s legs, causing Waverly to sink further down into her lap. Nicole skimmed her hands up Waverly’s thighs, settling finally on Waverly’s hips, her strong grip encouraging the slight grind the brunette had already begun.

What had started as sweet as summer’s rain had now turned into a beautifully fierce and raging fall storm. It was intense and forceful in the loveliest sort of way, not unlike the delicate dance between thunder and lightning.

Their mouths met in frenzy, tongues hurriedly sliding against each other, teeth clacking as the kiss transformed, becoming messier by the minute. Loud, broken pants filled the room as hands grabbed and pulled, as bodies jolted and chased the fire growing between them.

But then Waverly was breaking the kiss, moving back slightly, only to lean her forehead against Nicole’s, eyes opening to meet the growing black pools of the woman beneath her.

“There’s—there’s one more thing I didn’t tell you,” Waverly rushed out, chest heaving.

Trailing her hands up, Nicole gripped tightly onto Waverly’s sides, thumbs moving in slow sweeps across the borrowed shirt.

“What is it?” she hummed, the taste of Waverly on her tongue making her head a little foggy.

Suddenly self-conscious and not entirely sure why she was rushing to admit this, Waverly pulled pack and cradled her face in her hands, effectively hiding from Nicole.

“Umm, you know what? Never mind!” she said, her words muffled behind her hands.

“Hey, no…don’t hide from me,” Nicole crooned, gently prying Waverly’s hands away from her face.

Uncertainty threatening to drown her, taking with it the happiness of this moment, Waverly did the only thing she could think of. Shaking her head, she leaned forward and kissed Nicole once chastely, and then once more deeply, seeking comfort from the now familiar act.

Despite the brief prickle of perplexity in the back of her mind, Nicole responded in kind and kissed Waverly back. On some level, somehow, someway, she knew that Waverly needed _this_ , this reassurance, this encouragement. She may not know what Waverly was referring to…but she knew how to communicate her commitment, her understanding.

Too soon, Waverly was pulling back once more, hovering mere inches from Nicole’s face. Smiling tightly, Waverly whispered, “I—I got the idea for the piece from a dream.”

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Nicole worked through the heady daze that seemed to always follow Waverly’s kisses and tried to focus on the brunette’s words.

“A dream?”

Waverly nodded, pulling her kiss-swollen lower lip between her teeth, her face growing impossibly more flushed with the admission.

“Yeah…a dream about _you_.”

Nicole’s brown eyes filled with mirth and a cocky grin made its way onto her face.

“Oh really? Hmm...well, tell me, Waves…what did I do in this dream?”

Waverly shivered at Nicole’s husky murmur, at the images that jumped to her mind, the ones that had inspired the very piece of glass that had brought them together.

“You touched me,” Waverly whispered, tongue darting out to wet her lips, her stomach swirling with anticipation.

“Like this?” Nicole murmured, her hands drifting to the edge of Waverly’s shirt, her eyes asking a different question. She was asking if this was okay, asking if this was what Waverly wanted.

Getting a slight nod in response, Nicole grinned and then moved her hands beneath the material, ghosting up Waverly’s sides, her fingertips blazing a trail across bare skin.

“Yeah, just like that,” Waverly gasped, eyes fluttering shut as she arched into Nicole, loving the fire that burned through her at the redhead’s touch. Her head fell back as she felt Nicole’s hands trace along the swell of her breasts before skittering down once more, making her stomach muscles jump.

“And this?” Nicole asked, her lips dropping to Waverly’s skin, skimming gently along her jaw. She began to leave barely-there kisses down the slope of Waverly’s neck, pausing at her pulse point. Lightly sucking on the skin beneath her lips, Nicole left a purple blossom in her wake.

Waverly could only nod as her fingers tangled in Nicole’s fiery mane and held her in place, not wanting the redhead to stop marking her just yet. Nicole seemed to get the hint, leaving love bit after love bite as she worshipped Waverly with her lips.

“What else, baby?” Nicole whispered into her skin, hands still moving, still encouraging Waverly’s hips in their quest for friction.

“You—you were wearing less… _much less_.”

“Hopefully you were too,” came Nicole’s throaty reply as she worked her way back up Waverly’s neck, across the sharp line of her jaw.

Dropping a kiss on one cheek and then the other, Nicole coaxed the brunette into opening her eyes. With a sweet kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose, causing the brunette to scrunch her face adorably, Nicole leaned back and grabbed onto the hem of the shirt, a single brow arched in question.

Waverly beamed at the way Nicole seemed to ask before every small act, before every step that took them closer and closer to the moment they would come together in the most intimate of acts, the moment they’ve been building towards from the very beginning.

Releasing her hold on Nicole’s head, Waverly lifted her arms to the sky, a clear invitation. The redhead grinned back at her, gently removing one of the layers between them and tossing the shirt over her shoulder.

Of their own volition, Nicole’s eyes dropped to the new expanse of skin revealed to her, her breath catching at the sight. Waverly’s tan skin looked so smooth, so soft, almost invitingly so. She couldn’t get enough, drinking in the beauty before her.

While Nicole stared wide-eyed at her, Waverly tried her best not to squirm, uncertainty and self-doubt licking at the corners of her mind. Nicole had been too quiet, had gone too long without reacting.

_What if she doesn’t like what she sees? What if this isn’t what she wants anymore?_

But all of Waverly’s fears were chased away the moment Nicole looked up at her. There was an almost awed reverence on Nicole's face, her brown eyes full of adoration, of _want_.

“You’re so beautiful, Waverly… _so_ _beautiful_.”

Resisting the urge to duck her head, Waverly smiled her thanks as her hands flitted to the buttons on Nicole’s pajama top. Toying with the top-most button, she replied, “Feels a bit cheesy to say but…have you looked in a mirror lately? _You’re_ beautiful, Nicole.”

Laughing breathlessly, Nicole shook her head and sat up a bit, readjusting Waverly in her lap.

“I guess it’s a good thing I love cheesy…now are you gonna do somethin’ about these buttons? Or should I?”

With a small giggle, Waverly’s trembling hands began to slip the buttons through the slits in the flannel pajama top, eyes never leaving Nicole’s. Once she had undone the final one, Waverly helped Nicole shrug the material from her shoulders, leaving the redhead equally bare from the waist up.  

They both took a moment, eyes locked, heartbeats falling into a similar, racing rhythm. They knew they had reached the point of no return. Once they took this plunge…there would be no going back.

But neither of them wanted to.

Nicole was the first to break the stalemate. Licking her lips, a barely restrained hunger making her eyes shine with swirls of mocha and carob, Nicole grinned at Waverly and then dropped her gaze.

Once again, she was utterly floored by the perfection before her eyes.

Waverly was a vision, all lean muscle and sun-kissed skin. She looked liked she had been sculpted by the most talented of artists, had been fashioned by the Goddesses in the Heavens. The dusting of freckles across Waverly’s skin, the rosy shade of her rapidly hardening peaks, the scarlet flush creeping up her slender neck…they were all drawing Nicole in.

Inviting her to taste…

                     …to touch…

                               …to _take_ …

                                        …and take she did.

Leaning forward, Nicole took a pebbled peak between her lips, swirling her tongue around the bud, evoking a guttural moan from the brunette. At the immediate threading of Waverly’s hands into her hair, at the sharp tug she gave on those red strands, Nicole had to bite back a groan.

Waverly was strong…incredibly so. It seemed as if she wanted Nicole to stay right where she was, the brunette’s firm grip keeping her in place.

And who was Nicole to deny Waverly _anything_?

With earnest, Nicole continued to savor this previously uncharted territory, her mouth lavishing one of Waverly’s breasts, her deft fingers paying close attention to the other. She switched seamlessly between twists and tastes, between sharp and soothing, her motions stoking the fire that danced beneath Waverly’s skin, that burned between her legs.

Waverly writhed in Nicole’s lap, waves of pleasure slamming into her as Nicole’s skilled mouth and nimble hands alternated between her breasts, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

It had never felt like this before…ever.

Now, Waverly was no stranger to carnal indulgences, having had her fair share of partners. She’d had sweet and she’d had sexy, she’d had as good as she thought possible.

But this…this was beyond anything she had ever experienced.

This was mind-blowing.

Earth shattering.

And Nicole hadn’t even really touched her yet…not where she needed her most.

Growing impatient, wanting nothing more than to appease the call for pleasure building within her, Waverly loosed one hand from it’s death grip on Nicole’s head and dropped it to grab onto the now free hand wrapped securely around her waist. Enveloping Nicole’s wrist with her fingers, Waverly insistently moved the hand away from her hip and towards the waistband of her borrowed sweatpants.

She felt a chuckle against her chest, the vibrations evoking from her a small shudder, furthering her spiral towards desire. But instead of getting what she needed, what she _craved_ , her actions caused Nicole to release her nipple with an audible ‘pop’, to drop her other hand away as well.

The redhead leaned back and shook her head at Waverly, smirk firmly in place.

“Someone’s a lil’ impatient,” Nicole commented, arousal making her words come out sweet as sugar, her voice smooth like velvet.

“And _someone_ can’t take a hint,” Waverly shot back, fingers tightening around Nicole’s wrist and giving it a demanding push.

But Nicole didn’t budge, her hand refusing to move where Waverly so clearly wanted it to go as she chuckled affectionately.

“Hints I can take. But baby…you’re about as subtle as a brick through a window.”

At the pout that tugged at Waverly’s mouth, Nicole chuckled once more and leaned forward to chase it away, her ardent kiss banishing the most adorable and irresistible pursing of lips.

Pulling back, she added one more thing. “And there’s no need for that…there’s no rush here, Wave…we’ve got time.”

Waverly softened at Nicole’s words, ever so slowly unfurling her grasp on the redhead’s wrist.

“Yeah, we do…and I think I have a few ideas on how we can spend it.”

Nicole grinned wolfishly at that, quickly hooking her hands underneath Waverly’s thighs before flipping them over, dropping the brunette onto the pile of blankets and pillows beneath them.

Waverly let out an adorable squeak at the suddenness of the movement, her arms wrapping around Nicole’s neck as the redhead deposited her gently onto her back.

Looking up into the eyes of the woman above her, the ones full of a playful glint and a smoldering want, Waverly felt her breath catch. While she had loved the feeling of Nicole beneath her, loved the freedom and the closeness that came from sitting in her lap, Waverly absolutely _adored_ their new position.

The weight of Nicole bearing down on her wasn’t oppressive. Rather, it made her feel safe. Cared for. Protected.

Her ankles had naturally crossed behind Nicole’s back, their hips slotting together like pieces of a puzzle, Nicole’s bare chest completely flush with her own. Every bit of it just felt right…so right in _so_ many ways.

This whole moment…with Nicole looming over her…with their breath mixing and mingling in the space between them…it was breathtaking in its intimacy.

“So…any of these ideas come from that dream of yours?” Nicole husked, punctuating her words with a slow roll of her hips.

“ _Jesus_ , Nicole,” Waverly groaned, her eyes slamming shut. “ _Yes_.”

Nicole all but purred at the breathy pants coming from Waverly, loving the clear effect she was having on the brunette.

“Why don’t you tell me about them…every dirty, lil’ detail…” she whispered, placing her hands on either side of Waverly’s head, lifting up and off the brunette, putting just a hair of space between them.

“And what’ll you be doing?” Waverly gasped, wide eyes trained on the hovering woman above her, shivering at the sudden rush of air that moved between their bodies.

Dimples popping in the firelight, Nicole grinned down at Waverly.

“I’ll be showin’ you that _this_ is better than any dream.”

~~~

Waverly was convinced that Nicole had to be lying to her…

…because there was no way a simple gallery director had hands as talented as _this_.

Nicole was currently coaxing her towards the precipice of pleasure, her deft fingers playing a symphony of seduction between Waverly’s legs. They were never still, tracing and dipping, thrusting and pressing. Just when Waverly thought Nicole would send her hurtling over the edge with the curling of two fingers and a swipe of her thumb, the redhead would retreat, prolonging the inevitable.

“You’re…such…a… _tease_ ,” Waverly gasped, eliciting a warm chuckle from the redhead.

Feeling like she’d tortured the brunette enough for now, Nicole pressed a final kiss to the newest love bite she had left on Waverly’s chest before lifting her head. Dropping her weight onto her free arm, Nicole brought her face level with Waverly’s, the fingers still buried inside of Waverly twitching slightly with the movement.

“And _you’re_ gorgeous when you’re all worked up like this.”

Waverly released a breathy moan, her grip on Nicole’s bicep tightening.

“Just remember that revenge is a dish best served hot, and it’ll my turn eventual-”

The rest of her heed was cut off by Nicole gracefully removing her fingers from Waverly’s heat, bringing them out of those borrowed sweat pants and up towards her mouth. Shaking off the feeling of emptiness that followed, Waverly watched, wide-eyed, as Nicole took those two fingers between her lips and sucked, hollowing out her cheeks.

“ _Fudgenuggets!_ ”

Nicole snorted at that, divesting her fingers of the last of their traces of Waverly before replying.

“You can say fuck, Wave…considering that’s kinda what we’re doing here.”

While that particular word may be on the harsher side of the English language, hearing it come from Nicole’s smirking mouth, all but dripping with silky smoke…well, it made Waverly want to hear Nicole say it over and over and over again.

Feeling a matching smirk tug at her lips, Waverly filed away her plans to do just that as she smoothed her palms down Nicole’s bare back, tracing her fingertips along the curve of her spine.

“Are you always this talkative in bed?”

Nicole shivered at the touch. At the question. At the heartfelt implication behind her answer.

“We’re in a fort of pillows and blankets, not a bed. But…no, only with you, Waverly. _Only with you_.”

Waverly tilted her head up and captured Nicole’s lips with her own, her smile making it difficult to kiss the redhead like she wanted to. But Nicole seemed to be having similar trouble, unable to stop her dimpled grin no matter how hard she tried.

Finally, the two relented, much too blissed out and grinning to enjoy a kiss. Still smiling, Nicole gently shifted her weight, slotting a thigh between Waverly’s.

“Now…can I get back to my turn? Because I’ve gotten a taste of you…and I want more. _So much more_.”

With one final, filthy kiss, Waverly bid farewell to Nicole, sending her on a journey down south.

Nicole took her time, mapping the smooth expanse of Waverly’s skin. She blazed a trail from the base of Waverly’s throat, down past her sternum, then between the valley of her breasts and across her tensed abdominal muscles. As her mouth memorized every dip and curve, Nicole’s strong hands held Waverly’s quivering legs apart.

Reaching her destination, Nicole hooked her fingers under the waistband of the sweats and then paused. When she didn’t feel Nicole continue, Waverly blinked her eyes open and looked down at the redhead.

“Don’t you dare stop, Nicole Haught,” Waverly hissed, threading her fingers into the hairs at the base of Nicole’s neck once more, prompting the redhead to look up at her with hooded eyes.

“Are you…are you sure?” came Nicole’s breathless answer, her forehead slightly furrowed with the question.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Waverly replied softly, smiling down at Nicole encouragingly.

With an almost devilish grin, Nicole sat up and quickly divested Waverly of her final layer of clothing.

Hooking her arms beneath Waverly’s legs, Nicole shot the brunette one final smoldering look before lowering her mouth to where Waverly needed her most.

~~~

Nicole was convinced Waverly had to be telling the truth…

…because revenge truly was a dish best served hot. Very, _very_ hot.

Waverly had let her have her fun, allowing Nicole to work sinful magic between her parted thighs. But the moment Nicole had climbed back up, dropping open-mouthed kisses up her body until she reached Waverly’s mouth, the brunette had assumed control.

Capturing Nicole’s lips and letting out a guttural moan at the taste of herself, Waverly bucked her hips and quickly flipped them over. It lacked the grace of her earlier movements, as her thighs still quaked and her body still quivered with aftershocks. But however bumbling her actions, Waverly managed to put Nicole on her back in five seconds flat all without releasing her hold on Nicole’s lips.

It was just about the sexiest thing Nicole had ever experienced…until Waverly pulled back and shot her a scorching look, wicked little smile on her face.

“My turn, baby.”

Three words…three simple words that absolutely stopped Nicole’s heart in her chest. Looking deep into Waverly’s eyes, now flecked with bits of hazy caramel, Nicole momentarily forgot how to breathe, practically choking on the erotic promise in Waverly’s voice.

“O-okay,” Nicole stuttered, eyes sliding shut at the feeling of Waverly’s lips grazing across her skin.

The brunette worked lower and lower, immersing herself completely in the act of sweet, sweet revenge. Her probing brushes and tastes left Nicole a whimpering, shuddering mess. Every touch of Waverly’s lips, every stroke of her fingers, was an act of pure torture, bringing Nicole such pleasure but not giving her enough to fully push over the edge.

Finally, after what felt like hours of teasing torment, Waverly shucked Nicole’s flannel pajamas off of her long legs and settled between them. One arm holding Nicole’s bucking hips down, and one hand reaching up to grasp onto one of the redhead’s, Waverly let out a small breath, the warm huff hitting Nicole’s core.

A strangled gasp left Nicole’s lips and she opened her eyes, looking down at the brunette. The sight of Waverly, with such uninhibited hunger etched on her face, almost sent Nicole hurtling into ecstasy.

“Please, Wave, _please_ ,” she begged, knowing it would only take a few swipes of that tantalizing tongue of Waverly’s to send her crashing.

Grip tightening on Nicole’s hand, Waverly shot her the briefest of coy smiles before settling into the crux of her trembling thighs, answering Nicole’s plea.

~~~

After the two women had finished for the time being, they lay bundled up, limbs tangled together beneath four blankets.

Waverly’s head was on Nicole’s chest, a content little smile on her face. A matching one could be found on Nicole’s as well, as she gently undid the braid in Waverly’s hair before running her fingers through it, untangling the snags she found along the way.

Waverly hummed at the feeling, gradually surrendering to the call of sleep as Nicole continued her ministrations. But right before she drifted off, she felt Nicole’s chest rise and fall in a way that told her the redhead was about to say something.

“Waves?” Nicole asked softly, almost hesitantly.

“Mm, yeah?” she replied, burrowing deeper into Nicole’s arms.

“Thank you…for giving this a chance. I know I didn’t make it particularly easy on you, especially these past few days. But I just…thank you.”

After dropping a kiss to the warm skin beneath her lips, Waverly replied, “You don’t have to thank me, Nicole. I’m not here under duress or against my will…I want this. I want _you_.”

Nicole relaxed at the continued repetition of those words, at the reminder that Waverly was here, that she felt the same way. Pressing her lips to the crown of Waverly’s head, Nicole let out a deep sigh in relief.

“Feeling’s mutual, baby.”

With that, both Waverly and Nicole answered the call of sleep, pulled under by sated feeling in their bodies, by the warmth of the slow-burning fire.

~~End Chapter Eleven~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin...how about y'all?
> 
> Anyways, now that I've buttered you up with some smut, I have some sort of bad news.
> 
> I unfortunately will be taking a hiatus from this fic for a bit. I am going to be traveling to South America for a little over a week and won't have access to service. I'll be hosting soccer clinics and empowerment workshops for the local communities and I won't have time to write, much less post. And then once I'm back, my script is due so I will be a tad swamped.
> 
> I am very sorry for the impending break. But I hope this chapter will tide you over until the first week of December. I will be back with Chapter Twelve on the 5th of December!! 
> 
> I hope all my Thanksgiving-celebrating Earpers have a wonderful holiday, and that the rest of you have a wonderful two weeks! 
> 
> Until December (which I know, feels SO far away), xoxo


	12. Heart's on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in "Forged in Fire"...
> 
> "After dropping a kiss to the warm skin beneath her lips, Waverly replied, “You don’t have to thank me, Nicole. I’m not here under duress or against my will…I want this. I want you.”
> 
> Nicole relaxed at the continued repetition of those words, at the reminder that Waverly was here, that she felt the same way. Pressing her lips to the crown of Waverly’s head, Nicole let out a deep sigh in relief.
> 
> “Feeling’s mutual, baby.”
> 
> With that, both Waverly and Nicole answered the call of sleep, pulled under by sated feeling in their bodies, by the warmth of the slow-burning fire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!
> 
> My script is officially done and sent off. I am eagerly (and nervously!) awaiting feedback! But who cares about that, back to the important stuff, right?
> 
> So here we are, post-plotless smut and ready for some smut with plot, right? Or at least some insinuation of it with plot? That's what awaits you below! Chapter title comes from the song by Passenger!
> 
> Just a note: Nicole and Waverly dive into some pretty deep topics, post-coital bliss. It was incredibly difficult to write, as some of those words and thoughts and feelings are my own. My muse (you know who you are!) unknowingly gave me the idea for this chapter and she kindly let me gather inspiration from our own deep discussion and use it here. I hope you like the way it unfolds and the character development it gives to our lovely ladies.
> 
> Last thing: I found it hard to jump back into narrative writing after screenwriting, so this might not be my best. But be kind to me, Earpers <3
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter Twelve: Heart’s on Fire**

Previously in " _Forged in Fire"_ …

 _After dropping a kiss to the warm skin beneath her lips, Waverly replied, “You don’t have to thank me, Nicole. I’m not here under duress or against my will…I want this. I want_ you _.”_

_Nicole relaxed at the continued repetition of those words, at the reminder that Waverly was here, that she felt the same way. Pressing her lips to the crown of Waverly’s head, Nicole let out a deep sigh in relief._

_“Feeling’s mutual, baby.”_

_With that, both Waverly and Nicole answered the call of sleep, pulled under by sated feeling in their bodies, by the warmth of the slow-burning fire._

~~~

Waverly awoke a few hours later, sated and sore, to the sound of a pencil scraping across paper.

_*scritch scratch, scritch scratch*_

Not entirely sure what to make of that, Waverly rolled over to face Nicole, her brow slightly furrowed in confusion.

After a big yawn and a languid stretch that had her muscles and joints popping and snapping satisfyingly, Waverly drowsily blinked her eyes open, honing in on the woman next to her.

Her curious hazel eyes found Nicole sitting up, the blankets pooled around her waist. Her knees were bent and she was completely engrossed in whatever it was she was doing. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

Much to Waverly’s satisfaction, Nicole was still gloriously naked, at least from the waist up. And while she would have normally been completely distracted by said nakedness…Waverly was much more interested in the notebook resting against Nicole’s thighs, in the movements of her hand and the pencil she held in it.

It took Waverly a moment to place what was happening, which she definitely blamed on the bits of sleep that still clung to her mind. But when she finally figured it out, Waverly’s breath caught in her throat.

Nicole…ever focused and unaware of Waverly’s currently conscious state…was sketching.

A shiver wracked her frame and heat pooled low in her belly at the realization. Her gloriously giving, effortlessly beautiful, tantalizingly talented lover…her _Nicole_ …was an artist.

Which, if Waverly actually thought about it, made a whole lotta sense.

Nicole always seemed like more than a simple gallery director. Her touch…her hands…there was a quiet power beneath them, a burgeoning creativity simmering beneath the surface.

The way Nicole touched her made her feel like a work of art. Delicate swipes of her fingertips, barely-there caresses, grips and tugs and pulls. Nicole held her like she was the most important, most _precious_ , thing in the world.

So it shouldn’t have surprised her to know that Nicole’s deftly gifted hands were also masters of illustration.

But what Waverly couldn’t quite put her finger on was why Nicole looked almost guilty for engaging in this artistic pastime. Her mouth was worked into a worried little frown and her eyes held a shine of desperation in them. It was as if Nicole felt she had to do this quickly, lest she be caught.

After a few more moments riddled with confusion, Waverly decided to shatter the silence that filled the room.

“What’re you doing, Nic?” she whispered, reaching a hand up and placing it on Nicole’s arm.

That seemed to break Nicole out of whatever trance she was in. Suddenly, Nicole shoved the notebook from her lap, dropping it and the pencil onto the floor next to her. It was a mad dash, a scramble of sorts, to push away those seemingly forbidden items.

Once they were hidden from Waverly’s view, Nicole turned her head and gazed down at the brunette. An embarrassed flush crept up Nicole’s neck and a delicate blush blossomed in her cheeks. With a weak smile, one that made it seem like she had just been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, Nicole finally found her voice.

“Uhh, nothin’…”

Huffing out a laugh, Waverly sat up and stretched again, arms going wide as she arched her back. Satisfied, she opened her eyes and found Nicole unabashedly staring at her, her lips parted.

Waverly instantly warmed at the smoldering desire she saw dancing in those brown irises, at the slight heaving of Nicole’s bare chest. Biting back a smile, she leaned towards Nicole, bringing them within inches of each other.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me, baby.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes and shot her a playful smirk. Reaching out her hand, she gave Waverly’s shoulder a gentle push, sending the brunette falling onto her back. Nicole wasn’t far behind, quickly rolling onto her side and pressing up against Waverly.

“Have I told you how much I _love_ it when you call me that?” she husked, moving the blankets around so that she could slot a leg between Waverly’s, could lie partially covering the brunette.

“You might have mentioned it,” Waverly replied breathlessly, fighting off a shiver at the pressure of Nicole’s leg between her thighs.

“I think you need a reminder.”

Nicole then began to slowly, leisurely, drop open-mouthed kisses down the slope of Waverly’s neck, her intent and destination clear.

But while the heat dancing between her legs was almost unbearable, Waverly knew she needed to ask about this clandestine drawing. And she needed to ask about it right now. Or else she might lose her train of thought and her nerve.

Threading her fingers into Nicole’s hair, she gave a slightly rougher than normal tug, halting the redhead’s descent. “Oh no you don’t,” she managed from between gritted teeth, pulling Nicole back up so that they were face to face.

“Don’t what?” Nicole shot back, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips.

“You…” Waverly trailed off, letting out a huff at the feeling of Nicole’s wandering hand drifting further down her body. Wriggling at the touch, Waverly tried to stay her course. “…you don’t get to avoid telling me what you were doing by being all…sexy and distracting.”

Nicole’s hand stopped its movement, her palm resting flat against Waverly’s stomach, her fingers twitching deliciously near her destination.

“You think I’m sexy?”

At the almost arrogant grin on Nicole’s face, Waverly shook her head in exasperation. Nicole Haught was infuriating and sensual all at the same time. And clearly missing the point.

“Not the takeaway here, Nic.”

“Are you sure? Because to me it seems like _the_ takeaway,” Nicole purred, nuzzling Waverly’s nose with her own as her fingertips began to dance across Waverly’s skin once more.

“Ve—very sure,” Waverly stammered, eyes fluttering.

“So…no matter what my sexy self does…I won’t be able to distract you?”

“Nope.”

“Not even if I…” Nicole began, bowing her head and moving her lips down to Waverly’s ear. She then whispered the rest of the question, her words dripping with sweet seduction as her touch skirted dangerously close to the apex of Waverly’s thighs.

“Uhh—no!” Waverly squeaked, clearing her throat to get her voice back under control. “Not—not even then!”

“Tsk…what a shame,” Nicole hummed, retracting her hand and lifting her head back up to look into Waverly’s eyes. “I think I would enjoy that.”

“I would too,” Waverly replied, loosening her grip on Nicole’s head and twirling a few strands between her fingers. “But Nicole…what were you doing?”

Waverly waited patiently for a reply, her expression open. She watched as Nicole wrestled with an answer, saw troubled pain and remorse flash across Nicole’s face as she struggled to find the words.

“I…I—uhh-”

Softening, Waverly lifted her head and pressed a quick peck to Nicole’s lips. She did her best to communicate her patience, her understanding, with the briefest of kisses.

“Hey…if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. You don’t have to-”

“No, I do! I—I want to. Just…” Nicole’s shoulders slumped and she rolled off of Waverly. Reaching out, she grabbed the notebook she had discarded and then sat up, turning to face the brunette once more. Nicole held the notebook out with one hand and pushed her hair back nervously with the other.

“Here.”

Waverly sat up, mirroring Nicole’s position, and took the offered book from the redhead. But didn’t look at it just yet.

Instead, she reached out and placed her hand on Nicole’s cheek, guiding the redhead’s attention back to her. With a small smile, Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole once more.

As she leaned back, she felt Nicole chase her lips and Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle at the action. With one final peck, Waverly leaned back and moved her thumb along the slope of Nicole’s cheek, fingertip brushing the beauty mark beneath her eye.  

“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes boring into Nicole’s, sweet little grin gracing her lips.

Nicole merely nodded in reply and then leaned into Waverly’s touch a bit, nervous smile on her face.

Dropping her hand away, Waverly let her attention drift to the notebook she held. She looked down at the swirls and curves and marks on the page and couldn’t quite believe her eyes.

Nicole had sketched _her_.

Nicole had sketched her, _beautifully_.

Almost unable to comprehend what she was seeing, Waverly looked between the drawing in her hands and Nicole’s face.

“Nic, this is…”

“Not great, I know,” Nicole interrupted dismissively, tone dripping with a deep-seated self-consciousness.

Waverly recoiled at that and quickly set aside the notebook. She would have time to admire Nicole’s skill at capturing her oh so perfectly later. Right now it seemed as if she had some work to do.

Reaching out to grab onto Nicole’s fidgeting hands, Waverly gave them a gentle squeeze and tried to catch the redhead’s eye.

“Not great? Nicole…how could you even think that?”

Letting out a humorless chuckle, Nicole’s sad brown eyes finally lifted to meet her own.

“How could you _not_?”

With a firm shake of her head, Waverly gripped tightly onto Nicole’s hands.

“Well first of all, I’m an artist. So I know talent when I see it. And Nicole, this drawing? It’s good. It’s really, _really_ good.”

“Yeah well…you’re biased.”

Waverly let out a loud laugh at that, filled with amused exasperation at Nicole’s words and denials.

“I’m not just saying that because I like you…and I’m _definitely_ not just saying it because we had mind-blowing sex.”

A ghost of a dimpled grin made its way on Nicole’s face, but it didn’t quite chase away the disbelief in her eyes.

“Mhm, sure, Waves.”

Mouth flopping open, Waverly replied, “I’m not! I’m saying it because I mean it! Nicole…if I didn’t think this was any good, I wouldn’t have said anything. There aren’t enough earth-shattering orgasms in the world that would make me lie to you.”

“Thanks…I think?”

With a groan, Waverly lowered her head to Nicole’s shoulder. Words were failing her right now…at the moment she needed them most.

“This is so not coming out right…let me start over?”

“By all means.”

Waverly lifted up off of the redhead’s shoulder and then scooted closer to Nicole, wanting to be nearer to her for this.

“Nicole…this drawing? It’s…amazing. Baby, you clearly have talent…I just don’t quite get how you don’t see that?”

Nicole got a far off look in her eye and then dropped her gaze, almost like she couldn’t bear to look at Waverly while she replied.

“I…I guess when you’re told repeatedly that you’re not very good at it, you—you internalize that…and then one day you start to believe it.”

“Oh, Nicole…” Waverly began, her heart tightening painfully in her chest at the broken words leaving Nicole’s lips. “…who said that to you?”

“My—uhh—my parents.”

Waverly felt a red-hot flash of anger shoot through her. Nicole’s parents…of course. Waverly had had the sinking feeling they weren’t the best of people, what with the way Nicole tactfully avoided talking about them and the way she called the Nedley’s her family.

But knowing they had gone out of their way to make Nicole, sweet Nicole, feel anything less than proud of who she was…of her art…it made Waverly want to scream. And hit something. Or someone.

Well, two someones.

But instead of succumbing to those feelings, Waverly swallowed her anger and gently lifted Nicole’s hands to her mouth, pressing feather-light kisses to her knuckles, contrasting the hardness of her feelings with the tenderness of her response.

“I’m so sorry, baby. _So_ incredibly sorry.”

“It’s—it’s okay,” Nicole reassured her, looking back up at her with a watery smile. “It was a long time ago.”

“Do you…do you wanna talk about it?” Waverly offered quietly, looking up at Nicole through her lashes as she whispered the words into the redhead’s incredibly soft skin.

“I—I do, but…” Nicole faltered, uncertainty and fear darting across her features.

“ _But_ maybe we should start with something else and build up to it?” Waverly interrupted, a knowing glint in her hazel eyes.

Nicole relaxed and shot her a grateful smile, gently prying her hands out of Waverly’s as she replied, “I’d like that.”

Tipping her head down and gesturing at their blanket fort, Nicole silently asked if Waverly wanted to move and lie down. Waverly gave her a brilliant smile and motioned for her to move first, that way she could curl up against Nicole’s side.

With a small chuckle, Nicole laid down and got settled beneath the blankets before lifting her left arm and raising her brows at Waverly.

“Care to join me?”

At the endearing inquiry, Waverly quickly joined Nicole, fitting into her side like she belonged there. Dropping her head to Nicole’s chest, Waverly slung an arm around Nicole’s middle and let out a long breath, finding instant comfort in the embrace.

“So…what’s your favorite color?”

Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s question and wrapped her arm tighter around the brunette’s shoulders.

“Blue…definitely blue.”

“Any particular shade?”

“Hmm…royal blue, I think. You?”

“I don’t have one,” Waverly replied simply, causing Nicole to tilt her head down and look at the brunette.

“You…you don’t have a favorite?”

“I don’t,” Waverly began, angling her head up to meet Nicole’s gaze, “I really just like them all, okay! Every single color is my favorite! I can’t pick.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Why thank you,” Waverly replied with a blush, growing quiet as she thought of another question. Dropping her head back down, she asked, “Umm…when did you start drawing?”

She felt Nicole’s chest expand with a deep breath, felt it collapse as she released it. Waverly had slowly but surely moved them away from innocuous questions and towards the more serious ones…and she only hoped Nicole was ready to take the plunge.

“I…I don’t remember. But I was five the first time my mother told me to stop.”

Forehead furrowing, Waverly hugged Nicole a little tighter. Knowing Nicole the way she did, there was no way this stubborn rebel of a woman stopped just because her mother told her to. There was more to the story than that.

“When _did_ you stop?”

“Sixteen…my parents kinda killed my love for it. Honestly, I haven’t sketched a single thing since then, haven’t really felt the desire to…until today.”

Waverly’s breath caught at the admission, her eyes widening in surprise. There was a deeper meaning there…something beyond just Waverly inspiring Nicole to take up a long-abandoned practice. Waverly could feel it in her heart…in her soul. But before she could clarify or muster the courage to ask, Nicole spoke up and changed the subject.

“Can I ask you a question now?”

Putting that topic on the back burner for now, Waverly hummed in reply and then turned her head to press her ear to the right of Nicole’s sternum, listening to the steady, albeit quickened, beating of the redhead’s heart.

“What’s…what’s your deepest fear?” Nicole asked.

“Umm…revolving doors.”

Nicole let out an incredulous snort. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.”

“No, wait, Waves, you—you have a fear of revolvin’ doors?”

Hearing the teasing tone in Nicole’s voice, Waverly tucked her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Yes, yes I do! And I don’t wanna hear one peep out of you about it!” she grumbled into warmed skin.

Nicole giggled at the absurdity of it all and dropped a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Waverly merely harrumphed and burrowed deeper into Nicole’s embrace. As adorable as Nicole found this, all but loving the koala-like hold Waverly had on her, she had a feeling there was more to Waverly’s answer.

“Are revolvin’ doors really your deepest, darkest fear?” she queried, voice gentle and unassuming. The tender way she phrased the question invited Waverly to open up and tell her, without demanding an answer.

Nicole felt Waverly release a breath against her neck, as the brunette grew quiet. Contemplative. For a few moments, the only sounds in the room came from the crackling fire in the hearth, still burning after all this time.

Ever patient, Nicole simply held Waverly and waited, eyes trained on the vaulted ceiling above her. Finally, she felt Waverly move a bit, coming out from her burrowed hiding spot. Waverly’s breath skirted across her bare chest, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

And then Waverly began to speak, her words wobbly and unsure.

“I think…I think the thing that scares me the most is not being enough. Not smart enough. Not pretty enough. Not talented enough. Just…not _enough_.”

“Oh, Waves,” Nicole whispered, brows knitted together, her arm pulling Waverly impossibly closer.

“…and because I’m not enough, people leave me. Everybody leaves me. My family...Wynonna…everybody…”

Nicole felt a single tear hit her skin, felt the stuttering of Waverly’s breath as she tried to get ahold of her emotions.

“No—nobody stays. And it’s—it’s all my fault…it’s all be—because of me.”

“Baby…baby, shhh, it’s okay, shhhh,” Nicole cooed as she held tightly onto the brunette, who had gone stiff in her arms.

Feeling the tension in Waverly’s small frame, Nicole released her hold on Waverly and then used her hands to lift the brunette’s head up. Nicole needed to look at her, needed to see her. Especially for what she was about to say.

Cupping both of Waverly’s cheeks in her hands, she forced those haunted hazel eyes to meet her own, cementing their connection despite the tears that clouded both of their visions.

“You are enough, Waverly Earp. Do you hear me?”

Waverly just sniffled and didn’t reply, her forehead furrowed, her teeth pulled mercilessly on her lower lip.

“You _are_ ,” Nicole emphasized, tilting her forehead against Waverly’s as she continued. “You are the most intelligent, beautiful, talented woman I know. But it doesn’t matter what I think or what anybody else thinks. Your value, your worth, they’re already inside of you. They can’t be given to you by anyone else. You are enough simply because you _are_.”

Waverly simply looked down at her, her eyes full of a level of adoration and awed reverence that had Nicole’s heart fluttering.

“I…I don’t know what to say other than thank you. Thank you, Nicole,” Waverly replied after a beat, her surprise clear in her tone.

It was as if Waverly couldn’t quite wrap her beautiful mind around the fact that Nicole was here, saying those things to her. As if she couldn’t quite believe that Nicole thought she was enough. But seeing the conviction, the adoration, the tenderness on Nicole’s face as she looked up at her, Waverly felt herself start to believe it.

“Waves, you don’t have to thank me for being a decent human being,” Nicole murmured softly.

The desire to be closer to Nicole completely filling her, Waverly rolled more firmly on top of the redhead, slotting their hips together. Waverly dropped her weight onto her elbows placed along the sides of Nicole’s head and lifted up.

Cocking her head to the side, she narrowed her eyes in confusion at the woman beneath her. It seemed rather obvious that Nicole had far surpassed decent human being. She wasn’t even remotely in that neighborhood anymore. She had passed through it on her way to being the best person Waverly knew.

But somehow Nicole didn’t see that.

So…Waverly would have to tell her…have to show her.

Dipping her head down to kiss Nicole once chastely, and then once more heatedly, Waverly replied, “You, Nicole Haught, are more than decent…you…you’re so good at being _good_.”

The corner of Nicole’s mouth lifted at that, her eyes crinkling in delight.

“Maybe so…but it’s all for you. You deserve the world, Waverly. I’m just trying my best to give it to you.”

The wonder was back in Waverly’s eyes, her surprise softening her features. How was it that Nicole always knew exactly what to say?

“ _You_ … _are_ … _amazing_ ,” Waverly answered, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Nicole smiled into the kisses, not feeling entirely worthy of the praise, but unable to deny her giddiness that _this_ was happening, that _this_ was their reality. Waverly could kiss her whenever she wanted and she could kiss Waverly whenever _she_ wanted. It was a beautiful twist of fate, a magical alignment of the stars, and Nicole was one extremely grateful and lucky woman.

After a final, somewhat filthy, kiss that had Nicole releasing a gasping little moan, Waverly pulled back and arched her brow at the redhead.

“Alright, your turn.”

“My turn?”

Waverly nodded. “Your turn.”

Pursing her lips, Nicole ran the palms of her hands down Waverly’s bare sides, making the woman in her arms shiver.

“If we’re keeping score…I’m pretty sure it’s yours,” Nicole replied smugly, emphasizing her response with a delightfully teasing touch along the curves of Waverly’s hips.

Waverly laughed breathily at the words and at the touch. “Baby, when it’s time for that again, it’s _so_ yours…but I was actually talking about the fear thing.”

Nicole grimaced, whatever delightfully sinful and playful mood she was in dissipating.

“Oh…that…”

Unsure if she could admit to _this_ while Waverly looked at her like _that_ , like she had personally hung the stars in the sky, like she was _perfect_ , Nicole let out a shaky breath. Eyes sliding shut, she leaned back into the pillows, putting some distance between them. But she didn’t release her hold on the brunette, the touch grounding her.

Fingers flexing against Waverly’s sides, Nicole kept her eyes closed and began to answer. “My—uhh—my deepest fear is…disappointin’ someone I care about, someone I love, by bein’ who I am or with somethin’ that I’ve done.”

Hearing Waverly suck in a shocked breath, Nicole’s eyes fluttered open. She saw tears swimming in those hazel eyes, saw nothing but shock and empathy written across Waverly’s features. The sight made Nicole’s heart clench tightly in her chest and despite her desire to stop talking, to just move on, Nicole knew she couldn’t.

She owed Waverly answers and she knew now was the time to give them.

Eyes falling to Waverly’s collarbone, finding that much easier to look at than into those delicately piercing eyes, Nicole continued.

“I…I think I’ve always been afraid of this, if I’m being honest. When I was a kid, it was no secret that my parents were disappointed in me. They never liked the way I dressed, the friends I hung out with. And they especially didn’t like my ‘engagement in the frivolous pastime of art’, as my mother affectionately termed it,” Nicole quoted bitterly, tensing at the admission.

At the feeling of Waverly’s hands smoothing her hair, pushing it behind her ears in a soothing manner, Nicole relaxed a bit and continued.

“My father believes in practicality over passion and my mother…is an unhappy woman who hates anyone who’s remotely happy. Probably out of jealousy and spite. So I’m pretty sure I disappointed them from the day I was born to the day they cut me off…I guess when you grow up disappointin’ the people who are supposed to love you, it stays with you.”

Nearing the end, Nicole swallowed thickly and managed to brokenly choke out, “And now…I’m afraid I’ll disappoint Dad and Chrissy…and most of all…I’m scared out of my mind that I’ll disappoint _you_.”

A single finger placed beneath her chin had Nicole looking up into Waverly’s eyes, which had grown more tear-filled since the last time she looked.

“There’s a—a lot to unpack there…” Waverly began to say, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Guilt ripped through Nicole at Waverly’s words, causing a quick apology to trip from her lips.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be dumping all this-”

But Waverly interrupted her just as quick, stopping her mile-a-minute apology in its tracks.

“Will you shut that pretty mouth of yours for one second so I can finish what I was going to say?”

Nicole grinned weakly and then nodded, guilt still dancing in her eyes. Wanting to chase that look away, Waverly smiled down at the redhead, infusing it with a tender sort of tranquility, an almost sweet serenity.

“Now…I know for a fact you could never disappoint Nedley or Chrissy. Those two…Nicole, they are so dang proud of you! I mean, look at what you’re doing right now. This exhibit thing, it’s—it’s a smashing success!”

Seeing the barest hint of a dimpled grin making its way onto Nicole’s face, Waverly added, “And secondly, you could never disappoint _me_ -”

“Wave-”

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Waverly’s brows climbed high on her forehead.

“Will you hush? I’m trying to be romantic here.”

With an acquiescent bow of her head and an accompanying sigh, Nicole began to move her thumbs in slow circles along Waverly’s sides, prompting the brunette to continue.

“Nicole, you could never disappoint me. Everything you say, everything you do, it’s more than I could ever expect. Maybe more than I deserve…”

At the preparatory way Nicole opened her mouth, as if to say something to deny that final comment, Waverly blazed onwards.

“ _But_ I’m working on believing that I’m enough for someone like you, that I deserve someone like you. Someone who cares about me, who puts me first. Someone who is so sweet and thoughtful. I’ll work on that…as long as you work on believing that you’re enough too, that you could never disappoint me for being who you are.”

Throat thick with tears, Nicole could only nod her head in reply.

“Pinky swear?”

Letting out a wet chuckle, Nicole managed to choke out a ‘yes’ in response to that adorably phrased question.

“These are binding you know,” Waverly said, a sweet smile playing at her lips as their pinkies interlocked in the space between them.

“I know,” Nicole whispered.

“Good…now the last thing I’ll say is that your parents deserve to have their hinnies handed to them!”

Nicole’s laughter came easier now as her heart started to mend, as her burden began to lessen. Every word that left Waverly’s mouth was a salve to her scarred soul.

“Waverly Earp…anyone ever tell you that you’re a lil’ feisty?”

“It’s been mentioned…but I’m serious here, Nic! I would love to give them a piece of my mind!” Waverly giggled, her heart soaring at the light making its way back into Nicole’s eyes. Sobering just a bit, she added, “No parent should ever make their child feel ashamed for who they are or what they love. For what lights their fire. They should encourage that…they should’ve encouraged _you_.”

Nicole gave her a somewhat sad, but grateful, smile. “I know…sometimes the universe just gives you shitty parents.”

Waverly pursed her lips, thinking hard on that. “True…but sometimes it turns around and gives you a found family, one that is _so_ much better than the one you’re born into.”

Feeling the truth of that statement settle deep within her, Nicole lifted her head to ghost her lips across Waverly’s.

“Yeah…and then sometimes the universe leads you to someone special,” Nicole said, causing Waverly to smile against her lips.

“It led me to _you_ ,” Waverly murmured, kissing Nicole deeply then, not needing any more words to communicate the breadth of her feelings on the matter.

That kiss…that tender, fiery kiss…it was more than the mere meeting of lips. It was a kiss that sealed and brought to a close a restorative moment for the two of them.

It was a moment of peace after heartfelt declarations and confessions. A moment when both Waverly and Nicole felt the demons of their past quiet down. A moment when they felt the wounds those demons had caused begin to heal.

At this moment, they both began to move forward.

Together.

~~~

The next time Waverly awoke, it was to the sound of a ringing phone.

Slightly shaking her head, Waverly cracked her eyes open. She saw that the once burning fire had now cooled, the once dark room was now filled with the pale light of early morning.

But what she didn’t spy was the device, which was emitting the most offensive of noises.

“Ugh…” Waverly grumbled, disentangling herself from Nicole so she could get up and search for it.

Hearing the cutest of groans leave Nicole’s lips at her sudden departure, Waverly bit back a smile. Turning to look back at the redhead, Waverly pressed a quick kiss to Nicole’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back, sweetie.”

Getting a less annoyed, more understanding, groan from Nicole, Waverly shook her head endearingly. _Someone’s clearly not a morning person_.

Pushing the blankets off of her and then quickly tucking Nicole back up in them, Waverly got up and moved towards the kitchen, where last night she and Nicole had left their coats, and from the sounds of it, their phones.

Reaching the table, Waverly dug first into her jacket pocket for her phone and quickly discovered hers wasn’t the one ringing. Moving to Nicole’s jacket, she pulled out the phone and saw that it was none other than Chrissy Nedley who was calling Nicole this early in the morning.

“ _Oh, poop_.”

Running back into the living room, Waverly scurried past the couch and sank down onto the blanket and pillow fort by Nicole. She dropped a hand to the redhead’s shoulder and gave it a fierce shake.

“Nic, wake up! Chrissy is calling you!”

Waverly received yet another groan for her trouble as Nicole snuggled deeper beneath the blankets.

“Send her to voicemail,” came Nicole’s muffled, and slightly gravely, reply.

Doing as she was told, Waverly pressed the red button and ignored the call. But not a moment later, Chrissy’s name popped up on the screen, accompanied by a picture of Chrissy and the woman lying in front of Waverly, the one trying in vain to remain snoozing.

“She’s calling you again,” Waverly hissed, poking Nicole’s shoulder to try and get her to emerge from under the covers.

“You answer it.”

Scoffing, Waverly flung the blankets off Nicole and fixed the semi-conscious woman with a look.

“I will not!  _You_ answer it!”

With a sigh, Nicole rolled over and grabbed the phone from Waverly’s hands. Shooting the brunette a glare, Nicole answered her sister’s incessant attempts at reaching her.

“Mornin’.”

Waverly couldn’t quite hear what Chrissy said, but from the way Nicole shot up into a sitting position, the way her face blanched, she had a feeling it wasn’t anything good.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. I’m sorry…I—I didn’t realize it would get there this early.”

Nicole ran a hand over her face as she listened to whatever it was that Chrissy was saying. Blowing out a breath, she muttered, “Yeah…I’ll be there in 20.”

With that, Nicole hung up the phone and then lifted her gaze to meet Waverly’s, an apologetic grimace on her face.

“That was Chrissy.”

“I gathered as much,” Waverly replied, reaching out to tame some of Nicole’s more unruly waves. Pushing a few strands behind Nicole’s ear, she raised a brow in a silent question.

“Oh! Yeah—uhh—apparently your piece arrived and she went lookin’ for me and couldn’t find me in my hotel room.”

Mouth forming a little ‘o’, Waverly processed that bit of information. “Does she...does she know you’re here?”

Nicole flung the phone onto the blankets and ran a hand through her hair, mussing up Waverly’s attempts at taming it.

“Don’t think so…but I’m not gonna lie to her if she asks.”

Worrying her bottom lip, Waverly dropped her gaze to her lap. “Are you….are you gonna tell her you were with me?” she asked, her tone a mix of insecurity and fear.

Nicole dipped her head down and caught Waverly’s eye, a small, reassuring smile gracing her lips.

“I’d like to…hell, I’d like to shout it from the rooftops that you’re mine. But if you wanna keep this between us for now…we can.”

Surprise causing her brows to knit together, Waverly eyed Nicole curiously.

“You would do that?”

“I’d do anythin’ for you,” Nicole replied easily, words full of conviction.

Nodding, Waverly dropped her gaze again. While she was sure Nicole _would_ do anything for her…she didn’t want to ask Nicole to lie. Especially to her family. But…their little slice of heaven was just that right now. _Theirs_. Was it a crime to want to keep it that way?

“I feel silly asking you not to say anything…it’s not like this is some forbidden, torrid love affair,” Waverly said finally, her words laced with muted sarcasm.

“True…” Nicole trailed off, reaching forward to grasp Waverly’s chin between her forefinger and thumb. Lifting the brunette’s head, their gazes met once more. “But what if we just let it be ours for a bit? There’s somethin’ kind of appealin’ about the idea of sneakin’ around with you.”

Waverly shivered at the sinful seduction dripping from Nicole’s words and let the redhead pull her closer by the chin. She was powerless to resist the temptation of Nicole, especially now that their lips were hovering mere breaths away from one another.

“That sounds…exciting and… _dangerous_ ,” she managed, pupils blowing wide at the almost voracious expression on Nicole’s face.

“Yeah...and it would be our little secret,” Nicole added huskily, dropping her hand to ghost down the side of Waverly’s neck, fingertips trailing between the valley of her breasts, moving quickly downwards. Waverly trembled beneath the touch and let out a moan, one of pure silk, at the feeling.

“ _Ours_ ,” Nicole repeated, finally slipping her fingers into molten heat, intent on spending her last few minutes with Waverly taking _her_ turn.

~~End of Chapter Twelve~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts?
> 
> Do we think there might be some unintended consequences for Wayhaught deciding to keep everyone in the dark about their budding romance? What will happen at the exhibit opening in the Austin gallery? And where do they go from here?
> 
> Come back next week to find out :) 
> 
> One final thing: I have missed you all...it's so lovely to be back. Thank you to each and every one of you who have taken the time to read this story, and a special thank you to each and every one of you who leave me kudos and/or a comment. It means the world to me <3 
> 
> xoxo


	13. She Lit a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re late.”
> 
> Nicole stiffened at the accusation lacing Chrissy’s words. With a grimace gracing her features, Nicole walked the rest of the way through the gallery doors and slunk inside. Running a hand through her hair in that restless way of hers, she looked at the blonde who stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, foot tapping the ground.
> 
> “Yeah…there was…traffic,” Nicole managed feebly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, Earpers, fellow humans, 
> 
> Happy Wednesday. Just wanted to say I love each every one of you readers for giving this story your time. It's been such a ride so far and there is quite a bit more of it to go...maybe 4 or 5 chapters at least? With a special surprise at the end? 
> 
> Anywhoo, here is Chapter Thirteen! It gets its title from the song by Lord Huron. The lyrics are particularly poignant for this chapter, so thank my beta 'sanversinsane' for finding it!
> 
> Also, shoutout to my muse for inspiring a chapter that seems simple, but actually is quite complex beneath the surface..thanks Awko Taco :) 
> 
> Happy reading, xoxo

 

**Chapter Thirteen: She Lit a Fire**

“You’re late.”

Nicole stiffened at the accusation lacing Chrissy’s words. With a grimace gracing her features, Nicole walked the rest of the way through the gallery doors and slunk inside. Running a hand through her hair in that restless way of hers, she looked at the blonde who stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, foot tapping the ground.

“Yeah…there was…traffic,” Nicole managed feebly.

Chrissy arched a perfectly shaped brow at Nicole’s weakly worded statement, an incredulous huff escaping her lips.

“At 6:30 in the morning?”

Blowing out a breath, Nicole raised her shoulders in hesitant confirmation. “Yup it was just…awful out there. Total gridlock.”

With a shake of her head, Chrissy walked towards Nicole, confusion etched on her face. Her sister looked…antsy. But also relaxed, as if the weight she had been carrying around was lifted. She was the strangest mix of fidgety and unperturbed. It was incredibly contradictory. And puzzling. Very puzzling.

But what really set off the alarm bells for Chrissy, what truly gave her pause, was the fact that Nicole’s deeply wrinkled shirt was all buttoned up. The woman was notorious for her war on top buttons, and yet she just shuffled into the gallery with her shirt buttoned up the whole way.  

Eyes narrowing as she took in Nicole’s wrinkled attire and fully done up shirt, Chrissy replied, “You’re a shit liar, you know that?”

Mouth working into a frown, Nicole stuffed her hands into her pockets, fingers curling into fists.

Searching for an answer, Nicole felt completely torn in two, all but at war with herself.

She hated this. Hated having to lie to Chrissy…but it was what the situation required.

For now.

See, this thing between her and Waverly…this new, wonderful thing…it was special. This wasn’t something to just get out of her system and then move right along. This was more than that, deeper than that.

And Nicole had realized it long before last night.

She had seen it in Waverly’s eyes that first day they’d met, had noticed it thrumming beneath her skin when they’d gotten close to each other. As she had loomed over Waverly, hands gripping the workbench behind the brunette…she had felt it too.

There was this enticing, electric energy between them. And since that day, it had been building.

Slowly in moments, like a stubbornly flickering flame, faster in others, like an all-encompassing blaze. And then last night it had reached the impassioned inevitable. Their every interaction, every word, every touch, had led them to that passionate precipice.

Within twilight’s embrace, they had come together in the most intimate of acts…and it had been one of the best moments of Nicole’s life.

It had been perfect in its imperfection. There had been awkward fumbles and missed kisses. There had been lessons learned, of personal tastes and desires. There had been a few ‘no, try this instead’s’ and a couple ‘yeah just like that’s’. It had been the most beautiful combination of sweet and sensual. A devastating amalgamation of endearing and erotic.

It had been everything Nicole could have wanted and more.

So in the light of day, when Waverly had asked in that adorably roundabout way of hers if they could keep it between them for a while…Nicole hadn’t needed but a mere moment to think about her answer.

Of course they could.

Nicole would do anything for Waverly…because she knew, in her heart, this wasn’t about hiding. This wasn’t about regrets or anything remotely related to that.

This was about preserving the magic, of keeping this between them for a bit. This was about exploring a new dimension of their relationship and figuring out what it meant for both of them, before they invited outside opinions and scrutiny.

So Nicole would lie to her sister about this…for now.

“Yeah I know…but at least I’m cute right?” she asked, voice coming out a tad high pitched at the end.

Chrissy came to a stop a few feet in front of Nicole, suspicion dancing in her eyes.

“Hmm…do you at least have a good reason?”

Growing solemn, Nicole’s hand rose to tug at her buttoned-up collar almost self-consciously, apology flashing across her face.

“I do.”

“And eventually you’ll tell me where the hell you were and why you weren’t answering any of my calls?”

Nodding her head, Nicole’s grimace softened a bit.

“You know I will.”

The air between the two sisters was full of tension as Chrissy eyed Nicole appraisingly. Thoughtfully. But finally, the stalemate was broken when Chrissy blew out a long breath and uncrossed her arms.

“Fine. Let’s just finish setting this place up.”

Nicole’s shoulders relaxed and she shot the blonde a relieved little smile.

“Thank you, Chris.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m still mad at you,” Chrissy muttered, spinning on her heel and making her way deeper into the gallery.

Nicole barked out a laugh at the small pout on Chrissy’s face and jogged to catch up to her.

“I know,” she replied, throwing her arm around Chrissy’s shoulders. “But once we’re done here I’ll buy you breakfast?”

Unable to stay angry with Nicole for long, Chrissy leaned into her sister’s embrace. “You’ll buy me lunch. This is gonna take a while and then we’re meeting Dad at _Odd Duck_.”

Nicole chuckled and steered them towards the solitary box sitting in the middle of the room.

“You know that means _he’s_ buying _us_ lunch right?”

“Give me this little victory, Nic. Before I smack you and make you spill your secrets.”

Both women dissolved into laughter at that and then began to unpack Waverly’s piece.

~~~

After a few hours of much-needed rest and shuteye in her hotel room, Waverly got up and decided it was time for a shower. Tossing her wrinkled clothes into a pile on the floor, she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

As she got in, the hot spray of the showerhead had her wincing, the temperature almost scalding.

But it was a good kind of burn.

It helped match the fire that still flared within her, the one that had ignited oh so long ago. The one she had given into last night. The one that still hadn’t cooled off.

Waverly doubted it ever would.

Leaning her forearms against the tile, Waverly dropped her head onto her arms and let the blistering stream run over her tired and sore limbs, a pleased little grin pulling at her lips despite her exhaustion. Eyes sliding shut, Waverly let herself get lost in her recollections, drifting pleasantly through the moments that made up the past few hours.

She could still feel the ghost of Nicole’s lips on her own, could still feel the redhead’s hands on her body. Slipping further into the memory, Waverly swore she could still feel Nicole’s deft fingers stroking her, stoking the embers of desire, bringing wave after wave of pleasure.

_What a night…_

_What a morning…_

A loud banging on her hotel door had Waverly’s eyes opening, unfairly torn from her reminiscing. With a huff, Waverly turned off the shower and stepped out, quickly drying off and throwing on the hotel’s fluffy white robe.

Wrapping her hair in a towel, Waverly made her way towards the door, laughing a bit at the chorus of knocks and bangs that still sounded. Someone, or maybe even a few someones from the sounds of it, was clearly impatient to have an audience with her.

Throwing the door open with an amused smile on her face, the brunette’s eyes widened at whom she found there.

Rosita, Jeremy, and Robin all stood in front of her door, worry clouding their features. No sooner had she opened her mouth to greet them, when suddenly they all began to talk at once.

“Where were you?!”

“We were so worried!”

“Are you okay?!”

Backing up a bit at the onslaught, Waverly looked between her three friends in confusion.

“Mo—morning to you guys too…isn’t it a little early for a group wake up call?”

Rosita held up a finger and pointed it at her, concern making her features hard.

“Not the time for jokes, Waves. We were seriously worried about you!”

“Why…I’m right here?”

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, Rosita looked desperately to Jeremy and Robin for assistance. Nodding at the Latina, Jeremy looked back at Waverly and replied, “Yeah but you weren’t here yesterday…we looked everywhere for you!”

“Why-” Waverly began to ask again before suddenly realizing just what they were all talking about. “Oh…vegan tacos.”

“Which were delicious by the way,” Robin said, managing a tight smile as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist.

Waverly deflated and gave her three friends apologetic half-smiles, hoping to smooth things over without giving anything away.

“I’m sorry you guys…I got—well, I got tangled up in something.”

 _More like someone_ , Waverly’s guilty conscience mocked her.

Shaking that thought off, Waverly looked at the faces of her fellow artists and realized she had all but dropped off the face of the Earth. She had left her friends to get vegan tacos without her, with no warning or explanation.

“I really am sorry…” she said softly, eyes communicating the depth of her apology.

“It’s…okay,” Jeremy replied, his eyes downcast. Robin echoed similar sentiments, seeming to accept her lack of an excuse. But Rosita…well, Rosita remained oddly silent.

Worrying her lower lip, Waverly looked between the three artists and tried to think of a way to make this up to them. A sudden flash of inspiration had her brightening, a smile making its way back onto her face.

“How about cups of ‘sorry’ coffee, on me?”

Jeremy and Robin grinned at her, their concern quickly replaced with agreement as they nodded enthusiastically. Gaze moving to Rosita, Waverly lifted a brow in her direction. Rosita seemed to consider that for a moment, her expression full of doubt and uncertainty. But finally, the Latina caved.

“Meet ya downstairs in 10?” Rosita asked, eyes still holding onto their suspicion.

Giving Rosita her most reassuring and sunny smile, Waverly bobbed her head in response.

“Yup! I’ll be down in a jiffy!”

With a small wave for the group, she sent the three on their way and then closed the door behind them. With a barrier now between her and the retreating forms of her friends, Waverly dropped her forehead to the wooden door and released a breath.

While Jeremy and Robin seemed unfazed and ready to move past her avoidance of the topic of why she hadn’t been able to get tacos, Rosita seemed to know she was hiding something.

Pushing away from the door, Waverly swallowed the flash of guilt that ripped through her. It left a bad taste in her mouth, having been so sneaky with her friends.

But right now it was what she needed to do.

From the beginning, she had been bombarded with opinions from everyone around her. Opinions having to do with her and Nicole. She had gotten them from Gus and Curtis. From Nedley and Chrissy. From Rosita and Jeremy.

No one had made it a secret how they felt about the matter or what they thought she should do. And she was eternally grateful for that. Those not-so-subtle nudges had helped her along, had helped her come to terms with her own feelings and thoughts on the matter.

Despite her gratitude…with so many opinions and people having pushed her towards Nicole, now that she had followed their advice, she wasn’t exactly jumping at the chance to invite their subsequent opinions on the matter. Once they found out Waverly had taken their suggestions to heart and followed them, they surely would not hold back.

So now, Waverly had decided it was time to start listening to the voices that mattered.

Hers and Nicole’s.

And they seemed to be in agreement. Both her and Nicole wanted to keep their budding relationship theirs. At least for a little bit.

For when it was just theirs, isolated and insulated, it was like they were in their own little world. Their own little bubble. It was wonderful and magical and perfect. And theirs. Only theirs.

What was so wrong with wanting to keep it that way?

It would give them the chance, the _time_ , to grow together. The time to get a grasp on this new dynamic and aspect of their relationship. The time to enjoy the bliss of it all, before the world found out.

Plus…Nicole had expertly conveyed the dangerous heat and delightfully sinful desire that existed in stolen, secret moments.

Fighting off a shiver, Waverly continued to get dressed, feeling her cheeks heat at the thought, at the memory.

Nicole had been very…convincing in her explanation. Wickedly whispered words, dirtily dazzling demonstrations. It had been an enlightening morning regarding the benefits of sneaking around to say the least.

Clearing her throat, Waverly ignored the heat pooled low in her stomach, the hammering of her heart, and made her way into the bathroom to continue getting ready.

Soon, she was back to feeling bad, more than slightly guilt-ridden for avoiding the topic with her friends. But then she went swinging the other away again, realizing that this decision was made for the right reasons.

Waverly was very unsettled on the matter…but as she finished her hair, her eyes fell to the slightly exposed love bite on her neck and she forgot all about her guilt. Hazel eyes taking in the reddish-purple blossom beneath her skin, she bit back a smile.

Nicole had marked her. Uncertainly at first, hesitant and unsure. But then, amidst throaty moans and pants of encouragement, Nicole enthusiastically did so. In her excited passion, Nicole had left marks in more places than just this one.

With a thrill of satisfaction, Waverly couldn’t help the pleased little smile that tugged at her lips.

This was clearly a decision that had benefits…marvelous benefits.

~~~

The waiter had just finished taking their orders when Nicole’s phone started ringing.

“You know the rule, Nicole,” Nedley muttered gruffly.

“I know, I know…no phones at the table,” Nicole replied, reaching into her jacket to silence her phone. But a quick glance at the screen had her heart fluttering, her stomach jumping in surprise.

Waverly Earp was calling her.

Hardening her features to hide her true feelings on the matter, Nicole looked up at Nedley and gave him an apologetic grimace.

“Sorry…I—uhh—I gotta take this.”

Not waiting for a response from Chrissy or her dad, Nicole shot up from the table and answered the phone, darting between tables en route to the front door.

“Well…hi there,” Nicole drawled, dimpled grin finally allowed to show as she pushed through the door and made her way outside.

“ _What are you wearing?_ ” came Waverly’s reply, her voice airy and light, if a little bit distracted.

“Like right now?” Nicole said, looking down at her rumpled clothes, the same ones she’d been in since yesterday.

Waverly’s melodic, albeit embarrassed, laughter reached her ears.

“N _o! Wait…oh, gosh…that sounded so sleazy, didn’t it? I—I wouldn’t call you to ask that, I swear!”_

A light blush dusting her cheeks at the accidental insinuation, Nicole chuckled and sat down onto the curb outside the restaurant.

“Don’t worry, Wave. It was kinda…hot.”

“ _Oh boy…_ ” Waverly trailed off before clearing her throat. _“Well, I—uhh—I meant to ask what you’re wearing tonight.”_

“Why, did you want to coordinate?”

Waverly let out a little groan, one that had Nicole swallowing thickly.

“ _You’re insufferable and infuriating, Nicole Haught._ ”

“ _Y_ ou forgot to mention cocky and stubborn. If you’re gonna list my finer qualities, best be sure to include them all,” Nicole teased, feeling her heart soar at the natural back and forth they still had.

While some things had changed between them…the ease with which they pushed each other’s buttons had not. Thank goodness for that.

“ _If I was a betting woman, I’d say you’ve got that stupid smirk on your face._ ”

“Maybe…so why don’t you come do somethin’ about it?” Nicole asked, dropping her voice so that her words came out in a deep, husky whisper.

Nicole heard Waverly suck in a breath and then stutter out a reply.

“ _I…uhh…are you—are you busy right now?_ ”

Looking back towards the restaurant, Nicole spied Nedley and Chrissy talking amongst themselves, completely engrossed in conversation. Eyes sliding shut, Nicole turned back around and ran a hand through her hair.

“Unfortunately. Sorry, Wave…I’m getting lunch with Dad and Chris. What about in an hour or two?”

Waverly sighed. “ _Rosita wants to get ready for the gallery thing together. It’s okay...I’ll—umm—I’ll just see you tonight then?_ ”

“I’m really lookin’ forward to it…and to whatever happens after.”

It was silent on the other end of the phone for a moment, before Waverly replied, words dripping with heat.

“ _Oh, me too…I haven’t been able to think about much else all day. Bye, Nic_.”

“Bye.”

Releasing a long breath, Nicole hung up and looked down at her home screen, spotting the time at the top. At the series of numbers she saw there, Nicole had to suppress a groan.

_11:53._

With a shake of her head and a gentle push off the curb, Nicole made her way back inside, feeling like there was far too much time between now and when she would get to see Waverly again.

~~~

Waverly wasn’t sure how people _didn’t_ see it.

She felt like it was entirely too obvious that things had changed between her and Nicole. To her, it was clear as day.

From the heat the danced in Nicole’s eyes whenever she looked in her direction. In the intimate knowledge that accompanied the touch of Nicole’s hand on her lower back. In the sparks that seemed to crackle in the space between them whenever they were near each other.

But from the looks of things…people were none the wiser to the surreptitious shift in their situation.

Which Waverly found herself incredibly thankful for, as now they could spend time together and not raise any brows amongst the gallery patrons.

Throughout the night, they never strayed far from each other’s sides, almost as if there was this natural pull between them that they couldn’t ignore, couldn’t fight.

After engaging with a particularly dull couple for entirely too long, Nicole excused them and then steered Waverly away, leading her into the middle of the gallery. Fingers flexing against the back of the sequined dress Waverly wore, Nicole brought them to a stop in front of the brunette’s piece of hand blown glass.

“Sorry, I had to get us outta there. Any longer and I think I would’ve fallen asleep, standin’ up.”

Waverly giggled and leaned into Nicole’s side a bit. She was conscious of the eyes on them but felt like she could be a little closer to the redhead and still pass it off as friendly.

“My hero,” Waverly whispered, angling her head up to smile at Nicole.

Waverly’s words and heated gaze had Nicole blushing furiously. Taking a big gulp of her whiskey, Nicole looked away from those hypnotizing hazel eyes and focused on the piece in front of them.

“So…would it be completely arrogant of me to say that I have a newfound love for this piece?” she asked, gesturing at the art with the hand holding onto her whiskey.

It was Waverly’s turn to flush a deep shade of crimson. “No…I just can’t believe I told you-” Waverly broke off, shaking her head.

“Oh, I can…” Nicole said, trailing her fingertips across the back of Waverly’s dress before removing her hand completely. “…and I’m _so_ glad you told me.”

With an embarrassed little huff, Waverly pursed her lips and remained silent, smoldering gaze focused on the piece of glass in front of her.

“Speakin’ of which…” Nicole murmured, bowing her head to bring her lips close to Waverly’s ear. “You look absolutely beautiful tonight.”

Waverly shivered at Nicole’s proximity, at the feeling of Nicole’s breath ghosting across her ear.

“You’re—you’re not looking so bad yourself there, Nic,” Waverly replied breathily, looking down at the redhead’s choice of outfit out of the corner of her eye.

Nicole had opted for a blue and black checkered button up, complete with heather gray pants and a matching vest. She looked gorgeously dashing and Waverly was having trouble keeping her hands to herself. Even now, as she looked begrudgingly away from Nicole, her fingers twitched at her sides, longing to reach out and touch the redhead.

Nicole chuckled easily and she moved minutely closer to Waverly, her lips brushing across the outer shell of Waverly’s ear.

“Well thank you. But baby…this high neckline you’ve got goin’ on…I love it on you. _And_ …I love that _I’m_ the reason _you_ had to wear it.”

Letting out a small harrumph, Waverly’s hand flew to the collar of her dress, the one that conveniently covered each and every one of the love bites Nicole had left on her neck and chest last night…and this morning.

“You’re lucky I had this,” Waverly replied, tilting her head up a bit, bringing their faces within inches of each other. “Who knew you had such a proclivity for leaving marks behind?”

Nicole’s brown eyes twinkled with mirth and she grinned down at the brunette.

“Didn’t hear you complainin’.”

Waverly’s stomach clenched at the sound of Nicole’s voice, all honeyed and low. It was definitely a tone not meant for such a public setting, where anyone could overhear them.

But…Waverly couldn’t have cared less.

Because Nicole was looking at her with barely restrained hunger, and Waverly knew she wasn’t faring any better. She could feel her want igniting inside of her. The barely dormant desire, the one not long slumbered, quickly built into an all-out blaze in a matter of seconds.  Every fiber of her being was practically screaming at her to drag the redhead into one of the many dark corners of this gallery and have her way with her.

 _Soon_ , Waverly thought. _Real soon._

But first…she had to level the playing field. Make sure Nicole was as flustered and frustrated as her.

“Oh I didn’t…and if memory serves, neither did you.”

Nicole’s jaw clenched at the reminder and the blush in her cheeks deepened to a dark scarlet. Her lips parted, her eyes widened, and she looked just about ready to jump Waverly right then and there.

And then Waverly added one more thing.

“Which by the looks the hickey I left right there-” she broke off, lifting her hand to brush across the bruise on Nicole’s exposed collar bone, “-is a good thing.”

Waverly smirked at the deer-in-headlights expression on the redhead’s face and turned to flit away, but a strong hand curled around her upper arm had her stopping in her tracks.

The grip was firm but delicate, because even now, when they were teasing and riling each other up, Nicole was nothing if not considerate. Despite the danger they danced with, Nicole was always respectful.

Turning back to face the redhead, Waverly arched a brow in her direction, hoping beyond all hope that her comment had given Nicole the push she needed.

And by the almost feral glint in those chocolate brown pools, Waverly had a feeling it did. Squirming in Nicole’s grip, Waverly wet her lips and waited for Nicole to say something…to extend the invitation she was longing for.

Finally, Nicole spoke, her words whispered, smoky and sensual.

“Coatroom. Two minutes.”

With that, Nicole softened and gave her a little wink, adding a bit of playfulness to the tension that had descended upon them, before removing her hand. She then strode confidently away, an extra sway in her hips as she made her way over to Nedley and a group of donors. Her gait resembled a victorious strut and Waverly loathed to admit she found it sexy. Incredibly sexy.

Waverly watched Nicole go, her mouth watering slightly at the sight. Cocking her head a bit to the side, she poked her tongue out to lick her lips and caught the taste of something so distinctly…Nicole, that it made her knees weak.  

It took Waverly a moment to compose herself, to reign in her desire and put a check on her craving. But once she did, she gave a final look at Nicole and then turned her attention to her piece of hand blown glass, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

This night was about to get interesting.

~~~

“Wait, they’re talking to each other now?” Jeremy asked, looking between Chrissy, Rosita, and the place where Waverly and Nicole had just been standing.

“I guess?” Rosita commented with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“You know…something about this doesn’t add up…something’s different,” Chrissy observed, her narrowed eyes tracking the retreating form of Nicole as the redhead walked towards their dad.

“I agree! I’m picking up what you’re putting down, boss,” Rosita replied, clinking her glass with Chrissy’s and smiling at the blonde.

“Me too! I’m smelling what you’re stepping in!” Jeremy added, going for the toast as well. But both women slightly recoiled at his comment, pulling their drinks towards them.

“Gross,” Chrissy said with a shudder.

“Dude…” Rosita trailed off, shaking her head at the man.

“I just heard it on TV and I thought I’d try it out!” Jeremy replied bashfully, taking a small sip of his wine.

The group was quiet for a beat, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Rosita broke the silence.

“So, what do we do?”

Chrissy let her attention move away from the two artists and towards her sister once more, taking in Nicole’s relaxed posture and easy laughter.

“Well…Nic looks lighter than she has since we left New York.”

Jeremy nodded at that and looked over at where Waverly stood in front of her piece of glass, checking her phone every few seconds.

“And Waves looks less tense too…maybe it’s something they’re doing…maybe it’s yoga?”

Rosita snorted loudly at that, feeling like this newfound sense of calm and release of tension had more to do with some other kind of physical activity.

“Yoga, right.”

The blonde eyed her thoughtfully for a moment before realization broke out across her face. Chrissy and Rosita shared a look, one where they seemed to confirm each other’s guesses, the ones about the real reason behind the changes in the gallery director and the glass artist.

At that moment, the two realized they were on the same page…that they each had the same sneaking suspicion about Waverly and Nicole’s sudden shifts.

“I…I think I’m gonna go talk to Nic,” Chrissy said suddenly. Rosita lit up at the comment and echoed quickly after, “Great! I’m gonna talk to Waves.”

The two shared a knowing smile before turning to look for their targets. But as they scanned the gallery looking for the two women…Nicole and Waverly were oddly nowhere to be found.

~~End Chapter Thirteen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cruel, cruel cliffhanger... *cackles evilly*
> 
> Next time we find out what goes down (or maybe who goes down...) in the coat room, as well as what exactly the Pacific Northwest has in store for our lovely ladies...did someone say hiking dates? And more sexy times? Whaaaaaat!
> 
> Until next Wayhaught Wednesday, folks :)
> 
> xoxo


	14. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With sure, steady steps, Waverly weaved through the crowd.
> 
> She was aimed for the back of the gallery, where a curving hallway led to the restrooms, the small break room, and the coat closet. Turning to look over her shoulder, Waverly assured herself that no one was paying her much mind as she turned the corner and made her way to the last door on the right.
> 
> Her hand reached for the handle, but then suddenly the door was thrown open and a strong grip was tugging her inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earpers!!
> 
> Apologies for the late post, my life is a bit of a mess right now. A crazy, beautiful, happy mess, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But a mess nonetheless! Hope you will forgive my one day late post because this chapter is rather...steamy. And then funny. And then cute. :)
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song The Heat by NEEDTOBREATHE. Chapter art comes from the ver-talented, ever-amazing 2BeBrazen.
> 
> This story continues to be inspired by my muse. Without her, this story would not be taking the lovely direction it is right now. Much thanks to you, C :) Final thank you goes out to my bestie and beta 'sanversinsane' for her endless editing and for putting up with my writer ego. It may be small, but it be mighty sometimes.
> 
> ANYWAYS! Below is what awaits Nicole and Waverly in the coat room...
> 
> So without further ado, go forth Earpers and enjoy.
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter Fourteen: The Heat**

With sure, steady steps, Waverly weaved through the crowd.

She was aimed for the back of the gallery, where a curving hallway led to the restrooms, the small break room, and the coat closet. Turning to look over her shoulder, Waverly assured herself that no one was paying her much mind as she turned the corner and made her way to the last door on the right.

Her hand reached for the handle, but then suddenly the door was thrown open and a strong grip was tugging her inside.

Waverly squeaked at the suddenness of the gesture, blinking her eyes to adjust to the dim room. She caught a brief glimpse of it. The single light bulb illuminating the small area, the racks of coats along the sides, the small dresser against the back wall.

But after a quick survey of the room, Waverly was abruptly flipped around, Nicole’s throaty chuckle echoing in her ears.

Nicole used one hand to close the door and the other to pull the brunette flush against her, Waverly’s back to her front. Nicole trailed her hand down the silky smooth skin of Waverly’s arm and then interlaced their fingers, dropping her other hand, palm down, against the flat of Waverly’s stomach.

“Surprise,” Nicole husked into her ear, fingers flexing against the sequins of her dress.

Waverly shivered at the smoky sex dripping from Nicole’s words, at the hot breath tickling the side of her face. “We—we couldn’t have done this in your office?” she asked breathlessly.

“Baby…where’s the fun in that? This just feels more…dangerous. Forbidden. _Sexy._ ”

Nicole punctuated each word with a wet, warm, open-mouthed kiss along the slope of Waverly’s neck, her lips tracking across the exposed terrain unhurriedly.

“I—I think you mean cra—cramped. And a bi—bit ironic,” Waverly managed to say, almost stumbling over her words at the feeling of Nicole pressed against her, at the sensation of that talented mouth ghosting over her.

Chuckling, Nicole smiled into her skin.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you…”

Dropping kisses along Waverly’s neck, Nicole pressed her hips more firmly into the brunette, causing Waverly to groan loudly and drop her head onto Nicole’s shoulder. The two began to sway, starting a slow back and forth, their movements almost mindless, gently getting lost in the passion that swelled between them.

Nicole moved her mouth to the underside of Waverly’s jaw, working her way towards those dizzyingly inviting lips. She let her free hand drop away and down towards Waverly’s exposed thigh, hooking her fingers beneath the thin hem of the dress.

Nicole tried her best to drag the material of the dress up devastatingly slow, going for sexy…

…but failing epically, as the material wouldn’t budge more than a few inches.

Waverly let out a little giggle at the attempt and at Nicole’s continued tugging. This dress wasn’t the easiest to get off and didn’t allow for the unlimited access Nicole was clearly looking for.

Unless you knew how to move it.

“Don’t get mad, baby…it’s basically Fort Knox.”

Frustrated with the dress and with Waverly’s teasing tone, Nicole let out a growl and dragged her teeth down to Waverly’s pulse point, taking the fluttering skin between her lips.

Gasping, Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand and then let her free one lift and tangle in the fiery locks at the nape of Nicole’s neck.

“Ya know wha’…is’ okay, I—I’ll jus’ show you,” she spluttered and slurred, letting herself relish in the slight sting of Nicole’s teeth raking across her skin. But wanting to stay true to her word, she freed her hands and stepped out of Nicole’s grasp, effectively unlatching the redhead’s lips from her skin.

Turning to face Nicole, Waverly blinked away the heady daze that always seemed to descend when she was in Nicole’s presence. Feeling her mind clear just a tad, Waverly smiled and teasingly bit her lower lip. Slowly, she began to back up towards the small dresser of drawers against the back wall, the one at the perfect height for her to sit on.

She crooked her finger enticingly, beckoning and leading the redhead further into the coat closet. Nicole smirked and trailed her, unable to deny her siren’s call.

The way Nicole followed her further into the coat closet…it was like a predator following prey. There was a voracious glint in those brown eyes, darkening the irises. The sight of it made Waverly’s breath catch, had her knees buckling. Thankfully, she had just reached the edge of the dresser and leaned against it for support.

When Nicole was less than a foot away, Waverly held a hand out, stopping the redhead’s forward movement. After a deep breath or two, Waverly felt a bit more steady on her feet and pushed off the edge of the dresser.

Raising a brow and shooting Nicole a saucy look, Waverly moved her hands down the sides of her dress, wiggling her hips a bit, preening underneath Nicole’s heated gaze. Slowly, she began to hike the dress up her own hips…revealing a lacy black and red thong…the one she had bought earlier in the day for Nicole.

Especially for Nicole.

And she was so incredibly thankful she did…because Nicole’s reaction to it was everything she could have wanted and more.

Nicole’s pretty little mouth had flopped open. She was taking deep breaths, sucking in lungful after lungful of air in and releasing them noisily. Her hands twitched at her sides, dexterously gifted fingers flexing and fidgeting. She had tensed, like a tightly coiled spring. Nicole looked just about ready to pounce…

..and then she lifted her eyes and met Waverly’s gaze.

“Ho—holy shit, Wave,” she choked out, her slender throat bobbing as she gulped.

“You should see the matching bra,” Waverly purred, moving her hands to the back of the dress towards the zipper.

But just as her fingers found the small metal piece, Nicole erased the space between them and stopped her with a gentle caress, one hand on her arm, the other cupping her cheek.

“Baby, we don’t have that kinda time…”

Waverly immediately pouted despite knowing Nicole was right. She hated when Nicole was right.

“Ugh, but-”

“ _But_ ,” Nicole stopped her, mouth lifting into a devilish, dimpled grin, “we do have time for somethin’ else.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up at that and she tilted her head forward to nuzzle Nicole’s nose with her own, releasing her arms and moving them to wrap around the redhead’s waist.

“Like what?”

“Well…” Nicole began, lips hovering over Waverly’s. “I have been dyin’ to kiss you all night…”

Getting a brilliant smile in response, Nicole bent down and placed her lips on Waverly’s, kissing her like she had wanted to since they had parted ways earlier in the day.

After so much time apart, Nicole didn’t let their kiss stay chaste for long, dragging her tongue along Waverly’s lower lip, sweetly begging for entrance. The brunette granted it easily, her tongue darting out to meet Nicole’s, sliding against it gracefully.

They continued to move against one another with practiced ease, their lips never straying, their tongues battling, their bodies flush together. Even though they had shared their first kiss only a day before, they already kissed as if they had been doing it their whole lives.

Nicole’s lips just fit against Waverly’s, their bodies aligning perfectly. They were made to be like this, pressed up against each other, hands grabbing and pulling, mouths and tongues meeting in a feverish fervor.

But soon air became a necessity and Nicole wrenched her lips from Waverly’s, putting some space between them. Their eyes fluttered open at the same time, blissed out gazes meeting.

Before Waverly could do more than pout at their paused peck, Nicole was tugging her lower lip between her front teeth, her eyes dancing with a mischievous kind of longing. Of hunger.

“…I’ve also been dyin’ to taste you…”

Waverly audibly groaned. “Sweet Jesus,” she whispered, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned her forehead against Nicole’s.

The redhead giggled a tad self-consciously, almost like she couldn’t quite believe she had just said that out loud, before adding, “…and I’d like to maybe do that now…”

Without waiting for a reply just yet, Nicole placed one more kiss on Waverly’s swollen lips and pushed her firmly up against the dresser, causing the brunette’s eyes to fly open.

Waggling her brows at the sweet surprise on Waverly’s face, Nicole gripped onto her hips and lifted her up, depositing the brunette gently onto the edge of the dresser. As she stepped more firmly between Waverly’s parted thighs, Nicole dropped her hands to the bunched sequin material around the brunette’s waist and smiled.

“…if you want?” Nicole asked softly, temporarily breaking the passion of the moment to make sure this was something Waverly wanted, to make sure she wasn’t taking this a step too far.

It was easy to get caught up on the feeling of Waverly against her. In the silky heat of Waverly’s lips on hers. In the fire that danced beneath her skin at Waverly’s touch.

Waverly Earp was intoxicating to be around. To be _with_.

So…Nicole had to stop and check in, just to be safe. She would never want to make Waverly do something she wasn’t ready for, something she didn’t desire…and a secret tryst in a coat closet wasn’t exactly everyone’s cup of tea.

But by the sheer lust etched within Waverly’s delicate features, Nicole really had nothing to worry about.

“Baby…I _want_. I _need_ …please?” Waverly husked, cupping the sides of the redhead’s face, running her thumbs over the dimples that immediately popped up in Nicole’s cheeks at her reply.

Turning her head to place a kiss to one of Waverly’s palms, Nicole shot Waverly a torrid little grin and fluidly sank to her knees. As she bent down, she slid her hands down the tops of Waverly’s bare thighs, spreading them just a bit more.

Settling between them, Nicole looked up through her lashes, hooded eyes meeting wide hazel ones. At the heaving of Waverly’s chest, the crazed want written on her face, Nicole bit back a grin and leaned forward to place a kiss on the skin above the black and red lace, skimming her lips across it teasingly. Letting out an almost velvet chuckle at the way Waverly panted and squirmed, Nicole tightened her grip on Waverly’s thighs, holding the brunette securely in place.

Overwhelmed by desire, Waverly dropped one hand to the edge of the dresser, fingers curling around it. She moved the other to the back of Nicole’s head, threading her fingers between the red strands and giving a slight tug.

Nicole continued to tease her, seeming to be in no rush despite her recent desire for urgency. Those dangerously gifted lips moved lower and lower, teasing Waverly through the barely-there lace…

…and then their intensely promising, private moment, was interrupted by the jiggling of the door handle.

“Shit!” Nicole hissed, pulling back and quickly shooting to her feet, which wouldn’t have been too bad...

…but, unfortunately, Waverly, who was in shock at the fact that someone was trying to get into the room at that exact moment, tried to hop off the dresser’s edge at the same time.

So, like two cars headed for a collision, Nicole rose up and Waverly jumped down, their foreheads cracking together loudly as they met in the middle. The impact sent the brunette falling back against the dresser, the redhead hurtling back down to the ground, falling firmly on her ass.

“ _Oh, fudgenuggets_!” Waverly yelped, one hand rising to hold onto her forehead, her other holding onto the edge of the dresser.

“You can say that again,” Nicole muttered weakly, squeezing her eyes shut at the pain blossoming in her head.

Before the two could get too caught up in their catastrophic crash, the door handle jiggled again, drawing both of their attention.

“Don’t worry, baby. I locked it,” Nicole grumbled from the ground, voice thick with pain.

Dropping her hand and looking more closely at the door, Waverly saw it begin to swing open. Letting out a squeak, Waverly reached out and tugged Nicole into a standing position. One hand tangling with Nicole’s, the other tugging her dress down as best she could, Waverly dragged them behind a coat rack against the back wall, right as the door swung slowly open.

“Clearly your locks _suck_!” Waverly whispered, pulling Nicole to a stop once they were hidden behind a wall of coats and jackets.

The redhead just narrowed her eyes at Waverly, grip tightening on the brunette’s hand in warning. If they were going to stay hidden, Waverly had to keep quiet. Which was like trying to capture the perfect picture of a sunrise, or watch _The Princess Bride_ in its entirety without quoting it, or eat only one slice of pizza…

Damn near impossible.

And usually, Nicole loved when Waverly talked. She adored that voice and the many cadences and inflections in its range. But right now…

“Baby, shhh,” Nicole hissed, using her free hand to put a finger to her lips as she gestured at the door with her head.

Eyes widening in realization, Waverly nodded slightly. Getting a small smile from Nicole, Waverly turned to peek through the slits between the coats. Nicole and Waverly heard the people who entered the closet before they really saw them, their voices carrying as they remained hidden behind the open door.  

“I really don’t think we should be in here…especially because that door is a little sus,” Jeremy said, words laced with worry.

“Aww babe it’s okay. I’ll make sure to lock it really good!”

Waverly looked at Nicole and felt her brows rise high on her forehead. ‘Jeremy?’ she mouthed, at the same time as Nicole mouthed ‘Robin?’.

The two just shook their heads and looked back at the pair who had now fully entered the room, the door clicking shut behind them. Robin reached over and flicked the lock on the door before turning back and facing Jeremy, hands locking with the other man’s as he grinned.

“Sorry to drag you away from the party. I just…”

“Just what?” Jeremy goaded, smiling at Robin bashfully.

“I just wanted a moment alone with you.”

“Awww,” Waverly sighed, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized her feelings on the matter hadn’t remained inside her head…she had most definitely made that noise out loud. Nicole whirled around and shot Waverly a wide-eyed look in surprise, alarm clear on her face.

“Who’s there?” Robin’s voice drifted to them, causing both women to gaze at each other with a combination of horror, fear, and shock.

“Yeah come on out…we’re—we’re not afraid of you!” Jeremy added shakily.

For the next few moments, Nicole and Waverly had a silent conversation, seeming to communicate the pros and cons of doing just that.

There wasn’t much reason to stay hidden. It was likely that Jeremy and Robin would wander back here, find them amongst the coats, and the jig would be up. All their sneaking around and subterfuge would be for naught.

So…they could always reveal themselves. Come out of the shadows and gauge how two of their friends would react to the revelation that they were together. Make it a litmus test of sorts…one given to a very queer and rainbow-friendly audience.

After coming to the same conclusion, if their shy smiles were any indication of their mutual decision, Waverly shrugged her shoulders, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of Nicole’s hand. All but melting at the sweet innocence of the gesture, Nicole shot Waverly a dimpled grin and nodded in determination before brushing past the brunette, slowly leading them out from behind the coat racks.

“Try to sound a bit more convincin’ next time, Chetri,” Nicole remarked, moving into the small open area first, dragging a blushing Waverly behind her.

“Nicole!” Robin said in surprise, mouth flopping open.

“Waves!” Jeremy squealed, aghast at the sight of the brunette behind Nicole.

“Shhhh!” Nicole and Waverly said together, trying to get the two men, now occupying the same closet as them, to be a tad quieter. They didn’t need the whole world finding out about their changed relationship simply because Jeremy and Robin couldn’t zip it.

“You-” Jeremy said in confusion, eyes blinking rapidly as he pointed between the two women.

“You’re-” Robin added, gesturing at linked hands in a similarly puzzled fashion.

Waverly and Nicole looked away from the two men and at each other. Nicole arched a brow in Waverly’s direction, silently asking her where to go from here. She was letting Waverly decide what to say and how to say it, allowing the brunette to dictate the course of this reveal.

Heart warming at the thoughtfulness of the gesture, Waverly wrapped her free hand around Nicole’s upper arm, her thumb moving in circles over the checkered material of the shirt as she smiled up at the redhead.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, the single word uttered with pure, unadulterated adoration.

Nicole looked back at her in a dazed sort of wonder, with the barest hint of relief as well.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Nicole echoed, grinning at Waverly before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the slightly red mark on Waverly’s forehead, the one she had unfortunately helped cause.

“So…when did you—well—you know?” Jeremy asked, reminding the two women that there were other people in the room with them. Leaning back, Waverly tilted her head to the side a bit, fixing Nicole with a look.

She watched as Nicole’s expression remained open. Vulnerable. Compliant.

And then she met Nicole’s eyes and couldn’t look away. Seemingly unable to. She was just inexplicably drawn to those chocolate brown eyes, captured by their intensity. They were unsettlingly deep, their tawny color tethering her, calling to her. And right now, they were telling her that Nicole was acquiescing, letting her answer Jeremy’s question, letting her set the pace.

As always.

“Yesterday…it, umm, kinda took me a while,” Waverly replied after a beat, mouth pulled into a small grimace. Her grip tightened around Nicole’s bicep, her face swimming with apology.

“Hey…” Nicole said softly, shaking her head. “We’re here now, Wave, and that’s all that matters, right?”

Waverly swallowed thickly and nodded, blinking away the few tears that sprang to her eyes, the ones that threatened to fall.

In this very moment, she was completely swept away by the sweetness of Nicole’s words, the reverence on her face. She was once again reminded by the depth of Nicole’s selflessness, by the size of her heart.

And in this very moment, Waverly Earp fell just a little bit more in love with Nicole Haught.

“Oh my gosh, you two are just  _adorable_!” Jeremy gushed loudly, bringing the couple’s attention once again back to the other people in the coatroom.

“We’re so happy for you guys,” Robin added, grinning at the twin blushes coloring Waverly and Nicole’s cheeks.

“Thanks guys…but it’s probably time to leave, it’s gettin’ a little hot in here.”

“You mean Haught,” Jeremy joked, causing Waverly to giggle, hiding her face in Nicole’s shoulder.

“Very _Haught_ , indeed,” Waverly purred, leaning back after a moment to press a kiss to the underside of Nicole’s jaw, causing the redhead to flush and rub a hand at the back of her neck.

“I—uhh—I think we should split up and pair off. Make it look a lil’ less…conspicuous.”

Jeremy and Robin each gave Nicole a questioning look, clearly put off by her choice of words. Waverly was quick to realize they would need to say more, to explain things just a bit. They owed their friends that much.

“Speaking of conspicuous…” Waverly began, looking between the two men. “We’re trying to keep this between us for now. We—well, we want to tell everyone in our own time.”

“In our own way,” Nicole chimed in, squeezing Waverly’s hand in her own.

“Oh…that’s why you don’t just want to walk out of here all together,” Robin said, understanding washing over his face.

“Well, we promise not to say anything…it’s not ours to tell,” Jeremy replied resolutely.

Giving Jeremy and Robin smiles of gratitude for their consideration and support, Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you both.”

“Yeah, you’re the bestest!” Waverly added with a smile.

The four stood around, the silence beginning to stretch between them for a bit too long before Robin decided to break it. “Alrighty…how about we walk out together first, Nicole? No one will suspect a thing, I mean come on! You and I are like…marigolds and green beans!”

At the blank expressions on Nicole and Waverly’s faces, Robin turned and looked at Jeremy with hope in his eyes. Surely his boyfriend would get his reference…

But at the confused little grimace on Jeremy’s face, Robin sighed. He would seriously have to educate his boy on all things florae.

“Because you can’t grow anything from the bean family near a marigold…that’s like gardening 101. So Nicole and I are like-”

“Like opposites in nature! Aww babe, that’s so clever!” Jeremy said. He and Robin continued to whisper to each other, getting lost in their own little world for a bit as they complimented each other back and forth.

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Nicole looked down at Waverly. “I wonder if I’m the bean or the marigold in this scenario,” she whispered, grinning at the eccentricity of their closet buddies. Waverly giggled and hid her face in Nicole’s shoulder again, lithe frame shaking with laughter.

After sharing in the hilarity of the situation for a moment, Nicole looked back over at the pair and said, “Alright, Robin, let’s get outta here.”

Unlacing her fingers from Waverly’s, the redhead stepped back and turned to fully face Waverly. Without thinking, Nicole bent to kiss her, the motion almost natural. Normal. Routine. But at the last second, she thought better of it, as they were no longer alone. So she redirected and placed her lips on Waverly’s forehead instead.

The disappointment that rose up within Nicole was palpable, practically choking her with its intensity. But she didn’t want to kiss Waverly in front of others if Waverly wasn’t ready…

Waverly’s comfort was first and foremost in her mind, every second of every day. It always was and always would be.

So Nicole let herself linger only a moment, sighing deeply into Waverly’s skin before beginning to move away.

A hand on her arm stopped Nicole from getting too far.

Turning back around, uncertainty written on her face, Nicole was about to ask why Waverly had stopped her when suddenly the brunette was pulling her closer by a hand on the back of her neck, connecting their lips in a searing kiss.

Nicole melted into it, kissing Waverly back with an enthusiasm that maybe should have been tempered just a skosh, as they had an audience.

But neither woman seemed to care, as they got lost in each other’s lips. Again.

At the sound of a throat clearing, Nicole and Waverly broke apart, embarrassed flushes turning their faces a deep shade of red.

Offering Jeremy and Robin a small, apologetic smile, Nicole looked back at Waverly and gave her a final, brief peck. With a wink and a dimpled smile, Nicole turned and walked away from Waverly, meeting Robin by the door.

“So which garden variety was I?” Nicole asked as the two exited, just loud enough for Jeremy and Waverly to hear.

The two artists chuckled as they watched the door shut behind the two people who held their hearts. Now alone, surrounded by racks of coats, and blanketed in silence, Jeremy fixed Waverly with a look. He stood with his arms crossed, eyebrows high on his forehead, waiting for Waverly to explain herself.

“What?!” she finally asked, hearing the unspoken question floating in the air between them.

“Nooooothing…just I _knew_ it wasn’t yoga that had you all limber and lively!” Jeremy replied smugly in sing-song.

Waverly blushed at the insinuation and approached the man, smacking his arm lightly.

“Oh stop it, Nicole and I are—well, how do you know we’ve even-”

“Waves,” Jeremy interrupted her. Gesturing at the area below her waist, Jeremy kept his eyes locked on Waverly’s, discomfort clear on his face. “I’m guessing _that_ little red and black number you’ve got on isn’t for _just anyone_?”

Waverly gasped and realized that in her haste earlier, she hadn’t quite covered up as well as she should have. Blushing furiously, a dark shade of crimson rising up her neck and filling her cheeks, Waverly tugged at the dress until it was covering everything it was supposed to.

“Oopsies…sorry…” she replied, embarrassment making her voice come out oddly low.

Jeremy simply laughed and said, “Don’t worry about it…I’m just scarred for life.”

Hearing Waverly giggle and seeing her visibly relax, he added, “And, if it’s worth anything, I’m happy for you.”

That gave Waverly pause. It was one of the first times she'd heard that phrase from someone she cared about. ' _I'm happy for you.'_ So simple, yet full of such power. Knowing that one of her new friends, quickly becoming one of her _best_ friends, not only approved of her and Nicole, but was _happy_ for them?

Well, it just about made Waverly give in to the tears that still stung her eyes.

“You’re…a great friend, Jer, you know that?”

Linking his arm with Waverly’s, Jeremy simply smiled at her and tugged her towards the door.

“I know, I’m _soooo_ great I let _my_ boyfriend walk out of here with _your_ girlfriend.”

“Oh we’re not—I mean, I don’t think-” Waverly stuttered, insecurity flashing through her.

Technically, her and Nicole hadn’t had the ‘what are we’ talk, not exactly having had time to define and label their relationship. They’d been a tad tangled up and focused on other things yesterday and today.

Waverly knew, with absolute certainty, that she wanted to be with Nicole, in every sense of the word, in every way. She wanted to date Nicole. She wanted Nicole to be her girlfriend. She wanted to go out on dates and walk down the street with Nicole, hand in hand. She wanted to bring her home and introduce her to Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. She wanted…well, all of that and more. So much _more_.

But how to ask for it…

The emotional war waging within her must have been plain as day, as Jeremy was quick to speak up and interrupt her.

“Breathe, Waves. I was just teasing. Besides…Nicole…well, you should see the way she looks at you. I think she’s in it for the long haul.”

The truth of those words hit Waverly square in the chest, wrenching the air from her lungs, stopping her in her tracks.

 _Nicole was in it for the long haul_.

Breathing deeply, Waverly looked up at Jeremy and couldn’t help the relieved giggle that escaped her, the beaming smile that lit up her face.

Those words…they didn’t scare her. They didn’t make her want to run in the other direction. They didn’t make her want to hide or push Nicole away.

They did the exact opposite of that.

Those words…they made her happy. Foolishly, utterly, _happy_. They made her fearless and brave. They made her heart soar, made her soul sing. They made her fall even deeper in love with Nicole…because it seemed as if Nicole were falling for her. Just as fast, just as hard.

“I…guess it’s a good thing I am too,” she replied, voice full of the love she surely felt, but hadn’t voiced. Yet.

Jeremy grinned at her and then offered his free hand, holding out his fist proudly for a fist bump. Pursing her lips in amusement, Waverly gave his fist a bump, slightly shimmying her shoulders in delight at the childish fun of the act.

Laughing quietly, Jeremy opened the door and then the two friends exited the coat closet.

Ironically.

~~End Chapter Fourteen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have been short, but it introduces some important elements. Don't overlook it!
> 
> Next chapter we get the end of the Texas tour, the fallout of Waverly's worries about her and Nicole's relationship status, and the couple's decision to travel to the Pacific Northwest...together! There, we will get some more interesting conversations, some important revelations, and some steamy situations!
> 
> Until next Wednesday! Happy holidays to you all :)
> 
> xoxo


	15. On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jeremy and Waverly made their way out of the coat closet, they saw that the crowd had thinned and most everyone was heading for the exit.
> 
> “Where’s everyone going?” Waverly asked, fixing Jeremy with a curious look.
> 
> “Dunno,” he replied, shrugging. “But there’s Rosie, we can ask her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARPERS!
> 
> I apologize for the lateness of the post! Christmas, my sister's wedding, New Years, and a surprise visit from my girlfriend basically took up my entire last week and a half! I also apologize for the brevity of the chapter. I pinky swear that the next chapter will get back to the usual length :)
> 
> Any-who, this short but sweet chapter is called 'On Fire' and refers to the song by Oscar and the Wolf. It's got two brief but important conversations, and it gives us a lot of insight into what the next chapter will bring us!
> 
> Enjoy Earpers, xoxo

**Chapter Fifteen: On Fire**

As Jeremy and Waverly made their way out of the coat closet, they saw that the crowd had thinned and most everyone was heading for the exit.

“Where’s everyone going?” Waverly asked, fixing Jeremy with a curious look.

“Dunno,” he replied, shrugging. “But there’s Rosie, we can ask her!”

Jeremy enthusiastically dragged Waverly over towards the front door, coming to a stop near Rosita, who lounged against the wall. She was sipping her umpteenth drink of the evening, looking none-too-thrilled that the night was drawing to a close…and that her friends had all but deserted her.

“So where’s the fire?” Jeremy joked, catching Rosita’s attention and gesturing at the mass exodus of gallery exhibit patrons as he unlinked his arm from Waverly’s.

Eyeing the two of them with barely suppressed suspicion and anger, Rosita replied, “Ha ha, very funny…it’s _real_ nice of you two to show up, by the way! Some friends you are…abandoning me like that. First you, Waves, and then boy-genius here. No one was around to rescue me from _Carl_!”

Jeremy cringed and Waverly shuddered, both feeling incredibly guilty for leaving Rosita alone…especially with that guy.

“Stupid Carl,” Waverly grumbled, turning to face Jeremy and offering him a grimace. Getting one in return, Waverly blew out a breath and then looked back at Rosita.

The Latina was merely gazing back at her and Jeremy, accusation and curiosity flashing across her face, one after the other. She seemed to be waiting for them to explain their odd absence, to come up with some reason that would suffice to justify their sudden disappearance.

“Well…” Jeremy began, voice strained. Panic and uncertainty made his words high-pitched, made his typical fidgeting more pronounced and hurried.

“Weee…uhhh….” Waverly jumped in, drawing out each word as she wracked her brain for any plausible explanation that would throw Rosita off their scent.

Fortunately, the friends were saved from any further catastrophic attempts at rationalization by the simultaneous sounds of the last of the patrons exiting the building and the clinking of metal against glass.

“Artists! If we could have your attention please?” Chrissy’s voice drifted over to the group.

Beyond thankful for the interruption, Waverly and Jeremy shrugged at Rosita and then made their way towards the now-closed front doors, mixing and mingling with the artists who remained. They were gathered in a small bunch near the front door, with Chrissy, Nicole, and Nedley standing in front of them.

“Aww come closer everyone, we don’t bite!” Nicole joked, evoking a few chuckles from the crowd.

Jeremy snorted loudly at Nicole’s comment and then elbowed Waverly to get her attention. With her hazel eyes on him, Jeremy held his hand up in an ‘okay’ gesture and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

At the insinuation, Waverly flushed and cleared her suddenly dry throat. Seeing Rosita offer her the remainder of her whiskey, Waverly shooed her off and shot the Latina a grateful smile.

Turning back towards the trio standing at the front of the room, Waverly did her best to calm her racing heart, to quell her raging desire. But after a few moments of simply watching Nicole smile and joke with Chrissy and their father, Waverly knew it was pointless.

Her blush still remained high in her cheeks and the flames of want still licked low in her belly. But, she did successfully fight off the urge to trace her fingers over the fabric of the neck of her dress, right over the spot where Nicole _had_ bitten her…marked her…claimed her.

Shivering just a bit, Waverly shook her head and refocused on the words now coming from Nicole’s perfect, plump, _very_ kissable lips.

“-and just like that, we’ve reached the halfway point of our exhibit tour!”

A chorus of cheers from the group followed Nicole’s declaration and helped to deepen the dimples popping in her cheeks. Before she could continue, Chrissy stepped slightly forward and spoke.

“Real quick, let’s have a round of applause for Nicole here, since none of this would exist without her!”

At the compliment, Nicole ducked her head and blushed lightly under the even louder applause, cheers, and whistles from the audience of artists. Eyes slightly lifting, she sought out the familiar hazel pools of the woman she had fallen for, feeling the need to connect with Waverly in this moment.

Finding Waverly’s gaze already on her, one charged with such pride and joy and dare she say something slightly resembling love, Nicole blushed deeper and grinned impossibly wider.

Unable to look away from the tethering gaze, Nicole lifted her head completely and straightened her back, letting the emotions swirling amongst the honeyed, golden flecks fill her and ground her.

“Thanks, Chrissy and thanks to you all as well. You’re the real reason people show up…the real reason this all works,” Nicole began, her words remaining general but her meaning incredibly personal as she looked at Waverly and only Waverly. Getting a beaming smile in response, Nicole poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and grinned right back.

After a beat, Nicole blinked and then began to scan the group of artists once more, not wanting to linger too long on Waverly. There would be time for that later.

“Anyways, as you all know, this next week is yours. Many of you have plans to go home or travel around the country. I just wanna remind you to be safe and that you need to report back in exactly 7 days to the gallery located in Portland, Oregon. Now have a great week off!”

Loud, happy chatter immediately followed Nicole’s announcement as the artists all began to discuss what they had planned for the handful of days they were gifted.

Waverly tried her best to keep her eyes on Nicole, but the people milling about in front of her obscured her view. Rising onto her tiptoes and then moving side to side, Waverly attempted to catch sight of the redhead. But alas, her efforts were in vain.

Releasing a huff, Waverly pivoted to face Jeremy and Rosita. She might as well make use of the time she had left with her friends before they both headed off on their adventures.

“Jer, are you still going to Cali?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Yup yup! Robin-” Jeremy began, only to be interrupted by his boyfriend popping up the moment his name was mentioned.

“Present!” Robin said, materializing at Jeremy’s side and wrapping his arms around the sculptor’s middle, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

Smiling contentedly, Jeremy relaxed into the embrace and continued.

“Robin and I are going to _Comic-Con_!”

Shaking her head good-naturedly at their totally adorable nerdy-ness, Waverly grinned and then looked at Rosita.

“And where are you going again?”

“I’m…going to Vegas,” Rosita replied evasively, eyes darting away.

Shooting Jeremy a confused look, Waverly was about to follow up and pry just a bit more into the slightly haunted look in Rosita’s eyes at the mention of Sin City, when Robin spoke up.

“What about you Waves? Any big plans?”

With a small sigh, Waverly gave the other artists a sad half-smile.

“Nope, just home. I haven’t been away for this long in a while and my uncle—he’s—he’s not well. So just…going home.”

Sympathetic looks adorned her friend’s faces and made the pit in Waverly’s stomach grow exponentially, the very one that had been forming since she had decided to head back to Purgatory.

It hadn’t been an easy choice, nor a cheap one. And despite Aunt Gus’s reassurances that Uncle Curtis was up and at ‘em and doing better than ever, Waverly had her doubts. She couldn’t shake the cold tendrils of fear that gripped her heart or the feeling that the cheeriness in her aunt’s voice wasn’t the full picture.

Unable to stomach the sympathy or pity that had descended upon the group, Waverly looked away and let her eyes wander to the front door, seeking out the one woman she needed right now more than anything.

Her rock. Her fire. Her _Nicole_.

Finding the redhead already looking her way, with concern swimming in those chocolate brown eyes, Waverly shot her a small, reassuring smile and then turned back to her friends.

“Would you guys excuse me? I gotta…go do a thing.”

Not bothering to process the knowing looks on Jeremy and Robin’s faces, nor the confused one on Rosita’s, Waverly pushed her way through the crowd and headed for Nicole.

As she got within a few steps, Waverly had to physically restrain herself from pulling the redhead into a fierce hug. It had only been a few minutes since they had last touched, but it felt like a lifetime. Her body craved the feeling of Nicole, the silky smoothness of her skin, the strength simmering beneath the surface, the promises that followed her every caress.  

Halting a respectable distance away, Waverly’s gaze briefly flitted to the side profiles of Chrissy and Nedley who stood nearby. They looked to be caught up in their own conversation, completely unaware of her presence. Relaxing just a bit, Waverly softened her expression and gave Nicole that special smile, the one solely reserved for her.

“Hey you.”

“Hi yourself,” Nicole replied, hooking her thumbs into her front pockets, fingers flexing on top of her trousers as if they longed to reach out and touch Waverly, as if she was equally if not more affected by their proximity.

The two just stared at each other, not finding the need to fill the charged air between them with pointless words or phrases. They were perfectly content to gaze at each other, the looks and glances passing between them saying more than either of them could.

“Why are you two being weird?”

Chrissy’s question snapped Nicole and Waverly out of their trance. Nicole was the first to recover and after blinking a few times and giving Waverly a quick wink, she twisted to face the blonde.

“Only weird one here is you, Chris!”

“Oh really?”

Face filling with mirth, the corner of Nicole’s mouth quirked up in a cocky grin as she rocked onto the balls of her feet.

“Yeah!”

“Really?!”

“Yeah! Didn’t think I stuttered there, _sis_.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Waverly interrupted, moving to stand between the two women, holding her hands out at about chest height to stop their bickering. “You’re _both_ weird! Now can we not, please? A sisterly squabble is _definitely_ not the way to start this week off!”

Hanging their heads, both Chrissy and Nicole felt shame burn through them, the one that always accompanied a reprimanding. But after a moment, they looked up and turned the full force of their ‘I’m sorry’, puppy dog eyes on Waverly, silently begging her forgiveness. Those sisters were a force to be reckoned with…a force Waverly was no match for.

Looking deep into Nicole’s twinkling eyes for a moment, Waverly let her eyes fall to those pursed lips and couldn’t help but find her pout insanely irresistible. Huffing, she turned her back on the redhead and rotated to face Chrissy.

She couldn’t stand looking at those dazzlingly dangerous lips any longer…a few more seconds and she might give into the torturous temptation of kissing that pout right off. So instead, she faced Chrissy and fixed a pacifying little smile on her face. Nicole was now out of sight…and out of mind.

 _Yeah, right_.

“So what’s your week look like, Chrissy?” Waverly asked cheerily, doing her best not to think about her unintentional but wonderful proximity to Nicole.

She definitely tried not to let her thoughts wander, musing about how similar their position was to the one they had found themselves in, not minutes before, in the coat room…how insanely turned on she was still…how the insides of her thighs still trembled slightly…how her red and black thong was now bordering on uncomfor-

“Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that,” Chrissy replied airily, bringing Waverly’s attention back to the blonde and away from her not-safe-for-standing-right-in-front-of-Nicole’s-sister thoughts. “Dad and I have to meet with Black Badge Investments about our next big project.”

“Lucado,” Nicole growled from behind her, causing Waverly’s brow to arch. Pivoting to her left, Waverly put a bit more space between her and the redhead and faced Nicole.

“You mean the ice queen?” Waverly asked, head slightly tilted to the side in confusion.

“Nic, you told her about our nickname for Jeanie?” Chrissy chuckled, hiding her laugh behind her hand.

“Nope, genius here came up with that one all on her own. Not surprisin’ though, Lucado wasn’t too complimentary about her or her piece of glass.”

Nicole’s hardened tone and the clenching of her jaw told Waverly all she needed to know. Nicole was still bothered by the interaction from New York…that one, barbed conversation had set her protective instincts aflame. And Waverly found that inner strength, that protectiveness, sexy.

Very, _very_ sexy.

“It’s really fine, ba—uhh—Nicole. _Nicole_ ,” Waverly stuttered, swallowing her panic at the almost slip up. But Chrissy didn’t seem to catch it, as she was distracted by Rosita waving at her enthusiastically.

“If you two weirdos will excuse me,” Chrissy said smiling at them tightly, suspicion and secrets making her usual sunny expression a skosh sharper. She quickly brushed by them and made her way towards Rosita, Jeremy, and Robin, leaving the under-the-radar couple alone again.

“ _You_ almost called _me_ baby,” Nicole whispered, grinning as she stuffed her hands fully into her front pockets.

“Apparently I’m making a bad habit of it,” Waverly shot back flirtatiously, hazel eyes twinkling.

“Well…some time at home will help you break it I’m sure,” Nicole replied, her tone going for blasé and relaxed, but coming off a bit sad and defeated.

“Hey…” Waverly breathed, taking a half step closer, her hand reaching out for Nicole’s wrist. Giving it a small squeeze, her fingers lingering for a bit on the soft material of the flannel, Waverly retracted her hand as she smiled up at Nicole. “It’s not one I want to break.”

At Nicole’s forced grin in response, Waverly added, “Besides, I like calling you baby. I like you being mine.”

“I am yours, Waves,” Nicole affirmed quietly, but strongly. Her words left no room for argument, no room for misinterpretation or error. She wholeheartedly believed in them, as did Waverly. “For as long as you want me, that is.”

“How…how’s forever sound?” Waverly asked slowly, going for casual. While her words might be taken as joking and light, her eyes held a deeper meaning.

“Not long enough. But I’ll take it.”

Beaming at Nicole’s response, Waverly dropped her chin to her chest and shook her head. When Nicole said things like that to her…well, Waverly had a feeling it would never fail to make her heart pound just so, to make the butterflies in her stomach erupt and flutter.

“Me too, baby. Now…what are you doing with your week off?” came Waverly’s softly worded question as she looked up at the redhead through her lashes.

Nicole relaxed her posture just a bit as they moved away from that beautifully heavy topic. Offering Waverly a dimpled grin, she replied, “I’m headed to the Pacific Northwest. Gonna road trip around, do some hikin’. Oh! And miss my girl like crazy.”

Fighting off a blush, Waverly replied, “I hear it’s beautiful up there this time of year. Everything all green and blooming. Would be such a shame to see it alone…”

Nicole’s eyes narrowed at that, her lips pressing into a thin, confused line.

“What’re you sayin’?”

“Well, I don’t have to go home…” Waverly began, shifting from one foot to the other, suddenly jumpy. Panicked. Antsy.

She didn’t quite know where this was coming from. The idea to join Nicole had just suddenly sparked within her. It had gotten ahold of her, grabbed her heart and mind in a grip that wouldn’t loosen, not until she had entertained the idea.

So entertain it she did.

It was not like she _needed_ to go home. Aunt Gus had said that Uncle Curtis was doing alright…and that she was doing alright…and that Shorty was okay. So really, it was not like she _needed_ to go back just yet…

The exhibit tour was almost over. Her family was fine. And the thought of leaving Nicole tomorrow…well she didn't want to do it. Her heart screamed in agony, in protest. She just couldn’t bear it. 

So bear it she didn’t.

“…and I would love to spend more time with you,” Waverly finished at a murmur, pulling her lower lip between her front teeth as her eyes darted quickly between Nicole’s.

Waverly was nervous. Hesitant. Uncertain if she had overstepped or forced Nicole’s hand. She didn’t want to intrude on Nicole’s Pacific getaway, to encroach on her alone time with nature. She was also worried that maybe Nicole wanted this time away, that maybe Nicole was looking forward to some time by herself.

But by the look of utter adoration, with a dash of disbelief, on Nicole’s face, Waverly realized she had nothing to worry about.

“Baby…I want nothin’ more than to spend time with you,” Nicole husked, her dimples deepening as her grin widened.

“Thank goodness…” Waverly replied, blowing out a long breath in relief. As she looked into Nicole’s eyes and saw the same level of excitement and promise she felt reflected back at her, she added with a smirk.

“…because you have to help me break the news to Gus.”

~~End Chapter Fifteen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on 'Forged in Fire'...
> 
> A conversation with Gus, a plane ride to Seattle, and a rented car. Our lovely ladies embark on a road trip that will prove to forever change them...but will it be for the better?
> 
> Tune in next week (I PROMISE!) for Chapter Sixteen!!
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS! May this year be filled with love, laughter, good friends, good wine, all the donuts you could possible want, and Wayhaught. Lots of Wayhaught.
> 
> All my love and thanks to y'all,  
> xoxo


	16. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure? I mean…I could still come home,” Waverly offered half-heartedly, pacing the length of her hotel room, her footfalls soft against the plush carpet.
> 
> “You’ll do absolutely no such thing!”
> 
> Chuckling at her aunt’s forceful yet kind reply, Waverly listened as Gus started to list off all the reasons why she shouldn’t bother coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!
> 
> This chapter holds a special place in my heart. Read on and I hope you'll see why. Chapter title comes from the song 'Wildfire' by Seafret. If you haven't seen the music video, GO WATCH IT NOW.
> 
> Shoutout to 'sanversinsane' and 'AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind' for beta'ing. And a special shoutout to my girl, C, for inspiring me, today and always <3
> 
> Enjoy, Earpers!
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter Sixteen: Wildfire**

“Are you sure? I mean…I could still come home,” Waverly offered half-heartedly, pacing the length of her hotel room, her footfalls soft against the plush carpet.

“ _You’ll do absolutely no such thing!”_

Chuckling at her aunt’s forceful yet kind reply, Waverly listened as Gus started to list off all the reasons why she shouldn’t bother coming home.

The plane ticket was refundable, and thus inconsequential. Uncle Curtis was on the mend and Shorty’s was busy with an influx of out-of-season tourists. The weather was turning cold and nasty, so she might as well enjoy warmer days and bits of sunshine while she could.

Aunt Gus could be very persuasive when she needed to be, not that Waverly _needed_ any convincing at the present moment.

Her heart was completely sold. Her soul was awake and answering the call of desire. Her entire being was practically screaming at her to go…to travel…to _be_ with Nicole. It was as if all the signs, all the stars, pointed to Nicole.

And who was Waverly to deny fate?

“Fine, fine…I won’t come home,” Waverly sighed, feigning defeat. She theatrically threw up one hand into the air in a faux-beaten manner, letting it hover for a brief instant, and then dropped it heavily to her side anew.

Nicole giggled softly from her place on the bed. She lounged against the headboard, one arm tucked behind her head, the other slung over her stomach, watching Waverly with keen eyes.

Waverly felt those eyes upon her like a caress on her cheek, gentle but determined, and every few seconds, she would return Nicole’s gaze with one of her own. Every time, she found that her lover’s face was drawn into an entertained, yet pensive, expression.

And now she looked quickly away once more, looking anywhere else but into those probing brown eyes. The ones that saw right through her. That made her feel more seen…more understood…just _more_ , than she ever had before.

“ _Good girl. Now, where are you going and who are you going with?”_ Gus asked, causing Waverly to refocus on the conversation at hand, to slow her somewhat hurried pacing around the room.

Taking a moment to compose herself, readying for the reveal, Waverly turned towards the redhead and let her eyes drift over to Nicole again.

In the early morning light that filtered through the hotel window, Nicole looked almost ethereal in her beauty. Her pale skin like porcelain, her red hair like flames. She was the most beautiful work of art that Waverly had ever laid eyes on.

And Nicole was hers.

All hers.

“We’re going to Seattle and Portland,” Waverly replied slowly, eyes meeting Nicole’s as she came to a stop near the edge of the bed, a small smile on her face. “I’ll—umm—I’ll be with Nicole, actually. We’re going. **Together**.”

Nicole sat up at that, her arm falling away from her head, both hands dropping into her lap. Her curious concern caused her eyes to narrow, their russet color to deepen.

It was clear that Nicole wanted to know how Gus was taking this new bit of information. But she also seemed to silently question how Waverly was doing with all of it. Waverly could see it on her face, the visible worry displayed prominently, written into the furrows of her forehead, into the crinkle between her brows.

Wanting to smooth those worry lines away, Waverly drifted closer towards Nicole, her free hand dropping into the one Nicole held out to her. Nicole tangled their fingers together, offering her comfort and strength, support and stability, all with that one touch.

“ _Together_?” Gus parroted, the knowing lilt to her words telling Waverly that her aunt had all but figured out the change in their relationship. She had only been waiting on Waverly to say the word.

“Yup, together. We’re—well, we’re in a situation of sorts,” Waverly continued, brows slightly drawing together as she sank down on the edge of the bed near Nicole’s hip. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she listened to Gus’s reply, her thumb moving jerkily across the back of Nicole’s hand.

_“Situation, schmituation! You can just call her your girlfriend, Waverly.”_

“Oh, umm,” Waverly stuttered out, a flush creeping up her neck at the insinuation.

There it was again. That word. That reference to something deeper. Stable. Enduring.

It should frighten her. Scare the daylights outta her.

 _Girlfriend_.

And yet the voices of fear inside of her remained quiet. All she felt was the slightest flutter of nerves and pure, unadulterated elation at the thought of being with Nicole. Maybe even having a forever with her.

And that all started with this trip…and the definition of their relationship.

“I—uhh—we’re not…I don’t know, Gus,” Waverly said finally, unable to look at Nicole as she spoke. She couldn’t bear to look at Nicole as she admitted to the uncertainty about where they stood.

The feelings were there, that much was certain. The deep, real, _big_ feelings. But despite them, and their subsequent actions upon them, they had never agreed upon the status of their relationship.

What even were they…friends? Sure. Lovers? Definitely. Dating? Unknown at this juncture.

“ _What’s not to know? Either you’re with the girl or you aren’t. Life’s too short for gray areas_ ,” came Gus’s reply.

Used to Gus’s sometimes unwanted, but always sound and sage advice, Waverly sighed and squeezed Nicole’s hand in hers.

“I’ll…make sure to ask for clarification,” Waverly replied simply, feeling Nicole lift her hand up, a pair of soft lips brushing across her knuckles moments later.

The touch relaxed her. Grounded her. Reminded her that Nicole, _her_ Nicole, the one she had fallen completely, madly, foolishly in love with, wouldn’t cut and run. Wouldn’t leave her behind.

It didn’t matter that they hadn’t labeled things just yet. In it for the long haul meant forever…right?

“ _Do. And then tell Nicole I’d like her to visit us._ **_But_ ** _she leaves the suits at home. Jeans are dress code here at the McCready’s, as you know.”_

Waverly laughed at that, unable to stop her mind’s eye from envisioning it. Her bringing Nicole home to see Gus again, to formally meet Curtis. Nicole dressed down, maybe even in a flannel, and definitely in jeans. The two of them showing up with a bouquet of wildflowers for Gus and a bottle of whiskey for Curtis.

It was a happy picture, a warm picture.

A picture full of love.

And it made Waverly glow, made her insides all warm and fuzzy.

“Alright, Gus…I’ll tell her.”

“ _Good girl. Now have a great time, kiddo. I…I love you_ ,” Gus said, words thick with emotion. Her voice always got a touch gravelly when she expressed that kind of devotion. Beyond the brusque, Gus had a warm heart, and Waverly was blessed to have a place in it.

“I love you too, Aunt Gus,” Waverly whispered, voice catching. “Tell Uncle Curtis I love him too, okay?”

Getting a noise of affirmation, Waverly dropped the phone away from her ear and hung up, tossing the device softly onto the bedside table. After it landed, Waverly closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh.

“You okay?” Nicole asked gently, scooting closer to Waverly. Her free hand traveled in mindless patterns across Waverly’s back, simultaneously soothing and stirring at the same time.

With a wry smile and a nod, Waverly repositioned herself on the bed. She loosed her hand from Nicole's, rose up onto her knees, and then swung a leg over Nicole’s hips. Now straddling the redhead, Waverly tilted them back so that Nicole could lean against the headboard.

Cupping Nicole’s face between her hands, Waverly bent down to kiss her, causing Nicole to sigh happily. Their lips moved against each other lazily, unhurried and slow. Their desire was a barely burning ember, simmering far below the surface. But the fire was there. It was always there between them, always was and always would be.

With a final peck, Waverly leaned back and skimmed the pads of her thumbs along Nicole’s cheeks, smiling down at the redhead.

Hands falling naturally to Waverly’s sides, Nicole gripped her tightly, brown eyes wide and a blissful yet awed expression on her face. It was as if she didn’t quite believe she got to kiss Waverly like that, whenever she wanted to. As if her mind was still wrapping around all this. This brand new, beautiful thing of theirs.

In reality, Waverly was right there with her. It was all still fresh and different, this shift still taking some getting used to.

But it felt entirely natural, seamless, and effortless at the same time. So Waverly was very excited for some time alone this next week to continue to explore their… _situation_.

Unable to resist kissing Nicole one more time, Waverly did so and then pulled back. “Hi, baby,” she whispered with that special smile of hers, the one she only had for Nicole.

Matching Waverly’s smile, Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s nose with her own. “Hi there…so you wanna tell me what your aunt said?”

Pressing her lips together, Waverly couldn’t help the way her heart constricted in her chest, the way her stomach clenched in fear.

Telling Nicole meant a lot of things. It meant taking the next step and defining their relationship. It meant asking about long hauling. And it meant opening up her heart and mind to the possibility that maybe this wasn’t as forever as she desperately wanted it to be.

Unwilling and unready to travel down any of those paths, Waverly backed away from them. Words like coward…weak…quitter floated through her mind. In moments like these, she still felt like a little girl, ruled by fear, by self-preservation, by a desire for control.

But instead of succumbing to those reductive and debilitating thoughts, of reverting back to her old ways, Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep, settling breath.

She wasn’t a little girl anymore. She wasn’t running away, scared. She wasn’t desperately grasping for control. She just wasn’t ready yet. Wasn’t ready to define their relationship. Wasn’t ready to invite Nicole to explain if long hauling meant forever. Wasn’t ready to admit that her heart, every piece of it, belonged to the woman beneath her.

And that was _okay_.

Because the love she felt in her heart pushed her closer and closer to the place where, and closer to the time when, she would be ready. And even though right now was not the moment, not that the place she needed to be in, she was well on her way there.

So with a small shake of her head, Waverly closed her eyes and let out a trembling breath.

“Not yet…but I will though.”

Nicole’s release of breath hit her lips, causing Waverly’s mouth to quirk up into a small grin.

“Okay, baby. Whenever you’re ready, I’m here to listen. And to clear up whatever it is that needs clarification. You…you’ve given me the gift of patience many times over, Wave. It’s my turn to return the favor.”

Eyes blinking open, Waverly sighed at the look of adoration on Nicole’s face, at the consideration of the redhead, at her selfless nature.

“You’re a dream, Nicole Haught.”

With a small chuckle, Nicole gripped her tighter and tilted her face up to brush her lips across Waverly’s gently, ever so gently, in that delicately caring way of hers.

“And you’re _my_ dream, Waverly Earp.”

~~~

Sunshine welcomed Waverly and Nicole to the evergreen state.

Expecting downpours of showers and overcast skies, both women were pleasantly surprised by the nice weather.

As the couple made their way out of the rental car office, lugging both their bags and the keys to their car for the next week, Waverly couldn’t help her elated little giggle as she looked all around, taking in the sunlight and scenery.

“Gosh, how unexpected! I swear, this day couldn’t be any prettier!”

Looking down at the woman who walked next to her, Nicole gave their clasped hands a squeeze and smiled at the almost childlike innocence in Waverly’s wonder-filled expression.

“Unexpected sure, but it’s definitely not as pretty as you are, Wave.”

Snorting good-naturedly, Waverly beamed up at Nicole and swung their clutched hands between them.

“ _You_ are a dork, Nicole Haught.”

Finally reaching the car she had rented and kept a surprise for this exact reason, Nicole waggled her brows and shot the brunette a cocky smirk.

“Maybe so, but I’m a dork who knows how to pick ‘em.”

Seeing the confused expression on Waverly’s face, Nicole gestured at the car next to them with a jerk of her head.

She knew the exact moment Waverly followed her encouraging nod and saw the car, even though she was unable to actually see the brunette’s eyes behind her circular-framed shades.

There was a loud, stunned gasp. Shocked silence. And then a handful of words stuttered out.

“Baby. Is—is—is that a-”

“You betcha,” Nicole replied, mentally patting herself on the back for her selection.

“It’s…red,” Waverly observed, still gobsmacked by sight before her.

“Observant as always.”

Scoffing, Waverly pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and fixed Nicole with a disbelieving look.

“And you’re sassy as always. But…Nic, this is-”

“I know, baby,” Nicole replied, mirroring Waverly and pushing her black aviators up and off of her face. “I just wanted to bring you a piece of home, is all.”

Waverly sucked in a breath and tugged her hand out of Nicole’s, turning back to look at the red Jeep Nicole had rented for them for the week.

“Baby, you didn’t have to…” Waverly trailed off, pressing the palms of her hands to her cheeks, feeling suddenly close to tears.

It was in moments like these when she fell deeper in love with Nicole Haught.

With her bashful blush. With her ducked head and the hand rubbing anxiously at the back of her neck. With the slight nerves that tensed her large frame, the ones that were always there anytime she worried she’d overstepped with an extremely thoughtful gesture.

Loving Nicole was the easiest thing Waverly had ever done. It made things like breathing and existing seem difficult.

Loving Nicole had just crept up on her one day. One moment her heart beat for nothing and no one, and then the next it beat for Nicole and only Nicole. And that was that. There was no great fanfare, no parade held in her honor, no rainbow confetti and unicorn balloons. Apparently, there wasn’t some grand celebration when you found your soulmate. That was not how the universe worked.

Instead, there was just quiet tranquility. A peaceful kind of recognition and acceptance. Almost as if Waverly could finally exhale, as if the final piece had slid into place.

Loving Nicole, colors seemed brighter. Coffee tasted richer. Laughs came easier. And that knot that had planted itself in her chest that fateful night when she was six years old, when she had lost more than half her family, finally began to loosen. The scars on her heart finally began to heal. The pain she carried around, the burden she bore, finally began to lessen.

Falling in love Nicole was freeing…and being in love with her was liberating.

Waverly loved Nicole for a lot of reasons. She didn’t just love her for her insanely sexy confidence and alluring swagger. Waverly loved Nicole for her giving nature, her considerate heart, her genuine soul. She loved Nicole for being so goddamn good at being good. She loved Nicole for bringing out the best in her, for making her the best version of herself.

And she loved Nicole most of all because Nicole liked her, maybe even loved her, for _her_. Not for some glamorized version, some watered down version, for someone she pretended to be, someone she wasn’t.

For _her_.

So when Nicole went out of her way to make Waverly feel comfortable and cared for, showing off the depths of her considerate character, Waverly couldn’t help but fall even more in love with the redhead.

“…you really didn’t have to do this,” Waverly finished at a whisper, knowing her words were wasted and said in vain. Nicole would always do this for her, do _everything_ for her. It was just who she was.

“But I _did_ , Waves,” Nicole replied, reaching out to cup Waverly’s cheek. “I…look. Not going home was a big decision and I’m sorry you had to make it. So, this was the least I could do.”

Tilting up on her tiptoes, Waverly kissed Nicole soundly, wishing she could kiss away those worries and fears. As she traced her tongue along Nicole’s lower lip, Waverly encircled Nicole’s wrist with her fingers, wrapped her free arm around the redhead’s waist.

“You’re…so sweet,” Waverly breathers against Nicole’s lips, unwilling to drop down and move away from her. “And thoughtful. And _clearly_ in need of a reminder that I want to be here.”

“Sorry, I-” Nicole began to apologize, attempting to move her hand away from Waverly’s face and back out of her arms. But Waverly wouldn’t allow it. She held on tight, strengthening her grip on Nicole’s wrist and back.

“Baby, you need to stop apologizing,” Waverly interrupted, eyes searching the clouded brown ones hovering above her own.

“Sor—I—uhh— _dammit_ ,” Nicole stammered, creasing her forehead in confusion as she fought off the urge to apologize once more.

“Shhh,” Waverly said, pushing up on her toes again to kiss Nicole in an effort to silence her. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I wanna be here, Nicole. I wanna be with _you_. I…I’m absolutely crazy about you,” Waverly finished quietly, like she was sharing a deep secret, one she wasn’t entirely sure she should say.

Hearing Nicole’s little gasp, seeing her eyes widen marginally, Waverly was quick to worry. But then Nicole was bending down and kissing her like she’d never kissed her before.

There was a somewhat contained urgency, a barely-controlled craving behind that kiss. And it made Waverly weak in the knees, made the flames licking low in her abdomen ignite into an inferno.

And then Nicole was wrenching her lips from Waverly’s, breaking away from the brunette so that she could look into Waverly’s wide eyes.

“Waverly, I’m crazy about you too. Now, what do ya say we blow this popsicle stand? We’ve got to check into our cabin in a few hours.”

“Gosh I like you,” Waverly murmured, kissing Nicole once more before pulling away.

And just like that, with flushed cheeks, hammering hearts, and love on their minds, Waverly and Nicole began their road trip through the Pacific Northwest.

~~~

Their destination was Wenatchee, they had JJ Heller echoing through the speakers, and the top of the Jeep was down.

As they made their way down the highway, the wind whistling through the car and ruffling their hair, Waverly spent her time looking at the view—the one outside the car and the inside it as well.

Nicole looked beautiful like this, so relaxed, so carefree. Her shoulders lacked any tension, her mouth was quirked up in a little grin, and her grip on Waverly’s hand was loose and gentle.

“Didn’t I tell ya that takin’ a picture would last longer?” Nicole teased, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of Waverly’s hand.

Giggling, Waverly turned in the passenger seat and angled herself at Nicole, charmed by the reference to the day they’d spent together, their first genuine and honest interaction. That was the day she’d gotten a glimpse at the woman behind the armor, and she was dying to continue to get to know the woman who’d unknowingly stolen her heart.

And now felt like the perfect chance.

“Do you have any tattoos?” Waverly asked, pointedly ignoring Nicole’s teasing question.

Chuckling loudly at the jump, Nicole just rolled with the punches, as she was quite used to Waverly going from one conversation topic to the next. But Nicole always jumped with her. A movie about a pair of star-crossed lovers and a defective ocean liner taught her that one.

_You jump…I jump…_

So Nicole jumped to tattoos.

“Well, you have seen me naked…more than once,” Nicole husked, causing Waverly to blush deeply. “What do you think?”

Eyeing the redhead in the driver’s seat, Waverly let her eyes travel over the clothed form of her lover, imagining the flawless, pale skin that lay beneath the layers.

No tattoo came to mind, no secret ink hidden away, nothing she’d caught sight of during their numerous trysts. But…Waverly couldn’t be sure.

So with a shake of her head, Waverly replied, “I don’t know! I was a little distracted by-” she broke off, gesturing at Nicole with her free hand, “- _all_ _this_.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Nicole laughed, tightening her grip on Waverly’s hand. “But to answer your question, no, I don’t have one. I do want one, though.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Nicole replied absentmindedly, changing lanes smoothly and then slowing down to let a truck fly by them. “Really, really.”

“What would you get?” Waverly queried, tracing her fingers along the back of the hand she held, moving along Nicole’s wrist and forearm in senseless patterns.

Blowing out a breath, Nicole chanced a quick look at Waverly out of the corner of her eye. At the sight of such an open and curious expression on Waverly’s face, Nicole was helpless to resist answering the question.

“Umm—you know how I love a good sunrise?”

Waverly merely nodded, eager for Nicole to continue.

“Have I ever told you why?”

“That’s a negative, ghost rider,” Waverly quipped, moving her fingers higher up Nicole’s arm, tracing along the silky smooth skin near the crook of her elbow before moving back down.

Grunting in amusement, Nicole couldn’t help but smile. “God, you’re cute. But—umm—I like sunrises because when I was a kid, after my parents would say somethin’ or…or do somethin’ mean that basically made me feel lower than dirt-”

Nicole broke off at the sensation of her hand being raised, at the feeling of Waverly pressing a kiss to the back of it. The gesture was full of such tenderness that it made her throat tighten, thick with emotion.

Clearing her throat, Nicole continued. “-I would always wake up extra early the next day to watch the sunrise. And when I watched it, it would remind me that no matter how shitty my family was or how terrible they made me feel, the sun always rises and brings with it the promise of a new day. A better day.”

Blinking away the few tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes, Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand, searching for support as she finished her explanation.

“And I guess that’s why I love them so much. They reminded a younger me that I wasn’t unlovable or unworthy, I just hadn’t found my family yet. So, as a way to remember that, I’m going to get a sunflower on my bicep with the words ‘The sun always rises’ written in cursive comin’ out of the stem.”

A tense quiet met her reveal, Waverly’s lack of a response deafening in it’s silence. Nicole shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, unsure if she had said too much, had disclosed too much.

But then Waverly replied, her voice soft, her words immediately putting Nicole at ease.

“Baby…you’re so wonderful. And worthy. And I wish I had known you then so we could’ve watched sunrises together.”

Sniffling and huffing out a laugh, Nicole replied, “Oh no, lil’ me was a total dork. You wouldn’t have given me the time of day.”

Waverly tugged Nicole’s hand closer to her once more, flipping it over to drop a kiss to the inside of her wrist, her lips whispering across Nicole’s skin, soothing and calming.

“Little me would have been absolutely smitten with little you, Nic. You, with this dimpled grin…” Waverly said, reaching up to trace the divot next to Nicole’s upturned mouth, “…this fiery hair…” she added, tucking a few strands behind Nicole’s ear, “…this giving heart…” she finished, laying the palm of her hand on Nicole’s chest, thumb tracing Nicole’s collarbone.

The redhead blew out a shuddery breath, her heart pounding beneath Waverly’s palm. “Ditto, baby. I—I think we could’ve seen each other through those dark times.”

Waverly grew quiet, pensive. She continued to hold Nicole’s hand in her own, to trace her thumb along the exposed skin of Nicole’s collarbone, moving below her simple, black V-neck occasionally.

Finally, she spoke, soft and sure. “Maybe…but we’re helping each other now. And that’s what counts, right?”

Nicole hummed in reply, feeling the veracity of the words take root deep in her heart. It was true now and it would be true for the rest of their days. They were helping each other heal and move forward…together.

“Yeah, you’re right. Besides, I think the universe led me to you at just the right time. Right when I was meant to find you.”

Nicole heard Waverly sigh, in that pretty way of hers. The way Waverly always did whenever she said something particularly charming or thoughtful or endearing.

“You’re just a sweet talker, Nicole Haught, that’s what you are. A sweet talker,” Waverly replied, her voice taking on a bit of a southern twang as she tried her best to imitate one of her favorite characters.

“Did you just… _Fried Green Tomatoes_ me?” Nicole chuckled, the heaviness leaving the pair as they moved to safer shores, away from scars on hearts towards classic lesbian fiction.

“Yup,” Waverly replied cheerily, turning back around in her seat and looking out the front window, her smile almost ear-splitting.

“How do you get more adorable every day?” Nicole asked, wishing like hell she could throw caution to the wind, forget about driving safety, and look over at Waverly.

“Natural talent,” Waverly shot back wittily, unable to refrain from giggling a bit. “Now where are we going? Do I get to know this time, or am I still subjected to the surprise monster?”

Nicole guffawed loudly at that, shaking her head slightly. Thankfully, she was saved from having to give a specific answer, as she spied their exit fast approaching.

“I'm goin' to ignore that surprise monster comment. And since you asked so nicely…we’re stayin’ at the _Warm Springs Inn_ tonight,” Nicole replied, maneuvering them in the direction of the quaint little bed and breakfast she had reserved a room in.

Waverly gasped and then sat silently in the passenger seat, all but bouncing with excitement as they got closer and closer to their destination. Finally, after a few more twists, turns, and one semi-legal U-turn, Nicole pulled their Jeep into the parking lot.

“Nicole…” Waverly trailed off, taking in the picturesque bed and breakfast Nicole had found for them. “…it’s beautiful. It’s—it’s too much. You’re—you’re too good to me.”

Putting the car fully into park, Nicole shut the Jeep off and turned to face Waverly for the first time since she’d started driving. She had missed looking at the brunette, had missed seeing the way her face lit up with excitement, or the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

It had been a little more than a two-hour drive and Nicole had missed Waverly like they’d spent days apart from each other.

It wasn’t rational. It didn’t make sense. But then again, love never did.

Love wasn’t logical or understandable. It was intangible, incomprehensible. A matter of the heart, not the mind.

And the love Nicole had for Waverly…it defied logic and reason. There was no way she should have fallen this hard and this fast. But fall she did. And she was eternally grateful for that, because she had stumbled upon the woman who would turn her world upside-down.

Somehow, someway, she had stumbled upon her soulmate.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole leaned forward and placed her forehead against Waverly’s, keeping her eyes trained on the timid, hazel ones in front of hers.

“Baby…I’m not too good to you. I’m not good _enough_ to you. You—you deserve the world, Waverly Earp. I’m just tryin’ to give it to you,” Nicole replied powerfully, her words echoing what she'd said to Waverly before not a few days before, her voice leaving no room for argument.

And argue Waverly’s didn’t.

She merely leaned forward and connected their lips, kissing Nicole with more intensity, more passion, more _fire_ than she ever had before.

~~End Chapter Sixteen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick notes:
> 
> -The tattoo thing is real, it's one that I want one day.  
> -I did do research on the PNW so the places and road trip is real(ish)
> 
> Next chapter, we get Nicole and Waverly's time at the Warm Springs Inn, their path through the PNW, and their cute dates along the way! Come back next week for more tooth-rotting fluff and sickeningly sweet sexy times!
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading and keep Earpin', Earpers <3
> 
> xoxo


	17. Love is Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the sun’s rays gradually crept lower and lower behind the rolling hills, bringing with it the most glorious of sunsets, Waverly felt as if she’d never been this happy.
> 
> She was in one of the most beautiful places in the States, she had a woman she loved more than anything, sitting on the porch swing beside her, she was about to embark on a week of adventures with said woman, and to top it all off, she had the sneaking suspicion that this woman loved her back. Just as fiercely. Just as foolishly.
> 
> Burrowing impossibly closer to Nicole, Waverly snuggled beneath the large blanket covering their laps and continued watching the pink and orange hues light up the sky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the best day of the week, at least in my opinion!
> 
> In Chapter Seventeen, which gets it's title from the song by Freya Ridings, Wayhaught goes hiking, camping, and dancing. But will their inevitable heart to heart put a damper on their romantic getaway? Find out below!
> 
> As always, thanks to 'sanversinsane' and 'AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind' for the beta support. And thanks to my girl for believing in me, for supporting me, and for showing me that all of this cheesy romantic stuff doesn't just exist on TV or on paper.
> 
> Enjoy, Earpers xoxo

**Chapter Seventeen: Love is Fire**

As the sun’s rays gradually crept lower and lower behind the rolling hills, bringing with it the most glorious of sunsets, Waverly felt as if she’d never been this happy.

She was in one of the most beautiful places in the States, she had a woman she loved more than anything, sitting on the porch swing beside her, she was about to embark on a week of adventures with said woman, and to top it all off, she had the sneaking suspicion that this woman loved her back. Just as fiercely. Just as foolishly.

Burrowing impossibly closer to Nicole, Waverly snuggled beneath the large blanket covering their laps and continued watching the pink and orange hues light up the sky.

The two women sat in the serenity of silence, watching the way the hills sparkled and danced with light as the sun continued to set. It was fitting, Waverly thought, that the sky seemed to be on fire as another perfect day ended and another perfect night began.

“I know you like sunrises,” she murmured softly, fingertips teasing across the denim that covered Nicole’s legs, her eyes tracking the changing colors as the rosy and auburn shades transformed and deepened. “But I gotta say, I love a good sunset. Especially this one.”

Nicole hummed in reply, tightening her grip around Waverly’s shoulders. “This one is particularly pretty. Gorgeous, even. It reminds me of fire, a bit. Reminds me of you.”

Turning to hide her face in Nicole’s neck, Waverly blushed. “You’re silly, and always saying the sweetest things.”

Nicole’s shoulders rose and fell with a small shrug, jostling Waverly a bit. “What’s silly would be passin’ up the opportunity to remind you how beautiful I think you are.”

Huffing almost in surprise, Waverly leaned back and looked at Nicole, face full of wonder.

“How…how are you even real? And how did I get lucky enough to have you barge into my life like you did?” she asked softly, reaching up with her thumb to trace over the beauty mark beneath Nicole’s eye.

Nicole sighed, melting at the touch. “Baby, I ask myself those questions every day. Except, I wonder what I must’ve done in another life, to have found someone like you.”

Waverly’s breath caught at Nicole’s words, at the emotions flashing across her delicate features. The sun was now almost fully set, the sky a tapestry of blazing colors as daylight faded into night, and Waverly watched that changing light play across Nicole’s face.

The woman who held her heart, bathed in such ethereal light, looking almost otherworldly in her beauty. With certainty taking root within her, Waverly knew this was the most beautiful sight of all, the most beautiful one to behold. And that heat that always smoldered between them, there beneath the surface, ignited.

“Take me to bed, Nicole,” Waverly whispered, her words red-hot and sizzling with want.

Dimples popping in the almost faded light, Nicole tilted forward to place her lips on Waverly’s.

“Yes ma’am.”

~~~

Later that evening, Waverly left Nicole snoozing amongst the rumpled sheets and made her way into the sprawling bathroom.

Lathering toothpaste onto her toothbrush, Waverly began her somewhat delayed nightly routine, her mind working tirelessly as she went about the monotonous mundane of it all.

No matter how hard she tried to lose herself in the happiness she felt, to throw caution to the wind and simply exist in her exuberance with reckless abandon, she couldn’t.

There was always a logical part to her. A rational part. One that whispered to her, sounding so much like her aunt Gus, reminding her not to float about in the gray area. Not to let this unlabeled, undefined _thing_ persist.

_Situation, schmituation._

Snorting at the reminder of her aunt’s words, Waverly spit into the sink and continued to brush, her mind continuing its marathon.

It plagued her just a bit, this uncertainty. This uneven footing.

She’d never felt like this before, for anyone. This level of love, of commitment, of desire. In such a short amount of time, Nicole had taken up place in her heart. Had _taken_ her heart. In just three short weeks, Nicole Haught had become her world. Her everything.

But what was Nicole to her? What were _they_?

Friends...lovers...girlfriends... _soulmates_...

And why did the answers to those questions scare her just a little bit?

“You’re thinkin’ pretty hard there, Wave,” came a sleepy voice from behind her, causing Waverly’s gaze to lift.

She found Nicole clad in a matching pair of _Calvin Klein_ ’s, a black sports bra and boy shorts, lounging against the doorframe, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She looked adorable like this, hair ruffled from their recent tryst, cheeks flushed from slumber. But her eyes held that gentle care and keen resolve Waverly was getting used to finding within them.

Dropping her gaze, Waverly finished brushing her teeth then wiped her mouth with a towel. Finished, she turned to face Nicole, casually leaning against the sink.

“And what if I am?”

At the barest hint of a challenge in Waverly’s voice, Nicole chuckled and pushed off the doorframe.

“Oh, you won’t catch me complainin’. You’re awfully sexy when you’re lost in thought. Come to think of it, you’re awfully sexy in general.”

Waverly shook her head at Nicole’s words and then looked down at herself. She couldn’t be further from that right now, clad in her ratty Purgatory t-shirt and Scooby-Doo boxers, her snarled and knotty waves tugged in a messy bun, and the smallest bit of toothpaste on her chin.

Lifting her head back up, she met Nicole’s eyes and tried her best to keep her tone light.

“What was that thing you said to me? ‘If you want this thing to work between us, you gotta stop lyin’ to me’,” Waverly mimicked with a somewhat teasing smirk, arms crossed over her chest in disbelief. “So why would you say something that, when I look like this?”

Hearing the self-consciousness bleed into Waverly’s words, the doubts Nicole knew Waverly tried her best not to entertain, Nicole erased the last few steps between them, her face flashing with steely determination.

Almost paralleling their position from the first day they met, Nicole placed her hands on the bathroom counter on either side of Waverly. Nicole loomed over her, but not in an intimidating way. Instead, as she pinned Waverly to the countertop, her face mere millimeters from the brunette’s, Nicole made Waverly feel longed for. Desired.

“Baby, I’m not lyin’. Not in the slightest. _You_ are the most exquisite woman in the world. And so devastatingly sexy. Waverly… _you_ turn me on with just a look. A touch. A kiss,” Nicole purred, her words dripping with honey and sultry seduction.

Waverly released a shaky breath, the puff of air dancing across Nicole’s parted lips. A look of sheer marvel and a glisten of adoration flitted through her hazel eyes as Nicole’s words registered, chasing away the worries and fears that had been at the forefront of her mind, bringing instead a deep yearning.

Overwhelmed by it all and knowing she currently lacked the ability to breathe, let alone speak, Waverly pressed her lips against Nicole’s, kissing her firmly but tenderly in response.

Nicole, in that ever so gentle way of hers, kissed her back and then skimmed her knuckles beneath Waverly’s shirt, sweeping against her warm skin. Her path was right above the line of Waverly’s boxers, the fiery touch evoking from Waverly a small shudder, a guttural moan from Nicole.

And just like that, the kiss changed, going from sweet to sweltering in a snap.

Waverly deepened the kiss and moved her hands down Nicole’s mostly bare back, ghosting over the elastic band of her bra, traveling further and further until they reached the final piece of clothing. With a firm grip on Nicole’s backside, Waverly pulled the redhead tighter to her, causing their hips to bump against each other.

Twin gasps echoed through the air at the sensation, bringing an unfortunate end to the kiss. Waverly’s eyes flew open, finding Nicole’s gaze already on her, as it usually was. For a moment, they simply caught their breath, looking at one another, Waverly’s fingers teasing under the hem of Nicole’s boy shorts, Nicole’s hands now splayed along Waverly’s sides.

Then Nicole got that gleam in her eye, the one that Waverly loved to see, the one that made her knees buckle. It always meant good things were coming and that they wouldn’t be too far behind.

Waverly felt those strong, artistic hands, the ones that made her feel worshipped, _revered_ , begin to move higher and higher. Finally, Nicole’s thumbs brushed along the undersides of her breasts, causing her breath to stutter out.

Lust-filled gazes still locked, Nicole grinned down at her. “I don’t know why we even bothered to get dressed again. Pajamas are kinda pointless for us,” she mumbled, thumbs inching higher at a glacial pace.

Eyes fluttering shut, Waverly tilted her forehead against Nicole’s. They were almost there, almost at the point of brushing against her hardened peaks. Just a little higher…

“They kinda are,” Waverly replied breathily, yanking the redhead impossibly closer, practically begging Nicole to give in and start truly touching her. “Please, baby. _Please._ ”

Answering both Waverly’s and desire’s calls, Nicole did just that, briefly skimming the pads of her thumbs over pebbled peaks. But after only a few tugs and caresses, Nicole dropped her hands out from under Waverly’s shirt, much to the brunette’s irritation. Before she could do more than sigh in response, Nicole’s touch traversed over her hips and down towards the back of her thighs, giving them a light tap.

Understanding what the touch meant, Waverly opened her eyes and gave Nicole a quick peck before leaning back, a sly little smile adorning her lips.

So with grace, good timing, and just a bit of sheer dumb luck, Waverly jumped right as Nicole picked her up. A strong grip on the backs of her legs had Waverly hovering for a brief instant before Nicole deposited her gently on the marble countertop.

As Nicole stepped between her parted legs, the redhead bowed down and fused their lips together once more. Waverly’s hands naturally twisted and tugged on fiery locks, her tongue pushing past Nicole’s lips, tangling and twirling with Nicole’s own.  

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more. And after having as much fun as they could in their current position, Nicole again put some space between them, abandoning Waverly’s breasts and dropping her hands to Waverly’s hips once more.

With a calculated tug on Waverly’s legs, Nicole pulled them more securely around her waist, encouraging the ankles to cross and rest against her lower back. Now ready, Nicole sucked lightly on Waverly’s bottom lip before moving lower, ghosting her mouth over the line of Waverly’s jaw, down to her neck. Timing her pick up with a soft bite on Waverly’s pulse point, Nicole carried the brunette towards the bed, all the while sucking and nipping at her neck, bringing a fresh bruise to the surface.

Waverly squirmed in Nicole’s arms and panted slightly, her gasping breaths filling the air around them as they got closer and closer to the bed. Finally reaching her destination, Nicole elegantly tossed Waverly on the bed, crawling immediately on top of her. The two moved up the sheets, easily swapping kisses and touches between them. Now where they wanted to be, Nicole paused, hovering above the brunette.

With Waverly beneath her, head resting against the pillows, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and warm, chest heaving, Nicole decided to take a moment and remember her like this.

Desperate. Wanting. Submissive. Crazed. Awed. Impassioned.

And underlying all of those emotions was the glimmer of something more. Something Nicole was sure she saw, something Nicole was sure was felt, something Nicole was sure existed between them.

_Love._

Breathing in deeply and releasing it soundlessly, Nicole looked into Waverly’s caramel irises and let that feeling wash over her.

_Love._

In those eyes, Nicole saw her future. She saw sleepy snuggles in the mornings. She saw kitchen slow dances in the evenings. She saw a marriage, a family, a home. She saw their tomorrow and their forever.

Feeling her own eyes fill with tears, Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly lightly. Sweetly. Lovingly.

She kissed Waverly until her tears of joy receded, to be shed another time, another day. She kissed Waverly until all she felt was love and want and passion, practically overwhelmed by their magnificent power. She kissed Waverly until the two were spent and sated, succumbing to slumber and falling into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

Over breakfast the next morning, Nicole charted their path through the Pacific Northwest. As they munched on toast and fruit, sharing a pot of coffee between them, Nicole laid it all out for Waverly.

They would spend the day in Wenatchee, hiking and exploring. After another night at the inn, they would head to Gingko Petrified Forest and then the Tri-cities as they continued to follow the Columbia River down through Washington and into Oregon. They would stop along the way, spending nights in cabins and hotels. Finally, they would camp overnight in Mt. Hood National Forest before heading to Portland.

It would take them roughly five days to trek through the area, and then they would have a handful of days to spend in Portland before all the artists showed up once more.

As Nicole wrapped up the explanation of her plan, hands gesturing wildly in front of her, her brown eyes twinkling with excitement, Waverly fell just a bit more for the redhead.

“It all sounds perfect, Nic,” Waverly said finally, her smile luminous and large.

“I’m glad you think so,” Nicole replied in relief. She had worried it would be too strict of a plan, their calendar too filled with things to do. But Waverly’s delight, and even her enthusiasm, was palpable. “Now, you about ready to get started?”

“Yup! Let’s make like a bread truck and haul buns!” Waverly declared, dropping her napkin onto the table and jumping out of her chair.

Laughing at the gusto of her lover, Nicole threw some money on the table and slung an arm around Waverly’s shoulders, leading them outdoors to start their adventure.

~~~

Days came, nights went. Roads were followed. Trails were traversed.

And together, the pair hiked. And took pictures. And walked hand in hand. And made out against a tree, or two…or more. And they traveled through forests and hills, through sprinkling showers and sunshine. And through it all, they continued to get to know one another better.

Their friendship deepened, their intimacy soared, and their love bloomed.

But as they neared the end of their trip, Waverly still hadn’t worked up the courage to tell Nicole what Gus had said to her on the phone, to ask Nicole what exactly they were.

As they reached Mt. Hood National Forest, Nicole pulled them to a stop at a secluded spot, their Jeep weighed down with rented camping equipment. Facing the brunette, who sat oddly quiet as a light rain hammered at the roof of their car, Nicole narrowed her eyes.

She wasn’t stupid. She knew something was going on in that big, beautiful brain of Waverly’s and she’d waited patiently to be let in on the secret. But Waverly didn’t let her in.

So now she had to ask, for she feared if she didn’t, she might never know the answer.

“What’s up, Waves? You haven’t said much today,” Nicole said, her voice a mix of concern and curiosity, tinged with worry.

Waving a hand dismissively in the air, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pressed her cheek against the warm skin of Nicole's palm.

“Nothing, just sad that our time’s almost over.”

Narrowing her eyes, Nicole sighed. “It’s not, and it’s not just that. Don’t think I don’t know you, Waverly. I know you better than I know myself most days. So I _know_ something’s goin’ on, but for some reason, you won’t tell me.”

At the way Waverly stiffened, Nicole added gently, “But baby, that’s _okay_. Because I also know that when you _are_ ready, you’ll tell me…right?”

Waverly swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly hoarse. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sensation of Nicole’s skin against hers. Let the feeling ground her.

“Ye—yeah, I will.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled, wanna help me pitch a tent in the rain?” Nicole grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

“You’re lucky I don’t mind getting wet.”

With an amused huff, Nicole leaned over to kiss Waverly swiftly.

“Darlin’, I know you don’t mind it, especially when I’m the one instigatin’ it,” she hummed cheekily, unable to refrain from kissing the shocked look off of Waverly’s face.

“Now let’s get a move on,” she continued, readying herself to get out of the Jeep. “A storm’s comin’ and I’d like our fancy tent set up and us inside of it when it hits.”

~~~

They worked efficiently and quickly, their top-of-the-line tent erected by the time the light sprinkle of rain started to taper off, and the sun began to poke stubbornly through the clouds.

“Looks like your weather report was wrong,” Waverly commented, shedding her rain jacket and lifting her eyes to the sky. “We’re going to have a pretty clear night beneath the stars.”

But instead of looking up, Nicole focused on Waverly. She was bewitched by the upturned mouth she was so fond of kissing and by the radiant expression she was so fond of seeing. Waverly would always draw her eye. Not picturesque scenery or once-in-a-lifetime views, just Waverly. Always Waverly.

“Then my rain dance worked,” Nicole quipped, removing the last of their supplies from the lockbox in the back of the Jeep.

“Rain dance?” Waverly echoed, hands falling to her hips as she looked over at Nicole. “What rain dance?”

Depositing the food for their dinner on the picnic table, Nicole grinned and held out a hand.

“Why don’t you come find out?”

Waverly tugged on her lower lip, all in an effort not to smile like the love-struck fool she most definitely was. But as she made her way towards the redhead, Waverly knew she was fighting a losing battle. So with a smile as brilliant as the sunlight that surrounded them, Waverly took Nicole’s hand.

The two began to sway, moving to the beat of a song that existed only in their minds, only between them. Their feet glided over dirt and twigs, over leaves and stones. Waverly’s hand in Nicole’s, her other draped loosely over Nicole’s shoulder, her head tucked beneath Nicole’s chin.

From there, she could hear Nicole’s somewhat quickened heartbeat, the comforting thumping of the heart that belonged to the woman who held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was sure the accelerated pace matched her own, as she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Closing her eyes, Waverly let Nicole carry them to a silent tune and readied herself for one admission, the easier of the two, certain it was not the time for both.

“Aunt Gus wants you to visit, once this is all over,” Waverly began, whispering the words into the material of Nicole’s thick flannel.

“Then I’ll visit,” Nicole replied without hesitation, without stopping their slow twirls around the campsite.

“I think uncle Curtis wants to properly meet you,” Waverly continued, riding the coattails of her ramblings, not stopping now that she’d started. “He’ll give you a tough time, but nowhere near the tough time you’ll still face from Gus. She’s rather protective. And then I’m guessing Shorty wouldn’t mind seeing you again either.”

“And what about you?” Nicole asked, ghosting her lips across Waverly’s temple. “What do you want?”

“I…” Waverly trailed off, halting her movements, bringing their slow dance to an abrupt end. She dropped out of Nicole’s embrace, putting just a bit of space between them as she wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn’t meet Nicole's eyes. Didn’t want to see the disappointment she was sure was housed in them, nestled in the swirls of mocha and carob.

Unspoken words clung to the air around the pair as Waverly searched for an answer. For the right answer. It was there, right on the tip of her tongue.

_I want you and only you, for the rest of our lives._

But before she could fully formulate it and have it come to fruition, her impossibly profound desire and love for the woman in front of her, Nicole interrupted her.

With a finger beneath Waverly’s chin, Nicole lifted Waverly’s head and connected their gazes.

“I’m sorry, baby, that wasn’t fair of me. My patience isn’t always so _patient_ ,” Nicole chuckled tensely, a sorrowful smile tugging at her lips. “Waverly, I know you want me, and you know I want you. But there’s more than that between us, more than just this fire. You feel it and I know it scares you. It kinda scares me too. So…we’ll talk about it. Soon.”

With that, Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, lingering but a moment before she backed away, heading for the picnic table.

“Now I don’t know about you, but I’m starvin’, and definitely could use a glass of wine or two.”

Watching Nicole retreat, attempting to keep things casual and nonchalant as she set out their picnic dinner, Waverly released a deep breath in gratitude. Nicole was giving her more time, ever considerate.

But still, as she set about pouring the dark maroon liquid into small mason jars, Waverly knew tonight was the night to discuss it all. She’d waited long enough, made Nicole go without answers for long enough.

She only hoped she’d be ready when the time came.

~~~

Ever since their kiss in the rain and Waverly’s impassioned, heartfelt speech, they’d been slowly but surely building towards this.

Every touch, every kiss, every mention of ‘ _You’re mine_ ’ and ‘ _forever_ ’, had led them to the doorstep of this very conversation, the very clarification Waverly feared wouldn’t end the way she desperately wanted it to.

After licking her lips, relishing the taste of Nicole that still lingered on them, Waverly sucked in a lungful of air and released it noisily. Her breath skittered across Nicole’s bare chest, evoking a shiver from the woman who lay beneath her.

Nicole’s hands stopped their movements across Waverly’s back, lifting up and then she pulled the fleece blanket almost completely over them, encapsulating their body heat.

“Thanks, baby,” Waverly whispered, nerves making her voice come out oddly high pitched, her heart beating against her ribcage.

“Don’t want you gettin’ cold,” Nicole replied quietly, hands taking up their mindless motions once more.

“Umm, Nicole?”

The redhead simply hummed in reply, encouraging Waverly to voice her question. Taking a final breath in preparation, Waverly shut her eyes tightly, balling her fists in the blanket that now covered her and her lover.

“What are we doing?”

Breathy laughter filled the tent. “Well, Waves, when two women are attracted to one another-”

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, Waverly fought off a smile, attempting to stay her course.

“I know that, Nic. _Clearly_ ,” she interrupted, dropping a kiss to Nicole’s collarbone to emphasize the point. “But I’m wondering what it is _we’re_ doing?”

“Ahh…” Nicole said slowly, slender throat bobbing as she swallowed. “This is the thing that needed clarifyin’?”

Waverly could do no more than nod and wait for Nicole to continue.

“Well,” Nicole said finally, voice as sinfully sweet as honey right from hive. “The way I see it, you’re my girl, Waverly Earp. And that might not be the label you’re wantin’, but to me, it means that I’m in this. I’m all in here, Wave.”

Feeling the familiar burn of tears behind her eyes, Waverly kept them shut tight, not wanting to shed any. But a single, stubborn tear leaked out from beneath her eyelid, trailing down her cheek, falling onto Nicole’s skin with a wet plop.

“Oh, baby,” Nicole crooned, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Sniffling, Waverly wiped at her eyes and lifted up onto her elbows, looking down at Nicole, hazel irises swimming with unshed tears.

“It’s okay, they’re good tears, baby. You…you just always say the right things, when I need you to most. You—you’re magic. You make my worries just melt away.”

Hands rising to frame Waverly’s face, Nicole blinked away her own tears and smiled softly.

“You never have to worry or question my feelings for you, Waves. When I told you that forever with you wouldn’t be long enough, I meant that.”

Heart soaring, Waverly replied, “You’re mine too, Nicole. Forever. _I_ _mean_ _that_.”

At the slow smile making its way onto Nicole’s face, Waverly bent down and brushed a feather-light kiss to those upturned lips. She knew in her heart that this wasn’t over, that there was much more to say and to discuss. This was just the beginning.

But rather than dwell on that, she simply let it go in favor of losing herself in the taste, in the feeling, in _everything_ Nicole.

For now.

~~End Chapter Seventeen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love it when Wayhaught talks about their feelings! And up next is Portland, which is steaaaamy and sexxxxy and soooo fun! But will the angst come too shortly after? Maaaaybe!
> 
> Until next week, my friends!
> 
> xoxo


	18. Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly never wanted this night to end.
> 
> For if it did, it would bring with it the end of the fairytale she had been living. It almost felt like a fantasy, one she had cooked up in her wildest dreams. Every look, every touch, every moment of every day…
> 
> …it had truly been magical."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Earpers!
> 
> Apologies for the late post! I finally got some feedback on my script and that's been taking up a lot of my time! I also have officially decided to go back to school and get an MFA in writing for TV and film, so I have been working on my creative portfolio! Currently attempting a spec script for Wynonna and another original pilot :) But since I missed this universe soooo much, I was able to crank this out in a matter of hours! 
> 
> This chapter gets its title from the song by The Paper Kites. Let me tell ya, this was a fun one to write, and it wouldn't exist without the girl who sparks inspiration in me. It also wouldn't exist without my betas, 'sanversinsane' and 'AGrilWithPicturesInHerMind'!
> 
> Enjoy the sudsy, soapy sweetness of this chapter (and the cruel cliffhanger *muahaha*)!
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter Eighteen: Flashes**

Waverly never wanted this night to end.

For if it did, it would bring with it the end of the fairytale she had been living. It almost felt like a fantasy, one she had cooked up in her wildest dreams. Every look, every touch, every moment of every day…

…it had truly been magical.

The hikes and the treks. The wilderness and the nature. The views and the vistas. The wonderful company and the easy conversations. The intimacy and passion in the quiet moments. The slow kisses and even slower caresses. Every measurement of time, the instants and the minutes, had all been in a word: perfect.

But now...

…now, it was almost over. Gone. Caput. Terminado.

The proverbial clock was ticking. Each second that passed was another second closer to the inevitable reunion of artists and gallery personnel alike in Portland. Each second that struck was another second closer to the moment when she and Nicole would have to revert back to their surreptitious existence, relying on dark corners and coatrooms.

Even now, as Nicole led her back to their hotel room, throwing glances over her shoulder, her dimpled grin firmly in place, Waverly struggled to stay present.

Instants and seconds slipped through Waverly’s fingers despite how hard she tried. The sands of time tumbled through her outstretched hands. No amount of begging or pleading could stop it, because no moment, no matter how precious or perfect, was meant to last forever. Such a bitter pill to swallow. Such a cruel twist of fate. Especially when the moments she spent with Nicole were just that: precious and perfect.

“You got that far off look in your eye again, Wave,” Nicole said softly, bringing Waverly out of her thoughts.

Blinking those contemplations away, Waverly smiled, ready to brush off Nicole’s remark.

“What look?” she teased, looking into those probing brown eyes, trying her best to let her worries go.

Nicole simply pulled Waverly into the room and then shut the door, pressing her gently against it. Nicole dropped one hand to the wood beside Waverly’s head, the other untangling from Waverly’s and drifting up to cup her cheek.

“This one, right here,” she whispered, tracing her thumb beneath Waverly’s eye. “You’ve had it all night. The one that makes me think you’re not really here with me.”

Shoulders dropping, Waverly sighed. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m trying to be, I really am! I just…I don’t want tomorrow to come.”

Realization flashed across Nicole’s face, bringing with it an understanding half-smile.

“Me neither. Baby, I-”

But Waverly had gotten steam, her ramblings taking control, leading her to interrupt Nicole.

“And that’s just silly of me! Because instead of making the most of what’s left of our time, I’m wasting it by being a worrywart! I didn’t even tell you how gorgeous you look tonight and I haven’t thanked you for this wonderful trip and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Nicole said, leaning down to place her forehead on Waverly’s. “Waverly, _breathe_.”

Waverly breathed deeply in and then released it, feeling her heart rate slow, feeling the knot in her stomach loosen. Feeling a bit calmer, Waverly shot Nicole an apologetic grimace.

“Sorry, I exploded a bit there.”

Nicole chuckled and kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose.

“Baby, you didn’t explode. You just…” Nicole trailed off, searching for the right word. “…okay maybe you exploded a lil’ bit.”

At Waverly’s offended huff, Nicole kissed her quickly. “But it was adorable. And you know I love it when you tell me what’s goin’ on in that beautiful brain of yours, doesn’t matter if you explode it at me or not.”

Waverly merely hummed, unable not to smile back at Nicole. “You’re a saint for putting up with me,” she said, leaning up to kiss the redhead.

But Nicole pulled back, dropping her hand to her side as her eyes narrowed, a pinched expression forming on her face.

“No one’s puttin’ up with anybody here, Waves.”

“I know, I was just—I was kidding!” Waverly replied, waving a hand in front of her.

Catching it midair, Nicole lifted Waverly’s hand to her mouth, eyes watching Waverly through her lashes as she brushed her lips across Waverly’s knuckles.

“I’m not puttin’ up with you, Wave. I’m not here for any other reason than I’m fallin’ for you. I’ve been fallin’ for you from the moment we met, and I’ve continued to fall for you every moment after that.”

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat at the words, at the sentences whispered into her skin.

Sometimes, her old wounds, the ones not quite healed, popped up and the insecurities she thought were long buried appeared out of the abyss, alive and well. They arrived with no warning, doing their best to ruin sweet moments like this one.

But Nicole had this magical way about her. She could see their arrival, gauge their depth and impact. And with a few carefully chosen words and a handful of touches, she would push them away and help Waverly heal.

Just like she was doing now.

Nicole placed kiss after kiss on her skin, those devastatingly beguiling lips working their way higher and higher up her arm. Eyes fluttering shut, Waverly tilted her head back against the door, letting herself get lost in Nicole.

Her protector. Her warrior. Her beautiful, brave baby.

The woman who made her feel worthy and enough. The woman who cherished and adored her, despite her flaws and jagged edges and scars. The woman who made her stomach flutter and her chest tighten. Who made her heart race and her soul sing.

The woman who made her feel like she could finally say the words bursting from within her, the ones whispered from her heart…

_I love you._

Three little words. While separate they might not mean much, but string them together and they captured the most profound feeling in the world, bringing with them a feeling of deep-seated recognition, of your soul’s acceptance of its counterpart in another.

Three terrifying words. Uttering them aloud was like trusting the listener with the most fragile piece of you and silently begging them not to shatter it. Evoking with them a feeling of complete dread because while you might feel that way, the person you love might not.

Three beautiful words. The ones that floated through your mind, with no warning or admonition. The very ones that Waverly had on the tip of her tongue.

Because she loved Nicole. She loved Nicole so much it consumed her. And she wanted nothing more than to say it. Out loud. Right now.

But as she opened her eyes and found Nicole right there in front of her, lips parted, smiling down at her like she hadn’t a care in the world, Waverly felt the words catch. They lodged within her and remained unsaid, again.

So instead, Waverly simply smiled back at Nicole, blinked the handful of tears away, and said the only word she could. The word she’d started to rely on in moments like this, when the words danced through her mind but she couldn’t quite say them yet. The word she’d started to trust to capture the words in her heart.

“Ditto.”

~~~

It was the first time Waverly had said that word to her.

_Ditto._

On the surface, it felt like a brush off. A tactful avoidance. An easy out after she’d just finished voicing the depths of her feelings. Again.

It wasn’t the response she’d desired or hoped for. It wasn’t the handful of words that Nicole knew Waverly wanted to say. The ones she was so damn close to saying herself.

But…

Nicole knew Waverly. Nicole knew every scar on Waverly’s heart, every flicker of self-doubt that flashed through her mind. Thus, Nicole knew that the word meant more than it seemed to. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it was enough for now.

So Nicole merely grinned and placed her lips on Waverly’s, the kiss between them sweet and simple.

Tonight wasn’t the night for impassioned and frenzied. For hurried or rushed. For the time to give in to the basest of carnal desires. Tonight was the night for slow and sensual. For easy and tender. Tonight was the night that Nicole would try and make last forever, for they only had a handful of hours left.

And Nicole planned to make every one of them count.

“Baby,” she whispered, lips hovering over Waverly’s, brown eyes locked with hazel. “I know that tomorrow’s comin’, whether we want it to or not. But for now, we have tonight. So let’s make sure we remember it.”

Nicole reconnected their lips and tugged Waverly further into the room with a soft grip on her waist, guiding them towards the bed, never letting her kisses move beyond tempered desire. Reaching the foot of it, Nicole sucked lightly on Waverly’s lower lip, letting her teeth graze over it ever so gently before pulling back.

Seeing nothing but bliss and simmering want on Waverly’s face, Nicole ghosted her hands up Waverly’s sides, coming to a stop at her shoulders.

“Can I take this off?” Nicole asked, punctuating her question with a slight tug on the straps of Waverly’s dress.

Getting a nod and a brilliant smile in response, Nicole pressed a feather-light kiss to Waverly’s forehead before moving around the brunette, her hands settling on Waverly’s hips once she was facing Waverly’s back.

Taking a settling breath, Nicole let her eyes wander over the simple, form-fitting black dress Waverly had chosen for this evening. It clung to her like it was tailor-made, the fabric all but painted on. She’d been dying to take it off all night. And now she had her chance.

Squeezing Waverly’s hips, Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s neck, the high bun she had elected for her hairstyle tonight giving Nicole so much to work with. She felt Waverly shiver at the touch and she had to bite back an almost feral grin.

“I got you, baby. Just relax,” she hummed, moving one hand from Waverly’s hip, tracing her fingertips up towards the zipper. Her thumb and pointer finger finally reached the small, metal piece and she gave an exploratory tug. The zipper moved down the tiniest bit, uncovering the smooth, tanned skin of Waverly’s upper back.

Grinning at the sight, Nicole dropped a kiss to the newly exposed area, the feeling of Waverly’s skin beneath her lips completely intoxicating. And so she continued, unzipping the dress as her lips followed in the zipper’s wake. Her pace was torturously slow, almost agonizing.

By the time Nicole reached the end, she was crouched down and on her knees, the fabric of the dress now all but completely open. Her final kiss was to the skin right above the line of Waverly’s underwear, which looked to be the red and black lacy number she adored.

Rising off the ground, Nicole kissed her way back up Waverly’s spine, enjoying the trembling of Waverly’s legs, the puddle she’d reduced her lover to with such tender attention.

And she was just getting started.

With a delicate sweep of her hands, Nicole pushed the dress off of Waverly’s shoulders, causing the fabric to pool at Waverly’s feet.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Nicole whispered, pressing her front to Waverly’s back, dropping her lips to the place where Waverly’s neck met her shoulder.

Waverly stuttered out a breath, a sweet little moan following that sound and echoing around them. Nicole smiled and continued to kiss across Waverly’s shoulder and then up the slope of her neck, her hands painting patterns on tanned skin. She could feel the muscles beneath her fingertips jump as she moved across them, her touch teasing.

As Waverly’s breaths grew faster and faster, her once even breathing now more like panting, Nicole decided it was time. Taking the bottom of Waverly’s ear between her lips, she sucked gently on the skin while simultaneously pushing the very tips of her fingers beneath the lacy hem of Waverly’s underwear.

Her touched evoked from the brunette a guttural moan and a satisfied smirk from Nicole.

“Waverly…you’re so sexy, and so gorgeous, and mine. All _mine_ ,” Nicole said, her breath ghosting across the shell of Waverly’s ear. She could feel Waverly nod against her.

“Yes. I’m yours, Nicole. Forever.”

As Waverly murmured that final word, Nicole sank two fingers into the molten heat at the apex of Waverly’s thighs. Waverly gasped at the sensation, her breathy release of air music to Nicole’s ears.

“Forever,” Nicole repeated, her fingers working in slow circles as she truly got their last night together started.

~~~

A little while later found the couple immersed in warm, soapy water, similarly situated.

Waverly was resting against the back of the tub, her arms wrapped loosely around Nicole’s middle. Nicole sat between her legs, reclined against her chest, long legs bent at the knee so that she fit in the small tub.

Waverly’s chest rose and fell as she dreamily stared off into space, content just to sit in silence amongst the bubbles and hold her lover.

But it seemed as if Nicole had other plans.

“So what happens tomorrow, Wave? We pretend none of this happened and put on a show for our friends?” Nicole asked quietly, her hands playing with a pile of bubbles in front of her.

Waverly sighed deeply and tangled her fingers with Nicole’s. Resting their joined hands against Nicole’s middle, Waverly kissed Nicole’s temple and closed her eyes.

“No,” she replied, her tone leaving no room for misinterpretation.

“No?”

Shaking her head, Waverly opened her eyes and replied, “Nope. I’m done hiding this away and making you feel like I don’t want this, like I don’t want people to know.”

“Waves, I never-”

“Shhh,” Waverly said, not willing to accept what she was sure was about to be a vehement denial of that statement. “I know you might not feel that way in your heart, because your heart is the best thing about you. But sometimes…our brains have a funny way of twisting things. Of making reality less real, and then making our fears and insecurities a reality instead.”

“I...I know a lil’ bit about that I think,” Nicole replied, fingers tightening in Waverly’s.

With another kiss to Nicole’s temple, Waverly said, “I know, baby. I—I do too. So I guess I just wanted to make sure you didn’t think that about us. Because I don’t want to pretend that there’s nothing going on here.”

“So you’re sayin’?”

“I’m _saying_ that we go about our lives like we have this past week. Openly. Freely. Just you and me being…well, you and me.”

“I like the sound of that,” Nicole hummed, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Mhm…and Nicole?”

At the hesitant question, Nicole looked up at Waverly, arching a brow in curiosity.

“Yeah, Wave?”

“I…I know it probably doesn’t help that I struggle to find the words sometimes. But, the way that I feel about you…I’ve—I’ve never felt for anyone else. And I…”

“I know, baby,” Nicole interrupted, sensing the pause and hesitation in Waverly. Seeing that pretty face all tense and drawn up had Nicole’s heart bursting. So Nicole offered her a lifeline, a way out of the dark.

“Ditto,” Nicole added with a smile, lifting up off of Waverly and turning to kneel between Waverly’s legs. Nicole framed Waverly’s face with her hands and repeated the word, instilling into it as much reassurance as she could. “Ditto.”

At the glorious smile she got in response, Nicole tilted forward to kiss Waverly quickly before leaning back, a smirk tugging on her lips. Placing her hands on the edges of the tub, Nicole dropped ungracefully into the water, sitting on the opposite end of the tub. Her movements caused water to splash and tip over the sides of the tub, inducing a fit of giggles from Waverly.

“You’re making a mess, Nicole!”

But Nicole didn’t mind. Instead, she grinned and grabbed a handful of bubbles. Lifting her palm face up, she blew them onto Waverly, causing the suds to hit Waverly in the face.

Waverly huffed at the act. Pressing her lips into a firm line, she rose onto her knees and grabbed a handful of bubbles, not to be bested by Nicole. She maneuvered around Nicole’s flying hands trying to keep her away and wiped the bubbles onto Nicole’s face with a smug smile.

Eyes widening and mouth flopping open in surprise, Nicole blew out a breath, dislodging some of the bubbles that had gotten stuck to her lips and fixed Waverly with a challenging look.

“You did not just do that,” she said, her voice teasingly angry, her face still lathered in bubbles.

Waverly merely smirked and wiped the remaining bubbles away from her face, feeling victorious.

But then Nicole was quickly leaning forward to grab her around the waist and pull Waverly on top of her, causing Waverly to shriek in surprise.

“Nicole!”

Nicole laughed, not caring that she’d narrowly missed getting a flying elbow to the face or that more than half the bath water was now on the floor. She couldn’t find it in herself to care because Waverly was hovering over her with that brilliant, beautiful smile on her face, the amusement Waverly felt making her hazel eyes shine.

Before Waverly could say another word, Nicole lifted and rubbed her face against Waverly’s, transferring some of the bubbles onto the brunette. Waverly giggled and tried to squirm out of her grasp, but Nicole held on.

The bathroom was filled with giggles and squeals as Nicole finished rubbing the bubbles onto Waverly’s face. Accepting her fate, Waverly placed her arms on the edge of the tub behind Nicole’s head and lifted, fixing the redhead with a grin. Nicole grinned back dreamily, watching the suds drip down Waverly’s nose and cheeks.

Waverly was always beautiful, almost effortlessly so. But right now, with bubbles on her face and joy in her eyes, Waverly Earp was a vision. And Nicole was set to tell her just that…but something else came out instead.

“God, I love you,” Nicole breathed, unaware of what she’d just said. She didn’t really realize it until Waverly pulled back in shock, her brows knitted in confusion.

Instead of caving into the immediate panic that seized her chest, Nicole let out a long breath and tightened her grip on Waverly. She’d said it, had finally voiced what she’d been feeling from day one. She’d bravely gone where so many refuse to go, out of fear or spite or stubbornness. There was no taking it back, no do-overs.

But why would she want to?

People spent their whole lives holding onto the feelings in their heart, worried it was too soon or too late. Worried they’d be rejected or ridiculed. But love wasn’t something to overanalyze or critique. It wasn’t something that you felt when it was convenient. In fact, love was the most inconvenient thing in the world. But it was an inconvenience that people spent their whole lives searching for, only to have it fall in their laps when they least expected it.

So instead of running from it, of cursing herself for saying it when she did, Nicole held on. She didn’t let herself dwell on the fear in Waverly’s eyes that matched the fear in her heart. She simply held on and loved like she was meant to.

“I love you, Waverly Earp. I have for a long time now. I…I think I was put on this earth to love you. That’s what I’ve been doin’ and that’s what I’d like to keep doin’, for as long as you’ll have me.”

At the multitude of emotions swirling in Waverly’s eyes, Nicole trudged onwards. The dam was broken and everything came pouring out, all the words and phrases she’d kept inside.

“Now I know that it’s scary and it’ll be hard work. But Waverly, loving you is the easiest thing in the world. How can somethin’ this easy be anythin’ but right?”

Waverly searched for the words with which to respond, but all she found was the name of the woman who’d just bravely voiced what she longed to voice as well, but couldn’t find the strength to just yet.

“Nicole…”

At the sound of such a hesitant whisper, Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheeks in her hands and leaned up to brush her lips against Waverly’s.

“Hey, I know I might’ve jumped the gun a bit, considerin’ it’s only been a few weeks. But I’ve been in love with you from the very beginnin’. And I guess this is the right time to let you in on that lil’ secret, since there’s no time like the present.”

Waverly opened and closed her mouth a handful of times, with nothing more than shallow breaths coming out. So Nicole added one final thought, a small smile gracing her lips.

“But don’t worry about answerin’ me right now, Wave, and don’t say it back just because you feel like you have to.”

Waverly sniffled and wiped at the tears that formed in her eyes, the ones that stubbornly started to track down her cheeks, taking with them the remaining bubbles.

“I’m—I—I’m not—I can’t-” Waverly stuttered, chest heaving as she started to breathe faster and faster.

“Baby, baby, shhh,” Nicole soothed, shimmying up the side of the tub and pulling Waverly to her chest. “You don’t have to say anythin’. I know, Waverly…I know.”

Waverly simply cried as Nicole held her, rubbing soothing circles up her back as she rode the tidal wave of emotions. On the heels of Nicole’s declaration, she just felt overwhelmed. Simply and completely overwhelmed.

She’d suspected Nicole loved her. Had known it deep down inside. But hearing the words out loud? Hearing Nicole sweetly confess to loving her wholeheartedly? It just set something loose inside of Waverly’s chest.

For years she’d tortured herself with thoughts and worries about being unworthy and unloved. It was why everybody left. They loved her so they left her in their wake, more than a little bent and bruised.

But she’d learned how to pick up the pieces. How to keep her feelings buried inside of her. How to box them up and not give into them.

And then Nicole Haught waltzed into her life and turned her world upside down.

Things she thought she’d never feel started taking root in her heart. The love she thought she wasn’t worthy of, the love she long denied herself the ability to dream of and wish for, started to bloom.

It had been a rocky path to get here. With trips and stumbles and roadblocks. But they were here now, both very much in love.

And one day Waverly would be ready to say it. One day when the fear of saying it aloud was outweighed by her desire for Nicole to know the truth.

~~~

The day started off with a gloomy gray hue, a light rain falling, bringing with it a slight chill.  But even the weather couldn’t put a damper on both Waverly and Nicole’s moods. They were practically sunshine-embodied after last night.

Even though Waverly didn’t say it back, they both knew the love was mutual. And they spent their remaining hours proving it over…and over…and over again.

Now they were on their way to the gallery, their clasped hands swinging easily between them.

“So we have to set it up?” Waverly asked, kicking a puddle on the sidewalk before looking over at Nicole.

Nicole nodded, pulling them down a side street and into the gallery.

“Yeah, I like the work. Plus, then I get to add my creative voice to the art in a way.”

“You know…you could always just add a piece of your art to the exhibit? That way you’re even more a part of it,” Waverly said, eyes taking in the fourth gallery.

It was different from the rest, but similar to Chicago in a way. It had the same homey, comfortable feel to it. Before she could get too lost in the interior, she noticed that Nicole remained oddly silent, eyes shifting around uneasily.

“Baby, what-” Waverly started to say, only to realize a moment later where Nicole’s silence stemmed from. “Nicole, look at me.”

Not getting her desired response, Waverly drifted in front of Nicole and linked her free hand with Nicole’s, holding their clasped hands between them. When brown eyes finally met hazel, Waverly smiled.

“Your art is _good_ and it deserves to be seen. I know you don’t believe that right now, so I’ll just believe enough for both of us. And I can promise you that one day, your masterpieces will be hung on the walls of _Nedley Galleries_.”

“You’ve got a lot of confidence in me, Wave,” Nicole replied, eyes still obstinately holding onto their disbelief.

“Like I said, takes an artist to know an artist. Besides, I can’t wait to say ‘I told you so’ when I’m proven right,” Waverly finished, causing Nicole to chuckle.

“You do like to be right,” Nicole replied, her body language relaxing as she leaned down to peck Waverly’s lips. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

At the spark of hope igniting in those brown eyes, Waverly beamed. Tilting onto her tiptoes, Waverly reconnected their lips, not quite ready to be done kissing Nicole just yet. After a moment, Nicole pulled back, a sweet smile on her face.

“Gosh, I love that I can do this,” Nicole whispered against her lips, “whenever I want to.”

Waverly hummed and deepened the kiss, tongue swiping against Nicole’s as she pressed impossibly closer to the redhead.

“ _Iiiii_ _kneeeew iiiit_!” came a cry from the doorway, startling Waverly and Nicole so much that they broke apart.

Much to their surprise, the couple saw Rosita and Chrissy standing inside the gallery, the front door open behind them. Chrissy had her arms crossed over her chest, and a victorious smile on her face, while Rosita’s mouth was flopped open in shock, her eyes wide.

“And _you_ owe me 20 bucks, Rosie!” Chrissy continued, doing a little happy dance in place.

“Chris?” Nicole said, startled to see her sister.

“Rosie?” Waverly added, equally stunned.

“Glad to know it’s not amnesia that kept you two from telling us you’re together,” Rosita quipped in response, seeming to get over her shock relatively quickly, and moving right on to accusations.

“Oh relax, Rosie,” Chrissy said, shutting the door of the gallery and making her way further inside. “They were going to tell us _eventually_. Isn’t that right you two?”

The thinly veiled warning and saccharin tone had Nicole and Waverly nodding furiously.

“Yup, totally!” Waverly said, unlinking her hands from Nicole’s and taking a half step away.

“Top of our to-do lists actually,” Nicole added, throwing an arm around Waverly’s shoulders to keep her close.

“Good! Now that that’s settled and I’m $20 richer, shall we start setting this place up for tonight?”

At the question, Rosita quickly spun on her heel and tried to leave, but Chrissy grabbed her by the back of the shirt and tugged her the rest of the way into the gallery.

“No way, Bustillos. We’re all in this together now,” Chrissy said, grinning at Waverly and Nicole as they chuckled.

“Ugh, what am I getting out of this? First, you thin out my wallet, and now you’re making me do manual labor?” Rosita said, jerking out of Chrissy’s grasp.

Chrissy simply smirked and walked up to Nicole and Waverly, fixing them with a look. “Well, I’m thinking since they owe us this much, Waves and Nic here can tell us all about how they got their heads out of their asses and finally got together.”

Nicole scoffed and went to object, but Waverly quickly spoke up.

“We’d love to, wouldn’t we, sweetie pie?” she replied, giving Nicole a warning look, one that all but told her not to piss her sister off right now.

“Oh—uhh—of course, dear,” Nicole replied, huffing out a breath before kissing Waverly quickly on the forehead. As she removed her arm from Waverly’s shoulders, Nicole added, “And Wave can start us off by tellin’ y’all how she practically jumped me durin’ a storm!”

Giggling, Waverly batted at Nicole’s arm as the redhead walked past her en route to a handful of boxes in the corner. With a smile for the retreating form of Nicole, she turned her attention to Chrissy and began to regale both her and Rosita with the tale of how this all came about.

~~~

The universe craved balance.

When one good thing began, an equal but opposite bad thing began as well.

So Waverly shouldn’t have been surprised that all the goodness that existed because of Nicole, because of the love they shared, came with a price.

But she was surprised nonetheless when her phone rang, interrupting her getting ready for the gallery exhibit that night. Waverly grabbed her vibrating phone and looked down at the caller ID, smiling at the name she saw flashing across her screen. Breathing out a sigh of relief and feeling incredibly thankful her missed calls were finally getting returned, Waverly answered the phone.

Before she could do so much as greet her aunt, Gus was rushing through an explanation. Waverly didn’t catch all of it, between Gus’s sobs and hurried phrases, but she did get the gist.

Her Uncle Curtis was in the hospital and Aunt Gus wanted her on the first flight back to Purgatory.

Tonight.

~~End Chapter Eighteen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOOO!
> 
> What's going to happen? Will Waverly go home? If she does, will she go alone or bring Nicole? If she doesn't, will she ever forgive herself?
> 
> Find out soon (hopefully next Wednesday!)
> 
> Until then, xoxo


	19. Fires and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly was no stranger to the icicles of fear shooting through her, the crushing weight on her chest, the black spots clouding her vision.
> 
> She welcomed the numbness.
> 
> She’d felt it all many times over the years. She’d felt it every time someone willingly walked away, every time someone was cruelly ripped away. Whether deliberate or reluctant, people always left her. Her parents, Willa, Wynonna, and now, maybe...Curtis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I went radio silent, life ya know? Had to work on some spec scripts for my application to grad school, visit my wonderful girlfriend lots of time, and just live in the moment. It's quite hard to be angsty when life isn't angsty!
> 
> Anyways, here's the resolution to that cruel cliffhanger! Chapter 19 features Waverly in Purgatory, Nicole doubting where she stands with Waverly, and Gus providing wisdomous wisdom. Chapter title from the song by Tinashe. Thanks to my betas and to my love for inspiring me to write the hard stuff, even when all I wanna do is write fluff!
> 
> Enjoy, Earpers! xoxo

**Chapter Nineteen: Fires and Flames**

Waverly was no stranger to the icicles of fear shooting through her, the crushing weight on her chest, the black spots clouding her vision.

She welcomed the numbness.

She’d felt it all many times over the years. She’d felt it every time someone willingly walked away, every time someone was cruelly ripped away. Whether deliberate or reluctant, people always left her. Her parents, Willa, Wynonna, and now, maybe...Curtis.

 _Curtis_.

His name whispered through her mind, bringing with it another debilitating wave of fear. Of dread. The world started to tilt, the bathroom floor shifting beneath Waverly’s feet. Waverly sank to the floor, tucking her head between her knees in and taking deep breaths to calm her erratic heart.

Gus had said Curtis was _fine_. He’d been _fine_. Gus had assuaged her worries in that brusque way of hers and Curtis’ voice had been jolly and loud. So she’d gone on that trip with Nicole, her qualms brushed aside.

A week. Curtis had taken a turn for the worst in only _seven days_. And where had she been?

She’d been off hiking and dancing in the sunshine and sleeping beneath the stars, and the entire time she hadn’t thought about home. Or Gus. Or Curtis. She’d been traipsing through the Pacific Northwest with her…

Well, with Nicole.

Sucking in a shuddery breath, Waverly cradled her head on crossed arms and started to rock back and forth on the floor.

She should have been home. She should have been there.

Gus and Curtis were the only real family she had left. They’d _raised_ her, became the parents her and Wynonna had  needed when they could’ve denied the responsibility.

And when Wynonna  left, they’d filled their home with light and laughter, never letting Waverly dwell too much on all she’d lost, instead reminding her how much she still had.

But now, once again, all that she had was threatened. The last two people she truly had left were close to being reduced to one.

A sob escaped her lips, one full of anguish, anger, and shame. She’d selfishly and foolishly put her wants and desires over her duty to her family.

And this is what happened.

_This is what happened._

Waverly couldn’t catch her breath, her mind running that thought on a loop.

_This is what happened._

She tried to breathe normally, to center herself and calm down, but she only managed shallow and quick breaths.

_This is what happened._

Her guilt ate away at her, her shame mocked her, her fear derailed her. Her rocking became more and more erratic, her back slamming against the wall with each movement.

_This is what happened. This is what happened. This is what happened._

Each repetition was followed by a hit against the wall. Over and over again until Waverly couldn’t feel the pain anymore.

She was drowning, gasping for air, reaching for the surface, silently crying out for help. But no one answered. No one was there.

Just like she hadn’t been there for Curtis.

Fingers tightening their hold on her arms, Waverly felt a sharp, biting pain as her nails dug into skin. Hissing, Waverly relaxed her grip just a bit, and leaned her head against the bathroom wall, stilling her jerky movements.

She forced herself to breathe, sucking in air and releasing it noisily. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if she just sat here and panicked, wallowing in guilt and pity.

Her family needed her right now and she wasn’t going to abandon them once again. She needed to get on a plane.

Standing on shaky legs, Waverly gave herself a hard look in the mirror. Tear stains ran down her cheeks, mascara ringed around her eyes. Her once pristine up-do was upended, now flat and mussed. Her dress was wrinkled and creased.

After splashing some water on her face, Waverly wiped away the streaks of tears and makeup from her face. She had almost collected herself when she heard a soft knock at the door.

Immediately, her heart jumped in her chest as she hoped for the impossible. That somehow Nicole knew something was wrong and she would be here for her. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Waverly pushed it away, tightening her jaw and clenching her fists at her sides.

And her heart, her stubborn heart so full of love, screamed in protest. That hopelessly romantic part of her wanted it to be Nicole, wanted Nicole to be there for her when _she_ needed someone.

But a quick peek through the peephole had her heart sighing and her shoulders dropping.

Nicole hadn’t come for her, however irrationally her heart had desired for that to be true. _Good_ , she reasoned, shoving disappointment aside in favor of pragmatism. Nicole would only distract her, would keep her from being where she needed to be.

_Again._

Taking a deep breath, Waverly pushed down her fear, her worry, her guilt. She forced down every emotion that would betray the gravity of the situation she found herself in. She needed to smile, wave, and get her visitor out of here as quickly as possible. Only then could she work on getting herself home.

But like a bandaid for a bullet hole, the attempt at patching up her emotional wounds was merely temporary and inadequate at best. It was only a matter of time before the momentary fix buckled and broke down.

“What do you want, Chrissy?” Waverly managed, leaning against the now open door, her hard hazel eyes trained on the blonde before her.

“Hello to you too,” Chrissy replied. Gliding past Waverly into the room, which evoked a huff from the brunette, Chrissy continued giddily,”And I’m glad to see you’re mostly ready, Nic sent me to make sure you got to the gallery early tonight!”

“Oh, that sounds...wonderful. What—umm—what for?”

Turning to face Waverly, Chrissy did her best to ignore the lackluster response. Nothing, not even Waverly’s detestation for surprises, could dampen her mood right now. Waggling her brows, Chrissy approached Waverly.

“My sister’s got a surprise for you and let me tell ya, it’s so darn cute I almost melted!”

At the lack of a verbal response from Waverly, getting nothing more than a grimace, Chrissy narrowed her eyes at her friend. Waverly was leaning against the wall, gaze locked on her but eyes unseeing. Worry quickly blossomed in Chrissy’s chest as she finally noticed the creased dress and messy hairdo.

Maybe there was more to this aloof air than she’d previously thought.

“Waves, you alright?”

Eyes blinking, Waverly forced a smile onto her face, willing the emotionless mask back into place.

“I’m good, great even. Yup, just dandy,” she replied, internally cringing at the faux-cheeriness of her voice.

Chrissy narrowed her eyes. “Did I miss the memo? Does dandy suddenly mean something else?”

Waverly opened her mouth to respond to the cheeky comment, ready to brush aside the question and get Chrissy out of here. But even her best efforts couldn’t keep the fearful sob from escaping her lips, the tears she thought she’d buried blooming to the surface once more.

“Oh, Waves,” Chrissy whispered, rushing over and tugging the brunette in for a fierce hug.

Waverly clung tightly to her friend, managing to stutter out,

“I—I need to go home. My uncle, he—he’s in the hospital. And my aunt, she—she wants me there. I have to go. Now, Chrissy. I—I have to go.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Waves. It’s going to be okay,” Chrissy said, rocking Waverly slowly. Tightening her embrace momentarily before loosening it, Chrissy leaned back. “I can help?”

Waverly sniffled and stepped out of Chrissy’s grasp, waving a hand in the air.

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that. There’s buses and last-minute flights I can get. So really, I’ll be fine. ”

Rolling her eyes at Waverly’s brush off, Chrissy shook her head. “Waves, it doesn’t make you weak to accept help now and again. Quite the opposite in fact.”

Seeing Waverly tense up and prepare to object, Chrissy held up a hand and quickly continued. “Besides, I’ve got air miles up the wazoo, so I can get you on a flight to Purgatory faster than you can say ‘thank you’!”

Waverly bit her lip, eyes darting between Chrissy’s for a moment before she tugged Chrissy in for another quick hug, gratitude coursing through her at the selfless gesture.

“Thank you,” she whispered, feeling tears continue to leak out from behind closed eyes. “Thank you.”

Chrissy stepped out of the hug and sniffled a bit as she smiled sadly down at Waverly. “Well, maybe not faster than you can say ‘thank you’, but pretty quick I promise.”

Waverly chuckled, her laugh a wet, humorless sound. “I’ll hold ya to that,” she said, wiping at her eyes and nose.

“I’ll call Xavier, he’s a genius at travel. You pack your things and change into something a bit more comfortable, ‘kay?”

Giving Chrissy’s arm a squeeze, Waverly shot her a tight-lipped smile and headed for the table at the foot of the bed. She packed and changed quickly, almost mechanically, throwing on her uncle’s flannel and the pair of sweatpants Nicole had given her in Austin.

The numbness and the chill were setting in again. Shivering, Waverly tugged on her socks and shoes and then turned to find Chrissy pacing the length of the hallway, her eyebrows pinched.

“No, no, I understand. Well, if there aren’t seats next to each other, just get them on the same flight. I’m sure Nic can charm her way into a seat change-”

“Wait!” Waverly yelled, approaching Chrissy. At the shock registering on Chrissy’s face, Waverly grimaced and wrapped her arms around her middle. “Umm, just one ticket. I’m going alone.”

An incredulous huff escaped Chrissy’s lips as her brows raised. “You’re kidding, right? You can’t expect Nicole to just sit here and twiddle her thumbs while you jet off to Purgatory for a family emergency?”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Waverly reasoned, her tone pleading, her eyes begging Chrissy to see it from her point of view. “Chrissy, I can’t drag her into this. She’s got the exhibit tour to worry about and a million things on her plate. Besides...I have to do this on my own.”

“Why?” Chrissy asked, dropping the phone away from her ear. “Why do you have to do this alone?”

“I just do! It’s my _family_ , all that’s left of it anyway, and I’ve been neglecting them to be here. It’s no one’s problem but my own, so I’ll be going on my own.”

Chrissy gave her a disappointed look, one that struck Waverly to her core, but she couldn’t let that stop her. She was making the right decision. This was her family, hers and hers alone to deal with. Kin took care of kin, especially when you only had a few left.

Taking a deep breath, Waverly forged on, knowing that this was the only way to protect her family.

“Chrissy, if I could ask you a favor? I know you’re already moving mountains to help me but...I’d appreciate if you didn’t-” Waverly trailed off, the corner of her mouth lifting in a hopeful half-smile.

“Didn’t tell Nicole,” Chrissy finished for her, shoulders dropping with the realization.

Waverly sighed in relief and turned to finish packing. Her hands shook a bit as she zipped her bag shut, as she wiped at the stubborn tears that spilled from her eyes. They were endless, coming from a bottomless well of worry and grief. The part of her that was bursting with love and hope and light knew that some of these tears were for Nicole.

They came from a place deep within her that knew that the moment she boarded the plane for Purgatory she’d made a choice. A choice of family over love. It was a gut-wrenching, heartbreaking choice to make, but it was one she would make today and always, no matter the cost. Family always came first.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Waverly croaked, spinning on her heel and smiling at Chrissy. The blonde was still on the phone but appeared to be wrapping things up.

“Yup, and that one’s in two hours?!” Chrissy said, giving Waverly a thumbs up. Motioning towards the bathroom, Chrissy mouthed ‘toiletries?’ at Waverly, making sure she’d gotten everything from the room.

Waverly smacked her forehead lightly and stalked past Chrissy to get her forgotten items. The moment Waverly stepped into the bathroom, Chrissy lowered her voice, “And get Nicole on a flight as well. When’s the next one?”

“ _In six hours. Best I can do, ma’am,_ ” Xavier replied, the sound of a keyboard clicking in the background.

“Book it,” Chrissy whispered, clearing her throat the moment Waverly reappeared. “Yes, perfect! Thanks, Xavier, you’re the best!”

Ending the call, Chrissy pocketed the phone. She watched as Waverly shoved her toiletries into the duffel bag, fighting against the bursting at the seams suitcase. Waverly groaned and then smacked the duffel bag in frustration, over and over again.

Chrissy hurried over and stilled Waverly’s hands, feeling her heart break for the woman in front of her.

“Hey, I know you’re scared, Waves. But don’t take it out on the bag, or on the people who love you, ‘kay? It’s going to be okay. Now, you’ve got a plane to catch, so let’s skedaddle.”

Waverly nodded and lugged her bag off the bed, sparing Chrissy a grateful grimace before leaving the hotel room.

Watching Waverly go, Chrissy pulled out her phone and, with a heavy heart, sent a quick text to her sister, knowing that this night had just taken a drastic turn for them all.

~~~

Nicole worried the paper between her fingers, toying nervously with her boarding pass. Her leg bounced up and down and her free hand tapped against the armrest. “Come on, come on, come on,” she muttered, her eyes boring a hole into the monitor next to the gate as if she could manipulate it with her mind.

Naturally, the blue screen refused to change.

 _Kiddo, you know a watched pot never boils_ , her grandpa’s voice traveled through her head, the timeless reminder causing Nicole to huff out a laugh. Nicole pushed a hand through her hair and did her best not to let her mind wander to the dark place it threatened to.

But she couldn’t help it. She once again sat in an airport, feeling brushed aside by the woman she loved.

At least this time Nicole knew why.

Chrissy had given her enough to go on without betraying Waverly’s trust. She’d only needed to hear the words ‘family’ and ‘hospital’ from her sister before she knew exactly what had caused Waverly to leave without a word. Without even saying goodbye.

The only question Nicole was left with was why Waverly had left her behind...

_“Now boarding Flight 3714 to Purgatory.”_

Nicole jolted to her feet and quickly grabbed her small bag before approaching the counter. As she made her way down the jetway towards the plane that would carry her to her love, her steps clunking and hurried, Nicole’s heartbeat echoed in her ears.

Exhaling loudly through her nose, Nicole clenched her fist and then loosened it, gripping and then releasing her boarding pass in her hand. She did this over and over, as she made her way down the aisle towards her assigned middle seat, as the plane lifted off the tarmac.

She thought the familiar motion would help keep her calm, would quell the storm raging within her heart. But she was wrong.

Each minute she spent in that plane, refusing peanuts and pretzels from the overly friendly flight attendant, Nicole worried. Each moment she spent breathing in the stale, unmoving air while staring out the small oval window, Nicole feared. Each second she spent engrossed in the stifling and oppressive darkness outside the plane, seeing memories and visions of Waverly play out in the black swirls, Nicole shattered.

Her heart broke and fissured and cracked until there was a chasm so wide and so full of fearful cries and broken echoes of anguish, that it swallowed Nicole whole.

Waverly had left her. Willingly. Consciously. Deliberately. Waverly had left her.

It hurt more than Nicole realized it would. And beyond that, it infuriated her. Without warning, a fire had been ignited beneath her skin, uncomfortably sparking and pushing her further towards an all-consuming rage. Her hands shook in her lap, her vision tinged with a hazy red hue. Beads of sweat broke out along her hairline as she struggled to get her ragged breathing under control.

Loosening her tie, Nicole willed air into her lungs, willed the anger away. _Don’t be so goddamn selfish_ , Nicole thought, tightening her jaw as she pressed her forehead against the cool plastic of her tray table.

The anger, the fury, it wasn’t right. Nicole knew that. Being angry with Waverly would do neither of them any good in the end. It would only serve to rile Nicole up now and render her powerless to help Waverly when she needed her most.

Besides, the anger did nothing to heal her. It offered no solace or solution to the bleeding wounds Waverly left in her wake. They were empty emotions, incapable of helping Nicole do anything more than remain rooted in her grief.

So Nicole swallowed them, and buried them so deep down she could almost pretend they weren’t there. She could almost pretend that Waverly’s decision didn’t inspire an overwhelming kind of rage.

 _Enough,_ Nicole thought with a firm shake of her head. _Get it together, Haught. You gotta put her first. She needs you, even if she doesn’t know it._

As the anger receded into the recesses of her mind, of her heart, Nicole felt her worry and fear take control. With her selfish feelings put aside, she could fully focus on her concern for Waverly.

The fear crept up her spine, the unease sank and settled in her gut. It was a cold kind of worry, the kind that chilled Nicole to her core. It was a kind of worry that made Nicole feel useless and helpless. It was a-

The tires smacking the ground wrenched Nicole out of her thoughts and thrust her into the moment. Nicole’s eyes flew open, and she turned her head, focusing on the blur of lights she saw outside the window.

Teeming with trepidation, crowded with concern, Nicole had landed in Canada. With no invite, no indication if she’d be welcomed or turned away, Nicole had arrived in Purgatory.

She only hoped she’d made the right decision.

~~~

It was barely six a.m. when Nicole got to the hospital.

She’d stopped by Waverly’s house first, the Homestead as Waverly had affectionately called it one night, a week or so ago, as they lay entangled in memories of the past and in each other.

But the Homestead had been empty. So Nicole had grabbed her millionth cup of coffee from a small café in town, bought two extras, and gambled that her girl and Aunt Gus would be together at Uncle Curtis’s bedside.

Now she strode towards the front desk through the offensively light, sickeningly sterile hallway of _Purgatory General Hospital_.

“I’m here for Curtis McCready,” Nicole said to the kind looking gentleman behind the reception counter, offering him a muted smile.

“Sorry, ma’am, only family allowed back in the ICU,” he replied with a shrug. Pointing at the chairs in the lobby, he added, “You can sit there and wait.”

“But-” Nicole tried to protest but seeing the hardened expression on the receptionist’s face caused her words to die in her throat.

Dejected, Nicole slunk over to the uncomfortable plastic chairs, depositing the coffee carrier into the place beside her. Dropping her head into her hands, she let out a ragged, exhausted breath.

All she could do now was wait. Wait for someone to show up. Wait for some sign that she hadn’t made a horrible mistake by flying hundreds of miles to be here.

“Well I’ll be damned, even in a hospital, you’re still in a suit,” came a familiar, gruff voice from somewhere to Nicole’s right.

Head shooting up, Nicole found Gus standing with a cup of coffee in her hands, the steam rising and then disappearing into the air between them.

“Yes—yes ma’am, I didn’t really have time to change,” Nicole replied, jumping to her feet and running her hands over her trousers, pushing the wrinkles away. “I kinda got here as fast as I could.”

“I figured as much. Didn’t think you’d be too far behind my Waverly.”

Nicole shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets, offering Gus a half smile, unsure exactly how to respond to that.

“But might I just say,” Gus continued, causing Nicole to cock her head to the side in curiosity, “I’m a little surprised you two didn’t show up together.”

“You and me both,” Nicole muttered underneath her breath. At Gus’s raised brows, Nicole forced a smile and rushed to add, “I just meant-”

“No need to correct yourself on my account,” Gus said, her free hand rising. “While I might not have all the details here, I’ve got eyes, so I know how Waverly feels about you. But I also know that when her world comes crashing down, when she feels like she’s about to lose it all, she builds her walls right back up. The ones, I suspect, you’d mostly worked your way through.”

“I just want to make sure she’s alright,” Nicole shrugged. “Her well-being is kinda my priority right now, whatever walls she might or might not’ve built I can worry about later.”

“Honest, well-mannered, and downright devoted,” Gus observed, her eyes raking over Nicole’s disheveled figure. “I knew I liked you,” she added with a curt nod. “Now let’s scoot, she may not know it right now, but Waverly needs you.”

Seeing Gus spin on her heel and walk off, Nicole scrambled to grab the coffee carrier from the seat next to her, and hurried after the woman.

“So—umm—how’re you doin’, Mrs. McCready?” Nicole asked once she caught up to Gus, careful to keep her voice low. It was still the wee hours of the morning and Nicole had no intention of breaking the almost serenely still atmosphere of the hospital.

“Depends on the moment you’re catching me in. As for right now, I’m angry. Just plain angry,” Gus retorted, her stride carrying them down the hallway at a brisk pace. “And don’t call me Mrs. McCready, makes me feel ancient.”

Nicole bit back a smile. Gus’s words were eerily similar to the very ones Waverly had spat at her the first day they met. Momentarily lost in the memory, Nicole remembered the smell of the workshop, the fire and the smokey air. She remembered how Waverly had taken off her goggles, revealing those golden-flecked hazel eyes that swam with both uncertainty and interest. She remembered their proximity, the instant heat between them, her bold gesture of wiping the soot from Waverly’s face just moments after they’d met.

Most of all, she remembered the way her heart had recognized Waverly, the way her soul had recognized its counterpart in another. She remembered the ease and comfort and _rightness_ of being with Waverly.

With the ghost of a smile on her face, Nicole came back to the moment, casting a sidelong glance at Gus.

“Sorry ‘bout that, won’t happen again. And…” Nicole trailed off, uncertain if she should finish her thought.

“Go ahead and spit it out, words left unsaid are words wasted,” Gus offered, smiling tightly back at Nicole.

Blowing out a breath, Nicole replied, “Well I don’t want to pry, but if I could ask... why angry? I mean, I could see sad or scared. But angry?”

Gus took a long sip of coffee, weighing her words carefully. She remained silent as the two made their way down the long stretch of a hallway and took a sharp turn to the left. Arriving at room seventeen, Gus turned to face Nicole and sighed.

“I’m angry at the world, Nicole. Angry that it wants to take my Curtis from me and from Waverly. We’ve lost so much already, I fear we might not recover if we lose him too,” she finished at a whisper. Sniffling a bit, Gus shook her head as if to rid herself of those dark thoughts. “So yes, I’m angry. But check with me in a few minutes, and I might be sad or maybe even hungry. Who knows.”

Nicole tried her best to smile at Gus’s attempt at lightening the mood. “Well if you need anythin’, I’m here for you too. Not just her.”

Gus smiled warmly. “You’re a good kid,” she replied, patting Nicole’s cheek. “And it’s good of you to be here.”

“How...how is she doin’?” Nicole asked, gesturing at the closed door with a tilt of her head.

“Takes after Curtis, that one,” Gus said, sighing deeply. “She’s tough as nails.”

“That she is,” Nicole confirmed with a small smile.

“But,” Gus added, growing solemn, “she’s also no stranger to pain. Waverly might’ve shown up here looking as grown up as I’ve ever seen her, but when I left her a few minutes ago, I saw a little girl who was so damn scared. I saw the same little girl my Curtis and I took in all those years ago. She’s absolutely terrified. Maybe more so than I’ve ever seen her.”

Pulling her lip between her teeth, Nicole felt worry settle low in her stomach once more, fear tugging at her heart and making her chest feel uncomfortably tight.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come, I don’t want to make this worse, and I really don’t wanna intrude, and-”

Gus silenced her ramblings with a raised hand and a pointed look. “That’s quite enough worrying outta you. You’ve got good instincts. Don’t start second guessing them now.”

With that, Gus yanked open the door and entered the hospital room. Nicole waited a moment, taking a few deep breaths. She desperately hoped Gus was right, that her instincts were sound and solid. She was terrified of screwing this up, of being too pushy, too controlling.

But now wasn’t the time for self-absorbed doubts or worries. Now was the time to put the woman she loved first, to march right into that room and show Waverly she was here for her. That she was by her side, no matter what life threw at them.

With a final deep breath, Nicole pushed off the wall and walked through the open door. Her eyes quickly found Waverly, as they always did. Her love looked small and fragile, sitting in an almost comically large chair at Curtis’s bedside. Her expression was haggard, her shoulders tense, her back rigid.

And then those eyes, those captivating eyes, snapped up and met hers.

Nicole felt her breath catch at the fleeting glimmers of surprise and happiness she saw in them. It was as if for a brief moment, Waverly was overcome with pure, unadulterated joy at her arrival.

But then they hardened, the golden-flecked irises turning cold and guarded.

The air grew tense as Waverly simply stared back at Nicole with a catatonic expression, her gaze unflinching. Swallowing nervously, Nicole forced a smile onto her face and lifted her free hand in a small wave.

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole managed, her voice weak and feeble, almost embarrassingly so.

The silence that met her greeting caused her skin to prickle uncomfortably, her stomach to twist into knots, her heart to clench.

And then Waverly opened her mouth to speak, her words barbed and clipped.

“Get. Out.”

~~End of Chapter Nineteen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!!
> 
> Where does Wayhaught stand? Tune in next time to find out! My goal is to have Chapter 20 up in the next few weeks :) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me on this journey, although it might be ending soon...SAD! Only a few more chapters to go!
> 
> xoxo


	20. Smoke Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously…
> 
> “Hey, Waves,” Nicole managed, her voice weak and feeble, almost embarrassingly so.
> 
> The silence that met her greeting caused her skin to prickle uncomfortably, her stomach to twist into knots, her heart to clench.
> 
> And then Waverly opened her mouth to speak, her words barbed and clipped.
> 
> “Get. Out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanted more angst, this chapter and the next are *definitely* for you :) 
> 
> Chapter 20, which gets its title from the song by Phoebe Bridgers, sheds some light on Waverly's harsh statement, gives us some Gus and Waverly bonding, and brings the Wayhaught heat!
> 
> Thanks to my betas for their patience with me, and to my love for making me a better writer and a better person <3

**   
**

**Chapter Twenty: Smoke Signals  **

Previously…

_“Hey, Waves,” Nicole managed, her voice weak and feeble, almost embarrassingly so._

_The silence that met her greeting caused her skin to prickle uncomfortably, her stomach to twist into knots, her heart to clench._

_And then Waverly opened her mouth to speak, her words barbed and clipped._

_“Get. Out.”_

~~~

Nicole stood there, mouth agape, utterly floored at the words.

She’d had the sneaking suspicion Waverly wouldn’t be totally pleased with her unannounced arrival, but she hadn’t expected this. This ghost staring at her with hazel eyes more frigid and frozen than she’d ever seen before, this shell of the woman she loved, distant and detached.

But most of all, she hadn’t expected the fire lacing her words, betraying something akin to annoyance. To anger.

Maybe she should’ve been ready. Nicole knew Waverly, almost better than she knew herself. So, she should’ve known that Waverly would rebuild those walls she’d worked so hard tear down. Perhaps they weren’t as strong or impenetrable as before, no longer made of brick and stone, but they were back in some shape or form.

Uncertain and uncomfortable, Nicole dropped her gaze and swallowed thickly, shifting from foot to foot. Part of her wanted to back down, to abide by Waverly’s wishes. The last thing she’d ever want to do is infringe on a situation she had no part in. She’d never want to be seen as controlling or disrespectful, she loved Waverly too much for that.

But then Gus’s words drifted through her mind… _You’ve got good instincts. Don’t start second guessing them now._

Nicole’s instincts had led her here. They’d told her that despite what it looked like, despite being left behind, Waverly needed her here. They’d told her that when Waverly’s world came crashing down, her place was beside Waverly, supporting her and loving her.

So, the other part of her, the part that was swiftly gaining traction, wanted to stay here and _fight_. Fight for her right to be here when Waverly needed her. Fight for her and Waverly’s love. Fight for Waverly.

Squaring her shoulders, Nicole looked back and hardened her gaze, her resolve building within her. Her response was on the tip of her tongue, a firm and resounding ‘Hell no!’. But before she could speak, Waverly crumpled and caved in on herself.

Her frosty expression fractured, her icy demeanor melted, almost as if they had suddenly collapsed and dissipated under some unseen, but immense, weight. Waverly transformed back into the woman Nicole had come to love.

The fear, the weariness was still there, but a stubborn, flickering light remained as well, and Nicole vowed to do whatever it took to keep it there.

And then Waverly spoke, her words punctuated with small shakes of her head. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, blinking away tears. “I…I didn’t mean that.”

“No, she certainly did not,” Gus chimed in, shooting a pointed look in her niece’s direction. Waverly shrunk under the gaze and offered Nicole an apologetic grimace.

The weight on Nicole’s chest lifted and the knot in her stomach loosened. Waverly hadn’t meant it, didn’t want her out...for now, at least.

“I—I don’t even know why I said it,” Waverly added, running a hand tiredly through her hair.

Sighing in relief, Nicole felt the corner of her mouth twitch up in a half-smile. “Probably because the coffee I got you is cold by now,” she replied, holding up the coffee carrier in clarification.

Waverly let out a hoarse chuckle. “I guess cold coffee is better than nothing, so I’ll take it. And…you, if you’ll stay?”

The softly-phrased question was music to Nicole’s ears, a balm to the worries that’d been her only companion for the last few hours. Nicole nodded with a smile. She’d stay as long as Waverly needed her to. She’d stay until she was asked to leave.

Waverly mirrored her smile, the beaming grin looking out of place in this room full of somber air. For the briefest moment, the hospital, the fears and anxieties, Gus and Curtis disappeared. There was only the two of them—souls tethered, hearts beating as one. They were suspended in a handful of seconds of untouchable happiness.

It ended when Waverly rose from her chair and walked to Gus, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Then, she finally made her way to Nicole, erasing the space between them with cautious steps.  

Coming to a stop in front of the redhead, Waverly’s eyes darted between Nicole’s. The silence that stretched between them was full of words unspoken. For Waverly, it was full of _I’m sorry_ and _Please forgive me_ , of fear and worry and shame. For Nicole, it was  _Are you okay?_ and _Are_ we _okay?_ , of uncertainty and concern and guilt.

They shared so much and so little in that silence until Waverly’s eyes filled once more with tears, her lower lip starting to quiver and tremble. Abandoning everything besides her concern, Nicole tugged Waverly to her with one arm, doing her best not to spill the coffees with the other.

“I got you, Waves,” Nicole whispered, feeling her own eyes burn. “I got you.”

Waverly whimpered and took fistfuls of Nicole’s button up as she tucked her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck. Sighing, Waverly went boneless, seeming to rely on Nicole to remain standing. So, Nicole held on. She always would.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Nicole whispered, rocking them gently. “It’s all goin’ to be okay.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Waverly parroted, her words followed by sniffles and nods, the phrase muffled. But in those words, Nicole heard unwavering faith, the trust almost bordering on naïve. And yet, it made sense. In moments like this, you took the reassurances and held onto them for dear life. With Waverly’s world shifting, with her foundation crumbling, she needed a constant, something to cling to. So, Nicole became the lighthouse on the shore, the sunrise after the darkest night.

Waverly might not be able to rely on much, but Nicole would be there for Waverly until her dying breath. That’s what true love meant. Through thick and thin, rough and smooth, highs and lows, you stuck around. So, Nicole would be here. Always.

“It’s going to be okay,” Waverly said again, reassuring herself with the repetition. “It’s going to be okay.”

“You betcha,” Nicole murmured before kissing the top of Waverly’s head. She closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe in the familiar scents, letting them wash over her.

Waverly always smelled like flowers in springtime, with a hint of citrus now and again. But there was always a scent Nicole couldn’t label. It was something simply and inherently _Waverly,_  something that always made it just a little bit easier to breathe. It was magic. Waverly was just magic.

“How—how do you know?” Waverly mumbled into her skin, her voice small like a child’s.

Nicole pulled Waverly impossibly closer and opened her eyes. Gus was sitting on the bed by Curtis’s side, cradling his hand between her own, her mouth moving as if she were talking to him.

The two were the picture of love, but not the kind that flamed and fizzled out after a brief, impassioned moment. Their love was stable, steady. It had been tested and tried,  but it persisted and remained, unbroken. A forever kind of love. If nothing else, Gus and Curtis had the kind of love between them that not many people experienced, but everyone envied.

It was the kind of love Nicole felt within her heart, felt between her and Waverly. So, with that love filling her, grounding her, Nicole replied, “Because the world can’t be that cruel, baby. You’re not losin’ anyone else you love. I promise.”

~~~

Waverly felt her head start to droop, so she quickly lifted it, blinking the dreariness from her eyes.

She’d been awake close to thirty-six hours, and it was starting to show. She could barely keep her eyes open, her body hurt everywhere, and she needed a shower, like, _yesterday_.

But all those problems, the ache behind her eyes, the pain in her back, the general lack of cleanliness, were inconsequential compared to the problem that had brought her back to Purgatory.

The trip had seemed endless. The planes, the cars, they had all moved too slow. It felt as if because she had somewhere to be, had an impatient sense of urgency behind her trip, the universe moved in slow motion.

But she’d finally arrived, running on fumes and cheap airplane coffee, to find Gus sitting at Curtis’s bedside.

They’d exchanged only a few words, not needing to say much. At some point the doctor had shown up, taking them through the necessities of the medically induced coma they’d put Curtis in. To be like this, it gave his body a fighting chance she’d said, her smile too large, her piercing eyes telling Waverly the undeclared truth: it was his only chance.

And all they could do was wait.  

Waverly hated waiting, the powerlessness of it, the silence of it. It gave her mind too much time to think, her heart too much time to hurt. It gave Gus too much time to interrogate her…

 _“Where’s your girlfriend?”_ _Gus asked, speaking for the first time in hours. Her voice was gravelly, but her words were laced with curiosity._

_Checking the time, seeing it was just past two in the morning, Waverly folded her arms over her chest and replied, “Asleep in Portland, I assume. And she’s not my girlfriend.”_

_“Good, Lord,” Gus sighed, turning her attention away from Curtis and onto her niece. “Waverly, I swear sometimes I wonder just who raised you.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” Waverly asked, her words shrill, her expression clouded._

_“Nothing offensive, I assure you,” Gus shot back, eyebrow arching in Waverly’s direction. “I just wonder if you’ll ever realize that you’ve got a bad habit of taking two steps forward and then three back.”_

_“And how’d you come to that incredibly reductive conclusion?”_

_Gus sighed at the combative nature of her niece. A spitfire, she was, and so much like the only other Earp left. But why bring Wynonna into this?_

_Waverly had never been one to welcome advice on matters of the heart with open arms, not as a child and certainly not now. Gus guessed the protective shield she put around that ailing heart of hers kept most things out, including the things that could heal it. She also guessed that the woman Waverly had left behind was the key to opening that heart up, to healing it. Nicole was the key to everything, and Gus could only try and help Waverly see that._

_“Look, kiddo, I may not know a whole lot about a whole lot of things, but I do know a few things about love, thanks to the man lying in that bed right there.”_

_The reminder had Waverly deflating just a tad, had her face flashing with guilt. So, Gus trudged forward, needing to get this out before she lost her moment and her nerve._

_“You can’t run from love, Waverly. No matter how far you go, no matter what you do. You can’t escape it. You also can’t treat love like a commodity. It’s not there for you when you want it, only to be left behind when you don’t. Love is work, kiddo. It’s easy, sure. Sometimes it’s the easiest thing in the world. But other days it’s hard. But it’s always worth it. ”_

_Waverly closed her eyes and dropped her face into her hands. Pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, Waverly let out a shuddery breath as she processed Gus’s words._

_On some level, she knew them. Her guilty conscience had been tormenting her with versions of them since she’d boarded the plane and left Nicole in Portland. But hearing them from Gus made the shame burn even hotter than it had been before, made her reasonings and explanations feel like nothing more than brittle, feeble excuses._

_“I thought I was doing the right thing, Gus. I—I love her, but you two will always come first. Does that...does that make me a bad person?” Waverly asked, lifting her head and fixing her watery gaze on her aunt._

_“Oh, kiddo, no it doesn’t. You’re the best person I know. But maybe take my two cents on the situation: love isn’t an ultimatum. You don’t have to choose one or the other,” Gus replied gently, her lips quirked into a half-smile._

_Waverly’s brow furrowed as she mulled that one over, considering for the first time if her family had somehow grown to include another person…_

“You comfy, baby?” Nicole whispered, readjusting her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and bringing Waverly out of her thoughts.

“Mhm,” Waverly replied absentmindedly, her mind still turning that question over and over in her mind.

“You hungry?”

“Nope, ‘m good.”

“You thirsty?”

“Jesus, are we playing twenty questions?” Waverly replied, amused exasperation making her words clipped and hard.

“Waverly Earp,” Gus piped up from the corner, her eyes remaining shut as she scolded Waverly.

Waverly felt an embarrassed flush heat her cheeks, so she buried her face in Nicole’s neck, feeling Nicole’s shoulders shake from her silent laughter.

“Oh, hush,” Waverly said, unable to fight off a small smile. “It was a fair question.”

“You got me there, baby,” Nicole replied, her hand moving up and down Waverly’s arm, the repetitive motion as soothing as it was grounding. “I won’t bug you anymore, just let me know if you need anything.”

“You can do something for me, Nicole,” Gus said, causing Waverly to look up with raised eyebrows.

“What is it, ma’am?” Nicole replied immediately, eager for some way to help. At Gus’s hardened look, Nicole grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, what can I do for you, _Gus_?”

“You can get Waverly out of here. Get her a hot meal and then into bed for some real rest. No more catching shut-eye here in the hospital.”

Waverly immediately shot up. “Absolutely not,” she replied forcefully, fixing Gus with a glower. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“And I’m not going to ask again,” Gus said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Waverly walked towards Gus, her shoulders stiff and her back rigid, ready to put up a fight. “Gus-”

“Not another word, Waverly,” came Gus’s brusque interruption. Standing up and laying a hand on Waverly’s shoulder, Gus gave her a forced smile. “Go. I’ll call you if anything happens.”

Waverly entertained the idea of fighting back for a moment, knowing eventually she could wear her aunt down and convince her to let her stay, but she didn’t have it in her to argue. Plus, by leaving, she could make sure Gus could focus wholly on Curtis instead of worrying about her.

With a curt nod, Waverly approached Curtis and kissed his forehead. She lingered, catching the barest hints of cinnamon and smoke. With tears pricking the corners of her eyes, she walked to Gus and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Taking Nicole’s hand, Waverly let Nicole lead her out, feeling the pit in her stomach grow with each bit of distance she put between her and her uncle.

~~~

Nicole sat across from Waverly at the kitchen table in the Homestead, bowls of macaroni and cheese in front of them.

They ate in silence for a bit, Nicole unable to find the words, Waverly unwilling to utter them. After a few failed attempts at small talk, Nicole decided to embrace the quiet, using it to observe Waverly instead. If she couldn’t get an idea as to how Waverly was faring by getting her to talk, the least she could do was look for clues. So, with her arms crossed over her chest and her head cocked to the side, Nicole watched.

Waverly was hunched over the table, most of her weight resting on her elbows. Her eyelids kept drooping, almost as if she were fighting a losing battle against her weariness, against her bone-deep exhaustion. But what gave Nicole pause was the way Waverly’s forehead was furrowed, as if her mind were keeping active while her lips remained sealed.

Finally, Nicole had to try once more. She had to get Waverly out of her own head and focused on something else.

“The thing about Mac & Cheese bein’ a comfort food is, you’ve gotta actually eat it for it to do the comfortin’.”

“I’m eating it!” Waverly said, her fork pushing the noodles around slowly.

“Three bites don’t count, baby,” Nicole replied, amused.

“Maybe for you, but those three bites comforted the shit outta me,” Waverly grumbled.

Nicole laughed and sat back, shaking her head at Waverly. She knew her girl was beat and more than a little bruised around the edges. Her grouchiness was incredibly warranted, but the funny thing about it was, Nicole found it all endearing, making her fall just a little bit more for Waverly. Even drained and irritable, Waverly was adorable.

“Waverly Earp, I love you,” Nicole sighed, smiling at the brunette, “but you gotta eat two more bites before we go to bed.”

Waverly tensed slightly before relaxing, her eyes lifting to meet Nicole’s. “I forgot for a second that you’ve said that to me before,” she confessed quietly, almost sheepishly.

“I sometimes forget myself,” Nicole admitted with a shrug. “It always feels like the first time when I say it to you. I get butterflies and my palms sweat and I can feel my heart racin’. I don’t know if that’ll ever go away.”

Waverly smiled at that, a few rays of sunshine breaking through the clouds of her exhaustion and fear.

“And I know now isn’t the time to talk about things,” Nicole continued, putting on her bravest face, “but once this is all resolved, and Curtis is back home and causin’ Gus trouble, we need to talk about…things.”

Waverly nodded and dropped her gaze back to her comfort food. With a small exhalation in defeat, she quickly ate two small bites of macaroni.

“Feel better?”

Swallowing the last of the cheesy goodness, Waverly looked up and gave Nicole a grateful half-smile. “It wasn’t the two fingers of whiskey I asked for, but it was good.”

Eyes sparkling with humor, Nicole replied, “I guess when you ask me for two fingers, I just don’t think of whiskey.”

An honest to Goddess laugh escaped Waverly’s lips, the sound light and genuine. The warmth, the realness, of it had Nicole’s heart soaring and her dimpled grin growing as she joined in on the laughter.

Dodging the napkin Waverly threw in her direction, Nicole grabbed her empty bowl and Waverly’s not-so-empty one and dropped them into the sink. Coming back over to the table, Nicole offered Waverly her hand.

“You teed it up for me baby, I had to swing.”

“Mhm,” Waverly replied, taking Nicole’s hand and letting her lead her once more. “You’re lucky I—well, lucky that I’m very _very_ into you.”

“I know I’m the lucky one, I have you. What else could I possibly want?” Nicole said over her shoulder as she took them from the kitchen up the stairs. Stopping at the top, she turned to look at Waverly. “And this is where my knowledge ends. You’ll have to lead us from here.”

Lifting onto her tiptoes to ghost a kiss across the corner of Nicole’s mouth, Waverly smiled and then led them down the hallway towards the last room on the right.

“So…umm…this is my room. I keep meaning to re-do it, but I just never find the time,” Waverly said once they’d gone inside, the door shut behind them. The admission was laced with self-consciousness and a bit of nerves.

It took Nicole a moment to realize why, but then she figured it out: this was the first time she’d been in Waverly’s space, in Waverly’s _room._  Invited into it instead of barging into it. As she took in the space, Nicole realized that it held a deeper sense of intimacy, being allowed in here. Her grandpa had always taught her that a person’s room reflected who they were, so being allowed into it was incredibly personal.

Waverly’s room was rather desolate. There were only a few pieces of furniture and the rest of it was sparsely decorated. It lacked the usual comforts and sentimentalities, beyond a handful of adornments on her dresser and a few framed pictures littered throughout. It looked almost pristinely sterile like everything had its place. On the surface, it perfectly reflected the Waverly she’d first met: closed-off, private, and controlled.

But looking deeper, Nicole also saw elements of the woman she’d come to know, the one concealed behind those walls. The fluffy blanket at the foot of the bed, the angel wings on the dresser, the bright teal drapes. These specific, special touches spoke to the warmth, innocence, and whimsy that Waverly had hidden within her.

Overall, the room was the perfect embodiment of the complicated, nuanced, layered woman she’d fallen in love with. Completing her tour, Nicole walked back towards Waverly, finding her leaning against the door, her arms wrapped around her middle, her lower lip pulled between her teeth.

“Nervous?” Nicole asked, knowing without asking what the answer was.

Waverly huffed and dropped her arms. “That obvious? I don’t know why, it’s silly really. I mean, you’ve seen me _naked._ This,” she said, gesturing around them, “is just my room.”

Nicole stopped just a breath away from Waverly and reached out to take Waverly’s hands in her own. Lacing their fingers together, Nicole replied, “It’s not easy to share a personal space like this. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Giving Nicole’s hands a squeeze, the ghost of a smile crossed Waverly’s face. “You actually just kinda showed up, but who’s counting?”

Nicole tightened her jaw and narrowed her eyes, that small bite of anger rising within her at the off-hand comment. Waverly must have seen it, for she instantly deflated.

“Sorry, that wasn’t fair. I’m not being very fair to you in general, actually.”

“We don’t have to get into that right now, baby,” Nicole said easily, swallowing any negative emotion and pushing it away. There would be a time for that down the road. A time to hash it out, to make sure Waverly knew she wasn’t around for her only when it was convenient. But now wasn’t the time. Waverly was in need of sleep and had more important things to worry about.

“But what if I want to get into that now? I owe you a ‘sorry’ party with hats and balloons and lemon scones for being such a selfish, silly goose. And maybe I don’t have any of that right now, but I’m sure I could-”

“Baby,” Nicole interrupted, placing her forehead against Waverly’s and looking deep into her eyes. “There will be a time for that later. Right now, let’s just go to bed.”

Waverly bit her lower lip for a moment before releasing it. “Fine,” she said, leaning forward to kiss Nicole briefly. “Later,” she mumbled against Nicole’s lips, going in for another kiss, this one long and lingering.

It started off slow like all good kisses do. But gradually, the passion built between them, as effortless as always. Nicole let herself get lost in the feeling, having been without Waverly’s touch for what felt like years. It’d really only been a day or two, but it felt much longer. Kissing Waverly felt like something she had to do every day. When she didn’t, the world felt off-kilter, her day incomplete.

“Later,” Nicole confirmed before diving back in, releasing Waverly’s hands in favor of pulling her closer. With one hand on Waverly’s hip and one on her cheek, Nicole deepened the kiss without thinking, her body taking over. Waverly responded in kind, pushing her tongue past Nicole’s parted lips as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, pulling Nicole flush against her.

Feeling nimble fingers dance along her waistband, toying with her belt buckle and jerking at her belt loops, Nicole immediately pulled back, breathless and slightly panting. “Whoa, baby,” Nicole said, blinking her eyes open. “We—we shouldn’t. You’re tired and your uncle’s...you know.”

“I don’t need you to remind me, Nicole,” Waverly replied, her hands holding tight to Nicole’s belt loops. “I need you to touch me. I need you to make me feel. I need _you_.”

“Baby-” Nicole said, only to be cut off with a kiss.

“Please,” Waverly whispered against her lips, her hazel eyes swirling with lust and desire and desperation. “Please.”

“Waves...” Nicole said, but quickly changed her mind. “Fine, but we do it _my_ way.”

Pulling back completely, Nicole released her hold on Waverly. Dropping her hands to Waverly’s, Nicole pried them from her belt loops and led the brunette towards the bed. Backing Waverly up to it, she gave Waverly’s hands a little push and encouraged her to sit on the edge of the bed.

“We do this slowly or not at all. I’m not gonna rush into this. I’m gonna make love to you Waverly Earp, if that’s alright with you?”

Waverly released a shuddery breath as she nodded, tugging Nicole down to give her a quick, bruising kiss.  

“Yes, baby, it’s alright,” Waverly said, eyes dancing between Nicole’s. “Just as long as I get to do the same.”

“Deal,” Nicole said softly, leaning back and dropping to her knees on the ground in front of Waverly’s seated figure. “But I get to go first.”

Nicole made good on her promise, freeing Waverly of her clothing one piece at a time, unrushed and unhurried. The pace she set was achingly slow, torturous. By the time she was laid bare before Nicole, Waverly was a panting, quivering mess.

“Baby,” Waverly whispered, glazed eyes dripping with desire, naked chest heaving. “I want to—can you-” she broke off, gesturing at the clothes Nicole still had on.

“Of course, my love,” Nicole said, fingers going to the knot of her tie. She slowly undressed herself, Waverly’s eyes moving over her as she did so. Finally, when she was as bare as Waverly, Nicole laid down on top of the brunette.

“I love you,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s skin, dropping a kiss to the column of her throat. “I love you,” she repeated, this time kissing the corner of Waverly’s jaw. Nicole continued her whispered declarations of love, punctuating each one of them with a kiss. She traveled up to Waverly’s lips and then worked her way down, between the valley of Waverly’s breasts, towards the apex of her thighs, showering the brunette with tenderness the whole way.

If Waverly wanted touch, Nicole would touch her. If Wanted wanted to feel, Nicole would help her feel. Whatever Waverly wanted, Nicole would give her.

Nicole hoped that with each touch, each caress, she could bring Waverly out of the dark, scary place she’d found herself in. She hoped that with every wave of pleasure she brought, with every throaty moan she evoked from her lover, she could give Waverly something to hold onto. She hoped Waverly could find peace in their passion.

As the moon rose and stars dotted the inky dark night, as they lay entwined in twilight’s caress, Nicole reminded Waverly that life wasn’t all loss and pain, life was, above all else, love.

~~~

Nicole awoke to the sound of a voice, straining to remain quiet and muffled.

“ _No, Gus, it’s okay_... _I can be there in twenty_ …”

Rolling over in bed, Nicole faced the open doorway to Waverly’s bedroom, her eyebrows scrunched together against the morning light filtering in through the window. She couldn’t see Waverly, but from the sound of it, Waverly was right outside the bedroom door, engaged in conversation.

“... _no, she’s asleep_... _I don’t know_ …”

Her tired brain struggled to process the one-sided conversation. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Nicole sat up in bed and continued to listen.

“... _no, I’ve made my decision_... _it’s for the best_... _mhm, love you too, bye_.”

Brow furrowed in confusion, Nicole could just make out the sound of Waverly’s quiet footfalls down the stairs. Quickly jumping from the bed, Nicole grabbed her boy-shorts and button up from yesterday and threw them on as she made her way out of Waverly’s room.

As she walked quietly into the kitchen, she saw Waverly pouring coffee into a single to-go mug. “Could I trouble you for a cup?” Nicole rasped, causing Waverly to jump and whirl around, spilling the hot liquid onto the counter and floor.

“Jesus! Nicole, you scared me,” Waverly replied, her face flushed, her expression guilt-ridden. She quickly set down the mug and grabbed a towel, cleaning up the mess all while avoiding looking at Nicole.

Nicole narrowed her eyes, feeling the slightest bit wary at how jumpy Waverly was, suspicious of how ashamed she looked. Gaze moving around the kitchen, she noticed Waverly’s purse on the counter and her jacket slung over the back of a chair.

“You goin’ somewhere?”

At Nicole’s question, Waverly froze. Hesitantly, Waverly lifted her head and met Nicole’s probing gaze. Waverly tried to answer, her mouth opening and closing, her hazel eyes full of shame as she searched for something, for anything, to say.

But nothing came. And it really didn’t matter, because Waverly didn’t need to reply. Nicole had figured it all out.

The phone conversation with Gus. The solo coffee cup. The preparations to leave the house.

Waverly was going to the hospital and leaving Nicole behind. Again.

~~End of Chapter Twenty~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! Am I getting really good at that cliffhanger thing or WHAT?!
> 
> Don't fret my friends, Chapter 21 will be heading your way in exactly one week! 
> 
> See you soon, Earpers :)
> 
> xoxo


	21. Heat and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their time together, Nicole and Waverly had enjoyed some beautiful silences.
> 
> In the early morning hours, they would trade quiet, sleepy kisses, their simple and sweet touches speaking louder than anything they could possibly say. Late at night, when the moon bathed them in her soft, borrowed glow, they would stare at each other through half-lidded eyes, holding each other close, unwilling to break the serenity of the stillness around them. And in the moments in between, when the sun was high or rain fell, 
> 
> All of these silences were rooted in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late, sorry Earpers! Yesterday was a big travel day, had to fly to Tennessee to see my wonderful girlfriend :) Pretty good as excuses go, right?
> 
> Anyways, here is the second to last chapter!! It hurts worse before it gets better, trust me. But Waverly will realize some things, thanks to Gus and an on-the-mend Curtis! Chapter title from the song by Luca Fogale. Big thanks to my betas and especially to AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind for helping me get this chapter edited for you all! And as always, shoutout to my wonderful girlfriend/muse/soulmate for inspiring me every day <3
> 
> Happy reading (and crying and yelling and hurting!), xoxo

  **Chapter Twenty-One: Heat and Dark**

In their time together, Nicole and Waverly had enjoyed some beautiful silences.

In the early morning hours, they would trade quiet, sleepy kisses, their simple and sweet touches speaking louder than anything they could possibly say. Late at night, when the moon bathed them in her soft, borrowed glow, they would stare at each other through half-lidded eyes, holding each other close, unwilling to break the serenity of the stillness around them. And in the moments in between, when the sun was high or rain fell,  

All of these silences were rooted in love.

But the silence they found themselves in now, was not. This silence was tense, heavy. The air was frigid, almost suffocating. As they looked at each other, eyes locked, everything that had gone unspoken between them and the feelings they’d purposefully brushed aside all bubbled to the surface like lava.

Anger was grief that had been silent too long, and Nicole wasn’t going to stay quiet for another minute.    

“So, you’re gonna just love me then leave me again, huh? Startin’ to feel like a pattern, Waves,” Nicole said, eyes narrowed, words clipped and forcefully spoken.

Waverly’s brows lifted high on her forehead. She huffed as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

“That’s overstating things a bit, Nicole. I was going to tell you! But you just creepily snuck downstairs after me and started making assumptions!”

Nicole recoiled. “Creepily? Waves, I was just comin’ to see if you were alright! I woke up and you were gone and then I heard you talkin’ to Gus-”

Waverly was quick to interrupt her, her expression scandalized. “You _eavesdropped_ on me?”

“Not exactly how I’d put it,” Nicole retorted, more than a little offended at the insinuation. “But you know what? I’m glad I did! How else would I’ve known you were gonna leave me behind _again_?”

“Oh my god, I was going to leave you a note!” Waverly shot back, her voice rising. She had thought it would be enough, that it would show she was trying.

When she’d woken up that morning, she had felt so rested. She’d turned over in bed and found Nicole sleeping restfully, her breaths long and deep, her face relaxed and her mouth slightly quirked up in a little grin. She’d never felt more grounded at that moment, more loved, more safe.

Silently sliding out from beneath rumpled sheets, she grabbed some comfy clothes and headed to the bathroom. Waverly was going to make Nicole some breakfast as a thank you for what she did last night and for what she had done for her from the very beginning.

It was almost as if she’d forgotten what had brought her home, what had brought Nicole here to Purgatory. She was awake but floating in a sweet dream where her worries and fears were far away. She’d had a pep in her step, a lightness to her that had been lost.

But it all came crashing back down when she heard her phone start to ring, the loud chimes coming from the bedroom. She scampered into the room, and her blood ran cold when she saw who was calling her. Answering it, she moved into the hall in an attempt not to wake Nicole.

Gus barely gave her a second to greet her before she started speaking quickly, letting her know that Curtis was expected to wake up soon. Waverly’s relief had been immediate, the weight that had replaced itself on her chest alleviating once more. It’s like she was back in that wakeful dream state, and everything was going to be okay.

But then Gus had asked about Nicole and her hazel eyes slammed shut. Nicole...it’s not like she could just leave her. She had come all the way to Purgatory and didn’t deserve to be left behind.

 _But she’s sleeping,_  Waverly had reasoned with herself, _no point in waking her up just yet._

Plus, with Curtis awake, she and Gus would want some time alone with him, some family time. Leaving Nicole to sleep would give them that.

 _You already left her behind once, don’t do it again,_  her heart had cried in protest, begging her not to do the same thing again.

 _Well, maybe if I leave her a note and told her to come to us when she’s awake, that would work,_  she rationalized, feeling pretty good about her solution.

A note would show growth, progress. It would show that she thought of Nicole and wanted her with them, but on Nicole’s own terms. It was the perfect solution.

Right?

But as Waverly looked at Nicole, at how hurt and betrayed she looked, she knew in her heart that her decision had been the wrong one.

“I was going to leave you a note,” Waverly repeated, only much softer and gentler this time, her words feeble.

“That’s not the same, Waverly!” Nicole cried, her arms gesturing wildly around her.

Nicole felt everything she’d pushed down, all that she’d tried to lock away, burst free like a bird that had been caged for too long. Those feelings from the plane, the ones that made her feel selfish and ashamed, now colored her words.

“It’s not the same and you know it!” she added, breathing hard, the shouting match taking its toll. She didn’t think she’d ever yelled like this. Not at her grandparents, not at Chrissy or Nedley, and surprisingly, not even at her parents. She didn’t like to raise her voice, especially in anger, but as Nicole gazed into those honey and emerald eyes, the ones now full of indignation and ire, she felt all of her fiery frustrations carry her swiftly down a river of rage.

She hated feeling this angry with Waverly. She’d seen the destructive force of anger take its toll on her parents, on their relationship. It filled her with discomfort and utter mortification to walk down the same path. She didn’t want to do this.

So instead of continuing to rage and yell like the hot ball of fury inside her tempted her to do, she closed her eyes, bowed her head, and breathed. In and out, over and over again.

 _You can do this with love, with understanding. You’re hurt, but that doesn’t give you the right to be cruel,_  Nicole thought. _Doesn’t give her the right either,_  a small part of her mocked, her aggravation desperately trying to sink its hooks back into her. But she didn’t let it. She couldn’t.

With each breath, Nicole’s mind quieted, her heartbeat evening out. Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Waverly, who was looking at her with a mix of irritation and concern, clearly unsure how to feel.

Waverly might not know how to feel right now, but Nicole did. In the wake of her righteous rage, she was left feeling hollow, betrayed, and heartbroken.

“It’s not the same,” Nicole said, her voice wobbly, and shoulders slumped. “I just...I don’t get it. Why do you only love me when it’s convenient for you? I’ve given myself to you, completely, without reservation. Can you say the same?” she whispered, tears blurring her vision.

Waverly felt the question land like a blow to her chest, Nicole’s words leaving her gasping for air. “Nicole…” Waverly replied, her voice weakening and then trailing off. “I—I was going to leave you a note. I was going to have you meet me there, I _swear_.”

“Can’t you see it doesn’t matter? You didn’t think to take me with you. Waverly...I feel like you’ve always got one foot out the door. This whole time you’ve been waitin’ for me to mess up and hurt you and leave you, but you’re the one doin’ those things...so where does that leave me?” Nicole felt a single tear escape as a different type of silence settled over them. The lack of response from Waverly was deafening. It felt as if she’d whispered brokenly into the void, and there was no answer for her questions and worries. But maybe Waverly’s silence was answer enough.

“Where does that leave us?” Nicole added.

Waverly tugged mercilessly on her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed, and looking like she was fighting off tears. Finally, when she looked like she was about to break, she spoke, her voice quiet, brittle, thin.

“I—I can’t do this.”

Nicole’s first thought was for Waverly and her family. Thinking the comment had more to do with the medical situation than with her, Nicole softened. Even when she had every right to be angry and hurt, she still found herself putting Waverly first. One day her selfless nature would burn her, but hopefully, today wasn’t that day.

“Yes, you can, Waves.” Nicole approached Waverly cautiously until she was standing mere inches from her. Putting two fingers beneath her chin, Nicole lifted Waverly’s head and connected their gazes. “You’re the strongest woman I know. You’re goin’ to get through this, baby.”

“No, not—not that, Nicole,” Waverly said, dropping her chin to her chest as she took a small step back. Waverly had put Nicole firmly on the other side of her walls once more. And Nicole knew it.

“Then what?” Nicole asked, tilting her head to the side, a pit forming in her stomach.

“I can’t do... _this,_ ” Waverly said, gesturing between them with a trembling hand.

The statement should have made her feel something deep and painful and heartbreaking. But as Nicole looked at the quivering woman before her, she knew those words were uttered not from a place of truth, but from a place of fear. Waverly didn’t mean them. She couldn’t.

“Bullshit,” Nicole replied quickly, almost harshly. She wasn’t about to go down without a fight. This was a once in a lifetime, a diamond in the rough, written in the stars kind of love. A love that you didn’t walk away from.

“This isn’t about can’t. Waverly, we’ve been doin’ this dance from day one, you and me. And I know you feel it too,” Nicole said, her words sure and strong. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Waverly’s cheek, the skin damp from tears. “Baby, we belong together, we’re _right_ together. And despite everythin’, we love each other. So, don’t tell me you can’t do this when you’re really sayin’ you won’t. There’s a difference.”

Waverly sniffled and lifted an arm to wipe at her nose. She looked at Nicole, a spark of defiance swimming in those watery pools.

“Fine, I _won’t_ do this,” she whispered.

That wasn't good enough. “Why not? What are you so afraid of?”

“I—I don’t know!” Waverly cried, pulling away once more. She began to pace the kitchen, arms gesturing wildly as she spoke. “It just seems like every time I choose something for me, or I choose to be with _you,_ ” she emphasized with a hand pointed in Nicole’s direction, “someone else I love gets hurt.”

Coming to a stop, chest heaving from her outburst, Waverly looked at Nicole, her expression clouded. “I stayed with you and Curtis ended up in the hospital! I can’t ignore that, Nicole!”

“I’m not asking you to!” Nicole said, leaning back against the countertop. Fixing Waverly with a confused look, she added, “How is any of this my fault? Or yours?”

Waverly looked away with a huff. Nicole sighed, her head and her heart feeling like they were fighting a losing battle. It was as if Waverly had already decided how this would go. It was as if she had wrongly read into a situation, had falsely attributed guilt to herself and Nicole over something so far out of their control, and was now inflicting punishment on them both.

Nicole now felt like pleading, like begging. She desperately wanted Waverly to see reason, to see that their love and them being together hadn’t caused this.

“You didn’t put your uncle in the hospital! You choosin’ to do somethin’ for yourself for once in your freakin’ life didn’t put him there either!”

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Waverly’s gaze hardened, her jaw tightening as she replied, “I don’t know what to think, Nicole. But right now, I know where I need to be and who I need to be with.”

The statement held a finality to it, an excluding message sown into the words. Nicole knew without asking but felt the words leave her nonetheless.

“And that doesn’t include me?” she asked gently.

“I…I don’t know,” Waverly confessed, seeming torn and conflicted over her answer. She made her way over to Nicole, stopping right in front of her. Her eyes danced between Nicole’s, a sadness Nicole had never seen embedded deep within them.

“I care about you-”

“Save it,” Nicole interrupted, a sad smile tugging at her lips. With a shake of her head, she said, “I know when I’m not wanted. Not a new feelin’ for me.”

“Nicole-” Waverly tried to say, but Nicole wasn’t in the mood to hear any more paper-thin excuses, any more attempts at rationalization. Waverly had been perfectly clear, heartbreakingly so.

Still, Nicole found that she couldn’t fault Waverly, couldn’t despise her for her decision. Her anger had burned off and left the ashes of grief and sorrow behind. In those feelings of dejection, Nicole found no hate. She only found deep and utter desolation, magnanimous melancholy that made it hard to do something as simple as breathe.

Each breath she took felt like she was breathing in bitterly cold, sharp icicles. Each second that passed, her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

She couldn’t blame Waverly for her decision, but she couldn’t take any more explanations either.

“No. Don’t. I can’t—my—my heart can’t take it anymore,” Nicole said quietly. With a pained grimace, Nicole leaned forward and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Waverly’s forehead.

The scents that had once soothed her now mocked her. The feeling of Waverly’s skin beneath her lips was no longer intimate, but bittersweet. Everything she’d been lucky enough to experience, the laughter and joy and love, slipped away from her and left her empty.

“I’ll grab my things and get out of your hair,” Nicole said as she backed away. She sidestepped past Waverly and made her way slowly towards the stairs, unable to stand there any longer. She didn’t have a place there anymore. She didn’t know if she ever did.

Reaching the stairs, her hand gripping the banister, she gave one final glance over her shoulder. Waverly stood in the spot she’d left her, her back to Nicole, almost folded in on herself.

“Waverly?” Nicole called out softly, causing Waverly to turn around jerkily to face her.

“Yeah?”

“I never would have asked you to choose between me and them. All I would’ve asked was to be thought of, not just when you wanted me, but when you needed me as well. I love you, Waverly. From the moment we met, I knew you were my everythin’, I just…I wish I was yours, too.”

Unable to stand the sight of tears falling down Waverly’s face, Nicole turned and began to climb the stairs.

Waverly watched Nicole disappear through blurry vision. A silent sob had her lips parting, her knees buckling. Crouching down and leaning against the cupboards for support, Waverly dropped her face into her hands.

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry,” she said, knowing Nicole couldn’t hear her, but knowing she had to say it. “I love you too, I’ve always loved you.”

Waverly let herself cry, to sit there rocking back and forth for a few moments until she remembered she had somewhere to be, somewhere she was going alone. So she rose on shaky legs and wiped her eyes. Going over to the table, she collected her jacket and purse, pausing only to scribble a quick note for Nicole.

_I’m sorry._

“It’s for the best,” Waverly whispered, trying to reassure herself. With a deep breath and lingering look at the stairs, Waverly left the Homestead.

~~~

Waverly stood in front of the hospital room door, her hand draped over the handle.

Before she went in, she needed to put herself together, to sew back the pieces of her tattered heart. The handful of people who could look past her mask, past her charades and walls, were sitting in this room.

 _Not at all of them,_  a voice whispered through her mind, but Waverly immediately pushed it away. Although her heart protested, the newly mended pieces threatening to fall apart once more, Waverly stayed strong.

She couldn’t dwell on her decision, no matter how painful or heartbreaking, no matter how much she had wanted to do the opposite. She _had_ wanted to bring Nicole with her, to lean on her lover and draw strength from their love. But she couldn’t. If she fully opened herself up to that, Nicole would leave.

Just like everyone did.

The memory came quick, causing her grip to tighten on the door handle, her eyes to squeeze shut against the phantom pain blossoming in her chest…

_Waverly felt a soft grip shaking her awake. Eyes lazily blinking open, Waverly saw her uncle Curtis crouched by her bedside, a stony expression on his face._

_Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Waverly said, “What is it, Uncle Curtis? Did’ya burn the pancakes_ again _?”_

_Instead of the gruff laughter she expected, all Waverly heard a was a long sigh. Cocking her head to the side, Waverly fixed her uncle with an inquisitive look._

_“What is it? Why didn’t you laugh?”_

_“Waverly…” Curtis said, shoulders dropping. He bowed his head and looked away from her, causing alarm bells to start ringing in Waverly’s head._

_She knew that look, that ‘I don’t want to tell you, but I have to, and it isn’t anything good’ look. She had gotten far too used to it in her young age, but it never made it hurt any less._

_“Just tell me,” Waverly whispered, putting her hand on top of Curtis’s. She was a big girl now, she could take it._

_Before Curtis could say anything, Gus’s voice drifted towards her from the doorway, softer than she’d ever heard it._

_“She’s gone, kiddo.”_

_Waverly knew who she meant, she didn’t even have to ask._

_“Wynonna,” she said, blurry vision fixed on her aunt. Gus nodded, causing Waverly’s heart to break once more. First, it was her parents and Willa, leaving her and Wynonna behind. It had taken her years to get over that, years of putting the pieces of her heart back together again. The scars were there, reminders of all she had lost._

_Now she had fresh ones. Another person she loved had left her behind. As Waverly sat there, eyes floating between her stoic aunt and her sullen uncle, she couldn’t help the idea forming in her mind. That she was the overarching theme in all of these abandonments._

_That maybe there was something wrong with her, a reason everyone_ left her _…_

That toxic narrative started taking root in her heart and head that day until she had completely grasped it, and it stayed with her every day since then, further confirmed by the people she loved who continued to leave her.

She was the reason everyone left. So instead of waiting for Nicole to wake up one day and realize that Waverly wasn’t enough and then leave, Waverly made the decision for her.

She left so she wouldn’t be left behind.

Waverly wiped at her eyes, pulling herself from the memory. With a huff and a shake of her head, Waverly opened the door and fixed a big smile on her face.

Gus was sitting by Curtis’s side, relief palpable in her expression, and Curtis was sitting upright in bed, a half-smile tugging at his lips.

“Uncle Curtis!” she cried, hurrying over to the hospital bed. Dropping onto the sheets at his elbow, Waverly leaned forward to kiss Curtis on the cheek, her eyes swimming with happy tears.

“Gus said you were awake but…wow, it’s good to see you.”

Curtis smiled back at her, the wrinkles at the corners of his mouth deepening. He looked worn and weary, a little too pale still, but he was awake and alive.

“It’s good to be back, peanut.”

Waverly smiled warmly at that, looking over at Gus and smiling at her as well. For a few, brief moments, they existed in a serene kind of silence where all the worry and pain and fear from the past few days melted away, replaced with a relieved kind of calm.

But then Gus narrowed her eyes at Waverly and arched a brow.

“Waverly Earp, where’s Nicole?”

Waverly ducked her head, unable to look at Gus’s judgmental gaze. She thought she’d have a bit more time before she was questioned about this. But no such luck.

“Umm…well about that-”

“Nicole? As in Nicole Haught? As in that gallery director that has you all in a tizzy?” Curtis asked, his eyes full of a gleeful gleam.

“No one’s in a tizzy, Uncle Curtis,” Waverly replied, running a hand through her hair. Looking back up at Gus and then over at Curtis, she continued. “And Nicole’s going home, I think. We had a stupid fight—well stupid on my part, but that’s beside the point. It’s—it’s over between us, and it’s all for the best.”

Gus shook her head in disappointment. “Waverly…” she began, only to be cut off by a gentle hand on her arm.

“Let me, sweetheart,” Curtis said. Fixing Waverly with a warm, open gaze, he said, “What’s really going on, peanut? Feels like there’s more to that story there.”

“I don’t know, Uncle Curtis. I just…I don’t even know where to start.”

“I find starting at the beginning always helps.”

So, Waverly did. She told Curtis and Gus everything. Waverly started at the beginning and took them through it all—the galleries, the fights, the declarations of feelings. Her story ended with the events just shy of an hour ago, with the fight that had ended it all.

“I was going to leave her a note, but she said that wasn’t the same, wasn’t good enough. She told me I only love her when it’s convenient for me. And I’m terrified that she’s right, but I don’t know how it could be any different,” Waverly said, shoulders slumping.

Waverly worried her bottom lip as she watched her aunt and uncle process it all, hoping desperately that Gus would swoop in with some words of wisdom, or Curtis would pipe up with an ancient anecdote that actually held a nugget of knowledge in it.

Finally, Curtis sighed and smiled at her. “You love her, don’t you?”  

“With all my heart,” Waverly said with a small shrug, fidgeting with the sheet she held between her fingers.

Curtis reached out and took Waverly’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, making Waverly meet his eyes.

“Of course you do, peanut. Takes a brave woman to admit something like that.”

“I don’t feel very brave,” Waverly admitted, smiling weakly. “I feel scared and a little nauseous.”

“Good,” Curtis replied, dropping his hand away and grinning right back at her.

“All perfectly normal feelings when you’re in love,” Gus added with a wink, absentmindedly taking Curtis’s free hand in her own. Curtis looked over at her, his smile growing impossibly wider. He then lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss to the back of Gus’s.

Waverly watched them, happily in love, and she had to fight against the impending sense of guilt, against the looming tears. Her thoughts spiraled and convinced her that she’d done what was necessary. She had left Nicole, preserving her heart from being broken once more. But her stubborn, hopeless heart, cried out in protest.

Nicole had proven that she wouldn’t leave her. She’d gone out of her way to prove to Waverly that she wasn’t like the people of her past. She wouldn’t pack up in the middle of the night and catch a midnight bus out of Purgatory.

Nicole had seen her and decided to stay. Nicole had loved her when it was difficult, when she was at her worst, when she was at her most vulnerable. Nicole had truly seen everything and _still_ decided to fight for their love.

“I think I messed up,” Waverly said, her brows knitted together as she looked between Gus and Curtis. “I let her go. I said some things and I did some things, and oh Goddess, how do I fix it?”

“It sounds like you’ve got some apologizing to do,” Curtis replied, laying a hand over Waverly’s. “Peanut, you’ve been through the wringer, no doubt about that. You’ve been hurt so many times, and you’ve lost more at your age than most people lose in their whole lives, but that doesn’t give you the right to use that pain to justify hurting the people you love.”

A whisper ran through her mind, the narrative she’d told herself for so long stubbornly sticking around despite her desire to move past it, despite Curtis and Gus showing her the way out of it.

“But everyone I love, leaves,” Waverly said, feeling hot tears fill her eyes.

Curtis tightened his grip on her hand as Gus answered. “Are we not sitting right here?” she asked gently, the gruffness leaving her voice, replaced with a tenderness that caused the tears to spill from Waverly’s eyes.

“For now! Gus, you won’t be here forever and Uncle Curtis, you—you almost weren’t here anymore. We almost lost you and I was so scared,” Waverly replied, her voice wobbly.

“I’m not going anywhere just yet, peanut. My time here isn’t over just yet.”

Gus nodded and then gave Waverly a sad half-smile. “He’s still got his head in the clouds. I know that one day we’ll lose him, and one day I’ll be gone too. Our time here on Earth is fixed, kiddo, but even if we’re physically gone, we’re never leaving you.”

“You’ll never be alone, Waverly. Not as long as you hold our love in your heart,” Curtis added, tears shining in his eyes now.

“You guys would never leave me by choice, would you?” Waverly asked.

“Never, peanut. And just because some people have, doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you. They left because of them, nothing more and nothing less.”

That was the breaking point. Waverly doubled over and fell into her uncle’s lap, sobs wracking her small frame.

For so long, her mind had twisted reality, forcing her to believe that everyone who left her had done so because she wasn’t enough.

But Curtis and Gus were still here, and Nicole had been there, for however brief a time. All of them had tried to help her realize that she was truly enough. As bent and scarred and damaged as she was, she was _enough._

With that final acceptance, that true embrace of her value, the final piece of the wall came crumbling down. No longer was her heart barricaded, shielded from the love she thought she didn’t deserve. Now, it was open and ready to love.

Ready to love Nicole.

Her sobs now long done and with a small smile gracing her lips, Waverly sat up. Wiping her eyes, she looked first at Curtis and then at Gus. “What do I do?” she asked, her voice firm with resolve.

“Make sure you don’t lose anyone you love today. Accepting love is hard, especially love we don’t think we deserve or are scared we’ll lose. But you gotta stop making excuses. It’s time to embrace love,” Curtis said, the corner of his eyes crinkling once more.

“You’ve tried to be in control for so long, but love isn’t about control, it’s about letting go and letting yourself  _feel,_ ” Gus added, smiling.

They were right. It was time to relinquish the control she craved and give in to the love she deserved. “I have to go,” Waverly said, quickly kissing Curtis on the cheek and then squeezing Gus’s shoulder. Rising from the bed, she grabbed her purse from the floor. “I’ll be back, okay?”

“Hopefully not alone!” Gus replied, winking at her once more.

Waverly smiled warmly and looked at her uncle.

“Go get her, peanut,” he said softly, making her feel overwhelmed with gratitude for both of them.

With a final goodbye, Waverly rushed out, leaving two proud people behind her.

“She’s got some growing up to do, yet, my dear,” Curtis observed, looking at Gus.

“She does,” Gus replied, lifting their joined hands and holding them against her cheek. “But I think she’s found her match. And we both know from experience that the best growing is done together, as you go through life side by side. Kinda like tomatoes on a vine,” Gus teased with a smile.

“Ain’t that the truth, sweetheart. Now speaking of tomatoes, who’s been tending mine?”

~~End Chapter Twenty-One~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happier cliff hanger this time right??
> 
> The final chapter gives us the confrontation between Nicole and Waverly, a happy ending, and a surprise visitor showing up in Purgatory. Feeling like you don't want this Artist AU to end? I'm there with you! That's why with my final chapter, I will be revealing an exciting surprise I hope you all will love :)
> 
> See you next week for our final (?) chapter!! 
> 
> xoxo


	22. Little Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As a child, Nicole got over her fear of storms pretty quickly.
> 
> No longer that scared of them, she would sit and watch them from her window, nose pressed to the glass. She would see the jagged bolts of lightning illuminate the sky and hear the deafening boom of the thunder. She’d replay her grandfather’s story in her head, watching and listening for hours, giggling to herself because she knew it was all just love, no matter how scary it seemed.
> 
> But when she got a little older, she wondered if thunder and lightning ever got tired of each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that it's over! Thank you to every single reader for joining me on this journey! It's been a fun one, probably my favorite to date. 
> 
> This final chapter, which gets its title from the song little light (acoustic version) by Lewis Watson, brings us the closure we want, while also giving us a rather interesting ending! 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my betas for their extremely hard work whipping my chapters into shape for you all! As well as the love of my life, for inspiring me to be brave enough to not only write my stories, but to share them as well. 
> 
> Enjoy Earpers :)

 

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Little Light**

As a child, Nicole got over her fear of storms pretty quickly.

No longer that scared of them, she would sit and watch them from her window, nose pressed to the glass. She would see the jagged bolts of lightning illuminate the sky and hear the deafening boom of the thunder. She’d replay her grandfather’s story in her head, watching and listening for hours, giggling to herself because she knew it was all just love, no matter how scary it seemed.

But when she got a little older, she wondered if thunder and lightning ever got tired of each other.

She remembered asking her grandfather one time about it, and he’d smiled at her in that way of his, the way that told her a story was soon to follow.

He told her that while they never got tired of each other, they did spend some time apart. But thunder was at a disadvantage, he’d said, because thunder couldn’t leave lightning’s side. She was so inextricably tied to lightning, tied to her with love and devotion, that she couldn’t go off on her own. But lightning, he’d told her, could be seen alone sometimes, leaving thunder far away.

At the time, she had found that incredibly unfair, that lightning could go off and be brilliant and scary all by itself, leaving thunder behind. Thunder was abandoned, screaming alone into the void, while lightning went out, free to strike and set fire the earth if she so desired.

It was funny how things in childhood had a way of circling back.

As Nicole sat on Waverly’s bed in the Homestead, head in her hands, tears pooling in her palms, she thought of that silly story about thunder and lightning. Oh, how the irony of it all was so bittersweet.

She was the thunder, Waverly was the lightning, and now, Waverly had left her all alone.

Every time Waverly left, she would return only when Nicole coaxed her back with promises of forever and declarations of love. Each time, Nicole had been convinced that it wouldn’t happen again, that Waverly was finally ready to leave the past and step forward into the future with her.

But that hadn’t been the case then and it certainly wasn’t the case now. Nicole was once again discarded, only an afterthought for Waverly.

The question of ‘why?’ floated through her mind. Why hadn’t Waverly been able to trust her? Why hadn’t Waverly been able to choose their love? Why hadn’t her love and promises been enough?

These wicked wonderings tortured her, making her chest tighten, her heart cry out in agony. For a few moments, she indulged her musings, teasing hypotheticals and explanations. Maybe it was poor timing. Maybe Waverly hadn’t been ready to open her heart. Maybe they were just two people who crossed paths, discovered a beautiful kind of love, and couldn’t make it work.

But at some point, she realized she’d drive herself insane looking for logic in an illogical situation. So Nicole let out a resigned, despondent sigh, and sat up. She couldn’t just sit here and cry about what could’ve been. She had to keep moving, had to keep busy. Otherwise, she would descend into the total and utter heartbreak that loomed, one she feared would completely consume her.

Rising from the bed, Nicole sniffled and slowly began to get dressed, her movements mechanical, automatic. She maintained her lethargic pace as she borrowed some toothpaste and face wash to get cleaned up, as she ran her fingers through her rat’s nest of bedhead.

Looking at herself in the mirror, a humorless chuckle escaped her lips. She looked just as bad as she felt. The dark circles under her puffy eyes, her blotchy red face, her haggard expression. She was walking a tightrope, hovering over the abyss of heartbreak, and she was close to falling.

“Get it together, Haught,” she whispered, her voice hoarse and wobbly. She had to get out of here, and then she could finally break down.

On her way out of the bathroom and towards the stairs, she stopped by Waverly’s room once more. Leaning against the doorframe, Nicole looked at the rumpled sheets, at the pile of Waverly’s clothes on the floor. She bit her lip hard, feeling it tremble, as memories of last night played out before her eyes.

Waverly’s soft, tanned skin beneath her lips, beneath her fingertips. Their shared, breathy moans as they lost themselves in pleasure. Their tangled limbs as sleep finally pulled them under, together.

It was too much. It was all too much.

With a firm shake of her head, Nicole forcefully pushed off the frame and stalked downstairs. She couldn’t stay here any longer, haunted by the ghosts of their pleasure and their love, but as she walked past the kitchen, spying their dishes from last night, she faltered.

“Oh, fuck me,” Nicole whispered, rolling up her sleeves and walking towards the sink. She couldn’t bring it in her to leave a mess for Waverly, a mess she’d made. She’d spare Waverly from the memories those dishes held, from the pain she felt as she washed away the evidence of their time together.

Dishes done and drying next to the sink, Nicole dried her hands and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in order, everything in its rightful place. Except her. She was a trespasser in a home she had no place in. So with a final, wistful look around, Nicole walked out the door.

As she made her way to the car, hands stuffed deep into her trouser pockets, she caught sight of Waverly’s workshop. It looked so ordinary, so exceptionally normal, but within it, extraordinary feats of art were achieved. The small, stone shop was home to wonder and Nicole felt compelled to give it one more look.

After all, it had been the first place she’d truly seen and spoken with Waverly. It was where love had taken root in her heart, where her soul had taken flight. It would be poetic to say her final goodbye in the place where it all had started.

Nicole approached it with slow steps, uncertainty keeping her from rushing towards it. As she swung the door open, her eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting. It looked the same, she thought, but it was missing one thing.

 _Waverly_.

Fighting off a debilitating wave of pain, Nicole stepped further into the shop and replaced her hands into her trousers. In every corner and crevice of the workshop, in every tool, Nicole saw Waverly. Her smile, her head thrown back in laughter, her hair billowing behind her, the crinkles beside her eyes.

Standing here, Nicole could only conjure up the good memories. The dates, the quiet evenings, the intimate moments. Every heated comment, flirty phrase, and vulnerable conversation. As her mind teased her, her heart continued to bleed, her open wounds gaping and painful. It was an agonizing kind of torment, having loved someone so fiercely and having them fall short in loving you back.

Finishing her circle around the room, Nicole spied a pile of broken glass in the corner. Eyes narrowed, she approached it and crouched in front of the multitude of fractured pieces of colorful glass. Nicole took a few shards between her fingertips. Looking down at them, at the hues of blue and green, the shades of orange and pink, Nicole was reminded of something she’d heard a long, long time ago.

_A bond forged in fire was unbreakable._

A single tear escaped her eye and dropped into the glass in her palm. Nicole sucked in a shuddery breath and rose quickly to her feet, throwing the glass forcefully back into the pile.

At the time, Nicole had thought that phrase to be true, had thought that going through something as tough as life together, through the fiery trials and tribulations of it, could bond two people forever. But now she knew that with the right kind of pressure, a bond could break. A bond once thought to be permanent could shatter like glass.

“You’re still here,” came a soft voice from the door, causing Nicole to whip around, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I—I’m sorry,” Nicole stuttered. Waverly stood in the doorway, the sunlight behind her bringing out the resplendently honeyed tint to her hair. Her eyes were sad and remorseful, but her lips were quirked up in a hopeful half-smile. It wasn’t fair that Nicole looked like a complete and utter mess, while Waverly stood before her, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Don’t be, I’m glad you are,” Waverly said. Making her way towards Nicole, Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes never wavering from Nicole’s. “I—I actually came back to apologize. To you. For—well—everything.”

“No point in apologizin’ for who you are,” Nicole replied stiffly, keeping a safe distance between them with her own steps, moving backward and further into the workshop.

Waverly’s face flashed with hurt at the realization that Nicole wanted to keep distance between them. But then she visibly shook herself, almost as if she needed the reminder that she had no right to be hurt about that. Not after what she did. So, gradually, she stopped and grimaced in apology.

“But that’s not who I am, Nicole. Not really anyway. I...I changed, a long time ago. I learned to put up walls and run, and I’ve been running for so long. From my past, from my pain. And honestly, I’m so fudging _tired_ of it.”

Nicole sank slowly onto a stool, her brow furrowed. Waverly was clearly building towards something, and although she was none the wiser to it now, she might as well give Waverly a chance to explain. Not like she could go anywhere anyway, what with Waverly blocking her only exit. With a defeated sigh, Nicole gestured in the air between them.

“Go on, I’m listenin’.”

Waverly blew out a long breath and leaned back against the tool bench, her eyes darting between Nicole’s.

“It really all started the morning Wynonna left...”

Nicole sucked in a shocked breath. Waverly never spoke about Wynonna. Nicole had always wondered about the day she left but never wanted to push Waverly into talking about it.

“I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a Saturday, and when Curtis woke me up, I thought it was for weekend pancakes. He was always trying these wacky flavor combinations, like blueberry and bacon. And that morning’s was cake batter pancakes with homemade whipped cream,” Waverly began, the ghost of a smile on her face as she got lost in the only happy moment of the memory. But then it dropped, her expression growing clouded. “But, right away, I knew something was wrong.”

Waverly dropped her head and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She needed to take a moment to center herself, because this memory, no matter how distant, was one of the most painful.

“The adults in my life always got this look in their eyes when they were hiding something from me. I guess I just got really good at noticing it. So before Curtis could try and sugarcoat whatever it was, Gus came in and—well, she said that Wynonna had left. That she’d left _me_ ,” Waverly said, her chin still tucked to her chest, her voice breaking on the final word.

Nicole had to fight the urge to jump to her feet and rush to Waverly’s side, to pull her in for a fierce hug and protect her from the pain of the memory. Instead, Nicole’s fingers flexed in her pockets. Oh, how she longed to tuck that wayward strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, to catch that falling tear and brush it away. But no matter how desperately she wanted to, she couldn’t.

“Something broke inside me that day, Nicole,” Waverly continued, her head lifting, her watery eyes now locked with Nicole’s once more. “No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t believe someone when they said they would stay. How could I? The only sister I had left, abandoned me without even saying goodbye.” Wiping a tear from her cheek, Waverly added, “A part of me blamed myself, you know? Thinking that I was the reason she left. And from then on, I convinced myself that people would leave me _because_ of me.”

Nicole’s mouth instinctively opened, ready to tell Waverly how wrong she was to think that, but before she could speak, Waverly held out a hand, causing the words to lodge in her throat.

“Let me finish? Please?” Waverly asked, eyes imploring, her tone still soft and gentle.

Nicole nodded and offered Waverly a tight-lipped smile. As she watched Waverly prepare to continue, she felt something change within her. It was as if her broken pieces were slowly fusing back together. With every honest word, with every glance, Waverly was finally letting her in. Waverly was leading her away from the abyss full of heartbreak and pain, one step at a time.

“So, when I was talking to my aunt and uncle this morning, after I’d—I’d _left you_ ,” Waverly said, her forehead furrowing with the admission, as if the reminder of her past actions caused her physical pain, “I realized something, a truth you’ve been trying to tell me all along.”

Nicole lifted a brow and leaned forward. Her stomach was in knots, her chest tight, her heart pounding. Hope was stubbornly taking root within her, and part of her just wanted Waverly to get to the point of this heartfelt declaration. But another part of her, the small, cynical part, felt the familiarity in the situation. She’d been here before. Waverly returning to her side, tears in her eyes, the right words leaving her lips. How could she trust that this time would be different?

As that war raged within her, between the broken doubter and the hopeful believer, Nicole had to look away from Waverly. She dropped her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. She sat hunched over, rigid and stiff, awaiting the final blow.

“Nicole, you were right.”

Nicole, blinking her eyes in surprise, shot her head up.

“What?” she asked quietly, almost afraid to do so, worried that she’d misheard Waverly.

Waverly nodded, letting Nicole know she’d heard right. Wiping at the tears caught in her lashes, she shrugged and said, “You were right, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it. I haven’t been fair to you. I’ve been mean and cold and cruel. I’ve given you every reason in the world to get on a plane and go back to Portland or San Francisco or wherever. But...I’m asking you to stay.”

Nicole was simultaneously pulled in two directions, between ‘too little, too late to ask me to stay’ and ‘I’ll stay as long as you want me to’. She didn’t know which way to go, her heart pulling in one direction, her head the other.

“Why?” Nicole asked, filled with uncertainty, with hope and fear.

“Because I love you,” Waverly said, her tone sure and strong.

Nicole’s heart stopped in her chest, her breath catching in her throat. Out of all the things she thought Waverly could have said at that moment, those three little words never crossed her mind. Even at her most hopeful, she never dared hope them.

“You...what?” Nicole asked, shaking her head. She needed to hear Waverly say it again.

“I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.”

Nicole pushed her hands through her hair, feeling both elated and doubtful at the same time. Although she’d known deep down that Waverly returned her feelings, she’d waited so long to hear Waverly say it. But…

“I—I love you too, Waverly. You know that. But how can I trust that it’s enough? That you won’t just up and leave me, despite lovin’ me?”

The question gave Waverly pause. How could Nicole trust her and her love after being burned so many times before?

It took her but a moment to realize that this time was different because she wasn’t just coming back asking for another chance, still poised and ready to run at the first inkling of trouble. This time she had come back, fully accepting and embracing her love for Nicole. This time she was standing her ground.

“Because this time it _is_ different, Nicole. And I know it’s not easy to put faith in that. But, do you remember how you told me that when I couldn’t trust your words, I could trust your actions?”

Nicole nodded, eyes lifting to look at Waverly.

“I do.”

Waverly shot her a half-smile. “Well, now I’m asking for the same chance. If you can’t trust that I love you with what I say, then let me prove it to you with what I do. Please?”

Despite the barest hint of hesitation within her, the love in her heart wouldn’t let her walk away from this, wouldn’t let her deny Waverly the chance to gain her trust back. So Nicole nodded. “Okay, Waves. But I can’t keep doin’ this push and pull game with you. So please prove it to me?” she asked, her tone holding an innocent, almost childlike plea.

“I will. I love you so much, Nicole. It took me too long to embrace it, to let myself feel it because I was scared. But now...I’m not scared anymore. I know you’re not going anywhere, and neither will I.”

That was enough for Nicole. Waverly’s promises were enough, for now.

Releasing a long breath, Nicole felt the worries and the hurt leave her. Her heart began to tentatively soar, her soul lifting right along with it. A small, dimpled grin began to grow on her face as she looked deep into Waverly’s eyes, seeing the love she felt reflected back at her.

“Say it again.”

Waverly’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment. She wasn’t sure exactly what Nicole was asking for until she saw Nicole’s dimpled grin deepen and love filled her features.

With a matching smile on her face, Waverly softened and replied, “I love you.”

“One more time,” Nicole said, rising from the stool and making her way towards Waverly, her steps steady and sure.

“I love you,” Waverly whispered, eyes crinkling in delight as Nicole stopped right in front of her.

Nicole’s hands rose to brush the remaining tears from Waverly’s cheeks, her palms cupping Waverly’s face once she was done. With an intimate tenderness, Nicole’s thumbs moved slowly across Waverly’s cheekbones, keeping them both grounded at this moment.

“I love you too, Wave,” Nicole whispered. “And I’m gonna need some time to trust that you won’t leave me again-”

“I know,” Waverly interrupted, an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck at the suddenness of her outburst. But Nicole’s open expression and an understanding glint in her eye told Waverly that it was okay, that she could continue. “But, I promise I’ll spend every day for the rest of my life showing you that I’m here to stay.”

“Rest of your life, huh?” Nicole teased, causing Waverly’s blush to rise into her cheeks, her head attempting to duck down. But Nicole’s steady hands kept her from doing so, their eyes remaining locked.

With a huff in amusement, Waverly turned to press a quick kiss to the palm of Nicole’s hand. “Got a problem with that?” she countered, eyebrow quirking.

“No ma’am,” Nicole replied, leaning down, her lips hovering over Waverly’s. “In fact, the rest of our lives sounds pretty good to me.”

With that, Nicole erased the last bit of space between them and connected their lips in a kiss that tasted like the promise of forever. A promise they both intended to keep.

~~~

Day in and day out, whether they were in the hospital room with Gus and Curtis, or at the final gallery exhibit in San Francisco, Waverly proved her love for Nicole. Not only with her words, but with her actions.

And now, a week later, after the gallery exhibit tour had wrapped and the artists dispersed to their corners of the world, Nicole and Waverly returned to Purgatory.

“You sure I look okay?” Nicole asked, hands smoothing the non-existent wrinkles in her jeans.

“Hush, you look sexy in jeans. Now stop fidgeting, it’s not like you haven’t met them already,” Waverly replied, rolling her eyes as she maneuvered the Jeep towards the Homestead. Noticing that Nicole’s hands kept running over the top of her jeans, Waverly reached out and took one of those hands in her own pressing a kiss to the back of Nicole’s hand.“They already love you,” Waverly said, smiling into her skin.

“Doesn’t make me any less nervous,” Nicole muttered, but a small smile graced her lips.

The rest of the quick drive was made in silence, only gentle folk music played in the background. Finally, as they pulled up to the Homestead, they saw Gus and Curtis on the front porch, waving at them in greeting.

Parking the car and turning to face Nicole, Waverly smirked and shot her a wink. “If you can survive a Sunday dinner with us, you can stay, baby.”

Nicole leaned forward and kissed that smirk right off of Waverly’s face.

“I love you,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly once more quickly, but soundly.

“I love you too,” Waverly replied before getting out of the Jeep and heading inside, her hand remaining in Nicole’s the whole way.

It turned out Nicole had nothing to fear because Sunday Dinner went smoothly. Drinks flowed, the conversation was easy and light, and a good time was had by all. As the meal wrapped up, Curtis suggested they all sit out on the porch and enjoy the unseasonably warm evening.

“Only if you get a blanket. I don’t care how warm it is,” Gus replied. Curtis huffed but did as he was told, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch before leading Waverly and Nicole outside.

“So Nicole, tell me more about your family,” Curtis said once he’d made himself comfortable in the rocking chair, and Waverly and Nicole had curled up on the porch swing.

Nicole was poised to answer, but the roaring of an engine cut her off. Eyes narrowed, she looked out into the inky dark night and saw a single headlight making its way down the road, straight for the Homestead.

“You expectin’ anyone, baby?” Nicole asked, turning to look at Waverly. Waverly shook her head and grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulling Nicole to her feet.

They watched the headlight grow closer and closer, the revving of an engine breaking the stillness of the night. Finally, a black motorcycle came to a stop in front of the house. The person atop it turned off the engine and sat on the bike, helmet on, obscuring their features, simply staring in their direction.

A tense silence descended as Waverly, Nicole, and Curtis waited for the biker to make some move to remove their helmet and reveal themselves. The strained quiet was broken by Gus coming outside.

“Now, which of you two wanted the beer, Waverly?” Gus asked, her eyes on the bottle in her hand. Not getting an answer, Gus looked up and realized that everyone’s attention was elsewhere. Looking in the direction of their gazes, Gus saw an unexpected visitor had arrived, one dressed in a vaguely familiar fringed leather jacket.

The four of them watched as the biker dismounted gracefully and slowly began to remove their helmet. Waverly watched as long, brown tresses escaped from their confines of the helmet, as more and more features of the biker were revealed.

The shattering of the beer bottle hitting the porch echoed through the night, causing Waverly’s head to snap to her aunt. Gus looked as if she’d seen a ghost. Her face was ashen, her mouth flopped open.

And then a single word escaped her lips, a word that had Curtis gasping, Nicole’s spine stiffening, and Waverly’s blood running cold.

“ _Wynonna_.”

~~End Chapter Twenty-Two~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! What an ending am I right?! But doesn't quite feel like an ending does it? That's by design...
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for reading this story, I had such fun writing it! To everyone who left kudos, a comment, or even clicked on my story, I owe you a multitude of thanks. Earpers make writing fanfiction fun, and make sharing it a truly special treat! 
> 
> Second, I have officially decided to make this into a series! SAY WHAAAAT!
> 
> Forged in Fire will be the first installment of the ‘Forever in Love: A Wayhaught Artist AU’ series! The next part, titled Fractured in Ice, will be debuting this summer/fall! 
> 
> Fractured in Ice will look at how the unexpected arrival of Wynonna affects both Gus and Curtis, as well as Waverly and Nicole. Will her sister showing up out of the blue throw a wrench into her recently-recovered relationship? Will the challenges of long-distance and family drama be too much for our Wayhaught ladies to overcome? Find out in part two!
> 
> Until then, keep staying awesome and keep an eye out for the final chapter of the Florist AU dropping soon...
> 
> xoxo


End file.
